Narnia: The Star, The Return & The Union
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: How can I help you,Aslan?You have already helped me Daughter of Eve.You raised the four most important persons for the future of Narnia.Now you must send them away/The Pevensies are narnians by blood.Susan isn't just human?/mix of the 3 books/silly title
1. Catch a falling star

It was a moonlit night and the stars were shining above the castle of Cair Paravel. Lord Basil was on his way home. He knew his wife would be happy and proud of what he achieved at the Summer Festival. It's been three years since a Narnian knight had won the title of the Champion of the Summer Tournament.  
He wished she were there, sitting among the crowd , giving him strenght and courage with her presense . She was every arrow he shot, every lance he broke and even ,his long sword,Rhindon. And even though she wasn't there,just her thought gave him the will to carry on when he thought he was losing and not to give up. Yes,he loved her very much. Her and their little baby boy,Peter, who was only three years old. Peter was the reason she stayed at home and missed the festival but he was neither angry nor sad. This little creature,when he turned sixteen,would bear his sword,given to him by Kind Frank himself to honor him for fighting against the rebellious narnians and saving him from the murderous giants who longed for power and independence.  
It's been almost a year since the giants were forced to stay in the mountains of Ettinsmoor.

As Basil was riding his way home,gazing at the gliming stars something really peculiar happened.. He noticed something that seemed like an explosion happening far into the sky. After a few seconds of thinking he realised that he was witnessing a star falling from the sky and closing the distanse between with their land. Soon the small star landed a few miles away from where his was so he decided to give in to his curiosity.

After a while,he reached the large crater and without a moment's hesitation he found himself descending it. There was something small in the center of the crater. Once he had reached it,he was dumbstruck. He thought that he might find a small shining rock. Instead what he found was actually a crying little baby.

He took it gently in his arms and after a while, the baby stopped crying. He found out that it was a girl and when the infant opened her eyes he was speechless. She had the same beautiful,sapphire eyes his wife had. That was enough for him to end the battle inside him on whether to take her home or give her to one of the women in town. He was sure his wife would be very thrilled with the baby girl for she loved children.

Once he finally reached his house,he was welcomed by a three-year-old boy screaming with excitement running with his arms open towards him.  
"Peter!Where are you going?Get back inside this instant!"the concerned voice of a young woman was heard.  
"But mummy, it's daddy!He's back!"the boy squealed with ,a golden haired woman appeared at the door frame,a smile forming on her lips.  
"oh,I see you found the way home!"she said in a teasing voice.  
"Did you have any doubts,darling?"  
"Hmm…no.."she said and reached him for a kiss. Once they parted she noticed that Peter was holding something in his little hands.  
"What are you holding there sweetie?"  
"Look mummy!A baby!"he said excited.  
"What?"  
"Darling,you would never believe what happened to me."Basil told her.

******

"So you actually…..believe me?"he never thought she would believe him so easily. A baby falling from the sky isn't exactly what you call 'natural'.  
"Of course I live in Narnia,a magical place where anything can happen! I think we should keep her!"she sounded quite excited and the lord was very pleased.  
"So do I think I already have a name for her…"he said, a genlte smile on his face.  
"Really?Oh,please!Do say it!"  
"I think we should name her after you.."  
"What?Why?"she seemed shocked but happy.  
"Because you have the same eyes…The eyes I have always loved and always will…"he said lovingly.  
"Oh.."was all she could say. This man loved her so much that she found herself wondering whether she deserved It or not.  
She was about to say something but their son opened the door and asked innocently  
"Is she my sister?"  
"Yes,Peter,your little sister."the young mother looked lovingly at her new daughter.  
"And what's her name?"the boy's voice asked again.  
"Her name is Susan."

"Susan!"

'The three-year-old girl looked at her mother innocently,giving her a toothy smile."Yes,mummy?"  
"Please,leave your brother alone!"  
"But I didn't do anything!"she protested.  
"Oh,really?Then why is the baby crying?"a giggling voice sounded from the other side of the room.  
"You are in sooo trouble!"her older brother smiled at her wickedly.  
The little girl stuck out her tongue at him making their mother even more angry.  
"Susan that is enough!Go to your room immediately!"  
"But I—"  
"No buts young lady!GO"  
"Haha!That's what you get when you shake a baby's cradle—"Peter started teasing her again but was cut off by his mother.  
"And you stop teasing your little sister so!Wait..Why aren't you with your father in the gardens?He needs help and I remember asking yours!"  
"Um..yes…well.."he started once again but this time he was cut off by his father.  
"What's all that screaming about?Where is Suzy?And why is Edmund crying?Peter I thought I explained to you and your sister many times not to upset your mother. At her condition she must remain completely calm and—"  
"That's all right Basil. I'm fine,really. After all,it's not the first time I'm pregnant right?"Suzanna said in a soothing voice in order to calm her husband.  
Edmund was their second baby boy,just 10 months old,and she was again expecting her fourth child.  
Almost two years passed and the young mother gave birth to the now 1 year old Lucy.

One night Suzanna dreamed something really strange,something that would change their life forever…

**Suzanna woke up in a place she had never seen before. Its beauty was magical. She wandered off hoping to find anything or anyone familiar. Suddenly a figure appered before her,a she took a step back.  
"Fear not Daughter of Eve for I mean you no harm."the lion spoke making her realise he was non other than Aslan. She quickly bowed and apologised for not recognising him.  
"Do not apologise my child. Come. I need to speak to you."  
"About what ,Sir?How can I help you?" she asked confused.  
"You have already helped me my child. You raised the four most important persons for the future of Narnia."**

He saw the question forming in her mind."Since the beginning of this world I had foreseen a great evil coming. A woman,a witch,has always wanted to rule this country. She plans on attacking the Narnians soon. Her target is mainly all the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve"  
But this time the young woman cut him off shocked by what she had just learnt.  
"You mean she wants to kill all the humans?But why sir?"she asked tears forming in her eyes.  
"There has been a prophecy that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve would stop her and restore peace to Narnia. Yes dear one. The fate of Narnia depends on your children. That is the reason I visited you in your dream. You must send them away."  
The pain of parting with the children already started making its way in her body but the need to protect them made her strong.  
"Away?Where do you mean?"  
"I will send them to another world,the one King Frank and Queen Helen came from. When the time is ripe I will call them back to Narnia to do their duty and fulfill the prophecy."The Great Lion said looking at the young mother sympathetically.  
"In two days time you will bring your children in the woods. In the middle of the forest you will find a lampost. Someone will be waiting there for you and your four children to show the rest of the way. Do you remember what you will have to do?"the Lion requested kindly.  
Suzanna nodded, ignoring the tears that filled her eyes, knowing that her action would one day save Narnia.  
"Now,it is time for me to go. Farewell Daughter of Eve. We shall meet again."He said disappearing in the sunlight.


	2. The Discovery

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! And I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

Chapter 2  
(to:bluemermaid180592 and tin2lo,my two first reviews ever! :)

Suzanna tried to live every single moment she had with her beloved children, She knew she did the right hadn't told anyone about her dream or what she would do, She wondered whether she would see them again and somehow she knew that she would, She didn't know how or when but she just knew that she would.  
When the day came she tried to act normally again but the pained feelings weren't easy to from her husband at knew that he could see right through her mask but she acted indifferently.

"Good morning everyone!"she said trying not to let her voice crack.  
"Good morning mummy!"the four of them said in unison make her heart melt from joy for they were always happy and united and from pain for she was about to lose this happiness.  
"I was thinking that we should go out for a always stay in the house or walk around town but we've never been out of it,so I was thinking that we go for a walk in the…. forest!"she said that part dramatically causing her children to giggle.  
"Yes!What a perfect idea!We love you mummy!"they said excited.  
"I knew you'd agree so I already packed the things you'll need!Go Grab your bags and we're off…for the adventure!"  
Thank Aslan ,Basil left early this morning.I'm sure he would immediately understand that something is wrong…she thought leaving a sigh of relief.

They immediately started their little "adventure".While they were in the carriage they started bombing their mother with questions of the kind "why have you packed us clothes?" or "why have you given us your lucky charm?".But she managed to answer them without causing any suspicions of them not coming back.

Once they reached the woods,she kindly said to their driver to leave them there cause they would like to continue on foot and to wait for their return.  
They finally reached the lampost, Under it,there was a faun waiting for them.  
Suzanna approached him and asked him to wait for her to say her final goodbye to her children.  
"Of course"he said"I understand completely"

Firstly she kneeled before the now seven-year-old Peter and gave him a bone-crushing hug.  
"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you'll be brave and strong and that you'll protect the younger ones."she said holding back her tears.  
"I promise mum but why are you saying this?Is something wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong my darling.I just wanted you to promise me that."she tried to smile."okay"  
"Susan,Susan. I want you to always listen to your heart, Be a leader not a follower, Never let anyone tell you how you feel or what to do ok ?"  
"okay mummy.I will…"she said and started crying for she knew that something was wrong.  
"Come on my dear don't cry,be a big girl...Here, take little Lucy, Promise me you will protect and guide her."  
"I promise"

The mother kissed her daughters and stood before Edmund.  
"Eddie,you're too young to make any promises so I just want you to know that i will no longer be around to guide you in life so please listen to your older siblings."her voice just above a whisper.  
"Okay."was all the little boy could say, And even though he was only four years old,these words were always in his heart.  
After saying her goodbyes she instructed the kids to follow the faun and do whatever he said.  
They waved goodbye at her and after a while they disappeared into the finally let the tears make their way down at her wanted to scream,to fall on her knees and weep till her eyes went she had to stay strong and that's what she did.

Once she reached the spot where she and the kids left the carriage,she found nobody there.  
At first,she started wondering what happened and got worried that something bad went on, Then she thought that she could use some more time, She had to think of what to tell her husband, It would be very hard.  
She had almost reached the town when she heard people approached them and asked what was wrong.  
"it is Her! The White Witch has finally attacked!"

The faun led the four siblings further in the forest.  
"Where is he taking us?" "I don't know.I've never been here before"the two older ones whispered to each other, Susan was still holding little Lucy,who was quite heavy for a six-year-old, However, she didn't protest for that was her way to protect her young sister as her mother had made her promise, Peter had now in his arms Edmund who grew tired of the whole journey and needed some rest.  
"This is it. We're here children"the faun said.  
"Where does this door lead?"Peter said what both he and Susan were thinking.  
"This door,my dear kids,will lead you to a safe but different place, My advise would be to be always united, This is a dangerous place but if you stick together you can overcome all obstacles."he said kindly.  
"So we just go through it?" "Yes." "ok so I guess this is goodbye"Susan finally sounded.  
"I guess….so….goodbye Aslan always protect and guide you"  
"Thank you sir"  
And without any other word,they walked through the door,leaving a dying Narnia behind.

Peter Pevensie was the eldest son of David and Sibyl Pevensie. He was a dynamique seventeen-year-old boy who longed for adventure. He had always felt the need to protect his younger siblings. He was quite mature for his age but he always got in fights with other boys from his school. His sister,would always scold him when he did so and even though he was annoyed,he knew she was right.

Susan Pevensie was the second of the four of them,just a year younger than Peter. She was always the voice of reason and logic in the family. She adored reading. She thought that she never knew enough for her world. She needed to know that she was prepared for any situation,bad or good. She was quite a loner and spent her time with her siblings or in the school's library.

Edmund Pevensie,the third of the four,was fourteen years old and to tell the truth, he found it was amusing to tease his siblings. His greatest passion was playing chess. Even though he loved his siblings,he was quite hard on them. He was resentful of Peter's and Susan's authority, and vented his frustrations on Lucy.

Lucy Pevensie the youngest,just a thirteen-year-old,was the joy of the family. She was always cheerful and always looked at the brighter side of everything. She loved her siblings very much but she was usually annoyed by Edmund's rude behavior towards her. She adored drawing and reading. At night,Susan would sit by her side and read a fairytale for her or even make it up at that very instant.

The four of with their parents made a wonderful,happy family. But now a dreadful war kept them apart from their father,who died in battle, and their mother,who grieved everyday for her lost husband. To protect them,Sibyl decided to send them off to countryside where they would be safe. A professor had already accepted them and they were now at the train station saying goodbye to their mother.

The journey seemed endless. They hardly ever talked to one another for they were sad and disappointed by leaving their home.  
After three hours of travel,they finally reached their destination. Mrs Macready,the professor's housekeeper,,was waiting for them.

When they reached the house they were amazed by its enormous size. Lucy even let a sound of excitement forgetting that they had left their home. She wanted so badly to explore every single room in the house and discover every single mystery that was hidden in them.  
Once they got in the house,the housekeeper gave them a little tour and explained to them the rules of the house.

"Children,you should keep in mind that Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in the house. And there are a few rules to follow."She quickly turned to face them, startling them.  
"There shall be no shouting….or running"she said eyeing suspiciously the younger ones."No improper use of—"she continued but was cut off when Susan raised her arm to touch a statue"NO touching of the historical artifacts!"she said glaring at the young girl.  
"If looks could kill…"muttered Edmund at his siblings causing a silent laughter out of them.  
"And above all,there shall be no disturbance of the Professor"the housekeeper ended her speech.

Later that evening,all four children gathered in the girls' room to talk of what could happen next.  
"This sheets are scratchy.."said Lucy melancholically.  
"It isn't meant to last forever Lu."her older sister tried to comfort her,taking her in her arms."We'll be home soon."  
"If home is still there.."Edmund said causing Susan to let a sigh of annoyance"Isn't it time you're in bed,Ed?"  
"Yes,Mum!"he mocked her and this time Peter was the one to scold him"Ed!Don't talk to your sister like that!" and the boy looked defeated at his feet.  
"Come on Lu,this place is huge!We can do whatever we want here!"he tried to smile to his little sister to make her feel better when Edmund mimicked the professor's housekeeper causing everyone to laugh once again  
"Of course we can do whatever we want to, as long as there's 'no running or shouting or improper use of the dumbwaiter'"

Before they went to sleep,they had all agreed that the following day they would go outside to play sports or explore Professor's territory. But to their great disappointment,it started raining,destroying every plans of fun they had .

"Gastrovascular…"Peter looked at his sister annoyed"Come on Pete! Gastrovascular!"Susan pressured him.  
"Ummm…is it latin?"he guessed."Yes"  
"Is it Latin for "worst game ever invented"?"Edmund teased her causing a laugh out of Peter and a glare from his older sister,who closed her book violently.  
"We could play hide and seek!"an innocent,gentle voice sounded from across the room where Lucy was staring at the raindrops on the window.  
"But we're already having sooo much fun Lu!"Peter said looking wickedly at Susan who stuck out her tongue at him like little children do .'This seems awfully familiar…'she thought 'Like a déjà vu..'But she immediately pushed this thoughts away for she thought that it was illogical.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by her little sister's begging voice."Come on Peter please!"she said doing the puppy eyes making her heart melt."Please,please,please!"  
Peter sighed and started counting"1,2,3,4,…."

Susan was the first one to find where to hide,in a huge,empty chest. Edmund and Lucy had a little trouble finding their places cause Ed would steal Lucy's idea and so they instantly had a small fight of the type "I was here first!".

Lucy defeated left him take her hiding place and started trying to open all the doors. But single one was locked making her even more frustrated but one at the end of the corridor was unlocked. She immediately entered into the room and she found nothing but a wardrobe.  
She reluctantly opened it and got in. She decided to reach the back of the wardrobe so she wouldn't be easily seen.  
She hid among the furs and coats but as she kept on walking backwards she felt a cold breeze messing with her hair. She turned around to see where the breeze came from and was speechless by what she was seeing.

'Am I Dreaming?'…No this was just too real to be a dream…She was standing in a forest covered by snow. She walked among the huge,white trees and had to fully tilt her head back in order to see their height. This couldn't be her world for in England it was summer. She decided it would be no harm if she explored a little bit more. But then she thought how worried they would be if they couldn't find her.  
Reluctantly she made her way back,disappointed that she couldn't explore this magical place. But she made a promise to herself that she would come back and she would bring her siblings with her.


	3. The Pevensies in Narnia

**Here's chapter 3! I'm quite obsessed with this story and I really hope you'll enjoy it! Always read and review!**

Chapter 3

"Peter! Susan! Edmund! Everyone! Where are you?"Lucy exited the wardrobe room shouting.  
"Shut up! He's coming!"her annoyed brother's head popped out of the curtain where he was hidden.  
"But I have to tell you—"the little girl started but was immediately cut off by her older brother  
"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game." he said giving them a queer look.  
"But I want to tell of my hiding place!"she said excited.  
"What is going on?"Susan appeared from the other side of the corridor. She gave a look at her younger siblings.  
"Oh,so you found them?Does this mean I win?"she said amused.  
"I don't know,Su. I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore."the golden-haired boy responded.  
"Come on! I have to show you something!"Lucy squealed in excitement dragging her older brother behind her.

"So,let me see if I got it right.."Susan sounded uncertain"You think you found a magical land in this wardrobe,a forest to be more precise,where it snows and that in the middle of the forest,there is a lit lampost."  
"Exactly!"the girl said thrilled.  
The two brothers looked at each other and finally started laughing like posessed.  
"Edmund!Peter!Stop it both of you!This isn't funny!"Susan scolded them. She knew that what Lucy had just said was completely illogical and she had to agree,a little funny,but this was no way for them to show her that and to hurt her feelings.  
"Come on now Su!Don't tell me that you believe her!"Edmund said among his laughs.  
"No,I don't believe that things like that are possible but that doesn't give me the right to laugh at her!"  
"Ed,she's right you know. We shouldn't act like that. Lu,I apologise for my behaviour but as Su said it is impossible—"Peter tried to apologise but this time Lucy cut him off.  
"Well why don't you see for yourselves?"she demanded,her hand pointing at the wardrobe, inviting them to see that she was telling the truth.  
"Alright,it could not hurt to see"Peter sighed.

The three children circled the wardrobe.  
Susan got in it and knocked the back of the wooden furniture. Edmund was behind it doing the exact same thing as Susan and Peter was looking from the right side of the wardrobe observing his two siblings confirming his suspicions of the impossibility of what Lucy suggested.  
"Lu,the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe. There is no forest in here."Susan looked at her sister oddly.  
"One game at a time Lu."Peter sounded from behind his sister"We don't all have your imagination."  
Lucy wanted to cry."But I wasn't imagining!"  
"That is enough Lucy!"Susan scolded her for the first time that day.

And with that the three of them exited the room,leaving the little girl alone looking at the wardrobe sadly,tears making their way down her rosy cheeks.

That night Lucy couldn't sleep. She was thinking of her magical land and how she'll ever go back. She decided to go to the wardrobe one more time. She walked down the corridor,holding a lit candle.  
She failed to notice,though,her brother,Edmund,coming out of the toilet.  
He decided to fall her to see where she was going. 'Oh God!Not in that wardrobe again!' He thought when he saw where Lucy was heading.

She had already gotten in the wardrobe so he decided to tease her a little,so he got in the wardrobe as well,closing the door behind him.  
"Lucy?Where are you?I hope you're not afraid of the dark!"he said in a singing voice but got no reply.  
"Lucy?" He asked again,still not receiving any answer. He walked among the coats. He was sure she was hiding in there,somewhere. But as he kept walking he felt something cold in one of the coats.  
'Snow?How did that get here?'He wondered. He started walking backwards his front facing the door of the wardrobe. But as he walked he stepped on something soft and…cold?  
He turned around and was dumbstruck.  
Edmund Pevensie wasn't one who would easily accept his mistake. He always hated it when he had to apologise,especially to one of his siblings. But at that moment he knew he had to..  
"Lucy?Are you here?I think I believe you now!"He said as loud as he could but Lucy wasn't there.

Back in the professor's house everyone was asleep and peaceful. Everyone?Well almost. Susan had always a trouble sleeping swiftly. And tonight was no exception. She hadn't noticed her little sister leaving. She turned around to wake her up and talk with her as they usually did when one of them couldn't sleep. But found no one there.

She run to her brothers' room."Peter!Ed!Boys!Wake up!Lucy is gone!"But was once again shocked for she only found a sleeping Peter,snoring loudly. If the situation wasn't so scary for her she would have laughed at him but now was not the time for mockery.  
"Peter!Wake up,come on!Up,up,up,up!"She shouted,shaking him violently.  
"Susan what the hell is going on?"he said annoyed"I had a very nice dream so you'd better have a good reason for waking me up!"  
"Lucy and Edmund are gone!"  
"Oh come on now…they're probably in the kitchen or in another room playing!"  
"No they're not!I checked everywhere!There are no where to be found!And after all,the Macready would have noticed them and sent them back in their beds!"  
"You do have a point…Where could they be?"he started worrying as well for his little siblings. It was his job to protect them and right now he felt as a complete failure.  
"Well,as I said I searched every room but most of them where locked or in one room the door was open.."her voice trailed off.  
"Which one?Su,Which one!"he demanded his voice louder than usual.  
"The room of the wardrobe.."  
"Then what are we waiting for?Come on!"he took her by the arm and dragged her all the way to the room.

There ,they found the door of the wardrobe almost made to go in but Susan was reluctant.  
"What are you doing?You don't really mean—"  
"Yes that is exactly what I mean and YOU are coming with me!"he ordered her,giving her no choice.  
"This is absolutely crazy.."she muttered.

She had searched the wardrobe herself and as expected there was no magical land in it. But this time she was disproved. Both she and Peter tripped on one of the coats that had fallen down.  
"Hey!Watch where you're going!"  
"I am Su!Stop pushing!"  
And as they were about to start a fight they saw everything Lucy had described them. The forest,the snow…and as they walked further in the lampost.  
"Impossible.."Susan muttered but a smile could be seen in her face.  
"Does this mean that we are imagining the same things?"a playful voice came from behind.  
"Oh,Lu..I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?"Peter asked a trace of hope lingering in his voice.  
"No..it would't.."Lucy said trying to sound dramatic."But that might!"she suddenly said hitting her brother with a snow ball.  
Immediately,a snowballing started among the three siblings when Susan asked concerned  
"But where is Edmund?"

As all these happenned,Edmund had walked further in the forest,not being able to control his curiosity. He still couldn't believe that everything Lucy had said were actually true! They had found..She had found a new world! His friend would never believe him! Not that he cared much. But he had to tell Pete and Su.  
He turned his heels to head back to the wardrobe when he heard a noise,something like…bells. He turned around to see what was the source of this noise. A sleigh came to a halt right in front of him.  
Before he could say anything a creature jumped off the sleigh,headed towards him and knocked him to the ground standing on top of him holding a knife to his throat.  
Edmund was scared to death. He was breathing heavily not sure what he should do to get this thing off of what the heck was it?

"What happenned again Ginarrbrik?"an annoyed female voice came from the sleigh.  
"Please tell him to get off me!I didn't do anything wrong!"the boy said trying hard to sound brave but failing.  
"How dare you speak in such manner to the Queen of Narnia?"the creature asked him giving him a death glare.  
"I'm sorry!I did not know!"Edmund tried to apologise.

The creature raised his dagger and was about to kill him when the female voice spoke again."Wait."  
He looked up where the voice came from and saw a woman wearing a snow-white gown,a crystal-made crown resting on her head and she was holdind something like a sceptre or a wand also made of crystal.  
She looked at him curiously."What is your name,Son of Adam?"  
Edmund was had never heard anyone before call him 'son of Adam' but he answered her question none-the-less."Edmund…Your Majesty.."  
"And how did you end up here?In my territory?"  
"I honestly do not know.I was only following my sister,Lucy—"  
"Your sister?"She asked in disbelief"How many are you?"  
"Four"Her manners seemed to soften now. She smiled genlty at him and let him sit beside her in the sleigh. She requested if he would like something to eat."Um..I'd love to have some Turkish Delight please.."he replied shyly.  
The woman took out of her robe a tiny bottle and spilled one drop of the liquid on the snow.

Immediately,a plate full of Turkish Delight appeared.S he gave it to Edmund and he took it eagerly. 'God,this is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted!'he thought while he ate hungrily.

After he ate all he could he gave it to the dwarf(for that's what the creature was) who, after taking one bite himself,threw it on a tree. Edmund was speechless for when the plate hit the tree he turned immediately into snow.  
"Edmund,I would very much like to meet the rest of your family"the woman requested kindly.  
Edmund was annoyed."Why?They're not something special…"  
"Oh,my dear boy I'm sure they're not. But you see I've no children of my own and you are exactly what I picture to be the Prince of Narnia. And of course one day you'll be…king."  
"Really?..."Edmund was quite surprised. Him ?A prince?  
"I beg your pardon but what is Narnia?"  
"Oh,my dear boy,you're in it! Narnia is my land!"she seemed shocked he didn't know the obvious.  
"Oh,okay. But what do my siblings have anything to do with this?"he asked again.  
"Well,a king needs his servants..don't you think?"she replied.

Servants?To tell the truth,the idea quite appealed to him at the moment. He would love to have bossy Peter to grant his every wish and bow before him. Oh,and seeing "i-know-it-all" Susan in the kitchens would be quite funny. And Lucy washing his clothes for him instead of annoying him all the time…

He agreed to bring them all to her,in her house and she promised him whole rooms stuffed with Turkish Delight. She gave him the instructions on how to find it and then let him go."Between those two hills,is my house. I shall wait for you and your….servants my boy. Farewell!"and she left him alone.  
He started making his way back when he heard voices.

"Edmund?Ed!Where are you?"Susan's desperate voice could be heard miles away. They knew he had gotten in the wardrobe too,cause they recognised his footprints on the soft snow.  
"Hey guys! I'm here! How did you get in?"he approached them running. Susan gave him a bone-crushing hug."Through the wardrobe of course! Oh,God you're alright! I thought something bad happened to you!" she said looking at him worriedly.  
Her worried look made him feel quite guilty for what he had agreed to do.'Do they really deserve to be servants?'he wondered but Peter's angry look changed his mind.  
"How could you leave like that?Don't you know what could have happened if you got lost and we couldn't find you?"he scolded him.  
"Oh,chill out Peter! The only thing that matters is that he's safe!"Susan told him and Peter just nodded.  
"So what were you doing Ed?"  
"Nothing really..just looking around…"he lied .  
"Did you find anything interesting at least?"Peter requested,his voice more soft and calm than before.  
"Umm..no not really. But I think is could be nice to go and explore that way direction."he suggested pointing towards the Queen's house.

Just before the others could agree,they were cut off by Lucy's voice.  
"Are you crazy?This is Her house!"she said sounding quite upset and worried.  
"Who's house?"said Peter and Susan at the same time,causing them to laugh a little.  
"The White Witch lives there! She says she's the queen of Narnia but she's not! She's evil and mean and—"The little girl started bubbling so Peter had to stop her somehow.  
Knowing that words couldn't stop Lucy when he started bubbling he just approached her and shut her mouth with his hand.  
"Calm down,just calm down. Good. Now,tell us who is this witch? and how exactly did you learnt all this things?"  
"Well,at last I thought you'd never ask!"she answered having a clever smile on her face.


	4. Meet the Beavers

**So here is ch.4 and I have reuploaded the first chapter if you want to read it again without the missing-words problem.**

** tin2lo:i'm glad you liked my new chapters and you'll see soon how caspian is worked in, i promise.I try to upload as soon as possible.**

Chapter 4

"Well,the second time I got in Narnia -Narnia is the name of this land,from this lampost til the castle that is called Cair Paravel- I met a faun in the woods. His name is Mr. Tumnus! Oh,he's such a nice faun! He invited me to his house,and offered me toast and cookies and hot chocolate and-!"The girl started bubbling again.  
"To the point Lucy!"her sister's impatient voice cut her off and reminded her what she really wanted to tell them.  
"What was I saying?Oh,yes. So after he had so kindly offered me his friendship I couldn't say no-you know me!-so I followed him to his house. Well,there he told me that Jadis the White Witch has taken the rule of Narnia for hundreds of years and it is her who made it always winter and never Christmas and she killed all the humans who lived here-he didn't tell me the reason because he didn't know. And even though she ordered all the narnians to give every human they found to her,he didn't do that to me! Oh,he is so kind! Would you like to meet him?"she asked excited,hoping they said 'yes'.

"I do not think it's a good idea—"  
"I think that the least we can do to make it up to her for not believing her from the beginning is to follow her wherever she wants to go don't you agree Su?"Peter suggested. The way he said it did not give any other option to Susan but she finally agreed.  
"But we can't go on like that!We'll freeze to death!"Edmund protested again.  
"Wait here"Peter asked them and left.  
When he returned he carried four of the coats that were in the wardrobe.  
"I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind if we borrowed them for a while. After all,if you think about it…logically"he said looking at Susan"..we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."  
"Hey!That's a girl's coat!"Edmund sounded angry now and was quite impatient with his brother treating him like everything was his fault all the time.  
"I know!"Peter said as a-matter-of-factly causing his sisters to giggle.

Lucy couldn't be more happy for the turn of the events. Her siblings were in Narnia with her,on their way to meet her ner friend,whom she liked very much! Oh,all the adventures they could have here!she thought and she giggled.

Edmund eyed his little sister curiously. 'What is she giggling about?'Anyway he didn't really care. He had to find a way to take them to his Queen. Everything Lucy said were lies and he knew it! She couldn't be neither evil nor mean!'This faun mustn't really like her'he tried to convince himself but a tiny part of him screamed at him that Lucy was right once again.'No!She can't be always right!'he thought and groaned.

Peter heard his brother groan and didn't know what to think. Why was his brother always acting like a spoiled little boy? Why couldn't he listen to him for once? He decided to stop worrying about him now. He had to be careful. They were in an unknown land ruled by a devilish witch. He had to make sure that his family would get no harm from anything or anyone. He had to protect them,as he always did. He had to protect them… he thought and a concerned sigh escaped his lips.

Susan was sure that Peter was concerned of them,of their safety. He was always so protective of them. She knew that was troubling him. She souldn't have agreed to this. What were they doing?They souldn't be here. It was too dangerous. Well,to tell the truth she knew this wasn't her world but something about it seemed so familiar. Like she's been there before…. 'No,she thought,it is impossible.I mean logically..'she stopped her thoughts.'But logically,this shouldn't be real!But it is!God this is soo frustrating!'she thought and left an angry voice causing the others to turn and look at her curiously.

"Is something the matter,Su?"Lucy asked having a concerned look on her face.  
"No,Lu,I'm 's just…something got in my shoe.." 'What a ridiculous excuse!'she mentally slapped herself.  
"Okay..Look,we're here!Mr. Tumnus is very friendly!We're gonna have lots and loys of lovely toasts and lots and lots of—"But something made her stop her excited bubbling.

"Lucy?What's wrong?"But right now she couldn't here Peter's concerned voice. She was staring at the broken door of the faun's house. She immediately ran towards it making the others run after her.  
"Lu?Where are you going?"Susan demanded but stopped herself when seeing the mess in this unknown.  
"Is this Mr. Tumnus'house?"she asked gently. Lucy's tears gave her the answer she was looking for.

Peter found a piece of paper liying on the floor. He picked it up and read out loud what it was written:  
**The Faun Tumnus is under arrest**  
**and awaiting his trial on a charge**  
**of High Treason against**  
**Her Imperial Majesty Jadis**  
**Queen of Narnia.**  
**Chatelaine of Cair Paravel**  
**Empress of the Lone Islands etc.**  
**also of comforting her said Majesty's enemies**  
**harbourings spies and**  
**fraternizing with Humans.**  
**signed MAUGRIM,Captain of the Secret Police.**  
**LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!**

"Now I think we sould really be going!"Susan spoke what both she and Peter were thinking.  
"What?No!We have to help Mr. Tumnus!"Lucy pleaded her brother.  
"I don't think there's anything we can do Lucy. If he was arrested for being with a human—"  
"But don't you understand?"Lucy cut him off. He gave her a puzzled look.  
"I am the human!She must have found out he helped me!"  
They both gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry Lu!We'll think of something!"The seventeen-year-old tried to comfort her.  
"But why?"Edmund sounded for the first time since they reached the house."I mean..he's a criminal!"  
He was about to continue his excuses to take them to the Queen but a bird sat on frame of the window and it…  
"Did that bird just pssst us?"Susan asked in disbelief.

The four of them exited the house to see what happened outside. They tried to reach the bird but it immediately flew away. Lucy was about to beg her siblings to do something for her new friend when they spotted something moving to their left.  
The girls got scared. They reached Peter and each one grabbed one of his hands.  
"I knew we shouldn't have come.."Susan whispered in his ear.  
All Peter could do was squeeze her hand to show her that they were together whatever happened.

Then they spotted the same movement to their right. Lucy buried her face in her brother's coat.  
The movement came closer and closer. Susan could listen her hear-beat increase and it wasn't helping her not to be scared.  
And as they thought that something bad would happened to them they saw that what was actually making all this noise was…  
"A…beaver."Lucy said in disbelief.

The siblings let a sigh of relief and let go of each others'hands. Only then they noticed Edmund standing behind them all alone. Peter reached his hand to the beaver"Here boy."he said as gently as he could afraid he would scare the beaver away. And then the last thing they thought possible happened.

"I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!"the beaver said causing the four of them to gasp and giggle at their brother who felt quite stupid at the moment.  
Then the beaver called for Lucy. Her face immediately got serious. She approached him reluctantly and he gave her a handkerchief.  
"Isn't this the hanky I gave to Mr.-?"  
"Tumnus"he completed the sentency for her."That's right"she agreed."Is he alright?"  
The beaver looked suspiciously to his left and his right before instructing them to follow him.

Peter and Lucy walked towards him but Susan wasn't so sure.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well,he said he knows the faun.."Peter said uncertainly.  
"Peter!He is a beaver!He shouldn't be saying anything!"Susan said what Peter didn't want to admit for the sake of Lucy.  
"What's wrong kids?Aren't you coming?"the beaver demanded impatiently. He knew that every second they stayed out here they were in grave danger. Even some of the trees were on Her side and he knew those were the ones who betrayed his friend,Tumnus.  
"Yes we were just talking."Peter replied giving a cold glare at Susan.

Susan didn't know why her brother acted this way. He knew he jeopardized their safety by following this…beaver. She didn't approve at all following him. How could they trust him?  
As she was wondering what would happen to them,she noticed something she had failed to notice before.  
The beauty of the place. She couldn't help but admire the enormous,white rocks above them and the tall trees that surrounded them. Even though everything was covered by snow,she could tell that in spring and summer this place must be the most magically beautiful land she had ever visited.  
She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realise they had reached their destination which was actually a beavers'dam.

A threatening,female voice was heard from inside the dam.  
"Beaver!Are you alright?If you were with Badger again,-!"and a female beaver appeared from the small frontdoor.  
When she saw the four children her eyes widened in surprise and delight.  
"Those aren't badgers"she whispered and then said out loud"Oh,I never thought I'd live to see this day!"

All the children looked at each other curiously wondering what all the excitement was about.  
"Look at my fur!You could not give me just ten minutes morning?"she asked her husband accusingly.  
Mr. Beaver was about to say something but she silenced him by raising her hand.  
"Come in dears. It's freezing out here. And I bet you're hungry. Let me offer you some food and some civilised company"she said the last part looking at her husband who laughed innocently at the children.

After their meal,Susan,Lucy,Peter and the beavers discussing about rescuing Tumnus.  
"What can we do to help him?"asked Peter and Lucy looked at the beavers with hope. She wished they could save him as faster as they could but it wasn't that easy. Lucy,who was the youngest was only 13-years-old and Peter,the eldest,was just knew it would be tough but she had to help her friend. After all,she was the reason he was arrested and she felt guilty for it.

"Well,I've always believed that those who get in,never get out.."he started but his wife's cough cut him off."There's hope dear."She said to Lucy who had lowered her head at Mr. Beavers words."Lots of hope"  
"Yes of course there is!Actually there's a bit more than hope!"everyone was waiting impatiently for Mr. Beaver to complete his thoughts.  
"Aslan is on the move."he said consipirationally. He expected them to be thrilled by what he said but all the siblings did was stare at him and wait for something to happen.

"Who is Aslan?"Edmund asked raising his eyebrows.  
The Beavers laughed at loud at his question thinking it was some kind of the looks the children had on their faces made them realise they actually did not know.  
"Well He's the king of the whole wood!The real King of Narnia!"he said as a matter-of-factly.  
Mrs. Beaver completed his words.  
"He's been away for a long time but now he got back!And he's waiting for you lot at the Stone Table!"

At his words Edmund decided to leave and go alone to the Queen. He knew they were lying! She was so good with him!She couldn't have done what they say she did. Disgusted he silenlty went to the door and tried not to be seen or heard by anyone. For a moment he thought like he was betraying them. He looked back at them and felt guilty. However,he left thinking of what Jadis had promised him. He even left his coat behind. He couldn't appear before Her in a girl's coat!

While he was gone,the beavers told the siblings the reason why every human was killed.  
"Before she conquered Narnia,she heard of a prophecy that went like this:When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,sits at Cair Paravel in throne,the evil time will be over and done"he said dramatically.  
"You know that doesn't really rhyme"Susan stated but the beaver ignored her.  
"You're kinda missing the point!"he yelled frustrated.  
"Beaver relax!"his wife told him and then turned to the children.  
"It's been long believed that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve would defeat the White Witch and restore peace in Narnia."

The three siblings looked each other as realisation hit them. They thought they would free Narnia!This was crazy!They were just 4 teenagers! They'd never held a sword or even a dagger!And they definitely weren't brave enough to fight off an evil witch and her army.  
"And you think we're the ones"Peter said not a hint of question in his voice.  
"Well,you'd better be!Cause Aslan's already gathered your army!"the beaver said vividly.  
"Our army?I'm sorry,sir,but I can't even control my siblings and you expect me to lead an army?"Peter said with a mocking tone.  
"And other than that,mother sent us away so that we wouldn't get involved in a war!"Susan adressed to Peter who nodded in agreement.  
"I think you've made a mistake!We're not heroes!"The golden-haired boy protested.  
"We're from Finchley!"Susan agreed in a rather strange manner."Thank you for your hospitality but we really have to go!"she said looking expectantly at her brother.

"But you can't just leave!You're meant to save us!"the beaver exclaimed,suddenly losing his hope.  
Lucy defended him."He's right!We have to help Mr. Tumnus!"  
"Lucy enough!It is out of our hands!"Peter snapped at her for the first time."I'm sorry,sir,but it's high time the four of us went home!Come on Ed!"he called for his brother when he realised he was no longer there. He noticed the opened door and he started losing his temper at his brother's foolishness.  
"I'm gonna kill him!"

"You might not have to"beaver said from across the room."Has Edmund ever been alone in Narnia before?"


	5. Starting the Journey

**As I said,I'm trying to do my best to update as soon as I do expect to have a few more reviews please!Come on,you guys, I really want to know what you think!**

Chapter 5

Edmund walked through the tall,white trees. Their shapes gave him quite a fright sometimes.  
The night had fallen as well as the temperature. How he wished he had taken his coat! The way to Jadis palace was long and difficult. What kept him going was the Queen's thought and her promise for hot chocolate and Turkish Delight.  
'I'm sure she'll understand.' He convinced himself.' After all,they're in Narnia. It wont be hard for her to find them. She is a Queen after all!"

He finally reached the palace. It was,as well,made of snow and glass,as he had expected. He wondered why she was so fond of the winter and of snow. Its not that he didn't like it but she certainly had a reason and he was curious to know.

He entered the palace. After climbing several stairs,he finally reached the first large room. Inside it was full with statues of every kind: animals,such as tigers,horses,foxes and many others,humans,fauns,dwarfs and….centaurs. He had never seen a centaur before and he was astonished by their majestic and fearsome look.  
Scared,he moved on and accidentally stepped something that was neither a statue not a carpet. It was a wolf. The wolf immediately stood up,growled at him,jumped and knocked him to the ground and rested on top of him.  
'Why whenever I'm about to meet Her,I find myself lying at my back?' he thought slightly frustrated.

"Who are you?"The growling voice of the wolf shook him out of his thoughts.  
"I'm Edmund,I met the Queen in the woods!She told me to come here!"he said desperately afraid for his life.  
The wolf didn't seem convinced and was about to hurt him when Edmund thought of something else that could save him."I'm a Son of Adam!"  
"Hmm.."the wolf seemed skeptical but let him go."My apologies,fortunate favored of the Queen! Or else….not so fortunate…!"he said while walking away. "Follow me"he commanded.

They reached the thrown chamber and Edmund was left waiting for the Queen. Edmund looked around curiously. There was nothing else in the room(which was of course meda of glass) but her throne.  
"Do you like it?"Jadis said from behind him,startling him.  
"Y-yes…your Majesty"  
"I thought you might…"she said and sitted on the throne.  
"Tell me Edmund,are your sisters deaf?"  
Edmund didn't understand. What kind of question was that?  
"No"he said amused.  
"And your brother…is he…unintelligent?"  
"Well,I think so..but mum always said that—"but his laughing voice was cut off by the Witch's furious voice.  
"Then how dare you come alone!"she yelled at him,making him take a few steps back.  
"I'm sorry!I tried to make them come but they wouldn't listen!"  
"It was the simplest thing to do and you couldn't even do that!"  
"But I did bring them halfway! They're at the beavers' dam!"he tried to explain and at that point she calmed down a little.  
"Well,I suppose you're not a complete failure are you?"

She then turned to the dwarf who had followed her "Take care of our guest,would you?"  
He nodded in agreement and then turned to the scared boy"This way,your highness!"he mocked him and held his dagger once again this time at his back.  
Before Edmund had left the room she heard the witch ordering,Maurgrim,the wolf to go to the beavers'dam and do his job. He had never felt more miserable and humiliated on his whole life. He led his own siblings and himself to certain death. How could he possibly not see before, her devilish tricks and games he played on him. And he could do nothing to turn back time or to warn his siblings. He was locked in a prison with nothing but a stale bread and a cup or iced water.

******

Peter,Susan,Lucy and the beavers were out searching for Edmund. They realised he had gone to Her and they didn't even dare to go near that place. Mr. Beaver warned them that she wouldn't hurt Edmund until she got all four of them.

They had heard wolfs howling and immediately realised that Edmund had turned them in. They ran as fast as they could back to the beavers' house. Mrs. Beaver packed as quickly as she could everything she thought would come in handy.  
"I suppose the sewing machine is too heavy to bring right?"she asked her husband.  
"Yes it is! A great deal too heavy. And I don't think you'll be able to use it while we're on the run,I suppose?"he replied.  
They heard branches cracking and they knew the wolfs had surrounded the dam."Hurry!"  
But before the wolfs could break in,they got in the passage Mr. Beaver had made for emergencies.  
It was quite small for the children but they were able to go through it without too much effort.

The passage led to another part of the forest. They sealed the door of the passage with a barel,but they knew that wouldn't hold them off for very long. As they turned to leave, they made a tragical discovery. All of Mr. Beavers' friends were turned into stone… But he didn't have much time to grieve for his friends.

"What happened here?"Peter asked but he got his answer not by the beavers but from a fox.  
"This is what becomes of those who cross the path of the White Witch.."  
"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!"Mr. Beaver threatened him and was about to hit him when Mrs. Beaver caught him by the hands.  
"Relax. I'm one of the good guys!"the fox told him in a calmed manner.  
The beaver couldn't contain himself .  
"Really? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones!"  
But the fox only laughed at his statement" An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later. Right now you've got to move."  
"Well, What do you have in mind?"Peter asked him hurriedly.  
"Well…."the fox smiled cunninlgy.

The plan had worked. They hid on one of the trees and the fox was able to disorient the wolfs by telling them to look north. After they got some rest,the fox left them for Aslan himself had summoned him.

The next day, the Pevensies and the beavers started their journey to the Stone Table.  
They stood at the top of a mountain when beaver showed them the river and told them that they had to cross it in order to reach their destination.  
"We have to cross a river?"Peter asked slightly scared and upset of having to cross wild waters.  
"Oh,don't worry dear. The river has been frozen solid for a hundred years!"Mrs. Breaver informed him.  
"God… It's so far…"Peter muttered thinking they would never be able to make it.  
"It's the world dear.. Did you expect it to be small?"the female beaver was heard again.  
"Smaller"Susan answered glaring at her brother.

Two hours passed and they had not yet reached the river. The siblings were getting tired,not being accustomed to this kind of exercise.  
"Come on, humans. While we're still young!"they heard Mr. Beaver calling for them.  
'' If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat!"Peter joked and his sisters let out a playful giggle.

But their laugh was cut off by the sound of a sleigh's bells.  
"It's Her! Quick! Run!"Mr. Beaver said and everyone run as fast as they could. They reached the trees and quickly hid under a huge rock. The sleigh stopped just a few feet behind them. The shadow of a short and fat figure appeared in front of them and they held their breath thinking it was a dwarf.  
When they thought he left,Mr. Beaver decided to look if the place was clear or not. Fearing the worst they all made prayers for him.

A few seconds passed and they heard Mr. Beaver's playful voice.  
"Come up come up! I hope you've been all good cause there's someone here to see you!"  
They got out of their hiding place and were once again speechless… How many surprises did this place hold still?  
Lucy squealed in excitement and hugged Father Christmas. "Merry Christmas,sir!"  
"It certainly is Lucy!Since you have arrived!"he smiled kindly at her.  
Susan had still some doubts."Look I've seen a lot in this world.. but this—"but Peter ignored her.  
"We thought you were the witch,sir."he said to Father Christmas.  
"I know and I'm sorry for scaring you. But to my defense I've been driving one of these longer than the witch"  
"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia."Susan looked at him puzzled.  
"No. For a very long time.."he said sadly"But the hope that you have brought,Your Majesties,has finally started to weaken the witch's power."

As these words left his mouth,everyone smiled,hope in their eyes."Still I dare say,you could do with these!"he said and brought out of his sleigh a huge bag filled with presents.  
Lucy could not contain her happiness."Presents!"she squealed and clapped her hands playfully.

The two first presents were for Lucy. He took out a small,crystal-made bottle and gave it to her.  
"This is the juice of the fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury." and then he handed her a small dagger "I hope you'll never have to use it…Battles are ugly affaires."  
"Thank you,sir." she smiled kindly and stood next to her brother.

Then he called for Susan to come forth. He firstly gave her an ivory quiver,filled with red-feathered arrows."Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."he advised her. She looked at her present curiously and asked him "What happened to 'battles are ugly affaires'?"he laughed heartedly and gave her an ivory horn,telling her that where ever she was, if she blew on it,help of some sort would come.

And last of all was Peter. He handed him a shield and a sword."The time to use these are coming closer. These are tools…not toys..Bear them well and wisely."He warned him.

"Now,I must be off. The winter is almost over!"he said and hopped in the sleigh. He took the reins in his hands and said out loud "Long live Aslan!"the children looked at each other and smiled.  
"And Merry Christmas!"he finally said and left."Merry Christmas! Bye!"shouted the children in unison.  
But the happy mood didn't last very long.  
"Wait.. He said winter is almost over…"Peter said more to himself than to the others.  
Susan immediately understood what he meant.  
"The river…" 


	6. Aslan's Camp

**Hello my dear readers! I hope you like my story so far. In this chapter you'll see two characters you'll like! But still i'm not getting any reviews and i'm a bit dissapointed. So please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 6

Their suspicions were confirmed once they reached the river. The ice had almost melt leaving but a small path for them to cross.  
"We need to cross that river! Now!"Peter said in a commanding voice.  
"Wait! Let's think about this for a minute!"Susan protested. Peter was growing annoyed by his 'logical' sister.  
"We don't have a minute!"  
"I'm just trying to be realistic!"she defended herself.  
"No Susan! You're trying to be smart as usual!"he scolded her and made him way to the river.

The ice had gotten too fragile so Mr. Beaver decide to lead the way in order to avoid spots in the ice that could easily be broken. The Pevensies tried to keep up with him and not to fall in the water for the ice had already started cracking.  
Lucy screamed in fright and clung on to Peter.

Things got more dangerous than ever.  
They were standing under a frozen waterfall, ready to fall on them and the witch's wolfs had finally tracked them and surrounded them.  
Maurgrim started closing the distance between them. Peter not knowing what else to do he unsheathed his sword and pointed it to the wolf.  
' I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you'll be brave and strong and that you'll protect the younger ones' a female voice came into his mind, disorienting him. 'What the heck?'But he had no time to analyze this incident for the wolf was now too close.  
"Put that down boy! Someone could get hurt!"the wolf mocked him.  
"Leave now while you can, and your brother will come with you."  
"Peter stop! Maybe we should just listen to him!"Susan yelled at him."Smart girl" the wolf smiled wickedly.  
But Susan ignored him." Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword it doesn't make you a hero!"

Mr. Beaver was yelling at him to kill the wolf at that moment and be done with him. But he didn't know what to do. He'd never held a sword before, he couldn't kill. Maybe he should listen to what Susan said.  
"What you gonna do Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. Neither will the river." the wolf kept walking towards them.  
Peter looked at the water above him and had an idea. 'it's too dangerous…Should I risk it?'  
Lucy's shouting gave him the answer he wanted.  
'Yes'  
He ordered his sisters to hold on to him tightly and as they did so he stabbed his sword deep into the ice.

At the same time, the iced waterfall cracked completely and a huge wave covered them, taking them away from the wolf's mouth.  
The river had finally melted completely. The three children managed to stay on the piece of ice where Peter had stabbed his sword. The beavers managed to take the piece near the shore so that the three of them could get off.

But as they stepped off the ice they found out that Lucy was missing and that Peter was only holding her coat.  
Susan's eyes widened in shock."What have you done?"she accused Peter, who was speechless. His whole life was trying to protect his siblings and now the most dangerous time of their life, he failed in doing so.. He failed the promise he had given to his mother…'Wait what promise? I've never promised her anything like that before.. So whose was this voice in my head before?' he wondered forgetting his missing sister for a moment. But Susan screams snapped him back to reality.

"Lucy? Lucy?"she screamed over and over again not receiving an answer. 'How could he lose her? She was right next to him, holding his arm!' she thought angrily. But she wasn't angry only at her brother but at herself as well. She remembered making a promise to someone that she would always protect her little sister. She did make such promise but to who?

Lucy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts."Has anyone seen my coat?"She let a smile of relief linger on her face. She was safe.  
"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore" Mrs. Beaver stated. Indeed as they walked further in the woods once again, they noticed a tree blossoming, little, pink flowers decorated its thin branches.  
Everyone's face shined with glee.

On the rest of their way to the Stone Table, they saw all the winter melting away, giving its place to spring. At that moment, Susan knew that she was right about the beauty of this land. All this natural beauty filled her with such joy that she wanted to take her shoes of and run like a little girl on the soft, green grass. As she watched nature live again, her smile widened every moment till her cheeks hurt, but she didn't mind.  
Lucy had never seen her sister so happy. She knew this place had finally its effect on her. She always knew Susan would come to love this place just like she did. She ran towards her, took her sister's hands in hers started twirling her around and the two girls laughed a happy, melodious laugh.  
"Lu! You're going to make my presents fall off my shoulders!"she shouted at her and the little girl laughed even louder.

The rest of the party were looking at them amused but unfortunately they had to stop them. They didn't have too much time to enjoy themselves.  
"Come on my dear sisters! It pains me to destroy such a beautiful moment but we really have to go to Aslan as swiftly as we can."Peter finally spoke, breaking them apart.  
"Um..yes you're right Peter. I shouldn't have gotten carried away.."Susan apologised.  
"Cheer up Su. You don't have to apologise whenever you're having fun! You can't always live 'logically' your life! You must learn to live with your heart and not with your head!"

And with that they continued their journey. On their way they saw for the first time dryads. They were dancing and laughing, celebrating the return of spring.  
They had finally reached their destination and were now heading towards Aslan's camp.

The White Witch had followed Maurgrim until the river but unfortunately for her she was left at the wrong side of the river. The ice had melted completely making her more angry than ever. 'They're better than I thought..I must act-'but did not complete her thoughts."It's so….warm out.." the dwarf muttered and tried to take off his coat but after receiving a death glare by his Queen he excused himself and left.

Edmund was with her as a captive. He had now regretted every single one of his actions against his siblings. Never before had he realised how much he loved them than now. He promised himself he would escape the Witch and run back to them, begging for forgiveness. He wasn't afraid they wouldn't forgive him. He was certain that they cared deeply for him and they would only be pleased if they saw him safe.  
Well, he expected a few yelling from his brother but he deserved it and somehow he had missed fighting and teasing Peter.

At that moment Edmund was watching the witch's reactions to spring amused and when that annoying dwarf said that he was warm, he tried hard not to laugh out loud.  
He heard footsteps from behind. The wolfs were back and they had taken another captive, a…fox?  
Maurgrim threw the poor thing at the witch's feet and he let at a cry of pain. The boy felt pity for him.  
"The traitor, Your Majesty."  
"Aha! Nice of you to drop in.." she said coldly to the fox."You've been of great help to my wolfs last night. So perhaps you can help me now."  
"Forgive me, Your Majesty.." the poor thing said and lowered his head.  
"Do not waste my time with flatteries!"she snapped at him.  
"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't talking to you…"he told her and Edmund could swear he saw him smile.

The witch looked where the fox was pointing with his head. 'Me?'Edmund was surprised.  
She approached him and pointed her wand at him "Where are the humans heading?"she requested threateningly. When she received no answer she raised her wand to turn him into stone when Edmund stand before her.  
"No! Wait! The beavers said something about a Stone Table and that Aslan has an army there!"he confessed in a pleading voice.  
"Thank you Edmund! This creature got to see some honesty…before he died!"she said and the fox let out a cry escape his lips again as he turned into stone.  
"If it's a war Aslan wants, it's a war he shall get!"she said and headed back to the sleigh dragging the fourteen-year-old behind her.

The Pevensies marched proudly among the the tents, all the narnians staring at them, smiling as they welcomed the ones who would save Narnia.  
"Why are they staring at us?"Susan whispered.  
"Maybe they think you look funny!"Peter teased her and he received a playful punch on his shoulder.

They kept walking until they reached the tent at the end of the camp. They came to a halt before a centaur. His figure was so fearsome and noble that the three siblings felt a shiver down their spine. Peter took the courage and spoke."We have come to see Aslan"

His words caused the crowd behind them to whisper in surprise. But as the three of them turned to face them they saw them all bowing. They turned their heads to the centaur again who was bowing as well. They noticed someone moving in the tent and convinced that it was Aslan they bowed as well.  
When they raised their heads they saw a Great Lion standing before them, smiling kindly at them.

At first they were a little scared but there was something warm and soothing at his presence that took all their fright away and placed small smiles upon their faces.  
"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you beavers. You have my thanks."He finally spoke, his warm voice filling their hearts with courage.  
"But where is the fourth?"he requested.  
They finally stood up."That is the reason we're here, Sir. We need your help" Peter was the first one to speak.  
"Yes. We had a little.. trouble along the way.."Susan added."Edmund has been captured by the White Witch.."  
Aslan did not seem very surprised."Captured? How could this happen?"he asked them.  
This time beaver was the one who spoke."He.. betrayed them, Your Majesty"  
"Then he has betrayed us all!"the centaur finally spoke.  
"Peace,Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation."Aslan calmed him down.  
"It's my fault,Sir.I was too hard on him."Peter admitted, guilt in his voice.  
Susan looked at her brother sympathetically and squeezed his hand they he did hers when they were at the faun's house. Peter looked back at her gratefully."We all were actually." said the girl.  
"Sir,he's our brother."Lucy's voice was just above a whisper.  
"I know dear one, but that only makes the betrayal worse.."

Later that day, after the siblings changed into narnian clothes and finally had some rest, a mouse found them under a tree talking of the times where the four of them where insepererably.  
"I beg your pardon, Your Majesties,f or this untimely interruption but Aslan wants you to meet someone"

When Lucy saw the small creature smiled in delight and said in a low voice to her sister" Oh my gosh! He is so cute!"  
Unfortunately for her, he had heard her but thought it was another talking beast."Who said that?"he said threateningly unsheathing his tiny sword from his belt.  
"Umm..sorry.."the little girl blushed.  
"Oh Your Majesty, I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous might more be fit a Knight of Narnia"he said causing her blush even more violently and her two siblings laugh at her.  
"Anyway, what is your name, valiant mouse?"requested Peter kindly but Susan for some reason laughed even more loudly."Oops… sorry" she smiled apologetically.  
"Me name is Reepicheep, My Liege"the mouse replied taking of no notice Susan's laughs.  
"Well, then, Reepicheep,why don't you lead us to Aslan?"

After lots of laughs and teasing each other, they finally reached the tent.  
"Welcome my children. There is someone I want you to meet. It appears you will not be the only humans to help defeat the White Witch."Aslan spoke, silencing them from their previous giggles.  
"What do you mean Aslan?"Peter asked curiously.  
"Narnia isn't the only country in this world. Even though every other country has showed no will to help in our war, a young prince came to me offering his help in exchange of mine."But before he could continue his story a dark-haired boy, who was about 18 years old appeared from inside the tent."Greetings, Your Majesties. I am Prince Caspian the Tenth of Telmar"


	7. Knighting Peter

**So here's chapter 7 and I hope you'll like the way I described Caspian! Please leave me a review! Please please please?**

Chapter 7

The young man stared at them curiously.  
"Forgive me if I seem too bold but why are you staring at us?"Peter eyed him suspiciously.  
"I beg your pardon, I did not mean to. You're just…you're not exactly what I expected." he answered good-heartedly and as he was looking at them his eyes rested on Susan.

The girl noticed his intense stare on her and couldn't help but blush a little.  
The prince saw her faint smile and a deep blush in her cheeks and was quite amazed by her beauty. But what struck him the most was her eyes. He could swear that they shined.. just like stars do..

Aslan broke the silence between them."My prince, why don't you explain to them the reason you are here?"  
"Yes of course, Sir." the boy nodded eagerly and pointed them to sit at the table nearby.

"So my story is quite original to tell the truth. I'm an orphan and my uncle Miraz has taken the throne of my father, Caspian the Ninth. Last month, his wife gave birth to a son. He immediately gave orders to have me killed. Thank Aslan my good Professor, Dr. Cornelious, warned me in time. Meanwhile, I had been planning to come and aid Narnia for the sake of my father, who always believed that Telmar and Narnia could be united. So I had gathered a small group of soldiers who believed in this great goal, and they eagerly followed me the night I ran away from my uncle's castle. So I came here, to Aslan offered him my help to get rid of the Witch and he in return would help me claim my throne that rightfully belongs to me, and unite our kingdoms."  
As he spoke the Pevensies noticed his heavily accented voice, just like a Spaniard. But they said nothing. They would have the time to discuss everything later that night, when they were alone.  
Lucy did not fail to notice the looks Susan and Caspian were exchanging but didn't say anything. 'This is gonna be fun!' she thought amused.

When he finished his story, they weren't exactly sure what to say. Lucy was the one to break the silence.  
"I have to tell you, I really admire you!"the young prince looked at her puzzled."Umm.. thanks..I guess." he smiled.  
"I'm sure you will succeed in your goal!"she continued to encourage him.  
"Thank you. You are very kind..uhh.."he just realised he did not know their names.  
"Oh we've been so rude! He just told us his whole story and we haven't even told him our names!"Susan pointed out, sounding angry at herself for forgetting the simplest of all things! There was something about him.. She couldn't quite place it but she had somehow forgotten…. everything… She shook the thoughts out of her head and extended her hand towards him.  
"I'm Susan!"the prince smiled at her but looked puzzled at her hand."Oh, You shake it!"she informed him.  
"Ah! But…why?"Susan opened her mouth to reply but she found no answer to his question.  
"Well, because…because…I-I don't know!"she admitted excited."People do when they meet each other!"  
"Really? Alright then!"he smiled again this time grabbing her hand, shaking it a little too vividly than he should "It is a pleasure meeting you…Susan" He was once again lost in her eyes.  
"You too" she smiled back.

Peter's cough made them broke apart."Well my name is Peter and this is Lucy"  
"A pleasure!"Caspian smiled again.  
"I'm sure it is" Peter muttered.  
"Tomorrow I will introduce you to the rest of my troops." the prince spoke again and the Pevensies nodded in agreement.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me I have some things to attend to.. Again it was nice meeting all three of you! I'm looking forward to meet your brother!"he added and the siblings looked at each other quizzically.  
"Yes, goodbye Prince Caspian. We'll see you tomorrow!"Lucy shouted back at him with excitement.

On their way back to their tree, they met again Reepicheep. Lucy squealed in excitement once again.  
"Hey Reepicheep! Why don't you join us?"she suggested.  
"I'd love to but my mice need some more practice at their skill with the sword. Perhaps some other time" he declined kindly.  
"Oh my gosh! He was so cute!"Lucy told her sister again. Susan just rolled her eyes and smiled at her sister.  
"I think he clearly did not like to be called that Lu!"  
"Who said anything about the mouse?"the little girl gave a wicked smile at her sister, who stared at her in disbelief.

Was it this obvious that she…she what? She liked the prince? NO of course not! This was absurd!T hey just met him..'I mean logically it's impossible for me to..' once again these two words popped into her head. 'Come on Susan! You must admit that everything that has happened these past two days were anything but logical and impossible! You have to learn that to survive in this place you must stop thinking with your head but with your heart!'How true Peter's words rang into her head now…

The great voice of Aslan made her shake these thoughts away.  
"Susan, I wish to speak with you"  
"Yes,Sir. I'm coming" she eyed him curiously. 'Speak with me? About what?'She followed him, they climbed one of the hills, until they'd reached the top of it.  
"I've been informed that you weren't easy to accept my world because of your logic. Is it true?"he asked her gently.  
"What? If Peter said anything-!"she said furiously.S he couldn't believe he said such a thing to Aslan, of all people! Well… animals….or ..um.. narnians.. Anyway! You got the picture!  
"No, no, dear one!"He rushed to cut her off. He did not wish for the siblings to fight with each other. Especially now."Your brother-nor your sister-"He cut her off again for she had opened her mouth again "said anything like that to me. I am sure they believe it but they never said anything. To be honest, Mr. Beaver is not one to be fooled..!"  
"Oh.. the beavers.. right.." she muttered.  
"But you have not answered my question. Is it true?"he asked once again patiently.  
"Well, yes it is true. But I don't do it on purpose! All my life in my world, I've been taught that only if I lived with my mind I would be able to.. 'survive'. And after all,I n my world, everything has a logical explanation, so when I got in this one, I was so confused… Things that I had learnt that are impossible, are possible and completely normal in this one! Talking animals, trees that dance, witches! I mean none of these things exist in my world. Not even…. you…"she finished trying not to insult him or anything but she had to speak her mind, she had to say what she believed.  
"I know, my child, how hard it must have been for you to accept Narnia and me. That is why Father Christmas gave you these very particular presents."  
"What do you mean?"she asked puzzled.

"First of all, he gave you the bow and arrows because you must trust in something beyond your understanding and reasoning in order to hit the target. Secondly, he gave you the horn so whenever your understanding and as Mr. Beaver said "being realistic" aren't enough to save you, you can blow the horn to call for help from beyond yourself. So as you can see, to use both of your presents, you must have trust in them and overcome your logic."  
Susan was speechless. For it was now that she finally realised the true meaning of her gifts.  
'Susan, Susan. I want you to always listen to your heart' The girl looked around startled.  
"Aslan?Did you hear something?"she asked slightly frightened.  
"No, dear one. But I can see that you did" the Lion smiled.  
"Aslan whose's that voice? I've been listening a woman talking in my head since… I don't remember since when but I remember this voice! Whose is it?"the girl begged, her logic not being able to help her anymore. And she didn't really care. She just wanted some answers.  
"That is a question I cannot answer now. But in time, you will find the answers you're looking for. And remember.. Nothing is what it seems.." and with that the lion left her alone.  
She's going to talk with Peter.' He may be able to give me a…plausible answer'

Peter was standing on top of the hill where Susan and Aslan had their conversation last night.  
He did not know what to think. The events of the past three days were so.. Confusing. He understood his sister for not being able to accept all these things easily. He had trouble dealing with them too. He was just seventeen years old! How could they expect him to defeat a witch, that they couldn't defeat for a hundred years, in one day? And to be their king as well…'This is absolutely absurd.. I can't even deal with my classmates! I always get in trouble at school and these people expect me to 'rule' them?'

He lifted his gaze up again, this time admiring the castle that stood before him.  
"That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones" Aslan's voice came from behind, but not startling him.  
"In one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King."  
The Lion saw as the boy lowered his head."You doubt the prophecy?"  
"No" said the boy sort of…ashamed?"Aslan I'm not who you think I am!"  
"You are Peter Pevensie, formerly of Fincley, are you not?"The boy looked down at him quizzically. How did he…?  
"Mr. Beaver also mentioned that you were planning on turning him into a hat!"The Lion joked and Peter let a small smile appear on his lips. 'That's how!'

"Peter, listen. There is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules this defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies. Yours…and mine.." he finished suddenly looking down, sadness written all over his face.  
"But I can't even protect my own family!"the blond boy protested again.  
"You brought them safely this far.." Aslan tried to comfort him.  
"Well…not all of them…"Peter said feeling guilty for what happened to his little brother.  
"Peter, I will do everything that is in my power to save your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I too want my family safe.."

Not far away from the camp, the two sisters were sitting by the river, laughing and talking.  
"Mother would have loved these dresses…"Susan said melancholically.  
"Yes,she would! We should bring some, when we go back! A whole trunk!"Lucy agreed with enthusiasm,c lapping her small hands.  
"If we ever go back.."Her older sister muttered. She looked at the little girl's face and felt sorry for destroying her joyful mood.  
"Lu, I'm so sorry I'm like this.. Weused to have lots of fun together, didn't we?"  
"Yes, we did.. Before you got boring!"The girl laughed at her.  
"Oh, really? We'll see who's boring now!"Susan said, her voice louder than usual, surprising her sister.  
She then bent over in the river and spayed her sister with water. Lucy unprepared let out a playful giggle and did the same to Susan. They kept splashing each other till Lucy tripped on a rock and fell accidentally on her sister causing them both to fall in the water. The two girls laughed like possessed.

When they were finally able to stand on their feet and not fall, Susan reached for her towel.  
But she soon regretted this action of hers. For behind the towel, Maurgrim and another wolf were hiding ready to attack the two girls.  
"Please don't try to run! We are tired and we prefer to kill you quickly!"the wolf said all the fatigue showing in his face.  
Susan tried to think quickly. 'What to do? What to do? Think! Think!'She looked desperately at the wolfs who were coming closer and closer. She looked back to see her little sister clanging on her dress, searching for protection. 'I must protect Lucy! I must! I promised mum that nothing's gonna harm her!'  
Her gaze fell on her horn hanging from the tree nearby. She threw her towel as violently as she could on the animal and with Lucy's hand in hers, they made it for the tree. They climbed on it as swiftly as they could and they Susan blew her horn with all her force. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and was about to fall but managed to get hold of a branch close to her. Only her feet were hanging down and they were an easy target for the wolfs to catch.

The first one to come for their aid was Peter, followed by Aslan. He pointed his sword at the wolf once again.  
"Put that down, boy. We know you haven't got it in you" Maurgrim tried to sound sarcastic but all he wanted was to kill these children and be done with it. He'd been hunting them for two days with no time to rest and grew very tired and exhausted.  
Then, the Telmarine Prince showed up, sword at his hand, ready to throw himself at the wolf. The two girls were unprotected, hanging on a tree for dear life. He had to do something. He took a few steps forward ready kill the wolf but Aslan stopped him.  
"No! Stay away! This is Peter's battle!"Aslan's voice was heard. The Great Lion then thought that if he let one of the two go, they would easily find Edmund. He managed to capture with no effort at all, the second wolf by stepping on him.

Now Maurgrim decided to stop playing games with the boy and just kill him. He jumped on Peter, but instead of landing of the boy, Peter's sword pierced him through, taking his life away.  
The boy not being able to hold the weight of the wolf fell backwards.  
The girls were watching terrified from above. When they saw their brother falling with the animal on him they let a scream of fear. They hurriedly landed on the ground and ran towards him. They pushed the wolf's body to see a half-scared and half-surprised Peter looking at them with widened eyes. 'Did I just kill a wolf?'He couldn't believe he just did that. He felt so good for finally being able to protect his sisters properly.

Once the wolf-leader was dead, Aslan let go of the second one and ordered Orieus to follow him."He might lead you to Edmund."  
He then turned to Peter and asked him to clean his sword. Peter did as he was told and stood before the Great Lion.  
"Peter you must be very proud of your action today, as am I. I knew it was the right thing to do when I requested Father Christmas to give you Rhindon, the sword that only a true Knight of Narnia can bear."Aslan said kindly, but Peter sensed something hidden in his words.

He looked around and saw a small crowd around them watching with a smile on their faces.  
He looked at his sisters. Lucy was shining from happiness and Susan had tears in her sapphire eyes. He knew they were proud of him. He smiled lightly at them and they nodded their heads.  
Next to them, was Prince Caspian. Peter did not know what to think of the dark young man. He seemed to be a good man. He was smiling as well at him, with recognition to the future King of Narnia.

On the prince's shoulder, he saw Reepicheep standing nobly, holding as always his sword. He was indeed a true Knight of Narnia. Then he saw some fauns and centaurines he did not know personally but their faces told him that when he would be crowned High King they would be loyal to him. As they were now.  
"Kneel before me, Son of Adam." the Lion requested proudly.  
He stabbed his sword on the ground and lowered his head as he kneeled before the king.  
Aslan raised his paw and placed it on Peter's shoulder.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfs Bane, Knight of Narnia"


	8. The family united

**As I promised, I update as soon as possible. I do hope you liked the way Caspian fitted in the story. Althought, I'm still not getting any reviews and I'm quite disappointed..  
I want you to know that the story of the LWW will continue in another two chapters and then it will be entire my fanfiction, so I'm waiting to get some reviews then. I hope you enjoy chapter 8! **  
**Love, Kate!**

Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Oreius and his troops followed the wolf who accidentally led them to the Witch's camp. The White Witch was with the General of her army discussing battle strategy when they heard their army shouting and metal sounds coming from where Edmund was help prisoner.  
"The prisoner!" the Minotaur said worried. They ran as fast as they could but they were not in time. Instead of Edmund they found Ginarrbrik tied to the tree in his place.

Edmund was so grateful for this rescue. He did not know if he could stand being tied and gagged anymore. His body ached and was sore and he felt more thirsty and hungry than ever. But all that did not matter. He knew the centaur that had let him ride on his back, was taking him back to his siblings. Oh,how he had missed!Just their thought gave him strength and courage.

But he had failed her! He broke the promise he had made!' I just want you to know that i will no longer be around to guide you in life so please listen to your older siblings'…her voice rang into his head. 'I'm so,so sorry mummy!' he apologised to his mother mentally. 'But hold on..I've never given such a promise to mother.. Actually I've never even called her 'mummy' in my entire life!'So whose on earth voice was the one that he had in his head?  
This woman's voice was so gentle and warm, that filled his heart with so many feelings and emotions that he just could not describe how he felt. He made a mental note to talk about this with Susan, since she was the logic of the family.

After what seemed like an eon they finally arrived at the camp. It was early morning and most of the narnians were still in their tents. The centaur led him before the tent at the end of the camp and instructed him to wait there.  
"My Liege, we brought him" he spoke in a deep voice. 'Who was he talking to? Peter ? Noway!' he laughed at his thoughts and waited for his brother to appear. But Peter did not appear.

Instead a great, majestic lion stood before him. Edmund felt so small before him. 'So this is Aslan'. He bowed silently to the Lion.  
"Rise,Son of Adam. You have not done well, my child."Aslan spoke, a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
"I know, Your Majesty and I'm terribly sorry for the mistake I've done." he lowered his head ashamed.  
"Do not be ashamed, my child. Humans do make mistakes. And you're not the only one to blame."  
"What do you mean?"Edmund raised an eyebrow.  
"What the White Witch gave you to eat was enchanted. It made you even more vulnerable to the Witch's offers." the Lion explained looking deep into the boy's eyes. He could see that he had fully regretted his mistake and Aslan had already forgiven him.  
"Son of Adam, I hope you learnt your lesson and will not repeat the same mistakes you did, even before you got into Narnia."  
Edmund knew he was referring to his behavior towards his siblings and felt even more ashamed.

"Edmund!"a happy, melodious voice he had so terribly missed broke into the silence. He turned his head and saw his two sisters staring at him, hope and joy in their eyes. He then noticed his brother standing right next to them. He feared to look him in the eyes. He thought that he was still angry with him. But as he locked his eyes with him, he only saw forgiveness.  
"Go to them, dear one."Aslan smiled to him and the boy felt a little better. Edmund walked slowly towards them. He hadn't noticed the Lion following him.  
"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what's passed." and with that he left the siblings alone.

After a moment of silence, Lucy broke into a run and hugged her brother lovingly. Then, Susan touched his shoulder and he let her give him a bone-crushing hug."God, You're safe! Are you alright?"she requested with a concerned smile.  
"Just a little tired.." he said trying to smile back. He then turned his head to Peter.  
"Get some sleep. And there are clean clothes in our tent." he said gently. He made his way to leave but his brother's voice stopped him.  
"Edmund…Try not to wander off..!"he teased him and the fourteen-year-old was glad that nothing in his family had changed.  
"Okay. But I'm curious to know what happened to you lot while I was gone"  
"Don't worry. We have a lot to tell you at lunch! Things we did…people we met…"Lucy said the last part smiling wickedly at Susan who glared at her.  
'Lu is definitely a sister of mine' Edmund thought with a smile and headed to the tent.

"I knew I should have listened to mother when she warned me not to talk to strangers!"Edmund joked and made his siblings laugh with their mouths full of food. How he had missed that.  
"Anyway, Lucy I'm sorry about what happened to Mr. Tumnus…I saw what the Witch did to him but I'm sure Aslan will do something to save him…all of them, I mean." he apologised once again to his sister. He saw her faun friend turned into a stone and couldn't help but feel guilty about being part of it.  
"That's alright. As you said, Aslan we'll help" she smiled sympathetically at him.  
"Anyway, I still can't believe you met Santa! And you got these awesome gifts too!"he exclaimed sadly and playfully at the same time.  
"He's not called Santa, Ed! His name is Father Christmas and I think that next Christmas he'll be more than willing to make it up to you!"Susan always made him feel better.

"I think it's time you packed your things" suddenly Peter changed the subject.  
"What? We're leaving?"Lucy was shocked. No, they couldn't leave after everything they've been through. After all, she already loved this country very much to let it be destroyed in the hands of that witch. No,There was no way she would leave now.  
"Peter! You know we cannot leave! After everything we've done for this country! After all, they need us, all four of us!"Peter was surprised to hear these words from Susan's mouth.  
"I'm sorry but I promised mum I'd keep you safe!" he protested but then realized what he had said.  
"Really? When did that happen? And since when do you call mother 'mum'?"Susan eyed him suspiciously.

These were the same questions she'd been asking herself for days but found no answer. And now she asked the same questions from Peter.  
"I-I-…Well, okay I think it's time to tell you" Peter started.  
"I think I know exactly what you're going to say…"Susan told him and it was his turn to be suspicious.  
"And what is that?"  
"You must be listening a woman's voice in your head, giving you the same advice whenever you're in danger and for some reason that you do not understand you call her 'mum' or 'mummy'. Am I right?"

Peter was astonished. How did she know all that?  
"How did you-?"  
"The same think happens to me, all the time"  
"Me too!"Edmund was suddenly heard.  
"You too? Really? Lucy what about you?"Peter turned his gaze curiously at his little sister.  
"No.. not really…"  
"Weird… could the two of you describe me this voice and the emotions you get when you hear it?"Peter turned to Susan and Edmund. Susan let her younger brother talk first this time.  
"Well, her voice is always so gentle, so soothing that makes me warm inside. It is always the same advice but it's the advice that I actually need the most…"he then looked at the older Pevensies and smilled" 'Please listen to your older siblings'"  
Susan smiled at him and then said that she got the same feelings too.  
"And what does she advise you?"  
" ' I want you to always listen to your heart. Be a leader not a follower. Never let anyone tell you how you feel or what to do.' And she also told me to protect and guide Lucy. What about you Peter?"  
"I have the same feelings too, as you must have guessed. I promised her that no matter what happens I'll be brave and strong and that I'll protect the younger ones."  
"So in other words, Susan whispered to herself, she told us to protect each other and to stay united…"

"So we're staying right?"Lucy jumped up and down from enthusiasm.  
"If that is the case then…"Susan stood up and her voice trailed away.  
"Where are you going, Su?"the Pevensies looked at her worriedly.  
"To get some practice!"She smiled at them and grabbed her gifts.

Lucy followed her to the archery fields. She wanted to see her sister's skill with the bow.  
Her first three shots weren't very successful and she grew a bit disappointed but did not give up.  
"You have to put your faith and your trust in it! You have to believe that you will hit the target!"

Lucy instructed her, showing that she was quite mature for her age.  
"Then why don't *you* try young missy?" she challenged the little girl."With pleasure!" she smiled wickedly.  
She took out her small dagger and aimed for the bulls eye, which she successfully hit.

Susan was quite surprised. She didn't thought that Lucy would succeed in the first shot. 'She's right. All I need is to trust this bow, as Father Christmas told me' she thought as she took another arrow from her ivory quiver. This time she missed only for a few inches."I told you so! Now let's go get your arrows and my dagger back and you can continue the practice" the thirteen-year-old suggested.

After a few more shots, she was finally able to almost hit the target's center. But as Susan was getting ready to finally hit her target ,another arrow was shot hitting right the bull's eye, surprising and scaring the two girls.  
"What the..?"  
"Good day ,my ladies! I saw you practicing and thought you may needed some help."Prince Caspian kindly offered.  
"Things are well in handle, but thank you." Susan replied relieved it wasn't one of the Witches spies.  
"I didn't mean to suggest otherwise." he said kindly approaching them.  
"It is alright Caspian! You allow me to call me by your name right?"Lucy exclaimed.  
"But yes of course, Lucy. We are friends, are we not?"he smiled at the little girl.  
"I see you are quite handy with the bow, Prince Caspian." he turned his head to Susan who seemed more relaxed now.  
"Well, yes. I've been trained by Telmar's finest trainers."  
"Caspian, I think my sister needs your help. Will you show her how to hit the bull's eye?"Lucy asked Caspian and then smiled devilishly at her sister who was glaring at her. 'You are so going to pay for this, you bug!' she mentally warned her sister.  
"It would be my pleasure." he bowed slightly and walked towards Susan.

"Would mind showing me how you use your bow?"Susan aimed with her arrow once again but before she could release it, she heard the prince's accented voice yet again.  
"No, no. You're doing this wrong. You should lower a bit your shoulder" he said and touched her right shoulder, pushing it gently down "and you should raise your other hand so that it's in the same level with your eyes." he added and grabbed her wrist with his free hand. Now, her back was pressed lightly against his chest and for some reason she found she couldn't breathe.  
"And now that you have aimed you target, you release the arrow." he whispered, his mouth almost next to her ear, making it hard for her to concentrate.

She finally shot the arrow and to her great surprise she hit right the center of the target."Wow" she whispered to herself and then turned to the prince who was now standing next to Lucy and was smiling proudly at her."Thank you. I didn't think I would…"her voice trailed off as her two brothers appeared from behind some rocks, riding their horses and sword-fighting.  
"Come on, Ed. Hold your sword like Orieus showed us!"  
"I am holding it the way he said!"Edmund protested.

The two girls and the Telmarine laughed at the boys who weren't very pleased."What are you laughing at? Oh, hi Cas! Didn't see you there!"Edmund was already fond of the young prince and they easily became friends.  
"Hello Edmund, Peter. I was merely showing your sister how to properly use her bow."

Susan mentally slapped herself 'Was that really necessary?'  
"Oh, really?"Ed smiled at them and Susan prepared herself for her brother's wicked comments.  
"Don't worry, sister. I won't do anything…yet!"He said as if reading her mind.  
Peter was about to ask what he meant when Mr. Beaver appeared out of the blue startling their horses.  
"Whoa, horsie!"Edmund said as he was trying to calm him down.  
"My name is Phillip" the horse corrected him slightly angry."Oh, sorry…What happened, Mr. Beaver?"  
The beaver took a deep breath."The witch has demanded to see you with Aslan! She's on her way here!"


	9. The Sacrifice

**I'm terribly sorry this chapter is so short! But I'll make it up to you in chap 10! I'm quite obsessed with this story and I write like a maniac! XD and now as always I'll have to beg you for a review! Anyway, behold _The Sacrifice_!**

Chapter 9

"Jadis The Queen of Narnia!"the dwarf announced her as they walked among the narnians.  
She was sitting on a small throne, carried by six giants. Aslan was waiting for her patiently.  
The four Pevensies and the prince were looking at her terrified.

Once the Witch was standing at her feet, walking towards the Lion, she turned her head and looked at Edmund. Susan threw a protective arm around her brother's shoulder. She would never hurt him again. 'I will make sure that he is always safe from now on.'  
"There is a traitor among you, Aslan"the witch said coldly.  
"His offense was not against you." the Lion defended the boy.  
"Then maybe you have forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built!"  
"Don't talk to me of the Deep Magic, witch! I was there when it was written!"the Lion roared.  
"Then you remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property!"

At that moment, Peter couldn't stop himself. He unsheathed Rhindon and pointed it at the witch.  
"Try and take him then!"  
Susan's arms tightened around Edmund and Lucy tried hard not to scream in fright.  
The Witch turned her head to the crowd of narnians around them and said out loud  
"Aslan knows that unless the traitor is given to me, all of Narnia shall perish in fire and water!"  
She then looked at Aslan "You dare not refuse me!"  
"Enough! I shall talk with you alone. "he requested and got in his tent, followed by the witch.

"What are they talking about? What is taking so long?"Susan was walking up and down anxiously.  
"You know your attitude is not really helpful to my nerves!"Peter scolded her. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something, probably insulting but the prince cut her off.  
"This is not the time for you to fight. I'm sure Aslan we'll do what he can to save your brother." he said reassuringly.  
"And Susan, your brother is right. Sit down. You're only making the waiting worse."  
The girl didn't argue this time and sat at the warm grass next to Edmund, not wanting to be away from him , afraid that something wrong would happen.

At that point, Aslan and the witch came out of the tent."Oh come on! I just sat down!"she said angrily.  
After a moment's hesitation the witch headed towards her throne and sat on it.  
"She has renounced the claim on the Son of Adam's blood."The Lion spoke and everyone on the camp cheered. The four siblings hugged each other and Edmund shook hands with Caspian.  
"How do I know your promise will be kept?"the witch snapped at Aslan.  
The Lion replied by roaring, a fearsome sound and the witch's giants took a few steps back.  
At that all the narnians laughed and cheered for the victory. But only Lucy saw the Great Lion lowering his head, sorrowfully and return in his tent but she said nothing.

*******

That night, Lucy couldn't sleep. Something was bugging her but she didn't know what. She just felt that something was wrong.  
'God, that feeling won't go away!' she thought as she tossed and turned in her bed, letting groans escape her lips.

"Lu, what's wrong? Why aren't you asleep?"a sleepy Susan was heard from the bed next to hers.  
"I'm sorry, Su ,I woke you up but I have a feeling that something's wrong.." she confessed.  
"Really?" her sister seemed curious now."Why?"  
The little girl told her sister about Aslan."And you think that-?" but she didn't finish her thought for they saw the shadow of a lion walking slowly next to their tent. They looked meaningfully at each other, grabbed their cloaks and gifts and walked out of the tent.

They followed Aslan, hiding behind the huge trees in order not to be seen but the Lion wasn't fooled.  
"Shouldn't you both be in bed?" he asked not bothering to turn his head to face them.  
They reached him and each girl stood next to each of his sides. "We couldn't sleep…"  
"Please Aslan.. Couldn't we come with you?"Susan whispered in a pleading voice.  
"I would be glad of your company for a while." the Lion said keep his head down."Thank you"  
The girls both caressed his soft, golden fur and the three of them walked together until the Lion told them that he would move on alone from that point. Susan protested but he had made his decision.  
"Thank you, dear ones..and farewell." and with that he kept walking.

But Susan didn't let it go easily. She crept behind some bushes, Lucy standing next to her, and saw that they had reached the Stone Table, where the witch wanted to kill Edmund.  
The girls watched in silence the Great Lion walking proudly towards the witch, climbing slowly the stairs, while, all around him, dwarfs, giants, minotaurs and every sort of mythical creature was laughing and mocking him.  
But even though they were laughing at him they would not dare come too close to him.  
'Cowards. Even now, when he is giving himself to them, they're still afraid of him..'Susan thought disgusted.

Finally, the Lion reached the Table where the White Witch was standing holding a knife made of a dark metal.  
"Behold, the Great Lion." she said in a sarcastic voice and everyone cheered. A Minotaur approached him and with his huge axe knocked him to the ground."Bind him!"  
"Why doesn't he fight back?"Lucy asked her sister terrified. She did not understand why he was doing this.  
"Because I think that the deal was to kill him in Ed's place…"said Susan fighting back the tears that were already forming in her blue eyes.  
At her sister's words, Lucy gasped, how didn't she think of it before?

Aslan was now on the Stone Table with his legs and his mouth bound.  
"What are they doing to him?"  
"I think they are…shaving him.." Lucy managed to say between her sobs.  
They saw the witch raising her hand and everyone went silent. After a moment of silence those awful creatures started hitting their torches on the ground rhythmically, increasing the girls' heartbeats.  
Now the witch had kneeled beside him, saying something to him. Then she stood up and said loud for everyone to hear.  
" Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased, but tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!"

Then she turned to Aslan once again" In that knowledge, despair... and die!"she screamed as her knife landed on the Lion's body.  
Lucy could swear that a moment before He died, He looked right into her eyes.

The girls wept in each other's arms. They waited patiently for those monstrous creatures to leave Aslan and then they released him from his bonds. They stroke his soft fur and cried till their eyes went dry and they could cry no more.

The dawn was breaking and they didn't know what to do, leave him and tell the others what had happened or stay with him?  
"We can't just leave him."Lucy insisted.  
"But the others must know. After all, you heard what the witch said, they're preparing for battle. The others must know that from now on they're…alone…"  
"Wait. I have an idea."Susan looked at her sister curiously.  
"The trees!"

Peter was sleeping in the tent he shared with his brother. He was always a heavy sleeper but tonight something upsetted him in his dreams. What you would call 'a bad feeling'. Peter didn't believe in such things but tonight he felt that something wasn't right.

The rustle of leaves woke him up, his hand went to the dagger he kept under his pillow, afraid he was being attacked. But he saw that it was only a dryad.  
"What's wrong?"he requested annoyed for being awakened.  
"Peter,I bring grave news from your sisters…"

Peter walked out of Aslan's tent."She was right. He's gone…"he informed Edmund, Caspian and Orieus.  
They all lowered their heads, each one of them silently grieving for the loss of the Greatest King of Narnia.

"Then, Peter, you'll have to lead us."Caspian broke the silence. Peter wanted to protest,to scream that he wasn't ready for something like that, that he was helpless without Aslan by his side.  
"There is an army out there. And they are all ready to follow you and give their lives for you and your siblings."  
"I'm sorry but I can't!"  
"Yes you can! Aslan believed you could!"Edmund started losing his temper at his brother's lack of self-confidence."And so do I." he finished.  
At these words Peter raised his head and looked at him, grateful for his faith in him.  
"The witch's army is close, Sire. What are your orders?"Orieus requested.

Peter looked at the map that lied before him. He examined every little detail of it. His brain absorbed every location and its name. They needed the element of surprise to disorient them. And these mountains were perfect for it...


	10. The Battle

**Here's Chapter 10! I tried to make it as long as possible. I'm sorry I didn't describe the battle scene very well but I'm just a beginner so I hope you'll forgive me! Let me know what you think! Love, Kate! :D**

Chapter 10

Meanwhile, the girls had fallen asleep on the dead figure of Aslan. The dawn was almost breaking and they had to help the others in the battle .At least, Susan did.  
"Come on Lu. It's time to go.."she said nudging her little sister gently. "Okay"  
She threw a protective arm around Lucy's shoulders and together they started descending the stairs.  
"It's so cold…" Without Aslan, Lucy felt that something was missing. Something warm and beautiful. She had loved the Lion,the moment they met him and she knew the others did too.  
"Lu,don't cry.. It's gonna be alright. Are you ready to teach that witch a lesson?"Susan tried to sound playful and to hide her sorrow for her sister's sake.

Lucy smiled a little at her older sister, feeling a little better. Susan was always by her side and she was grateful for that. She loved her very much. She turned to hug her by the waist but suddenly the earth shook a little and the two girls fell on the ground.

They climbed the stairs again to check if Aslan's body was in its place but they only saw the Stone Table cracked and Aslan was gone.  
"What have they done?"Susan muttered terrified. But their fear didn't last very long. From where the sun was rising they saw a figure walking towards them but the bright light of the sun was blinding them and they couldn't see clearly. When their eyes got used to the light they were more than happy to see Aslan standing on his feet, his golden mane even more rich that before.

"Aslan!" they both screamed happily and ran towards him. They threw him on the ground and started stroking his new fur.  
"What-?How-? We saw the knife! And the Witch! And-"Susan asked not realizing she started bubbling,not being able to contain her happiness.  
"If the witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently. That when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's place the Stone Table will crack and even death itself would turn backwards."the Lion explained to the girls pointing what was written in an unknown language ,for the sisters, around the Stone Table.  
"We sent the news that you were dead! They boys must be preparing for the battle!"Susan told him.  
"We have to help them!"Lucy said determined and took out her dagger. The Lion laughed at that move.  
"We will,dear one. But not alone. Lucy put your dagger back in its place." The Lion ordered.  
"Climb on my back. We have far too go. And little time to get there. And maybe you'd want to cover your ears." He said and roared loudly making the girls cover their ears laughing.

They reached the White Witch's house as swiftly as possible. They climbed off Aslan's back and he laid the way in one of the great,glass rooms. They were astonished by what they saw. A room full of statues of the narnians who tried to stand up against Her. Fauns,centaurs,dwarfs and every kind of animal had a terrified look on its face as the witch turned them into stone. Lucy was terrified. 'This means that maybe Mr. Tumnus is here too…' and she was proven right.

She approached the statue of her friend. He,as every other statue, had protested when the witch pointed her wand to him and he had screamed as the pain of turning into stone made his way on his body.  
The little girl sobbed. She was the reason of this. She never felt more guilty in her entire life than that moment.  
Susan ,who was staring at the form of a centaur, heard her sister crying from across the room. She ran towards her and saw her staring at a faun's statue. 'Mr. Tumnus..'she thought.

Then the Lion walked towards them. She saw the faun that Mr. Beaver and Lucy had told him so much about. He approached the faun and breathed on his face. The girls still looking at the faun, waited for something to happen. They heard the stone cracking. Then slowly the faun's body appeared as the stone was melting away. When the faun was finally free from his stone form, he looked around him complicated.  
"Where am I? What happ-?Lucy Pevensie!" he called her happily,seeing that she was safe.  
"Mr. Tumnus!"she hugged him tightly,tears of happiness on her face ."Is this your sister?"he saw the girl behind her, but he didn't understand the reason she was crying too.  
"This is Susan my sister. Su,this is-!"Lucy started introducing them.  
"Mr. Tumnus!"the older Pevensie finished her sentence excited and hugged the faun as well.  
"Come. We must hurry. Peter will need any help we can offer him."

******  
Meanwhile, the battle had already started. Peter was fighting as hard as he could and was trying to reach the witch. He wanted to take his revenge for his brother and the death of Aslan. Edmund wasn't as trained as Peter was but he had Caspian's help. They had become good friends and the boy had come to trust the prince even with his life…  
"Edmund!"he heard his brother's voice from behind him.  
"There's too many of them!Get out of here! Find the girls and get them out!"he ordered. But the boy didn't listen to him. He kept fighting off the enemies.  
"Come on Ed! Didn't you hear your brother? Go!" Caspian tried to make him listen to Peter but Edmund ignored him too.  
"Peter may want to protect me, but this is my fault! I betrayed them and-!" Edmund protested.  
"Your siblings have forgiven you and so have the narnians! Your safety is far greater than you think!"  
"Caspian look at Her! Look what she is doing!" Edmund said in a challenging voice.

Caspian looked where his friend was pointing with his sword. The White Witch stabbing and turning the narnians into stone. Her eyes more cruel and dark than ever. 'Her heart is like stone. She feels nothing..That is why—' but his thoughts were interrupted by the witch's General, the Minotaur.  
"So those children aren't the only humans I'm gonna kill today!"he said maliciously.  
"You will kill no human today. However, a human will kill you!"Caspian defended the siblings. How dared he refer to the future Kings and Queens of Narnia as children! He charged on the Minotaur with his two swords but the creature was stronger than him and he could easily fight him. 'What I need is a strong mind.' the prince thought.

Then he did something he wished he'd never have to do… : he ran away. He knew the Minotaur was following for he was taunting him and calling him back to battle. What he did was hide among the crowd and the huge rocks that surrounded them. The creature finally lost him. He looked around for the boy that had just escaped him.  
"Come back you coward! Come back and fight me! I will enjoy killing you!"  
"Wanna bet!"he heard Caspian from behind him. He had no time to react though. The prince hit him with a rock on the head and the Minotaur was disoriented for a while. He raised his hand on his head to regain his strength and the prince took advantage of this moment of weakness.  
He stabbed one of his sword in the creature's chest,making him fall on his knees. He then finished him off, by driving his dagger in his back.

He then looked to his left and saw Mr. Beaver dragging Edmund away from the battle. "Peter's not king yet!" he heard him saying and then jumped on the dwarf ,who was charging on them, knocking him to the ground.  
He looked to his right and saw the witch looking at him fiercely. Him? No. He followed her gaze and saw her glaring at Peter,who was behind him fighting with a wolf and dwarf. He noticed that Peter had not realized the Witch approaching him.  
"Peter! Behind you!"

Peter looked behind him and saw the witch closing the distance between them menacingly. He let out a battle scream and charged on her. But he wasn't strong enough to fight her off. She had two swords and he had Rhindon and his shield. She nearly stabbed him twice but he didn't give up.  
At her attempt to kill him once again, Edmund jumped from the rock above them and with one move, he broke the witch's wand. Peter was unprepared for what happened next. He was looking at his brother proudly for his achievement and he did not see the witch looking at Edmund furiously. He saw his brother taking a step back but wasn't fast enough to block the witch's sword which she drove right in to his stomach.

Edmund found it difficult to breath. The pain from the wound was making his way on his body. He couldn't stand on his feet anymore. He gave in to gravity and fell, with his back,on the ground. He heard his brother screaming his name but he couldn't respond. He had focused his mind on his breathing.  
Then he saw someone running towards him killing everyone on his path.  
Caspian knelt next to his wound friend.  
"You foolish boy! Why didn't you listen to your brother?" the prince told him in despair but all Edmund could do was smile at him.  
Caspian stood up. He would protect Edmund with his life. He was more important to Narnia than him.

Meanwhile, Peter was doing his best fighting the Witch. 'She's gone too far! First Aslan..now my brother.. she's not gonna get away with this! Not this time!' he was thinking and the picture of his wounded brother came into his mind and he charged on the witch fiercely. He had to protect his siblings! He had to! He shouldn't fail! He shouldn't.. have.. failed.  
"No!"he screamed and aimed for her heart but her reflexes were faster than he had imagined.  
Without realising it, with one move Jadis had managed to knock him to the ground. She raised her sword but a roar cut her off.  
She raised her head and there, on the highest rock, was Aslan, more fierce and strong than ever.

"Impossible!"she muttered shocked and her rage increased. Peter took advantage of the witch's distracted gaze and stood up. He,too, thought that Aslan was dead but there was nothing that he thought impossible anymore. Not in this world at least. He saw the witch's rage written all over her face and prepared himself. He knew she would charge on him once she got over her shock. And he was right.  
Only this time, her blows were stronger and quicker and the young boy didn't have time to block all of them. He ended up flat on his back again but this time the witch made sure he wouldn't escape her again. She stabbed his arm on the ground and Peter screamed out loud in pain. He saw her sword on his throat. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come again. But it never did.

He opened his eyes and saw the witch looking at something else. He saw fear in her eyes. Then Aslan jumped above him,knocking the witch to the ground and He was on top of her. He knew the Lion would finally be done with her so he stood up,sheathed his sword and hold his wound tightly to stop the bleeding. He saw his sisters standing behind him and he was relieved that they were alright.

Lucy ran into his arms and hugged him tightly whispering how glad she was that he was safe and alive. He expected Susan to do the same thing but he was proven wrong.  
"Where is Edmund?"she asked him and he noticed the hint of fear in her voice."And Caspian?"  
He turned his head to where Edmund got injured by the witch and Susan ran towards her fallen brother and the prince standing next to him. She knelt beside Caspian and saw the worried look on his face.  
"What happened?"she asked and let the tears fall on her cheeks.  
"I do not know how he got injured. All I know is that I saw him falling. Peter knows better than I."  
She looked down at her wounded brother. The two other siblings approached them as well.

Lucy immediately took out her cordial and gave Edmund one drop of it. For a moment they saw no improvement and everyone lowered their heads crying.  
"Wait! Look! He's ok!"Caspian's words made the Pevensies look at their brother again. Only this time he was looking at them with an amused smile on his face.  
"I knew you secretly loved me!"he teased them and all of them laughed happily. He stood in a sitting position leting his siblings hug him.

Caspian was looking at the moment and couldn't help but smile. You could say that he was envious of them but that would be a lie.  
Susan saw him smile with the corner of her eye.  
"What are you staring at? Come here!"

Confused he stood beside them and all four of them caged him in a bone-crushing hug.  
"Thank you so much for taking care of my brother while I was…erm..busy…"Peter thanked him trying to find the proper words to express his gratitude.  
"No need to thank me Peter. Edmund is my best friend and a future king of Narnia. It was my duty and an honor to fight for him. For all of you, actually." he smiled and Edmund thought he saw him locking eyes with his older sister.  
'So Lucy was right then! This IS going to be fun!'

"What are you smiling about Ed?" Susan asked him suspiciously. He noticed the deep blush in her cheeks and gave her a mischievous smile without saying anything. But that was enough for the girl to understand what he meant.  
Aslan stood a few feet away from them, next to a statue. He breathed on it and, just like with Mr. Tumnus, the narnian came to life again. He looked meaningfully at Lucy. The little girl grabbed her cordial and looked at the Lion again who nodded at her with a small smile on his face.  
"Looks like you have work to do, Lu!"Susan teased her as the little girl stood up and walked towards the injured.  
"Go get'em girl!"


	11. The Coronation

_**Hey guys! This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be but I believe the next one will be longer! Love, Kate! (:**_

Chapter 11

Finally, the day had come. Susan couldn't be happier in her entire life. However, she was still having doubts whether she would make a good Queen of Narnia or not. She was a child after all. Lucy on the contrary was more certain about it than ever.

** Lucy woke up earlier that morning and ran up and down the corridor waking everyone of them up.  
The first one was Susan, since she was a light sleeper and woke up easily.  
"Lu, calm down! Some of us want to sleep some more!" she said annoyed with her eyes half-closed.  
"Oh,Su, I'm so,so,so,so,so sorry but I just can't contain my happiness! What day is today?" she gave an enormous smile at her sister.  
"Coronation day.. Lu, it stops being funny at the hundredth time!"  
"To me it's always funny!"she squealed and ran across the corridor shouting.  
Susan was actually enjoying watching her sister so happy. 'But what I'll enjoy more is watching the boys waking up' she thought and smiled wickedly to herself. And she was right.**

The second to wake up was Edmund when Lucy saw a small spider near the door of his bedroom and screamed half-frightened and half-amused with herself.  
Edmund woke up startled.  
"What the hell is going on out there! I'm trying to sleep in here!"he shouted annoyed.  
Lucy opened his door and climbed on his bed. She then started jumping up and down, making him even more angry. He buried his head in his pillows and tried to calm himself.  
"Come on Ed! Uppie, uppie, up! It is a wonderful day out and you're missing it!"  
"Has the thought that I want to sleep some more ever crossed your mind?"  
"Well, yes but I didn't give it too much attention!"  
"Lu, get off the bed! Leave poor Ed sleep some more! Why don't you go and enjoy the sunrise?"Susan stood at the door frame and was secretly laughing at her brother.  
"Oh, I know how much you're enjoying this sister!"Edmund glared at her and this time she laughed out loud.  
"You really have no idea!"she said among her giggles.  
"Anyway,Su, the sun will rise in about…one hour, so I still have some free time to-"Edmund cut his little sister off.  
"To annoy my siblings!"he mimicked her voice and the girls laughed louder.  
"And hold on… You woke me up an hour before the sunrise?"she stared at her in disbelief.  
"Uh…yes!"  
"You are sooo gonna die!"he threatened her and started chasing her up and down the corridor.

Susan laughed so hard that her cheeks and stomach were hurting but she didn't really care.  
"Your siblings really are something."an accented voice was heard from behind her and she saw Caspian standing at the door frame of his bedroom.  
"Well, you're right. They always make me smile." she managed to say as she tried to calm down and find her breath.  
"I can see why. You know when you're happy, sometimes, you look like…I can't exactly put it. It may sound stupid but you look like you're…shining.."  
He looked in her eyes and he was once again lost in their beauty. Susan blushed and looked away. She was silent for a moment. She didn't know what to say to this so she decided to change the subject.  
"Oh,Caspian I'm sorry if Lucy woke you up. She's all excited about the coronation." she apologized but the prince didn't seem to mind.  
"No, that's fine really. I don't mind-"

"But I do! Times like this make me regret not taking earplugs with me!"Peter's annoyed voice cut him off.  
Peter was a heavy sleeper, just like his brother and did not enjoy being awaken too early.  
"What's an earplug?"Caspian asked confused. Susan opened her mouth to explain to him but a breathless Lucy and a sweaty Edmund cut her off.  
"Ed.. Stop ..Let me ..catch ..my breath…"she said breathing heavily.  
"Edmund what did you do to her?" Peter eyed his brother who had a wicked smile on his face.  
"I punished her for waking me up so early!"  
"He tickled me to death and then he kept on chasing me up and down the stairs!" Lucy complained.  
"Hey, why are you all staring at me? She cut me in the middle of a wonderful dream so she must pay!"Edmund explained to the three teenagers who looked at him accusingly.  
"Anyway, why don't we all go have some breakfast and then prepare ourselves for the celebration?"Susan suggested and they all agreed.  
  
Susan remembered that morning with a smile on her face. She then remembered when they returned from breakfast for their preparations.  
**  
Susan decided to choose personally her brothers' and Caspian's clothes. "Boys do not really care about their appearance so someone else must care for them." was what she always said. Her sister had already picked what she would wear. A light blue dress with white, long sleeves and a red cape. She also curled her light brown hear and put on some color on her lips.  
Susan chose to wear a blue-gray dress, long-sleeved too, with a dark blue cape. She pinned her hair in a pony-tail and left some curls fall on her face. She too put on a little makeup.  
Both girls looked stunning.**

"Girls, you look amazing! There are no words to describe it!" Edmund praised them and the two sisters hugged him lovingly.  
"Hey, watch it! You're going to mess with his hair. How would he be able to flirt with the girls in the ball with tangled hair?" Peter's voice teased him.  
"Dear brother, you should be the one worrying about your hair. If they get just a bit tangled the crown won't fit at all at your potato-head!" Peter just ignored him.  
"Lu, you're so beautiful! Be careful with the boys at the ball alright?"he warned her but Lucy just laughed at his comment.  
"God, Suzy you're absolutely stunning!" he said and hugged his sister as well.  
"How did you call me?" she asked perplexed.  
"Suzy.. You don't like it?"  
"No, it's not that. I just remember.. Someone calling me that. Someone I can't seem to remember…"she said and she was actually talking more to herself than to her brother.  
"Who? That woman again?"  
"No it's actually-."

"Are you ready for the big day?"the prince smiled at them.  
"Su, don't turn around too quickly or our dear friend will get a heart attack!" Edmund joked causing Lucy and Peter to laugh, Susan to glare at him and Caspian to look at him confused.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Don't listen to what Edmund says."Susan said and turned to face him. But as Edmund said he was star struck.  
"Oh, Susan.. you look… um… wow…"the prince tried to find the words to describe her beauty but failed.  
"Told ya!" Edmund said and this time Susan smacked him on the shoulder.  
"Ouch! That hurt! You should never hurt a King of Narnia!"  
"Almost a King!" she reminded him.  
"Yeah.. Yeah.. Whatever.."  
  
She remembered that moment quite vividly and was still annoyed and perplexed about Edmund's comment and Caspian's reaction. She decided not to give it too much thought. She gazed at the sunset and was mesmerized by its beauty. Everything in Narnia seemed more beautiful than in her world. She looked at the sun's reflection on the water. It reminded her of the golden aisle she walked beside Aslan and her siblings, among the crowd.  
**  
Aslan waited them at the huge entrance of the room of the four thrones. Caspian wished them luck and left them alone.  
"It is time my children. How do you feel?"He asked them kindly.  
"Well, Aslan, none of us believes we're ready for something like that."Peter spoke on behalf of his siblings.  
"It is for that very reason I know you are." the Great Lion assured them and the children smiled at him.  
"Now shall we? There is a whole country in there waiting for you!"  
The siblings simply nodded and took their places beside Aslan: the girls to the right and the boys to the left.**

As they entered the room, the centaurs blew on their huge horns and everyone in the room cheered. As they walked towards the thrones everyone in the room went silent. Susan spotted familiar faces in the crowd and smiled kindly at them.  
They finally reached the thrones and each one of them headed towards theirs.  
They hadn't noticed that Mr. Tumnus and the beavers were behind them carrying on two silken pillows their crowns.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant."The Lion spoke and the faun took in his hands her silver crown and placed it gently on her head. The two friends smiled to each other before Mr. Tumnus headed back to the beavers.

"To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just." Mr. Tumnus placed his also silver crown on his head and the boy mouthed him 'thanks'.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle."Susan spotted Caspian at the front sits, smiling encouragingly at her.  
Her crown was golden. She noticed that hers and Lucy's crowns were made by golden and silver leafs. Then she looked at Peter who anxiously awaited to be announced the High King.

"And to the clear northern sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent."Aslan said majestically and everyone in the room bowed.  
The siblings looked at each other and smiled, proud and happiness for one another mirroring in their gazes.

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"the crowd shouted and the four of them stood up and bowed before their people.  


* * *

_**And now is the time to review! Come on people! I've got so many readers and so few reviews! So press that little button below!**_


	12. Midnight Confessions

_**Hey, guys! How you been? I warn you that from now on there will be a little more Suspian fluff! I believe I can upload ch. 13 today as well. Always read&review!  
**_**_Love, Kate! (:_**

Chapter 12

The sun had now disappeared from the horizon giving its place to the pale, shining moon.  
"Susan, have you seen Aslan?"Lucy required impatiently.  
"No Lu, I haven't. Why are you looking for him?"  
"I just want to talk with him." she replied indifferently.  
"You're scared, aren't you?"  
"Well, it's so new… all of it.. I would never imagine being a Queen of a magical world!"  
"You're right, I'm a little scared myself. But don't worry. We'll be fine! Aslan said so!"Susan tried to encourage her.  
"Lu, I think Mr. Tumnus wishes to speak with you." she pointed at the faun behind her who was holding something in his hands.  
"Okay. I'll talk with you later. Oh! And don't forget. When the boys go to bed come to my room! I have to tell you something!" she said as she walked away.

Susan turned to the sea once more. She watched as the waves collided with the golden sand of the beach and did not notice someone standing behind her.  
"Good evening… Your Majesty"  
"Oh, Caspian you scared me!" the girl turned around, her hand on her chest.  
"I apologize. I did not mean to." He smiled apologetically.  
"Of course you didn't. And there's no need to call me like that. Titles come and go but persons are still the same."

She then turned at the view she was admiring just moments ago.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked him. She could feel his gaze on her but she didn't turn to face him. She knew she was blushing violently so she dug her fingers in her palm to make it go away. 'Ouch! That hurt!' she thought to herself.  
"Yes. You… It's beautiful!" he hurried to correct himself but his first words didn't go unnoticed by the young queen. But she said nothing.  
"Whenever I look this view, I realize that in my world simple things, like these, aren't as beautiful as in Narnia." she confessed.

"So you are glad that you came in Narnia, right?"  
"Of course I am! What would make you think otherwise?"She looked at him half-shocked.  
"It's just that I heard when Aslan and the beavers were talking about you and your siblings, in the camp I mean, and they said that you were the most difficult one and you wouldn't accept Narnia easily." he said and almost regretted his words, fearing he had insulted her.  
"Oh… Well, to tell the truth I was difficult. In my world, I had learnt to live my life 'logically'. Imagine a girl who believes in facts, entering a world where you must believe to trust in something beyond your logic and understanding." He looked at her comprehensively.  
"Also, in my world, there are no talking animals or dancing trees. And there are certainly no fauns or centaurs! Everything seemed so surreal to me the first two days in Narnia. I couldn't adapt in it the way my siblings had."  
"Aslan said that your gifts helped you a lot overcome your logic and practicality." the prince said and Susan noticed a hint of question in his voice.  
"Yes they did. And *He* helped me a lot as well. Well, I'm still waiting for some answers but I guess I'll have to find them out on my own."  
"You don't have to be on your own. Your siblings can always help you. And of course…. I'll…I'll be around whenever you need me."  
He suggested shyly and the young queen couldn't help but think that it was cute. '*He* was cute to be more precise.' she thought and mentally slapped herself. 'How could you even think of something like that? He is the prince of Telmar for god's sake! He won't be around forever so don't do that to yourself! He maybe handsome and brave and intelligent and strong and-! Oh, I said stop it! Susan Pevensie I don't ever want to hear you think of things like these got it? Oh god I think I've lost it!' she thought to herself and with every thought her emotions showed on her face.

Caspian looked at her confused.  
"Susan are you alright?" her head immediately snapped up.  
"Yes sure! Why do you ask?"  
"I don't know you looked.. weird for a moment."  
The girl laughed to cover her shame."How funny of you to think of something like that!"  
'Oh, God. Please kill me! Kill me now!' she looked away to cover her face.

The rest of the night passed quite normally. The boys got a bit drunk not being used to drinking too much wine. The girls had to carry them to their bedrooms. Susan was trying to get Peter to stand on his feet but she failed completely.  
"Suzy! My beloved sister! You looked so lovely tonight!" he kept singing to her as they climbed the stairs.  
"Yes thanks Pete. It's the twenty-second time you tell me this tonight! Oh, God those stairs seem so endless right now!"

Lucy seemed to enjoying herself as she dragged Edmund by his two hands.  
"Come on Ed! Just one more! No! Stop singing! The rest of the castle is sleeping! Yes you do have a lovely voice but we can hear it another time!"She giggled. 'I should have taken the camera with me!'  
When the girls led their brothers in their rooms, they both went to Lucy's chamber.

"So what did you want to tell me that the boys couldn't listen?" Susan raised her eyebrows.  
"Well, it's pretty obvious you know!"  
"What is?" still not understanding what her sister meant.  
"The connection between you and the Telmarine! Come on, Su! Don't you dare deny it!"

Susan blushed at her sister's words."I really don't know what you're talking about." she faked indifferent.  
"Oh really? You know you never were good at acting!"  
"Lu, stop it! There's nothing between me and Caspian!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes!"  
"You seem very certain!"  
"Yes and do you want to know why? Because there's nothing between us!"  
"Yeah right! You're in denial!"  
"No I'm not!"

At that Lucy looked at her teasingly.  
"Oh! You know what I mean!"Susan threw her hands in the air frustrated.  
"You can keep refusing it forever but I know the truth! And so do the boys!"  
"What? The boys know about it?"Susan stopped her.  
"About what, sis?" Lucy acted innocently but she knew she had achieved her goal.  
"About me and-and-and-!" she realized what she was about to say."And Caspian! There I said it! Happy ? You sneaky little bug!"

"Come on, Su! Why won't you admit it? You like each other! What is so wrong about it?" Lucy now got serious. Why was it so difficult for her sister to admit it?  
"Because, when we defeat his uncle, Miraz, he'll have to be the king of Telmar, so he'll leave! Eventually, one day, he'll leave! And I don't want to get attached to him since our ways are meant to be parted!" she said not realizing that she was suddenly angry about it.  
"Oh… You're right. I'm sorry, sis. I did not know."Lucy apologized. She had hurt her sister's feelings, without even realizing it and she felt guilty about it.  
"It's okay, Lu. I didn't know either…" and with that she left the room. But after a few moments Lucy understood what her sister truly meant.

Next morning, both kings woke up with a terrible headache so they stayed in their chambers. Susan visited Trufflehunter, a badger, who was quite an expert in making healing potions, and asked him to make something for her brothers' hangover. When the potions were ready, she put them on a disc and took them to Peter and Edmund.

"No! Turn off the lights! Susan you are being so very cruel!"Peter yelled at his sister as she entered the room.  
"I'm sorry, Pete but I had to bring you your medication. You shouldn't have drunk so much! You know you're not used to it."  
"Oh, give me a break! I don't get crowned High King every day!" he protested at his sister's remarks.  
"Alright! Now, will His High Majesty King Peter do me the favor of drinking what Trufflehunter made especially for him?" she mocked him and Peter shook his hand dismissively and took the cup.  
"You know, I heard what Caspian told you yesterday morning.." he started saying. He didn't know that with these simple words he could increase Susan's heartbeat.  
"What did he tell me?"  
"That when you laughed you…shined…"  
"Oh, Peter, you shouldn't worry! There's nothing between-"  
"Whoa! Relax! I just wanted to tell you that I've noticed the same thing too."  
"Pardon me?"She wasn't sure what to make of his words.  
"What I mean is that some times when you are very happy, you look like you shine. I don't know I think I've seen a glow coming out of your body."  
"Peter, I think you drunk too much wine last night and it still has an effect on you."

"What? No! This potion of yours made me feel better already! And I know what I'm talking about! I noticed it when we were heading towards Aslan's camp, that day when spring returned. Don't you remember? You took Lucy's hands and the two of you started twirling and dancing."  
"Hey, it's the first time you made such a long sentence!" she tried to avoid his question by teasing him, but she remembered that day like it was yesterday.  
"Shut up!"he laughed."I know you're avoiding the question. But you have to admit that it's true."  
"Well, to be honest, I did notice it once, but didn't give it too much thought because I thought I was imagining it."  
"Maybe we should ask Aslan. We should talk to him about that voice in our heads either."

"Okay. Now, I have to go to Edmund. I forgot that you weren't the only one singing drunkenly last night!"  
"Okay! See you around sis!"He smiled at her as she exited the room.

As Susan walked towards Edmund's room waited for her older brother's reaction with a mischievous smile on her face.  
"I was WHAT?" she heard him shouting as realization hit him and she laughed at loud trying not to spill Edmund's medicine on the floor.


	13. Who I really am

Chapter 13

"Close the goddamn door!" Edmund shouted.  
"Whoa take it easy, Ed! I brought you something that will make you feel better." she said still laughing.  
"Perfect!" Edmund said and unburied his head from the pillows, taking eagerly the cup in his sister's hands.

"What are you laughing about? Jeez! You look like you're glowing!" Edmund commented after sipping the potion from the cup and covered his head in his pillows once again.  
" What? Glowing? What am I? A star or something?" she asked annoyed at the frequency of this comment.  
"Now that you mentioned it, your eyes… sometimes they do look like stars."  
"Yeah right! At night they look like two stars and at day they look like two suns! Are you actually listening to yourself?"  
"Well, maybe I haven't gotten out of my system the huge amount of wine I consumed last night."  
"Maybe you haven't." his sister agreed."Well, I'm going to check up on Lu."  
"Okay. Close the door as you leave."

She returned the disc back to the kitchen and made her way to Lucy's room.  
"Qood day, Queen Susan. Could you, please call for your two brothers and meet me at the gardens? We need to talk…" Aslan requested and she was perplexed. 'What could he possibly want to talk about? And-?'  
"What about Lucy?"  
"I shall visit the young Queen later this evening."  
"As you wish." She bowed and asked a servant to call her brothers.

The boys finally found them, sitting on one of the gardens' benches –well, Susan was sitting- waiting for their arrival.  
"At last, you've made it! We've been waiting for hours!" Susan sighed impatiently but Aslan looked at her slightly amused.  
"My child, we've been only waiting for 10 minutes precisely!"  
"Really?... Oh, okay.."  
"Anyway!" Peter glared at his sister. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"My children, what do you know of the Narnian History?"  
"Not much.. We haven't been very long in Narnia.."  
"Well, I've read a little of the Narnian History." Susan raised her hand.  
"Of course you have…" Edmund mocked her.  
"Shut it, Ed!"  
"And what have you read about?" Aslan insisted on the subject.  
"Well, I've read about the first King & Queen of Narnia. King Frank and Queen Helen. It is believed that they had come from another world."  
"It is true. Your world, children." He looked at them truthfully. The Pevensies looked each other curiously.  
"Continue with your story, young Queen."

"Well, it is also believed that the White Witch wanted to conquer Narnia even before their reign. But she did not have an army. So she waited patiently for 33 years, when she led some of the dwarfs, who weren't very pleased with a Son of Adam as their King, and the giants, that now leave in the mountains of Ettinsmoor – I don't even know where that is –, in rebellion. They were losing the battle against the King's army so they kidnapped King Frank himself and threatened they would kill him if they did not get what they wanted. I have to add that nobody had realized that Jadis was behind everything. Anyway, Lord Basil, one of the King's counselors and also great friend to him, managed to track them down – the book did not say how, much to my disappointment – and free the King. The troops, he had with him, killed most of the rebellious dwarfs. When the King returned safely to Cair Paravel, he honored the brave Lord by knighting him as Knight of the Noble Order of the Table and Duke of Lantern Waste."

"Hey that's one of my titles!" Edmund observed.  
"I wasn't finished!"Susan sent a death glare to her younger brother who looked down innocently.  
"Where was I? Oh, Right! He knighted him and also gave him his sword, Rhindon, to show him his gratitude for saving his life."  
"Are you finished now?"Peter requested.  
"Yep!"  
"Good. Aslan, that Lord had my-?"  
"Yes, Peter. This sword was created by the finest blacksmiths of Narnia hoping that it would pass from one King to another. Lord Basil was also of royal blood and he dreamed of passing this sword to the eldest son of his four children. Unfortunately, he never got to see any of his children after the eldest turned 7 years old. Susan do you know the answer?"  
"Yes, Sir. The White Witch attacked and.. apparently... killed every human since she already knew about the prophecy."

"Correct. However, everyone thought that all the Sons of Adam and all the Daughters of Eve that lived in Narnia died the day She attacked. But this is not true. Lord Basil's wife, Suzanna, took her four children and led them in the forest, where the lampost is. A faun led the children from that point to a portal that led to another world. The one King Frank and Queen Helen came from."  
"Our world.." muttered Susan trying to connect every piece of information, she had learned, in her mind.

"Yes. Two nights before the witch's attack, I had visited Suzanna in her dream and requested her to send them away for some years and when the time was ripe they would return to their true world. These four children were named Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy." He said as he looked each one of them.  
Susan's eyes widened shocked. She stood up and looked at the Lion sort of furiously.  
"You don't really mean to tell us that we-!"  
"You are narnians by blood. That's right."  
"So this is my-my f- my father's sword?"Peter couldn't believe his own words.  
"Yes. Basil always dreamed of you holding this sword, leading a great army to victory with your brother by your side."

"I'm sorry, Aslan. But why didn't you tell us the truth from the beginning? Why did you keep such a secret from us?" She didn't know why but she started crying uncontrollably. She looked one more time at the Lion and ran back inside the castle.  
She sat on the stairs that led to the floor of their chambers and buried her face in her hands. Her sobs were echoing across the corridor.

"Susan?" she lifted her head to see who was calling her name and saw the young prince's worried face.  
"Caspian, please leave me alone." She whispered and lowered her head again.  
"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I care too much for you to leave you like that." She lifted again her face, her eyes searching his and she found honesty and concern in them.  
"Please, tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help?"  
"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do… Aslan just confessed to me and my brothers that we are true narnians, narnians by blood. That when the witch attacked Cair Paravel our mother sent us away to our(how ironic!) world and when Aslan thought the time had come, he called us back to Narnia."  
"Ow.." the prince didn't know what to say.  
He never expected her to say something like this.

"Well, at least now you know your true identity, don't you? And I'd bet that you might have had memories from your previous life here that you couldn't explain.." he asked her, trying to find a way to comfort her.  
"What? Maybe, I don't know. I can't really think right now. This was too much for me!" she admitted and started crying again.  
"Hey, come here.." he said and without even thinking what he was doing he took her in his arms. Susan leaned on his shoulder, grabbed his shirt with her hands and cried till her eyes dried. The prince tried to comfort her and he rubbed gently her back or caressed her soft, brown hair. They stayed like that for a while, when Susan realized what position they were in and swiftly backed away.  
"Erm.. thank you, Caspian for comforting me. Oh, damn I soaked your shirt with my tears. I'm so sorry!"  
"It's okay. After all, it got soaked by your *royal* tears! My honor, Your Majesty!" he faked a bow to her, making her laugh.  
"Well done! Smile! You've no idea how beautiful you look when you smile!" but he mentally slapped himself for being so forward.

The young Queen was caught off guard by the Telmarine's statement and she blushed, not knowing what to say.  
"Oh, forgive me, Susan, for being so bold. I must be more careful with my words in the future."he bowed a bit his head apologetically and stood up ready to leave.  
"Wait, Caspian, don't go. I don't mind you being too bold! Actually that's what I enjoy most in your company. I like people with honesty, Caspian. And you are one of the few honest people I know." She gave him a wide smile. 'Wait! What am I doing? I'm not flirting with him, am I?'  
"Thank you, my Queen, for your compliments, but I really have to go. I promised Reepicheep a duel and I'm already late. I'll see you at dinner."

Susan decided to take a bath. After all this crying, she looked quite messed up and she knew that this wasn't appropriate for a Queen. She slipped in a different, simpler gown than the one she wore that morning and headed to the stables. She decided to have a ride with her horse at the forest.

"Are you still mad at me, dear one?" Aslan appeared in the door of the stables.  
"No. I never really was mad at you, Aslan. I was just too shocked that's all."  
"Good. I intend to tell your sister as well about your past, later this evening."  
"If you want I can be around to support her."  
"No, my child. Your younger sister will accept more easily the truth about her past."

"But I still don't understand why you decided to tell us the truth separately?"  
"That's why I'm here, Susan. To answer your questions. I chose to separate you because you and your brothers share something in common."  
Susan raised her eyebrows in question.

"Your memories, Susan. The voice of your mother in your heads. When she was saying her final goodbyes to you, she made you and your brothers give some promises. She knew that you would remember these advices. She wanted what was best for you. Her dream was to one day see all four of you again, united."  
"That's why this voice is so warm. That's why we keep calling her 'mum'." Susan looked far away as realization came slowly. "You said her name was Suzanna. Was I named after her?"  
"Correct. But Susan I must warn you. There is another secret about your destiny that I cannot reveal right now. Just remember that nothing is impossible in Narnia. Nothing.."

His last word echoed in her mind.  
"Aslan, please -."But she stopped herself when she saw that Aslan had already left.  
'Isn't he tired of disappearing like that every time?' she thought annoyed and mounted her horse.

* * *

**_So what do you think? I hope I didn't disappoint you by the way the Pevensies learnt the truth. So as always, R&R! Kisses, Kate! (=_**


	14. Love and Fights

**_Hey guys! I'm quite proud of this chapter! A got a new record! 2,761 words! XD In this chapter things get a little wild! I hope you'll like it! Love, Kate! :)  
_**

* * *

Chapter 14

Susan was away during all the afternoon and Peter grew a bit worried about her.  
"Where could she be? She even missed lunch! She never misses lunch!" he walked up and down the room and Caspian and his siblings tried to calm him down.  
"I checked her room and she took her horn with her, so if anything should happen to her, she'll call on us!" Lucy repeated for the fifth time.  
"Yes, but she didn't take her bow and arrows! When she returns, I'm gonna kill her for worrying me so!"

"If she returns..!" Edmund joked but received two punches from the older boys and a death glare from his sister.  
"Hey, it was only a joke!" he said as he rubbed his shoulder at the spot he got punched.  
"Well, it wasn't funny!"  
"Sorry, Cas! I forgot how… attached you got with her..!" he gave him a devilish smile and the dark-haired prince narrowed his eyes and pictured ways he could kill Edmund once Susan returned.  
"If you ever find Eddie with an arrow through his empty head don't bother looking who the murderer is!" he said to Peter still looking at the Just King who hid his head under a pillow.  
"Don't worry, Caspian. Maybe I'll be your partner!" Peter looked at Edmund as well.  
"Oh, God! Now there's two of them! I'm out of here!" he pointed to the door and made his way to it.  
"Bravo, Caspian! Here! High five!" he said triumphantly and lifted his hand in the air waiting for the prince to do the same. But the eighteen-year-old just stared at it perplexed not knowing what he was expected to do.  
"Right, you're Telmarine."Peter mumbled and ran his hand through his golden hair.

"Hey, people, I'm back!" Susan opened the door excited. Peter walked furiously towards her and she had to run and hide behind Caspian, afraid that she came in the room the wrong moment.  
"By the Lion's Mane, Peter! What did I do again?" She requested as they ran around a very amused Caspian.  
"If you ever leave like that again, I swear I'm going to lock you up in your room for a whole month!" he threatened her, still not able to catch her.  
"Whatever you say, daddy!" she laughed at him making him even more frustrated.  
"Oh. Stop! One question." They both stopped dead on their tracks.  
"Will you bring me food every day? And that fine narnian red wine? Because you know how thirsty I get at times." She continued mocking him.

This time Caspian had to protect the girl from her brother's hands.  
"Whoa, whoa! Peter! Take it easy! She is just joking! The only thing that matters is that she came home safe, is it not?"

The Gentle Queen smiled gratefully at him. Peter relaxed his grip on her wrist he had managed to catch as the three of them were fighting.  
"Well, I guess you're right.." he sat himself on a chair and tried his best to look grumpy.  
"Peter, your trick is not going to work!" Susan said in a singing voice.  
"What trick?" Caspian looked curiously at them.  
"Well, whenever he wanted us to feel a little guilty about something he did that face. It only worked once on me but my siblings still fall for it." She explained.  
"So not!" Lucy protested from the couch across the room. She was so absorbed drawing in her new notebook she hadn't been paying too much attention on them.  
"I do not fall for this trick anymore! Ed does!"

"Anyway!" Peter decided to change the subject. "So where have you gone, Su?"  
"Oh, well, I was.. Thinking.. You know, what Aslan told us."  
"And?" The boys looked at her impatiently.  
"I think I sort of sensed it all along that there was a secret about this place."

"Wait, Aslan talked to you? About what? Why didn't he tell me-?"  
"Relax, Lu. He wished to have a private conversation with you this evening."  
"Oh, alright. But can't you at least give me a clue about this talk?" she begged. She was the most curious one of the family.

They all shook their heads negatively.  
"Oh come on! Please!" she looked at them with a puppy dog face but the trick didn't work. "Please, please, please?"  
"Not gonna happen, Lu!" Peter sang playfully at an angry Lucy.  
"Fine!" Lucy stormed out of the room.

Caspian looked worried, thinking he had insulted her.  
"No, leave it. She always acts like that when she wants us to run after her but sometimes –like this one- she's faking it. So, don't bother." Susan caught him by the hand when he was about to run after the little Queen.  
"Oh, ok." He sat down on the couch not realizing she was still holding his hand.

"Now, Caspian. When do you think it'd be more appropriate for us to attack your uncle?" Peter requested.  
"Hmm.. Let me think."  
"You know what? Think about it for a while and we're going to discuss all together with Ed and Lucy at dinner." Susan suggested.  
"Deal." He smiled in agreement.

The prince looked her in the eyes that had bewitched him the moment he saw them. He then sensed something warm on his hand. He looked down, Susan following his gaze, and saw their hands. Susan tried to pull hers away but Caspian caught it with his free hand and smiled charmingly at her, making her blush. 'What is it about him that makes me so.. so.. so..' she couldn't exactly put it.  
Little did she know, soon she would discover how quickly she'd started falling for him.

Peter was watching them curiously. It was quite clear they liked each other. Still, she was his little sister and he thought that no one was good enough for her.  
He coughed a little making them look away from each other.  
"If I'm not interrupting anything-"  
"Interrupting? No you're not interrupting!"  
"Is he interrupting?"  
"No, he is not!"  
"That's what I thought! He's not-!"  
"Enough! I got the message! I'm not interrupting-!"  
"No, you certainly are not!"  
"Listen to her! She's right! You're not!"They started talking together once again and Peter got anxious.  
"Alright!" he yelled and they both went silent.  
"Finally! Don't you think we should go to the dining room? Dinner will be served soon." They opened their mouths to agree with his suggestion but afraid they would start talking again he raised his hand to silence them.  
"Uh, uh! Not a word! Just… follow me!" he ordered and the three of them headed to the dining room.

"So, Caspian, have you thought about what I asked of you before?" Peter demanded once they finished their dinner, which was quite delicious by the way. Edmund was still rubbing his belly contentedly.  
"Thought about what?" Lucy asked narrowing her blue eyes.  
"Peter asked me when it would be more appropriate for us to attack Miraz." The prince answered to Lucy and then turned his full attention to Peter.  
"And yes I did think about it. But you should know that attacking the Telmarine castle is quite a hard task. No one's ever taken that castle." he said in a warning tone.  
"Well, there's always the first time." Peter replied, not quite moved by Caspian's warning."Sooner or later, Miraz will notice Narnia's uprising power. We have to strike them before they strike us."  
"Certainly, there must be another way than attacking their castle. It's too dangerous!" Caspian insisted."What if I challenged him to a duel? Whoever wins shall take the Telmarine throne."  
"A duel? Interesting idea. I could challenge him to a duel." Peter said pensively.  
"No, not a duel against you. Against me." the prince said shyly.  
"Caspian, it seems more logical to me a duel between two kings than between you and your uncle. Maybe you'll get emotional or something and-"

At that Caspian stood up from his chair.  
"I would never spare Miraz!"he said through gritted teeth. "And not to seem rude, but I do believe I'm a bit more experienced in sword-fighting than you."  
It was now Peter's turn to get angry at the prince standing opposite him.  
"How dare you-!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Susan's voice ordered."You're behaving like little children over some toy! Sit back down and let's discuss this properly."  
"Maybe, tomorrow, Susan. Now, if I may be excused…" The prince bowed to them as he exited the room furiously.

"Well, that was nicely handled!" Susan scolded her older brother."You knew he's touchy on this subject, why did you-?"  
"Why are you defending him Susan? He said he thinks I'm not handy with a sword!"  
"No, he never said such thing and you know it! He merely pointed out that he's a little more experienced than you are!" Susan had now walked around the table and stood before her brother looking straight into his eyes.  
"Maybe.. But I'm still the High King of Narnia! I should be the one challenging the Telmarine King not him!"  
"What's in it for you Peter? Who exactly do you want to do this for?"she challenged him.  
"I-I-I.."  
"Exactly! You just want to be the center of attention as always! Just like when you got in these fights back in England! It is Caspian's right to fight for *his* throne and *his* pride! Just like when Jadis had almost killed Edmund, you wanted to take your revenge on Her, the same way he wants to take his on Miraz for killing his father and stealing his throne!"she finished and turned her heels towards the door.  
"And you keep defending him and not your own brother! Why? Has love blurred your mind completely and you can't think properly?"

Susan stopped dead on her tracks. She tried to control her anger.  
"I just believe that in this case he is right. You have no right to fight *his* duel or to lead the narnian army to a castle that, according to him, who has lived his eighteen years of life in there, is inexpugnable."  
"And since when do you know what's right and what's not about the narnian army? You weren't the one fighting by their side nor were you there when your brother got injured by the witch!"  
"You're right.. I was not.. I was with Lucy, witnessing Aslan's death, knowing that we could do nothing to save him. Yes, Peter, I was having such lovely time!" she mocked as tears of anger streamed down her face.  
"I want you to think about everything you said and apologize to Caspian." She said calmly and left the room.

"You know she's right, don't you brother?" Edmund was heard from the other side of the table."They both are, actually."  
"Thank you for supporting me Edmund.." he turned his back on him and made his way to the door that led to the gardens.  
"But I thought you had it sorted.. as usual." Edmund replied coldly and turned his attention to his crying little sister. She hated it when her siblings had fights. They usually fought for the simplest of things but they would immediately make up and act as if nothing happened.  
But this time it was different. She had never seen them having such a big fight. She wanted to find out that it was all a dream. That she would wake up and everything would be the way they used to. But she knew it was impossible.

Susan exited furiously the room, shutting fiercely the door behind her. She couldn't believe what Peter had told her and Caspian just moments ago. She had never seen him act so arrogantly. She didn't like at all fighting with him but she knew she had to defend her beliefs. After all, she was right! They all knew it!

Susan cried loudly not noticing she was being watched.  
"Susan I'm sorry.. This is all my fault."Caspian approached her.  
"No, it really isn't. Peter shouldn't have said all these things. I'm sure he'll come around and realize how foolish he was tonight." She tried to stop crying but it was quite impossible to her. But this time, the prince was a bit distant than usually and didn't even try to comfort her, much to her disappointment.

"Thank you for defending me. You shouldn't have. That's what got you in a fight with Peter."  
"No, I had to! He had to listen! He keeps saying that I'm the logic of the family but he never listens to me!"  
"Anyway, why don't you get some sleep? We'll talk about this tomorrow."  
"Thanks for your concern but I can't sleep. Really why are you still here?"  
"Oh, I waited for Peter so that we can discuss this alone but-"  
"But you got me!"she tried to joke.

Caspian laughed a little for the first time that evening."Yes, not that I complain about it."  
"You know I feel quite ashamed. It's the second time you see me cry in one day. What will you think of me!"  
"Only the best!" he smiled at her and she felt a lot better.  
She didn't know why but he had this effect on her. He made her feel better.

His smile almost disappeared from his beautiful features. Now she could see something like.. 'what is that?' she thought perplexed. She searched his eyes trying to figure out what he was feeling. 'Is it compassion?' but she had guessed wrong.

What the boy was actually feeling was something very rare and beautiful… love. He kept denying it but he knew he had feelings for the beautiful Gentle Queen. Without even thinking what he was doing, he lowered his head slightly and leaned in to kiss her. But a noise coming from across the corridor made him realize what he was about to do and he immediately distanced himself from the girl who now looked at him complicated.

"Queen Susan? Prince Caspian? What are you doing here?" an old man with a kind face looked at them puzzled.  
"Nothing, Professor. We were just talking." Caspian hurried to reply."Susan, let me introduce to you Dr. Cornelious, my Professor. Professor, you know Queen Susan."  
"Of course I do, my prince." he smiled kindly and offered his hand to the young Queen. "A pleasure, Your Majesty."  
"The pleasure is all mine, Professor! And I see you are already familiar with the habits we had in our world!" she looked surprised.  
"Well, Prince Caspian tells me everything you've-" but he received a light glare from the boy and he hurried to correct himself."Everything you and your siblings teach him."  
"How lovely! From now on, you can come directly to me to teach everything you want to know about my world! And please call me 'Susan'! Caspian's friends are my friends as well!" she smiled kindly to the man.  
"However, I must return to my chambers. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow! Goodnight, Professor! Goodnight, Prince Caspian." She bowed to the two men and left.

"You still haven't told her, have you?"the old man asked the prince once the girl was out of sight.  
"Told her what?"  
"That you love her!"  
"But I don't-!"  
"Yes you do and you know it!"  
"Look, once I get my throne back I'm never gonna see her again so it is better if I didn't do anything that would hurt her later!"  
"So you admit it don't you?"  
"Alright! I do! Satisfied?"  
"No. You do what?"  
"I-I-I … l-l-love her!" he whispered shyly.  
"I'm sorry, I have a hearing problem. Can you speak a bit more loudly?"  
"I love her! Was that loud enough for you?" he yelled and left frustrated.

The Professor sighed but didn't say anything. 'This boy has so much more to learn..'  
Little did he know that someone had listened to their conversation.

* * *

**_Really guys, what does a girl have to do to get a review? _**


	15. Jealousy

_**Wow! Longest chapter ever! 3,806 words! I want to ask your help. Could you please give me some ideas about the battle? Do you want me to continue Susan/Caspian romance this way or should they get together? Your help would be very appreciated! Thank you! And of course, always R&R! Love, Kate! (=**_

Chapter 15

Lucy returned to her chambers with a mix of emotions. She couldn't believe what she had heard that night.  
First, Peter and Susan's fight. Then, Caspian's confession to his professor. I mean, she was extremely happy that Caspian loved her sister and she knew she loved him back, but as they both had realized they would, sooner or later, part ways. They would both get hurt and there was nothing she could do to prevent that happening.  
'And they look so cute together! How I wish I could find a way for them to be happy! But firstly, I will show them that they love each other so they can think of something, too, together!'  
She clapped her hands excitedly, forgetting all about the fight her siblings had earlier that evening.

"Why are you so happy, dear one?" Aslan stood at her chamber's balcony. He motioned her with his head to stand beside him.  
"Nothing, really.." she lied but the Great Lion cannot be easily fooled.  
"There's no need to lie, my child. I know you heard Dr. Cornelius and Prince Caspian's conversation."  
"Oh.." she looked at her feet ashamed He had caught her eavesdropping.  
"So tell me, are you happy because of that conversation?"  
"To tell the truth, yes!"  
" So am I. But there is something more important to tell you at the moment."  
"I know but I want to ask you, is there anything that could be done to keep them together?"her eyes full of hope, waiting for Him to say 'yes'. But she forgot that Aslan never answers like that.  
"The only think, I can tell you right now, is that love is the most powerful thing in the whole world. And if it's true love, even the Deep Magic will do everything and anything to keep them together. They only need to truly love each other and have faith. Did that answer your question?"  
"Mmm.. yes… sort of…" she pursed her lips disappointed.  
"Now, are you ready to listen to what I have to tell you?"  
"Of course, Aslan."

They started walking through the night up and down the balcony, until the Lion had finished his story. Lucy listened carefully without interrupting him once.  
Once He was finished she looked a bit shocked but not very surprised.  
"I knew it! I swear the whole time I knew it!" she said sort of excited.  
"I'm glad, dear one, but how exactly did you know?"

"Well, before we got in Narnia I had these dreams of a beautiful land and the face of a woman smiling at me. But whenever I woke up, I didn't remember I had these dreams. Only in Narnia I was able to remember them and some of the memories came back to me."  
"As I've already told the others, she wanted you to know that she loved you very much. She sacrificed her love for you knowing that she would one day meet you again. She was a true heroine and Narnia is eternally grateful to her. And so am I."  
"I have an idea!"  
"What is it, my daughter?"  
"It's a secret! I'll tell the others tomorrow so I'm sure you'll be around to listen, won't you?"  
"Of course. Remember I'm always around, watching over you and your siblings."

And with that, the Lion once again disappeared, leaving the girl alone.  
"He didn't even tell me goodnight!" she joked to herself and walked in her room again.

That morning, the three older siblings hardly talked during breakfast. Caspian decided it was better not to be present. He decided he would talk to the High King later that day.

Peter had realized he shouldn't have said some things that insulted both his sister and the prince, but his pride didn't let him admit it.

Lucy did everything in her power to get them to talk but each time was a complete failure. So she decided to share her idea.  
"I think we should build a statue, a memorial to be more precise, to our mother."

They immediately stopped eating and looked at her with their eyes widened.  
"Well, Lu… That's actually a very good idea!" Susan congratulated her."Oh, and I suppose you had the talk with Aslan, didn't you?"  
"Yes, I did and He told me that our mother was a heroine and that she should be honored for without her we wouldn't be here right now! All of us! Together!" she looked at the three of them hoping they would get the message but she actually achieved something better.  
The voice of their mother was heard again in their minds, making them feel ashamed of last night's events.

They stood in silence for a moment just looking each other. Lucy groaned frustrated and went to sit on one of the dining room's sofas.  
"Peter I-"  
"I want to-"  
"I-"  
"I-"  
"You-"  
"You-"  
"For God's sake, Edmund! Do something!" Lucy begged him. Edmund approached his siblings and closed Susan's mouth with his hand, allowing Peter to speak first.

"Thanks Ed, but it wasn't really necessary. Anyway, Su I feel so ashamed of what I said last night. I think this 'being a king' and all got in my head and blurred my mind. Suzy, forgive my stupid words. I promise-" But Susan raised her hand stopping him.  
"No need for promises, Peter. I accept your apology but I will not accept a promise. Promises are easily made and they are also easily broken. And I think it is Caspian the one you should be apologizing to, not me. And I apologize as well because I shouldn't have acted like that. Last night, I was anything but gentle!" she said softly and tried to joke.  
"Can I hug you now, sis?"  
"Of course you can you potato-head!" and they hugged each other tightly, while Edmund was laughing at Susan's remark and Lucy was clapping her hands happily.

"I think Lu's idea was quite interesting! I'm going to ask the royal sculptor if he is busy or something to attend to its construction."  
"Yes, you should do that Ed. Peter is , after all, busy right now. Aren't you Pete?" Susan looked meaningfully at her older brother.  
"I guess so. But you are coming with me!" he dragged her unexpectedly by the hand.  
"What are you doing?" she tried to hide her laughs as he dragged her through the corridor.  
"Going to Prince Charming's room!"  
"There is no need. I'm right here." A laughing Caspian was standing on the stairs, that led to the second floor.

"Oh, right. Hello, Caspian. Can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Yes, of course. Good morning Susan." He smiled to the girl beside Peter. She smiled back and distanced herself from the boys letting them discuss alone.  
She was quite tired and decided to sit on the stairs. She didn't get to sleep last night. She was thinking the fight she had with Peter all night long. 'Look at me! Now I'm lying to myself as well! I wasn't thinking about Peter! I was thinking about.. about.. Caspian! There I said it! After all, it's his fault! He shouldn't be so close to me last night. And I'm still wondering if he really tried to kiss me or it was just a trick of my mind…'

She caught the two boys shaking hands with the corner of her eye and decided to stop thinking about it.  
"Well, I'm glad you two made up! Did you come to a conclusion about Miraz too?"  
"Yes, we decided to attack the Telmarine castle as soon as possible."Peter replied triumphantly.

Susan looked puzzled at Caspian. "You did?"  
"Yes. Much to my disappointment, it looks like it's our only option.." Caspian said with a defeated look on his face.  
"Oh. Alright. Then I'll go and ask our blacksmith to make me an armor too." She muttered but didn't see Peter's angry face, glaring at her.  
"You what? Why would you need an armor?"  
"To fight with you." She said as a-matter-of-factly.  
"Whoa! Wait! Let's think about this for a minute!"  
"No! Let's not! I want to fight and I will! Do you forget that with the practice I got this past week I'm actually Narnia's best archer?"  
"No! Susan you can't-!"  
"Can and will!" she said firmly and climbed the stairs, heading to her room.  
Peter lifted his hands in the air in surrender.

But Caspian followed her climbing hurriedly up the stairs.  
"Susan! Wait up!" But she had already entered her room. He decided to wait for her. It was too dangerous for her to go to a battle. She may be Narnia's finest archer but she had never used her skill in a battle.  
He saw her exciting her room, wearing a new, simpler gown than before. He knew she wore such dresses either when she practiced her archery skills or when she went to town. He hurried to reach her grabbing her by the wrist.  
"Susan, wait!"  
"Oh, hi Caspian! I'd love to talk to you but I have to go in town. We'll talk later shall we?"  
"No actually, could I go with you? I could use some fresh air."  
"Go with me? Uh.. sure! Why not? I'm always glad of a good company!" she smiled.  
"Great! My Queen!" he offered his arm and she gladly took it, smiling playfully.  
"My Prince!"

After a ten-minutes' walk they reached the town. They were quite glad that they weren't recognizable. They passed by Susan's favorite shop of clothes.  
"Oh, Caspian do you mind? If you do then I-!" But he caught her off guard as he placed a finger on her lips shushing her.  
"Susan, stop! Of course I do not mind! Ladies first!" he gestured to the door.  
"Oh, my good sir! You are such a gentleman!" she joked and entered the shop.

They left the shop an hour later. Susan was holding a bag with her and once in a while she looked lovingly at her precious new acquirement.  
"Oh, Caspian, you shouldn't have spent your money just to buy me a dress!"  
"Think nothing of it! After all, you're a Queen. It is only fair if you have everything your heart desires!"  
'Maybe you would change your mind if you knew what my heart truly desires..' she thought and mentally slapped herself. 'Stop it Su!'

She decided to change your subject.  
"So Caspian, I'm waiting for you to say it."  
"Say what?" he raised his eyebrows perplexed.  
"That it's too dangerous for me to go to battle. This is why you're truly here, is it not?"  
"Well, it is one of the reasons I decided to join you." His voice trailed off.  
"Oh, and what are the other reasons?"  
"That I just wanted to spend some time with you." He said sincerely and looked away shyly.

Susan tried to hide the smile that was forming on her lips.  
"Oh, that's nice. However, I want you to know that no matter what you say I won't change my mind. I want to fight and I will."  
"I respect that. However, I want to make sure that nothing is going to happen to you at this battle so I decided to choose your armor myself and maybe, if you wanted, give you some more practice fighting with your bow. You know there are more than one ways to use it."He informed her.

He hated it that he was giving her his consent to fight in the upcoming battle but he knew he couldn't stop her. He had, by now, learnt her and how stubborn she could be and that made him admire and love her even more.  
"Oh, really? Well, I'd be more than glad to learn these ways!"  
"Alright. We'll talk about this later. We're almost there."  
"Almost where?" she narrowed her eyes in question.  
"The best blacksmith in town." He smiled at her.

She was quite surprised. It wasn't only the fact that he didn't fight her for wanting to participate in the raid of the Telmarine castle but he even volunteered to teach her how to fight! This man truly amazed her. 'He even wants to choose the best armor for me! This is really sweet! I owe him so much already and I know him for.. what, three weeks?'

"Thank you so much for everything Caspian. But I can't help but wonder, why are you doing all this? What's in it for you?" she eyed him suspiciously but immediately regretted her words for he looked puzzled and hurt.  
"What's in it for me? I can't believe I heard something like that from you, of all people! As I told you yesterday I care too much for you leave you unprotected. And if your next question is why I didn't try to stop you is because I know by now how stubborn and determined you can be."  
"You think I'm stubborn?" she looked at him in disbelief.  
"Yes, I do. Please don't get me wrong because I like it. I like that you are stubborn. I like.. everything about you." His voice trailed off and the girl looked at him shocked by his confession. 'Did this mean that he actually likes me?' They looked in each other's eyes unwilling to break the connection they felt with each other that moment.

"Prince Caspian! It is you! How you been?"a man around his fifties approached them and locked Caspian in a hug.  
"Fine, fine. How are you, Darian?"  
"Fine too. And who might that beautiful young lady may be?"  
"This is Queen Susan the Gentle. Susan, this is Darian, the best blacksmith in town."  
"Oh, it is nice meeting you, sir."  
"The pleasure is all mine, my Queen." he bowed deeply.  
"I'm sure it would be a pleasure, as well, if you made her armor." The prince suggested.  
"Her armor? Is Narnia in war again?"  
"No, no. We just want to be prepared for anything." She hurried to explain.

The raid had to remain a secret from everyone until it was announced to the narnians.  
Caspian and the blacksmith talked about metals and some protective tools- she actually had no idea what they were talking about, she just nodded whenever they asked her opinion- and after a small talk they shook hands and left the blacksmith begin the construction of the armor.

"Maybe we should head back to the castle."Susan suggested. She was afraid the others would worry and she didn't want to get scolded by Peter for the second time in two days.  
"Oh, come on! It's a beautiful day! I'm sure the others will not worry. Peter saw we left together!" the Telmarine tried to change her mind hoping to spend some more time with her.  
"He did?" her eyes widened.  
She knew her brother was overprotective and she didn't want him to misjudge her friendship with Caspian. Well, that's what she called it but she could see the romance between them and tried hard to avoid it. But whenever the prince was too close with her, she could not think properly and she hated that. 'I almost kissed him last night! I should never lose control of my feelings again!' she made a mental note.  
"Yes, he even waved at us as we passed the library. He was at the door waiting for Edmund. You did not see him?" he narrowed his eyes in question. He knew the Queen to be a very observing person.  
"Well, no I was.. umm.. Distracted.." and indeed she was. She was actually looking at how the prince had come to hold her hand in a more.. friendly way than other times and she was trying not to show the deep red that was on her cheeks.  
"Anyway. So, you still want to go back to the castle or continue our walk. I could show you the best tavern in town. They make the most delicious pies you've ever tasted!" he tried to lure her.  
"Oh! Alright! I guess it couldn't hurt! After all, I'm sure my brothers will be busy with their kingly duties!"

They reached the tavern and found a table away from the crowd while they continued their conversation.  
"Don't you want to participate in their decisions?"  
"Well, yes of course I do. I just haven't got used to the idea of being a Queen yet." She explained kindly."And actually I have an idea about Miraz."  
"What about him?"  
"Why don't we try to negotiate with him?"  
"No, negotiating with Miraz is quiet impossible. He won't stop until he gets what he wants."  
"And what's that?" she asked timidly, afraid that she wouldn't like the answer. And she was right.  
"Well, me… Dead.." the dark-haired boy replied looking away from her compassionate gaze."Please don't feel sorry for me, Susan."  
"How can I not? I can't imagine living without my parents or living with an uncle that I know he doesn't love me! I really admire you for your strength, Caspian. And for wanting to realize your father's dream."  
"Thanks, I really appreciate it. And I indeed lived my life receiving love only from my Professor. My uncle and my aunt always treated me like I was just another kid in the street and not like their nephew."  
"Well, now you will receive love not only from Dr. Cornelious, right? " she smiled encouragingly.  
"Who else?" the prince asked, full of hope for the answer that could change his life.  
"Apart from my siblings and myself, the narnians love you very much for what you did for their country and I'm sorry the Telmarines will love you as their king, won't they?"

Caspian looked away to hide his disappointment."Yes. Of course."  
He motioned to the waitress to take their order. She seemed to know him pretty well.

"Good day, my prince. How are you today?"She looked to be a young Telmarine girl. She was quiet pretty. She had long dark, curly hair and dark eyes. She seemed to like Caspian because she kept touching his shoulders in a more than friendly way and Susan felt a little jealous.  
"I'm fine, Rania. Could you bring us two of your specialties?"  
"Yes, of course I could. But you didn't introduce me to the girl that came with you.." she looked Susan up and down. Before Caspian could introduce her, Susan stood up from her chair and announced herself with a quiet superior tone in her voice."High Queen Susan the Gentle."

The girl's eyes widened in shock and she hurried to bow before her.  
"Forgive me, Your Highness. I didn't recognize you." she apologized but Susan understood that she didn't actually feel very guilty for her mistake and that she actually disliked her.  
"Apology accepted. Now, you can go back to your work." She faked a kind smile.  
"Yes, Your Majesty. I'll bring your order right away."

Once Rania left them alone, Susan received a quite peculiar look from the prince.  
"Why did you do that for?" he asked her sort of accusingly.  
"Did what? I don't understand."  
"You acted very arrogantly, as if showing yourself off. Why?"  
"I just.. well, I just didn't like her that's all!"  
"And why didn't you like her?"  
"I just didn't! Let it go, Caspian!" And so he did. But he planned on discussing this with a person that knew Susan very well. The Valiant Queen.

They stayed in the tavern for almost an hour and then headed back to the castle. Those pies were indeed the most delicious thing Susan ever had in her entire life.  
"Do you want me to escort you to your chambers?" Caspian offered but Susan kindly declined his proposal. Once she was out of sight, she started looking for the youngest Queen whom she found in the library.

"Oh, hello Caspian! Did you have a nice day with my sister?" she gave him a mischievous smile.  
"Yes, I did! Listen I want to talk with you about Susan's behavior-." but he didn't got to finish his sentence for a very curious Lucy cut him off.  
"What did she do? Did she tell you anything wrong?"  
"No, Lucy. Relax. Let me explain." He told her what happened with Susan and the girl in the tavern and waited patiently till the little girl had made her conclusion.

"Well, I do have an answer to your question but first you have to answer a question of mine."  
"Sure, anything!"  
"Are you in love with my sister?"  
He was caught off guard.  
At first, he was speechless. How did she know he liked Susan? Was it that obvious? But after a moment's thought, he answered her positively and the girl squealed and clapped her hands happily.  
"I knew it! Now I can answer your question. Well, after all this information you gave me and knowing Susan very well, I'm quite confident when I say that she was jealous!" she said dramatically.  
"What? Jealous? Why would she be jealous of her?" he asked puzzled and Lucy slapped her forehead.  
"I thought you were smarter! Isn't it obvious? She likes you! No, forget that! She's in love with you!"  
"What? No way! What makes believe you such thing?"

"Well, even dumb-head Peter has seen it! And she has actually sort of confessed me."  
"She did?" he lifted his head. Maybe he had hope after all.  
"Yes and I'm sure she would admit it if.."  
"If what, Lucy? If what?" the boy suddenly pressured her.  
"Take it easy! If there wasn't the problem of parting ways. You know, you'll go to Telmar and she'll stay in Narnia. How could you be together?"

She was right. He was wondering the exact same thing himself.  
He returned to his chambers, deep in his thoughts. He didn't feel like joining the Pevensies for dinner. The battle against Miraz would be coming soon and he had to figure out a way for them to be together.


	16. Meetings and Feelings

_**Hello there! I'm sorry it took me a little while to update but unfortunately school started. However, i'll try to be as fast as always! But i'm still not getting any reviews and i'm quite sad about it. I'll start thinking that you don't like my story or something! Anyway, i still love my readers! In this chapter there is a little surprise for you! Hope you like it! :D

* * *

**_

Chapter 16

Next morning, Susan and Peter were missing from breakfast and Caspian and the younger Pevensies were quite worried.

"I can explain that Susan didn't feel like eating this morning. But Peter never misses meals, especially breakfast! According to him, it's the most important meal of the day!" Edmund voiced his thoughts.

"Once we're finished, we'd better look for them. I don't want anything wrong happen to them!"Lucy suggested worriedly and the boys agreed.

They found them in the practice fields.  
Susan was testing her skill with the bow and Peter was sword-fighting with Glenstorm, the second in command General centaur.  
The golden-haired boy was sweaty and out of breath. He fought with his sword and shield and Glenstorm was armed with his two, very long swords blocking easily Peter's blows. Centaurs couldn't be defeated easily.

Susan, on the other side, was more relaxed than ever. She shot graciously her every arrow, always hitting the center of the target. She had a content and peaceful smile on her face. She was a beautiful sight and the Telmarine Prince couldn't help but stare.

"You're drooling!" Edmund's remark made him look away from the beautiful brunette. Lucy covered her mouth with her small hands trying to hide her giggles as Caspian smacked his friend on the shoulder.

"Hey! I was only joking!" the boy protested, rubbing his shoulder.

"So was I!" the eighteen-year-old replied and the Just King stuck out his tongue at him in a very un-kingly manner.

The two boys then headed to the blond king who was resting from his duel.

"How you doing, bro?" Edmund slapped playfully his brother's shoulder, almost throwing him off the bench he was currently sitting.

"I'm sweating like a pig actually. And yourselves?" he replied trying to catch his breath.

"Well, I was worried what kept you from joining us in 'the most important meal of the day'." He mimicked Peter's voice unsuccessfully.

"As for our dear prince here," he said patting Caspian on the back."I believe he came here just to admire our beautiful sister!" he said laughing but Peter looked at the prince alarmed.

"Well, Edmund, this time you are really going to pay for this!" he threatened and starting chasing the young king around the fields. Edmund was shouting and begging for someone to help him.

The girls had noticed them and they were holding their sides of laughing so hard. The sight of the two boys was priceless. Finally, Caspian caught him and dragged him behind some bushes. Everyone thought he would hit him but he just warned the boy of what could happen to him if he didn't stop these comments about him and the Gentle Queen. Then, they walked to the girls, for Peter had started dueling with Glenstorm once again and they did not wish to distract him.

"Good morning girls. I honestly hope my public humiliation was an enjoyable sight." Edmund glared at Caspian who looked more content than ever. The girls started laughing once again making Edmund even more furious.

"You have no idea!" Susan exclaimed."Anyway. Caspian, could you show me these moves with the bow that you mentioned yesterday?" she requested kindly.

"Sure!" he accepted eagerly and they left the young Pevensies alone. He showed her how to hit an enemy with the tip of her bow. He taught her that when an opponent was in a close range how to throw an arrow with her hand. He even taught her, how to move her wrists so that she can be more effective with her weapon.

"They look cute together, don't they?" Lucy whispered to her brother.

"I have to admit it, they do."

"You don't want them to be together?"

"No, I just pity them for Peter will not like it very much."

"Well, you and I can handle Peter, don't you think?" Lucy gave a wicked smile at her brother, rubbing her hands. Edmund immediately got the message and hugged his little sister.

"You definitely are a sister of mine!"

"Come on, Susan! Don't give up!"

"I'm not giving up! I just got tired! I spent all my morning here practicing and I didn't eat breakfast as opposed to you, young man!" she protested, panting heavily.

"You'll be rewarded for this in the future!" he joked as he dragged her back into the practice field.

"Oh, please spare me! Please! Let me catch my breath!" she drove one hand on her chest. "We've been doing this for an hour and half! Let me sit!" she said looking at him with a puppy dog face he couldn't refuse.

"Alright, alright! You won! At least do you remember what you learned today?"

"Every single move!" she said in a singing voice.

"Good." he smiled satisfied and she answered him with a gentle smile of hers.  
Every moment they spent together, he realized he loved her even more. He decided that he would speak to her of his feelings. As they sat on a bench he reached and touched her hair, playing with it gently.  
Susan didn't know what to do. She just stared in his big, chocolate eyes. She now knew she was truly, madly, deeply in love with him and there was no going back. She could see he felt the same but she couldn't be exactly sure. As millions of thoughts came and go in their heads, neither had realized how close they now were. Their faces were now only inches apart. Susan could feel his hot breath against her skin. She leaned in, to close the distance between them.  
Just a moment before their lips touched, they heard Lucy's voice from across the field.

* * *

"Ed, let me through!"

"Nope!" the boy simply answered, shaking his head.

"Why won't you let me pass?" Peter raised one eyebrow.

"I just like messing with you, brother!" he gave him a toothy smile.

A few meters away, Lucy was running towards the couple.

"Su! Caspian! Peter's coming!" she warned them breathlessly. They immediately parted.

"And why are you saying it that like that? We don't have anything to hide from him!" Susan blushed violently.

"I've already told you, you suck at acting! I know you were about to -!" but Edmund covered her mouth as both he and Peter arrived at the archery fields.

"At last! I found you! Caspian, would you care to practice with me? You really had a point when you said I'm not very experienced…" it was difficult for him to admit he was wrong so Caspian decided not to push him and instantly accepted his offer.

Peter's three younger siblings waited for them to finish their practice in the gardens. There they met with a young Telmarine girl, who must have been of royal blood for she wore a quite expensive dress and jewels. Her name was Natia. She had long, dark hair and beautiful dark green eyes. She seemed to be a nice girl so they let her join their company.  
After an hour had passed, Susan got bored of waiting the boys so she decided to go and look for them. It was almost about lunch time. Her new friend was eager to join her and meet her brother, the High King.

As they slowly approached the practice field, they heard swords clashing and the boys' heaving breathing. The girls knew they would be tired so they had brought some water with them. When they finally reached the field, they were quite embarrassed but attracted to the sight.

The two young warriors were sweaty. Peter's shirt was wet by his perspiration, showing perfectly his every muscle.  
Caspian had taken his shirt off and tossed it to the side. He could fight better without a shirt that was glued on his wet body. Susan could spot every little detail on his sweaty body. His hair was stuck on his face. 'He is so perfect!' she thought and quickly tried to control herself.

The boys spotted almost immediately the two girls but did not stop fighting. Actually Caspian was pretty much showing off to the young Queen and she knew it.

"My, what a sight..!" Natia whispered to Susan and she let a giggle escape her lips.

Peter noticed a girl he'd never seen before standing next to his sister. She was very beautiful. For a second he forgot all about Caspian and their duel. The prince took advantage of that moment and with one swift movement, he knocked him on the ground, his sword on his throat.

"You should know Peter that you should never get distracted like that because you give the opponent the chance to do what I just did." The dark-haired boy advised him while trying to breathe normally. Peter just groaned but he knew his was right. Caspian offered him his hand. They walked together to the girls who now had extended their hands with the bottles of water.

"How thoughtful of you! Thank you very much!" Caspian smiled to a blushing Susan. He knew how she felt around him when he was like that and he couldn't help but feel content.

"You're welcome." She replied timidly and then turned her attention to Natia.

"Well, boys let me introduce to you Lady Natia."

They walked together to the castle chattering and laughing vividly. Even though Peter admired the beauty of the new girl, he kept an eye on the couple beside him who got increasingly attached to one another. He didn't like them spending so much time together and he would let his sister know later.  
Susan was afraid that Caspian would be attracted to Natia but she was relieved when she noticed that he hardly even looked at the newcomer. She also noticed how his gaze was focused on her but this time there was something else in his eyes: passion. His whole body was screaming it to her and to tell the truth she wanted badly to respond.  
"Well, boys, why don't you go and have a bath? We'll meet at the dining room ok?" The Gentle Queen suggested and they all agreed.

The two girls continued their walk around the castle. Actually, Natia needed a small tour to familiarize with it a little bit.

"So you and the prince, huh?" the newcomer asked Susan, who blushed but avoid perfectly answering her question.

"So you like my brother, huh?" and now it was Natia's turn to blush.

"No, I don't! I just find him a very interesting person! As opposed to you and the Telmarine!"

Susan rolled playfully her eyes at her insistence and she finally admitted that they liked each other.

"It is pretty obvious! Did you see the way he looked at you all this time? I swear I was afraid for interrupting a personal moment!" Natia laughed.

"Oh, stop it you! And if you do like my brother there is no reason to hide it from me! I can help you! And actually I've never seen him so close to a girl before! Apart from me and Lu, I mean!"

"Really?"

"Anyway, there is something I wanted to ask you but I'll wait a little longer." Susan changed the subject.

"As you wish, Queen Susan."

"Natia, what did I tell you?" the young Queen looked at her annoyed.

"To call you by your first name…"

"Precisely! And no 'buts'! It's an order!"

"Alright, alright! Susan!"

"Bravo!" the two girls continued joking until they reached the dining hall where the others were waiting for them impatiently. Edmund was tapping his foot on the floor, Lucy was mentally drawing on the window with her finger and the two older boys were walking up and down the room, not lifting their gazes from their feet.

"At last you're here! What took you so long?" Edmund exclaimed annoyed.

"Sorry! We lost track of time! I was showing her the castle." Susan replied apologetically.

"Yes. It is so beautiful!" Natia said excitedly.

"We are glad that you liked it! And it really is no big deal that you were late!" Peter said reassuringly and his siblings, even Caspian looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" the four said in unison.

"What's wrong? Why are you all looking at me like you've seen a ghost?"

"Well, we may not have seen a ghost but we just witnessed something quite surreal!" Lucy replied and the others laughed.

"Don't bother asking dear brother! I'll explain to you later!" Edmund laughed wickedly and Peter rolled his eyes not knowing what to expect.

"Shall we?" he said annoyed, gesturing to the table.

As they enjoyed their meal, they started asking Natia their questions.

"So tell us, what brought you here?" Susan asked what was on her mind since the moment they met.

"Well, I knew that Prince Caspian had gathered a group of Telmarines who disagreed to Miraz's reign and wanted back their rightful heir to the throne. I also had heard of King Caspian the Ninth's dream of uniting Telmar and Narnia and that Prince Caspian wanted to make his dream come true. As a child, l loved the stories about Narnia and I grew quite fond of this land. So I decided to join the group and come to Narnia as well."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I do not remember you in the group I formed." Caspian asked her suspiciously.

"I know because when you gathered the group at the courtyard, the night you escaped, I wasn't able to come. You see, my parents are of high state in the Telmarine castle so when they saw me trying to escape that night they knew immediately were I was going. My father is, as expected, stronger than me so I couldn't fight him off. He managed to lock me for some days in the cellar. My mother cared for me and she brought me secretly some of the food they had every day and some wine. One day, as both my parents had left the house – I don't know where they were – I asked one of the maids, with whom we were good friends, Sofia, to let me out of the cellar and come to Narnia with me. She eagerly accepted and we both hurriedly gathered my clothes and such, some supplies for the journey and we stole two of my father's horses. We were traveling for four days and four nights. To be honest, we arrived yesterday. We met with your professor, Prince Caspian, Dr. Cornelious and he gave us one of the guest rooms, saying that you , Your Majesties, would not mind."

"And we certainly don't!" Peter answered immediately."But hasn't Susan told you to call us by our first names?" he asked looking at his sister annoyed.

"Yes, she has but it's a bit difficult for me to get used to it." She replied shyly.

"But where is your friend now, Natia?" Caspian still didn't look very convinced.

"Oh, she left early this morning, looking for job. I told her not to, but she said she feels useless if she just stands in a room, doing nothing." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Then why don't you tell her to work here?" Susan suggested.

"Oh, she would be thrilled! I'll go and find her and tell her the good news right away!" she sprang from her chair and walked excitedly out of the room.

"So what do you think?" Susan asked the others.

"I like her!"Peter said trying to sound casual.

"Yes, we noticed it ourselves!" Edmund teased him but Peter decided to ignore him.

"I think she's a nice a girl.. We should invite her more in our company to know her better!" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah! Let's do that, shall we, Peter?" Edmund looked at his brother meaningfully but this time he received a piece of meat in the face making everyone else laugh hysterically.

"If this is what you want dear brother…" he said without finishing his sentence and throwing a couple of fried potatoes on Peter. Immediately a food war begun between the two brothers, tempting the rest to participate .

"Food fights!" Lucy screamed and stood on the table, throwing every kind of food she found in her way, on those around her.

Once they ran out of… ammunition (!) they walked out of the dining room, having pieces of food everywhere, while everyone was staring and laughing at them.  
Dr. Cornelious stood next to Caspian.

"Don't ask.." the boy rushed to warn him, but the professor could see him smile.

"Do I want to know about it?"the old man asked.

"Don't think so.." and the five royalties kept walking till each one of them reached their chambers.

* * *

The afternoon found the four Pevensies in their rooms, resting from the noon's fight. Caspian was walking out of the room when Natia rushed towards him.

"Oh, Thank Aslan I found you! I wanted to tell you and Their Majesties that Sofia will accept every job you give her."

"Alright, Lady Natia I'll tell them. You can go back to your room." He faked a kind smile at her. There was something about this girl he didn't like.

"Excuse me but-."

"Oh, Natia! Here you are! You would never believe what happened after you left the hall!" Susan gritted her as she exited her chambers.'Not a good timing, Susan.' Caspian thought. He was about to ask her something but he forgot it when Susan interrupted them.

"Actually, one of the guards told me that you walked out of the dining hall with pieces of food all over your bodies! What happened?" she asked intrigued.

"Well, I-." she started saying her story when Caspian cut her off.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I wish to speak with the Queen. If you don't mind, of course." He smiled innocently and dragged Susan to the gardens.

Susan didn't know what to think. She protested and laughed at the same time as he dragged her by the hand all around the castle.  
"Will you, please, explain to me what is going on?" she requested once they reached a place deep into the gardens.

"I just wanted to make sure no one listens to what I want to tell you."

"And what is that?"

"What do you know of this Natia?" Susan was caught off guard by his question.

"You were at the hall with us! Weren't you listening?" Why did he ask her of the new girl anyway?

"Yes, yes. I was. I mean do you know anything else? Apart from what she told to the rest of us."

"No. Why do you want to know?" she folded her arms, trying to hide the reason she was asking.

"It's just… I feel like something's wrong with her. Like she's hiding something. And I feel like I've seen her before…" he scratched his head trying to remember.

"Hiding something? I don't think so. She seemed quite honest."

"Well, not to me! And if you remember, she never told us who her parents are or their social status. She just said that they're of high state and that they took the side of Miraz."

"Well, if it will put you at rest to know these things, I'll go and ask her. Okay?" she suggested still thinking it was stupid of him to suspect the poor girl.

"Okay. Thank you. Oh, she said that her friend, Sofia, is ready to start working." He informed her.

"Good, I'll deal with her later. Can we go back in the castle now? It's a little cold out here." She asked in a pleading voice and tried to warm her arms.

Caspian, being quite chivalrous, took off his jacket and offered it to the Queen.

"Caspian, you know I feel quite ashamed. You've done so many things for me and I've never done anything for you." She said taking eagerly the jacket.

"Yes, you have! You – and your siblings, of course – have accepted me in your family and that means the world to me. I've never been in such a loving family before and it feels really great." He smiled gratefully.

"You deserved it, after everything you've been through because of your uncle."

"Susan, there is something else I've been meaning to tell you but it's quite hard for me to admit it."

He started his speech and the girl looked at him hopefully. 'This is the moment Susan. Try not to say anything stupid!'

"Hey, Susan! Where are you?" a voice intruded. She saw him looking away and urged him to continue his speech.

"Maybe they want to tell you something important."

"No they don't! Carry on please!" she insisted.

"Well, you know I owe a lot to you as I've already told you. I've never been embraced by anyone so lovingly. And because of that-." But he was once again cut off by the voice.

"Su, if you're there please answer me!"

"Continue!"

"Well, as I said yesterday you are truly an amazing person and everything about you is just.. perfect."

"Su, I know you're here! Peter saw Caspian dragging you out here and he's freaking out!" Lucy's voice was heard again. But Susan ignored her again urging the prince to say what he wanted to.

"What I'm trying to say Susan is that I-."

"Susan!"

"I-."

Lucy's head popped out of some bushes. "There you are!"

But before she could reach them…  
"I love you."

Susan didn't know what hit her. Her eyes widened in shock but she had no time to think because Lucy hugged her by the waist.

"Why didn't you answer me? Didn't you hear me calling you?" she asked curiously. Susan was still looking at Caspian widened-eyed.

"Yes, well, I..I..I.. What did you want to tell me anyway?" She managed to broke the eye contact with him but his words were still echoing in her mind.

"I told you Peter saw you and Caspian running to gardens and, well, you know him, he thought that Cas wanted to.." her voice trailed off but the couple got the message.

"What? Is he crazy or something? Why would he think such a thing?"Susan asked in disbelief.

"Because he knows that you two are quite close."

"Thanks for putting it that way." Susan said.

"You are welcome."

"Now shall we?" the little girl gestured towards the castle. Susan looked one more time at the prince and followed her sister silently.

"Are you coming, Cas?"

"Yes, Lucy." He said.

He couldn't believe he had just confessed to the Gentle Queen his love. And unfortunately he never got an answer. But he felt a little relieved he didn't have to hide anymore. He knew sooner or later he'd get his answer. But for now, he prepared himself for an angry Peter who was waiting for them in the Royal Living Room.

* * *

**_So how did you like Natia? And i hope the end wasn't disappointing or something! I worked hard on this chapter because i didn't know if i should end it this way or not. Anyway, I hope this time i'll get a review, maybe two, please? Love, Kate! (:_**


	17. A New Friend

_**So chap.17! My longest chap. ever! 4,851 words! Wow, i'm so proud! I'm sorry Edmund will not appear in this one but I couldn't fit him in.. Sorry! And i just wanted to let you know that for Sofia's character i was inspired by my Best Friend so i decided to name her after her! I know you don't care but it is something i wanted to say! Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter! **__**In the next chapter the raid begins! Cya! Love, Kate! :)**_

* * *

Chapter 17

The High King of Narnia was furious. He honestly did not know what to think. Should he trust the Telmarine Prince with his sister? Even if he wanted to, he couldn't! It was in his nature to feel so protective over his siblings, especially his sisters! He had spent his whole life doing so and he wasn't about to change that now! Susan was a beautiful girl and she had attracted lots of boys from his school. Even in Narnia he could see some of the narnians or Telmarines looking at her. Well, they weren't as vile and despicable as in England but he still didn't want them to look at her this way.

In England, Susan turned them down instantly not giving them the possibility of a second chance. But with Caspian, she had totally lost that ability. Actually, *she* was inviting him to be more than friends with her! And now Peter witnessed his so trusted friend, dragging his sister by the hand to the gardens!  
Thank God, Lucy was around to prevent him from doing anything rash!  
'I swear I was this close at taking my sword out and charging on him!' he thought frustrated as he paced up and down the enormous room waiting for Lucy to bring the couple before him.

A knock on the door made him stop pacing.  
He saw Lucy's timid face popping out of nowhere followed by Susan and Caspian. He expected them to be embarrassed and maybe protest a little. Instead they entered the room having a queer look on their faces and they didn't even exchange any words. Susan was looking outside the window and Caspian was looking straight into his eyes.

First, he turned to Lucy.

"Lu, do you have anything weird to report?" he asked eying suspiciously the two.

"Absolutely nothing."

Peter was surprised.  
"Really?" he looked into her eyes to check the possibility of his sister lying but he knew that was quite impossible for her and she did look sincere. He then turned to the young couple once again.

"This is the part where you are telling me what the hell you were doing dragging my sister to the gardens!" with every word his voice increased.

"Relax, Peter. I can explain everything." Susan said in a soothing voice but Caspian was alarmed. 'Everything?'

"I'm waiting." Peter folded his arms and tapped his foot on the floor.

"Well, as stupid as it may sound I... wanted to get rid of my maid! She is quite annoying sometimes. So I told Caspian to find a way to take me away from her." She didn't believe she had lied. For some reason, she didn't want to let Peter know of Caspian's suspicions. And she certainly didn't want to tell him of Caspian's confession.

Peter looked at her in disbelief.

"That's it? And that was the best thing you could come up with? Dragging my sister?" he said to Caspian.

"Yes. Actually I told her there was something really important that she had to attend to and she had to hurry. That's when I started dragging her." The prince talked for the first time and tried to look at Susan for support which he unexpectedly got.

"Exactly! And he didn't drag me!" she defended him.

Peter was about to reply to her comment but the guards opened the room's door carrying a young woman who screamed and cried in protest.

"Let me go! I did nothing wrong!" But the two fauns just ignored her.

"What is going on?"

"We found her going through Queen Susan's personal belongings, Your Highness." The one of them said firmly.

"What? You are free to go. I'll deal with her." Susan stepped forward but even though she was angry she tried to remain calm.

Once the guards were gone, she approached the young girl. She looked about her age or maybe even younger. She was miserable. She was looking at her feet and tried to control her sobs.

"Would you like to tell me why you were in my room searching my belongings?"

"Your Majesty, I tried to explain to your guards I was not going through your things! I was just cleaning your room!" she protested and fell on her knees.

"Please, Your Majesty! You have to believe me! Do not hurt me!" she begged and started crying again.

The Gentle Queen couldn't believe what she had just listened. This girl was afraid they would punish her. She knelt beside the crying girl and tried to comfort her.

"I believe you, calm down. And we would never hurt you! How could you think of something like that?"

"It has happened to me before!" she said and lifted up her right arm's sleeve, revealing a scar that covered almost all the length of her arm.

The three elder royals all gasped in shock. Lucy buried her head in her brother's chest, disgusted, not by its look but by the cruelty of some people, people who didn't care about others. Who could be cruel to treat a poor woman like that?

"I am terribly sorry for having to show you this but you have to believe I'm innocent!" she said a little louder this time, bursting into tears once more.

Susan couldn't stand anymore of this. She held the poor girl in her arms and gently stroked her back and hair, comforting her, making her see they would never hurt her in any way.

"Please stop crying! We do believe you! Would you like some water or something to eat? You look miserable."

The woman forced a smile on her face.

"No, thank you, Your Majesty. Although, I would like to have a glass of water if you do not mind.." she said shyly.

"Of course. Lu, bring some water to the girl." She pleaded her sister. The rest of the royals were standing at the exact same spot they were the moment this girl was brought in the room. They were shocked by her reaction. Lucy, once hearing her name, snapped open her shut eyes and ran to the table to bring Susan's request.

Once the girl had her drink, they sat her in a couch and gathered around her curiously to ask her their questions. Susan was the only one of them sitting next to her still having her arms around the girl's shoulders.

"Tell us who you are." Peter asked in a compassionate voice.

"I'm a Telmarine. My name is Sofia. Maybe you have met my mistress and friend, Lady Natia."

"Yes, we have! She told us about you! She said you've been looking for a job and we offered to give you one. Didn't she tell you?" Caspian asked puzzled.

"Yes, she did! I beg your pardon but you are Prince Caspian, am I correct?" she said, not really asking and blushed a little. Caspian was unprepared for  
Sofia's ability of recognizing him.

"Uh…, well, yes I am. How did you know? Did Lady Natia tell you about me?"

"I knew that the Prince of Telmar was in Narnia and the Kings and Queens are really good friends with him. I can also recognize a Telmarine when I see one. So I just guessed.. It is an honor, my Prince!"

She explained and bowed her head a little to the boy, still her cheeks red like a tomato.

Susan felt a little uncomfortable at the turn of events so she decided to intrude.

"That is nice." She said and got up, standing almost between Sofia and the prince.

"But you still haven't told us how you got this scar of yours." She said and noticed Caspian's surprised and amused gaze on her but decided to ignore it.

"How stupid of me! I apologize. Well, I once worked as a maid in Miraz's castle. I was just ten years old when Lady Natia's family took me to be their personal maid."  
"And how is it possible I do not remember you?" Caspian interrupted her. "I've lived my whole life in that castle and I've never seen a maid at this young age."

"Of course you haven't. I was just a little girl who worked in the kitchens, a place where you weren't allowed to go, were you?" she explained kindly.

"How old are you now?" Peter asked absentmindedly.

"Peter! You of all people should know that we never request a lady's age!" Susan scolded him and the High King noticed the seriousness in her eyes and the agreement in his younger's sister's face.

"Sorry! I forgot!" he defended himself, raising his hands in the air.

"It's alright. My current age is 16. Anyway. As a child I loved wandering about the huge castle and exploring the rooms. So once, I got in a huge room with antiquities. Or so I thought. I was thrilled. At the end of the room, there was a golden armor. It was still in very good shape. It was still shining. I reached to touch it. At that precise moment that I was about to touch it, someone entered the room, a guard. He caught me by my shoulders and dragged me out of the room shouting that I wasn't allowed in there. He took me before Miraz and told him that I was in his chambers, touching his golden armor. He got furious. He hit me and ordered the guards to give me the punishment I deserved. So this is what I got." Her voice cracked a bit but she managed to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.

Everyone remained silent. They knew from Caspian that his uncle was cruel but never such a thing had crossed their minds.

"Sofia I'm so sorry. I will order my maids to take good care of you." She smiled encouragingly at her and led her at the door.

"Really, Your Majesty? Thank you! Thank you so much! This is the nicest thing someone's ever done for me!" she said gratefully and kissed both the Queen's hands.

"Think nothing of it!"

"I never thought that my uncle was capable of hurting a ten-year-old and not even feel sorry about it.." Caspian whispered, once the girl was out of the room, from the couch across the room.

"You know, I've been always listening to him threatening his servants that they would share the same fate as silly servant girl -as he called her- whenever they wouldn't complete their chores or disobeyed him or… I don't know what else!" his voice raising every moment with anger and disbelief as realization hit him.

The Pevensies felt truly sorry for him. The two girls knelt before him touching his hands in acknowledgement of his pain. Peter tapped his back friendly, gave him a smile and left the room without a word. Even though, some may think of this move as rude, Caspian knew well its true meaning and felt grateful at the High King. He knew Peter wasn't easy when it came down to being emotional so he did not misunderstand him. The girls said nothing. He already knew what they wanted to tell him. That they would always be there for him and that they would help him destroy Miraz.

After a few moments of silence, Susan thought it best for him to be left alone so she instructed her sister to return to her chambers.  
As the little Queen was about to leave, she looked into his eyes once more and whispered to him one word that meant so much to him, one word that he would keep into his heart for the rest of his life.

"Brother."

He was surprised but he still smiled at her. She was so innocent and so adorable. How could you not love this girl? She reached and hugged him and wished to both he and her older sister 'goodnight' and then left the room.

"She is right. You are a part of our family, Caspian. And we always care and protect our family. Keep that in your mind."

He nodded looking at his feet. He really appreciated that they felt him as part of their family and she knew it. But right now, he found it hard to speak.  
She reached and kissed him softly on the cheek before turning to the door.

"I meant what I said before." He said as she was about to open the door and she stopped dead on her tracks."And I'm waiting for an answer."

She knew exactly what he meant but decided it was not the time or place for this talk. Plus, she didn't know what to say.

"Goodnight, Caspian." Was all that she could say, without even turning to face him, and walked out of the room leaving the door open.

The boy listened to the sound her heels made against the stone floor. He knew she got the message. 'I meant what I said, my Queen. And I *will* be waiting for an answer for as long as I have to.' He thought and kept staring at the tips of his black boots.

* * *

Next morning, Lady Natia found Susan in the gardens, staring off at the distance. Her gaze wasn't blank or absentminded. In fact, she looked like her brain would explode from thinking too much. The Telmarine Lady approached her and sat beside her on the stone bench.

"Good morning! Is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly and put a comforting hand on her arm.

Susan looked at her startled. She was deep in thought and Natia snapped her out of it quite abruptly. She had been thinking what Caspian had told her last night.  
'I'm waiting for an answer'. This phrase was what she was trying so hard to ignore but it kept coming back infuriating her. She wasn't ready to give him an answer. Actually, she wasn't even ready for what he told her last night. She knew he liked her but she'd never thought of… love. She decided to forget it for a few moments and concentrate on the suspicions he expressed for Lady Natia.

The Queen looked at her and laughed.

"Everything's fine, Natia! I just had an awfully weird dream last night and I was trying to explain it." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, alright! Sofia told me what happened last night. I'm so sorry for this unfortunate event." She looked ashamed.

"That's alright. We were glad to add a new crime to our collection against Miraz."

Susan thought that she saw Natia's shoulders tense.

"Everything alright, Natia?" she narrowed her eyebrows puzzled.

"What?" she looked up at her surprised. "Yes, why would you think otherwise?" she smile but Susan could see that she was faking it. Maybe Caspian's suspicions weren't truly stupid after all.

"Natia, forgive my curiosity, but what is your father's status in Miraz's castle?" she asked searching her face for any hidden emotions.

"What? His status?" she repeated kind of startled but she remained calm. "Well, he's a knight." She answered simply.

"Oh… and aren't you afraid that he might get hurt or something now that-?" she started her question but stopped instantly when she realized what she was about to say. Good friend or not, the raid had to remain a secret from everyone, especially a girl whom two of them suspected to be dishonest.

"Now that what?" she asked quizzically but quite interested.

"Now that Caspian's gone! I mean they must be searching for him, no? And they must be facing some real dangers!" she quickly replied. 'What a stupid excuse! She must certainly know that I'm lying!'

"Uh, I guess so. I'm not sure. I never really was concerned about that. I always believed that no matter where he got himself into, he would be fine. But I  
think they know where the Prince is. So there's no need to worry."

"Su!" Edmund approached them hastily. The young Queen felt relieved. She was scanning her brain to find an excuse to get away from this girl.

"What is it?" she called back.

"I'm sorry if I intrude but Peter wanted you to show Sofia where she's going to work."

"Oh, great! Natia I'm sorry to leave you like this but, duty calls!"

"Sure. No problem! I'll see you around!"

Susan met Sofia outside her room, looking her reflection in one of the huge mirrors of thee corridor.

"Good morning, Sofia!" she greeted kindly the girl who smiled a toothy smile at her Queen.

"Good day, Your Majesty!"

"Come along! I'll show you where you're going to work!" she said and offered her hand to the girl who accepted it quite shyly.

"Thank you, my Queen."

* * *

They entered the room. Sofia's mouth took the shape on an 'O' when she fully saw its size. It was huge! In the left was a big, wooden bed which was actually the only thing she could recognize. It was so dark in the room and she could make out the rest of its furniture.  
Susan opened the dark curtains, letting the sunlight in.

"But, this is your room, Your Highness!" she exclaimed when she took a better look around the room.

"I am aware of that! You are now my personal maid and maid of honor too!" she announced happily hoping the young girl would like it. And she did.

At first, she was speechless which made the Queen a bit anxious. But she immediately recovered from her shock and started screaming in a quite unladylike manner but neither she or Susan cared. She hugged the Queen lovingly and kissed her hands, bubbling her thanks to her.

"Susan, could I-?" Out of the blue Caspian appeared in her door but he stopped dead on his tracks when he saw she was not alone.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you. I saw the door open and guessed that Her Majesty was alone." He apologized before bowing and leaving the room hastily.

Susan was surprised by his appearance. What could he possibly want? And then she remembered everything she had managed to forget while she was with her new maid. 'Oh, right…'  
She noticed that Sofia was looking at her curiously.

"Would it be too bold if I asked what has been going on between the two of you?"

"What? Nothing!" she said realizing that because of him she had to lie so many times in just a couple of days.

"Yeah, right. I saw the looks you give each other." Sofia insisted but still fearing she might hurt her Queen.

"Oh, alright. I wanted to talk to someone about it but I never found the time or words to say it! But you have to promise me what is said between us, stays a secret, ok?"

The maid nodded violently her head, happy her Queen would share her most precious secret with her.

"Good, let's take a walk."

* * *

The two girls became easily good friends. Sofia was more at ease and Susan liked her better and better. She told her everything about her and the prince. And the young maid advised her and comforted her and told her that in the end everything would work out. And Susan believed her.

The young Queen never had she found a girl so friendly, funny and reliable than her. Well, apart from Lucy I mean. She was glad she had finally someone to share with her the secrets she was too shy or afraid to share with her siblings.

The two spent the rest of the morning together. Susan even forgot the counsel her brother, the High King, had summoned.

"Oh, God! I forgot the counsel! Peter is going to kill me!" she said slapping her forehead."And he made it quite clear, those, who weren't in time, would stay out!"

"Oh, maybe you still got some time left. I'm sorry I kept you from such an important duty! I forgot that you are the Queen!"

"Good! That's exactly what I wanted you to do! Anyway, I'll see you around!" she ran off at the opposite direction than the one the maid was heading.

"So, what did she tell you?" Lady Natia appeared at the stairs, startling the young girl. Sofia jumped up scared, her hand coming to her chest.

"By Aslan! You scared me!" she laughed.

"Sorry. Now answer the question." She whispered in a commanding voice.

"Nothing really." She shook her hand in the air dismissively.

"Why do I find it difficult to believe you? You were together for almost two hours and you're telling me she told you nothing?" she said frustrated and started walking up the stairs dragging the girl with her.

"Let go! And I am telling the truth! She said nothing!" Sofia said pulling abruptly her hand out of her grasp. Natia looked at her in a surprised but angry way. Never had the maid done anything that showed she was against her plans.

"What has happened to you, Sofia?"

"What do you mean?" she faked she didn't understand.

"Have you forgotten the real reason you are here? Befriending with this... girl who calls herself a Queen was not part of the plan!" she stopped in the middle of the stairs and fully turned to face her.

"No! Me being like you wasn't part of the plan! I don't even know why I agreed to this!" she raised her voice.

"You agreed to this because you are nothing but a slave! My slave! You do what I tell you to!"

"You are just like your father… Cruel and cold. No wonder why he chose you for this mission, despite the fact that you are a girl!"

"You have no right to speak of my father this way! He trusts me and he loves me!" she spat back to her maid.

"What kind of father who loves his child sends her away from her home just because she's a girl? I'm sure your mother would have loved it!"

Natia's eyes widened in anger at the girl's last remark. Without even thinking what she was doing she slapped her hard across the face. She was about to say something when the centaur, Glenstorm appeared at the end of the corridor, walking towards them.  
Sofia was touching her reddened cheek and was trying hard to not let her tears escape her eyes.

"Good day, my ladies. I am here to inform you that tomorrow morning we are going to attack Miraz's castle. High King Peter thought that you should know." He said and bowed before leaving.

The girls looked each other alarmed.

"Are you still in the plan? Or have you forgotten you're a true Telmarine unlike this so called prince of ours?"

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, but from now on you're in this alone." She looked at her coldly and headed to find Susan wanting to tell her the whole truth.

"Fine, go away. I never really liked you anyway. But know this. If you open your silly mouth to anyone, you are never going to see your father again!" she threatened and gave an evil smile to the poor girl.

* * *

Prince Caspian was wandering around the castle, looking for anything or anyone interesting. Actually, he was searching the four Pevensies. He thought it was best if they kept their plans secret from Lady Natia and her maid. He was still trying to remember where she had seen the Lady's face. He knew she was familiar. He had seen these green but sharp eyes before.  
He just wasn't concentrating hard enough. A part of his mind was still on Susan. She was acting strangely after that night. She even missed the counsel and her siblings were going crazy. Even Lucy had appeared in the room and actually gave them a few good ideas.

He was now walking down the corridor that led to the ball room, where the Pevensies had been crowned Kings and Queens almost a week ago. Its huge door was slightly open. He gave in his curiosity and fastened his pace, finally reaching the room's entrance. He walked slowly in.

"Uh.., hello?" his voice was uncertain.

He heard a small sound somewhere in the room so he was certain that he wasn't alone. He heard it again and he concluded that it was a sniffle. He walked silently towards the sound and saw Lady Natia's maid crying her eyes out.

"Please, Your Majesty, just leave me alone!" she said without even turning to look at him.

"No, unless you tell me what's wrong." He said showing that he wouldn't let this go easily. He folded his arms and waited for an answer.

"That's the problem! I can't tell you!" she said and broke into tears again. Caspian was confused.

"Yes, you can! You can tell me anything!" he smiled hoping he'd get the answer he wanted.

"No, I can't! Because if I do then she-!" but she covered her mouth.

"She? Lady Natia? So I was right to be suspicious of her!" he muttered without realizing the girl heard him.

"Why were you suspicious of her?"

"Because her face is so bloody familiar and I can't seem to understand why!" he yelled.

"Well, you've never met her but she is familiar."

"Maybe. Her eyes are so… I've seen them before I know it! They're just like-!" he got excited when his memory came back. But at that moment he wished it never had.

"Aunt Prunaprismia…" he whispered and stared in shock at the wall.

"And Miraz is her father? How could this be?" he turned his attention back to Sofia.

"Well, now that you have figured it out I'll tell you the whole story. Well, when you were just a baby boy, Queen Prunaprismia was pregnant. They were all excited because Miraz's son would be second to the Telmarine throne. Since the day that Miraz learnt about his wife's pregnancy he started planning your father's.. murder. But the baby that was born was a girl. Miraz couldn't hide his disappointment. Humiliated, he lied to the people and to your father, that the boy died during birth. Even though, she had no affections towards the baby girl, he thought that one day she could be… useful.. if you know what I mean.. so she was given to a nurse and they both lived in the mountains, hidden from everyone. Lady Prunaprismia loved her baby so she visited her once in a while."

She stopped to catch her breath and searched Caspian's face but saw no emotion there.

"Right. Anyway. 15 Years later, the nurse died – I never learnt how or why – so she returned to her home. She knew who she was but Miraz forced her to keep it a secret. She lived with General Glozelle's family for two years."

"I should have seen it. She has the same eyes like her mother but her look is just like… his." He said in a low voice still staring off the distance.

"Well, yes she-." The maid started again but Caspian suddenly looked at her threateningly.

"So you are telling me that you and she were spies for my uncle?"

"She was! I was only forced to come! I never wanted to be part of it! And actually since the day that we came here, I never did as I was told to! And today she figured it out! That's why I came here to hide! She said if I told any of you about it, I would never see my father again!" she defended herself but at the mention of her father she burst into tears again.

Caspian didn't know what to do. He still wanted time to take in what she told him but seeing her crying he just put slightly his arms around her shoulders. Unfortunately for him, at that precise moment, Susan entered the large room and saw him hugging her new friend. They immediately spotted her and broke away.

"Oh, Susan. Hi! Did you find your brother?" Sofia tried to distract her but failed.

"Oh, I'm-I'm-I'm so-so sorry.. I did not mean to- uh-." She tried to speak but realizing that she couldn't find any words she just spun on her heels and hastily left the room. Caspian slapped his forehead desperately.

"Perfect! That's exactly what I needed right now!"

* * *

**_So what do you think? I kinda liked this chapter! Always R&R!_**


	18. Battling for Love and Revenge

**_Here's the battle, just like i promised! But it's not over yet! You'll see for yourselves. R&R please! _**

Chapter 18

"Perfect! That's exactly what I needed right now!" Susan said to herself when she saw Caspian entering the stables.

In a few hours time, they would leave for Miraz's castle.  
Nobody could sleep that night and when they got up from bed, It was still dark outside. So the Kings and Queens decided to start preparing or get some more practice.  
Peter was practicing his skill with his sword. Lucy was in the castle packing. Susan and Edmund were at the stables preparing the four horses.

Susan had gotten her armor the day before. It was exactly what she needed. Darian was indeed the best blacksmith in town. But when she saw it, she remembered her day with Caspian and got upset again.  
'He said that he loved me and then he started fooling around with that girl! The liar! And Sofia, that sneaky girl, promised me she was not interested in the prince and she even gave me advices! Can you believe that? But I saw the way she looked at him that night! Why ever did I trust her?'  
Those were her thoughts when Caspian entered the stables and looked at her. She hadn't realized that she had been brushing the horse's mane too hard and that he was complaining.

"Su! Stop it! Don't you see you're hurting the poor thing? What's wrong with you?" Edmund approached her when he heard the horse talking but never getting a reply.  
He saw his sister brushing him harder than the Gentle Queen should. When he talked to her she seemed she had come back to reality. She quickly apologized to the animal and then turned to her brother.

"Sorry, Ed. I was thinking…" her voice trailed off as she looked to the ground ashamed and angry.

"Thinking? About what?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Uh… good morning, Your Majesties." A mixture of sleepiness and shyness was written all over Caspian's face.

"That's what!" he muttered earning a glare from his sister who turned her back on them and tended to her horse again.

"Good morning, Cas!" Edmund greeted his friend wondering why Susan was acting this way.

"Su, won't you greet our prince? He told you 'good morning'!" he tried to mimic Caspian's voice not knowing what else to do to cheer his sister up.

"What's so good about it?" she replied coldly, still with her back on them.

"Su, you're being rude.." Edmund whispered.

At that moment, Susan turned around, revealing the tears that streamed down her face. The boys were shocked. The Just King had never seen so much sorrow and anger in his sister's eyes.

"Rude? I'm being rude? Ed, wake up! Look around you! We're preparing ourselves for war! Once again, I'll be worried and scared for the lives of those that I love! Once again, I'll see them fighting to death! My only boon is that I'll be fighting with you! That maybe I'll be able to save your lives!" Susan yelled looking both of the boys in the eyes, showing them how she truly felt.

They both looked at her shocked. This outburst came out of nowhere and they didn't have time to react when she started shouting or when she pushed them aside and ran outside of the stables heading to the castle. Since then, no one met or saw her until they were riding to the Telmarine castle.

* * *

They decided to go through the forest to the castle. Caspian and Sofia informed them that the Telmarines feared the woods and rarely would they go through it.

"We are going faster than I thought. My estimations are that we will probably be there by night." Caspian announced to those behind him.

He and Peter were riding next to each other. Caspian knew the way better than anyone and Peter… well, Peter was the High King.

Behind them Edmund and Susan were following and behind the two siblings were Lucy and Sofia. Of course, all the narnian army was a few feet behind them, walking vividly but quietly. They hardly exchanged any words. Only, Trumpkin's voice could be heard whenever he argued with Reepicheep.

A small group of narnian soldiers was left in Cair Paravel to guard Lady Natia. Sofia had proved that she was actually handy with a bow and arrows too so they had taken her with them. And that was what infuriated Susan more. She was indeed scared of the upcoming battle and what would come of it but she still couldn't forget what she had seen in the ball room.

Caspian was glancing at her behind his shoulder. He wanted badly to explain everything to her, to end this misunderstanding but whenever he approached her she would excuse herself and leave. And he knew he was one of the reasons Susan acted like that early that morning.

"At least now you know she does feel about you." Edmund told him before they began their ride but that's not the way he wanted to know.

He looked behind again and caught her staring at his back. She immediately looked away when he turned but he had already seen her.

During their journey, Sofia would try and have a conversation with the young Queen but she would reply coldly. Sofia was really hurt but she knew she had accidentally made her friend hurt more, so she wouldn't complain.  
Lucy was looking at her compassionately and whispering that it would be alright and that her sister would see that she was wrong.  
Sofia adored the little girl. She knew what to say in every occasion. She and Susan were her two most cherished friends. The kings were also very nice with her too. Especially Peter. She had seen him looking at her lady sometimes but when he learnt who she was, his attitude and affections towards her changed. He, actually, had a liking to the young maid and that made her hopeful. She saw the High King looking behind his shoulder and smiling at her.  
'At least Natia took me to a place where people are worthy.' She thought as she waved graciously to the king.

* * *

They reached the Telmarine castle late that night. They were all exhausted. They hadn't eaten all day or taken a rest. The faster they got there the better.  
The three boys wanted to be over with it. They camped near the castle, behind a small hill where they couldn't be detected by the guards. The girls shared a tent and so did the boys.

The next day, Susan was trying hard to be as distanced from Sofia as possible.  
'Look at her! She can't help that she's beautiful! That she has those beautiful green eyes. And that she has the same dark skin as Caspian. Maybe he chose her because they're so much alike! Alright. I know what I have to do..' she thought as she saw the Telmarine girl playing cards with Lucy.

She approached her slowly and asked her calmly to take a walk with her which she eagerly accepted.

They walked out of the tent together.

"Susan, I'm so, so happy that you-!"Sofia started bubbling excitedly thinking that Lucy was right and that Susan had seen the truth.

"Sofia, before you say anything, I just want you to know that I don't want to be the one who keeps you and Caspian apart. If you really love each other then you have my blessings. I thought things through and saw that you two are made for each other. So even though, I cannot have him then I don't want you to feel sorry about me, if you do want to be with him and him with you. All I want is Caspian's happiness and well-being. I love him and I want what's best for him." She finished.

Sofia with every single word she heard her eyes grew wider and wider. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! She tried many times to cut her off but she always kept going saying these completely stupid things! She was so shocked that she didn't notice Susan leaving her, heading for the practice area.

Caspian approached the young maid. She had a very peculiar look on her face but he paid no attention to it. He had seen Susan talking calmly to her and he hoped that she had come to her senses and seen that there was nothing between him and Sofia.

"So, what'd she say?" he asked excitedly.

"She gave us her blessings!" she said still not believing it.

"What?" his smile fell.

"She said that she doesn't want to stand between you and me so she gave us her blessings! She said that we were meant for each other and that if we want to be together we shouldn't feel sorry about it!" she said louder.

"She said what? You fool! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I tried but she wouldn't let me!"

"Everything is going so bloody wrong!" he said looking miserable.

"Don't worry. We'll fix this. And after all, she did tell me that she loves you and what she's most interested in is your happiness." She tried to make him feel better and it worked for a tiny but visible smile formed on the prince's lips.

* * *

The night came and everyone had prepared themselves for battle. They were all fully armed, prepared for any occasion. The four leaders headed to the griffins that would take them in the castle.  
Lucy stayed behind so that she can take care of the injured when the battle was over and Sofia decided she wanted to watch over the young Queen.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Caspian?" Peter asked worriedly.

"For the hundredth time, Your High Majesty, yes!" he said annoyed by being asked so many times this particular question.

"Sorry, just making sure you haven't changed your mind!" Peter threw his arms in the air in surrender.

They wished each other luck as they climbed on the griffins, a hint of sorrow in the voice of them all.

Caspian was the one leading them. Susan was flying next to him looking out if any Telmarines had spotted them, ready to silence them with her arrows.

She hated that she'd kill people, but she had to protect Narnia and most especially her siblings and she had to give justice to Caspian.

Peter and Edmund were behind them. The two leaders looked behind their shoulders and saw the two Kings signaling them. Then they looked each other and nodded knowing exactly what to do. With one move, they made their griffins turn and head towards above a part of the huge walls that was not visible from Miraz's balcony.  
The griffins lowered and the two landed on the stairs, but a guard saw them. Fortunately the guard was stupid enough to charge on Caspian alone, without signaling the others. Caspian at that point was staring at Miraz's balcony, emotions of hate and anger showing on his face. He didn't spot in time the guard that was running towards him with his sword raised in the air. He had barely gotten out his sword when he saw something red passing him by too quickly than anything he had ever seen before. He looked at the guard again only to see him on the ground with his eyes half closed and a red-feathered arrow through his chest.

Susan walked next to the guard and stabbed out the arrow cleaning it and putting it back into the quiver.

"What- How-?"

"A simple 'thanks' would suffice." Susan rolled her eyes.

She then motioned him to follow her down the stairs and to show her the room where they'd get the bridge open. Right under the flight of stairs, there was a small, wooden door.

"It's locked!" Susan whispered terrified."What are we going to do?"She was now shaking the doorknob violently.

"Don't worry! Just because I'm a Prince, it doesn't mean I was always an innocent, little boy." He smiled at her mischievously and her heart melt. She looked at him intrigued, biting her lower lipanxiously, afraid they would get caught.

He took out of his pocket something very small. Something that had the shape of a small metallic needle. He put the metal in the keyhole and with one swift move the door unlocked.

"Ladies first!" he joked gesturing inside the room.

"Dogs follow…!" she joked back.

They walked further in the dark room. In the end of the room, there was a huge pulley with rope tied on it. They looked each other and ran towards it. They started moving it with difficulty. It was quite heavy for them but they were managing. They suddenly heard noise behind the door. Susan immediately took out her bow and aimed her arrow on the door. Caspian was still moving the pulley but doing it alone was much more difficult and tiring. The door snapped open and four guards stormed in, charging on them. But Susan was once again quicker and proved that she was named the Archer Queen for a reason.

"You really are good." Caspian complimented her, making her blush.

"Thanks."

"Now, will you please show how good you are at opening bridges?"

"Of course. But you owe me twice your life!"she said and the boy rolled his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edmund and Peter were on the other side of the castle.

Edmund was on the highest observation tower. He was replaying the plan in his mind frequently. The three elder royalties would try and deal with Miraz: they would spare his life if he gave Caspian his throne.

In case that didn't work out, one of the Talking Birds had followed him and when he got the order he would call the others.  
He was supposed to signal the narnians to get in the Telmarine castle and fight for Narnia and Caspian's throne.

Peter had found Miraz's office and was searching for anything important documents or maps. In a wooden box he found letters sent from Natia to her father. He read a couple of them and saw the fidelity and trust she showed to her father while he had sent none to her not even to ask her for her well- being. The High King was angered by her attitude. He showed no emotion of love to her and she still trusted and obeyed him. He was angered he let himself trust her or even feel something for her.

The night Caspian told him, Edmund and Lucy about their so trusted guest, he was disappointed and frustrated. At first, he didn't want to believe the Prince's words but he knew it was in these feelings were now gone. The only thing he felt for the Lady was hate.

He shut violently the box and looked away. As he made his way to the door, he noticed a piece of paper amongst the many, dusty books in the library. He wondered why he would want to hide a piece of paper there. He gave in to his curiosity and took the paper out of one of the books. The handwriting was quite strange. The ink was light blue, almost white and he could barely make out the words. He finally managed to read it and with each syllable he read his lips parted in shock. He quickly hid it in his pocket and stormed out of the room, heading to the gates.

Susan and Caspian were already at the gates, hiding under a flight of stairs, waiting for Peter's arrival.

"Where the hell is he?" Susan complained angrily. Caspian was certain that if she was in a place with more free space she would be pacing up and down.

"Relax. Maybe he found something interesting up there. He'll be here."

Susan groaned one last time and decided to sit down on the stone ground of the castle.

"Actually, I do feel grateful to him for not showing up yet. Susan, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Didn't Sofia tell you-?"

"She did, that's why we need to talk. How could you even think that I'm in love with her or her with me?"

"Firstly, I saw you two in the ball room and secondly, you are both Telmarines and such a perfect match for each other. It would only seem logical if you were together."

"And I've thought that I wouldn't hear this word again. What a perfect fool I am!" he said in an ironic voice.

"Look as I've told you before I've lived my whole life logically so it was and still is hard for me to get rid of that way of life!" she snapped at him and for the first time she saw him angry because of her.

"Anyway! You still can't believe that me and her-!"

"Can and will! I don't want to hear anymore of this!"

"You must listen to me!" he grabbed her by the elbow but when he heard Peter's voice he had to let her go. Again…

"Here you are! I thought you had got caught or something!" Peter said relieved once he spotted them under the stairs.

"Sorry for frightening you, Pete. Now, let's get this over with." Susan said determined.

The boys looked each other and nodded. Caspian led them through corridors and secret passages to Miraz's chambers. They almost got caught twice but Caspian silenced the guards with his daggers.

* * *

Caspian was the first one to enter the room. He spotted his uncle and aunt sleeping peacefully in their comfortable, king-size bed, the one his parents used to sleep in. He felt his angered emotions rising in his throat. He unsheathed silently his sword.

Miraz felt something cold and sharp on his throat. He snapped his eyes open only to see his nephew holding his sword to his throat.

"I knew you'd return to your home!" he laughed evilly to Caspian.

He looked deeper into the boy's eyes and saw a burning fire in them. The need to avenge his father and to claim his throne was greater than he had thought.

"Get up!" Caspian ordered through gritted teeth.

As he was dragging himself off his bed, he nudged his wife on the shoulder waking her up. The Lady was shocked.

"What are you doing, Caspian?"

"Claiming my rights."

"Put the sword away." The Lady pointed a crossbow to her nephew." I don't want to do this!" the boy could see that Prunaprismia meant what she said.  
Fear was written all over her face.

"We don't want you to either!" Susan stormed in the room, accompanied by her brother, aiming her arrow at his aunt. He had to admit that he felt proud to have someone like her looking after him.

"Let me guess. You must be the young King and Queen of Narnia! I wonder where the rest of you may be?" Miraz spoke calmly infuriating his nephew even more.

"No more games Miraz. Give me back my life and you'll live."

"Your life? I thought it was your throne I had taken!" he joked bitterly and Susan tensed her grip on her bow. She could see why Caspian hated him so much.

"You betrayed my father and your brother and killed him! My mother died of her sorrow because she couldn't bear her life without my father. And then you took my throne too! So yeah, you owe me my life back!" Caspian yelled and his eyes flickered with anger.

"Your father was nothing but a fool. He thought he could unite our civilization with Narnia's savage one. Telmar could never possibly unite with these barbarians! Imagine how stupid they are for having four children as their Kings and Queens!"

Susan and Peter didn't know how they were able to contain their anger and not kill him right then and there. But it was pretty obvious that Caspian wasn't.

"I will not allow you to speak of a place and of people I love this way! Say do you take the deal or no?" he pressed his sword in the tyrant's throat urging him for an answer.

But everyone seemed to have forgotten the Lady who stood silently by her bedside still aiming her crossbow at him. When she saw Caspian's sword pressed on her husband's throat, she let out a frightened scream and shot her weapon without looking at her target.

Thankfully, the Prince's reflexes served him well. He immediately ducked avoiding the small arrow. But unfortunately, Miraz had time to ran into a secret passage and wake the whole castle up.

"Attack! We're being under attack!"

* * *

Edmund heard a bell ringing and the sound of boots and weapons rising from inside the castle. He immediately ordered the bird to prepare the others for battle. He looked to Miraz's balcony only to see a terrified Lady, who could only be Prunaprismia, holding a crying baby in her arms. This could only mean that dealing with Miraz failed, as expected, and that they were now at war.

Susan ran to Caspian to make sure he wasn't hurt. Peter tried to follow Miraz but the door shut immediately and did not open.

"Come on. Let's find Edmund!" he urged his sister and the prince and the three of them ran out of the room, searching for the shortest way out.

"Maybe… we should… call it off." Susan suggested between her pants as she tried to catch her breath.

"Maybe we should. Peter you know that I never-." Caspian agreed still not finding this plan appealing.

"We've come so far just to back away? Are you two crazy? No wonder you love each other!" he stated making them both speechless.

"Oh, we've no time for your personal problems!" he rolled his eyes dragging his sister, who had stopped dead in her tracks at her brother's words.  
_**  
**_They ran across the court to the gatehouse. They had to open those gates so that the narnians could come in before it was too late. Some guards were already around them and Edmund was already fighting a small group of them off.

The three of them managed to open the gate quite quickly. Peter stormed off the castle and shouted to the narnians hidden amongst the houses orders.

Orieus and Glenstorm were the leaders both armed with two very long swords. They looked quite majestic and fearsome and some of the guards backed off terrified.

Now Miraz's troops had gathered in the courtyard. The three royalties took out their weapons and charged on the Telmarines looking more royal than ever.

"For Narnia!" Peter shouted just like he had during the battle with Jadis. The need of winning this battle became even stronger as images from the previous one were forming in his head. He had to prove Aslan that he could win a battle without his help and guidance. And even though he knew his people were always loyal to him he felt he had to prove he's worthy of their fidelity. He would not fail them. But unfortunately, this time he had to worry not only for Edmund but for Susan too. Two Telmarines charged on him yelling and cursing. He blocked the one with Rhindon and the second one with the dagger he always kept in his pocket for emergencies. With a few swift moves he managed to knock out the first one by hitting his blade's handle on the spot of his head that wasn't protected by the helmet and by digging his dagger in the other one's back.

Susan was shooting graciously as always her red-feathered arrows. She had finally learnt to use her bow with more than one ways, thanks to Caspian. She actually was a killing machine. And she hated it. She was Queen Susan the Gentle, not some barbarian queen who enjoyed killing innocent people. But she had to defend Narnia. And Caspian.  
She spotted a Telmarine who was about to shoot Edmund with his crossbow. Even though Edmund was on the highest tower she could aim and hit her target without too much effort. Her arrow pierced the man's neck and he let out a pained shout as his lifeless body fell on the ground. The voice made Edmund turn around. He then looked down and spotted the arrow's owner. He smiled gratefully at her and jumped on the wall that was a few feet under the tower.  
Once Susan was sure that her younger brother was alright, she looked around once more. She saw that hardly any Telmarine soldiers approached her and she felt content she had scared them away. She looked behind her shoulder and spotted Caspian twirling around, swishing his blades, killing everyone that stood before him. He had a fierce look on his face and she could tell how determined he was. He definitely knew how to fight. She turned her attention to a soldier who was charging on her. Soon she regretted this action.

Peter heard a pained scream. He knew that voice very well. He could feel his blood boiling in his veins and his heart was beating faster than ever. He quickly killed the soldiers he was fighting and ran towards the source of the scream.

Caspian was lying on his back and Peter could spot some blood around him. He was holding the arrow that was shot right into his stomach and he was breathing with difficulty. He called for his sister to watch over him while he searched for the owner of the arrow. He spotted Miraz, now wearing his armor, holding a crossbow in his hands. He saw the High King looking at him so he smiled and winked at him maliciously before entering his chambers.

Driven by his angered emotions, he entered into the castle, climbed the stairs, and found himself standing before Miraz's chambers once more.

* * *

_**You must probably hate me by now. Yeah, i hate myself too but i had to! I wrote this chapter in one day so i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing! Love you all, Kate! :D**_


	19. A King falls and a New one Rises

_**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 19! I hope you'll like this chapter as well! I didn't want to end it so abruptly but i decided to make a few changes to the next one. Please R&R!**_

* * *

Chapter 19

Susan took an arrow out of her ivory quiver and stabbed the Telmarine who was attacking her. She decided to follow Edmund on the wall, feeling that her little brother needed some extra help. She made her way to the stairs shooting every Telmarine that stood on her path when she heard someone calling out her name. The voice sounded familiar.  
She climbed a few steps and looked around searching the owner of the voice. Peter. He looked terrified. He caught her gaze and pointed with his dagger something on the ground. No, someone. Who is that?

She descended the stairs at the same speed she climbed them and ran to her brother pushing aside those on her way. She gasped horrified when she saw Caspian with an arrow through his stomach. She knelt beside him and tried to comfort him.

"What happened?" she asked her brother trying to hold back tears.

"Miraz, that bastard shot him with a crossbow! He is still in his chambers! Su, watch over Caspian! I'll be right back!" he instructed her and left without any explanation. But this time Susan had someone else to worry about.

She held him close to her, running her fingers through his soft, wild hair. She was searching her brain for anything clever to say. But her brain had stopped working the moment she saw him hurt. Her heart was now what kept her strong.

"Caspian, please don't you dare give up! You have to stay alive and strong for Narnia and for your parents!" she pleaded as he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

He opened his mouth to say something but the blood rising in his throat made him choke. He turned his head and vomited some of the blood. Susan was now driven crazy. She didn't know what to do. They should have brought Lucy and her cordial with them! Why didn't they?

"Look at me, Caspian! Stay with me! Stay alive! Please!" but this time the Prince only smiled and finally closed his eyes.

Susan checked his breathing. His heart was still beating but each passing moment his breathing slowed down. She shook him uncontrollably finally letting her tears stream down her dirty face.

"No, Caspian please! Stay alive! For me! Stay alive for me! I love you so you must stay alive!"

She could contain her anger no more. She stood up and defended Caspian's helpless body just like he had with her younger brother at the battle against Jadis. She twirled around him shooting everyone on her path. Then a scream was heard from Miraz's room. A familiar voice. She saw figures dancing with their swords behind the curtains. She could see that Miraz was fighting with someone. That someone looked to have the upper hand on their fight.

She saw a figure walking threateningly to Caspian's body, with the corner of her eye. She focused again on protecting him. Little did she know the second warrior was her brother, the High King of Narnia.

* * *

Peter walked slowly in the room. The door cricked a little and the awful piercing sound hurt his ears. But he paid no attention. All he cared about was finding Miraz. He hadn't realized his brotherly feelings he had for Caspian up until the moment he saw him on the ground, bleeding. That's right, he felt him as his older brother.  
He had to admit it was a little irritating for him having someone older than him but he could cope easily with it most of the times.

He walked further in the room, knowing that Miraz was still there, hiding somewhere. Maybe in the secret passage, but it didn't matter. Wherever he was he would find him and kill him.

Lady Prunaprismia had taken the baby with her and left. He couldn't blame her. This was a horrible batle. And as Father Christmas had said to his sisters battles are ugly affairs, not a place for a woman. Actually for a defenseless woman. His sister was using pretty well her bow. No, she was the best archer in Narnia and he was proud of her.

He walked slowly to the closet. He opened it quickly pointing his sword in it fearing someone could be there. But it was empty. Even the clothes were gone. Probably it was the Queen's closet.

"This is supposed to be a private room, you know." Miraz's voice was heard from behind him.

Peter mentally smacked himself for not seeing him before. He was sitting in a chair almost behind the door. He must have been watching him all the time and he suddenly felt stupid.

"I had enough with you and your mockery, Miraz! I'll deal with you alone" the boy looked at him through narrowed eyes.

Miraz stood up from his chair looking calmer than ever.

"I hope you're not angry with that whole 'murdering Caspian' thing, are you?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You are sick!" Peter was horrified by his attitude.

"No, little king. I am a Telmarine who gets what he wants by any means." He smiled maliciously to the boy.

Peter without saying anything else raised his sword and charged on the tyrant letting a battle cry escape his lips. Miraz was prepared and he easily blocked him with his own sword.

In his duels, Peter was not usually the aggressor one but he was just defending himself with his shield and sword and this time was no exception. And even though he longed to launch forward and pierce Miraz's cold heart he again put in action his tactic: he would try to tire Miraz (who kept attacking him first) and then move on to make his final strike.

They kept fighting and blocking each other until Miraz hit Peter with his sword's handle in the nose. Peter screamed out in pain holding for a moment his bleeding nose. Miraz took advantage of his moment of weakness and charged once again on the High King, aiming for his throat. But Peter was aware he would try to play unfairly so he ducked as Miraz's blade was coming from his left, ready to chop his head off.

As he ducked, Peter hit with blade Miraz's leg ,making him fall on his knees and taking advantage of his surprise ( no opponent had ever made him fall on his knees so quickly) he stroke hard on Miraz's sword knocking it off his hand. Finally, he held Rhindon above his head pointing its sharp tip on the tyrant's head. His look was fierce and determined. He truly was a King of Narnia.

"Name your last wish, Miraz." He said his name as if cursing.

"What if I grant his wishes and you spared my life?" he suggested.

"What if I kill you AND grant *Caspian's* wishes?"

"Let's think about this for a minute."

"Let's not! May Aslan forgive you."

Peter hissed and drove his sword right in the man's neck. But Miraz was not totally defenseless. All this time he tried to have a conversation with the boy while trying to reach his boot where he hid a dagger. He blocked Peter's sword with that dagger and punched the boy in the gut.

Peter was again in pain but this time he led impulsively his hands in his stomach, falling on the bed next to him. Miraz held his dagger in the king's throat.

"I can't believe you thought you could defeat me! You're nothing but a boy!"

"Can you believe that an even younger boy is gonna kill you?" a voice at the door was heard.

Miraz turned his attention to a black-haired boy who stood at the door frame holding two swords.

He didn't got the chance to say anything. Miraz heard a swish cutting through the air and the next thing he knew he was sinking in the blackness.

Edmund stabbed his sword out of Miraz's dead body and after picking up Miraz's sword as well, he climbed on the bed next to his brother, helping him up.

"Come on, brother! Can you get up?"

"Of course I can! He just punched me for God's sake!" Peter protested.

"Oh and thanks by the way. At last we're rid of this bastard…" he looked at Miraz disgusted one last time and then walked out of the room.

"No problem. Now let's go back. We have to get Caspian to the camp as soon as possible."

"Why don't we send him on a griffin?" Peter suggested surprised his younger brother hadn't thought about it.

"Good. You're brain does work!"

Peter smacked him playfully on the head but he knew this wasn't time for games. They ran in the courtyard where they were still battling. Edmund gave his brother Miraz's sword. The High King stood on the stairs so that everyone can see him.

"Miraz is dead! "He shouted triumphantly raising the sword above his head, causing the crowd to cheer.

The Telmarines dropped their swords and surrendered making the narnians to cheer once again. The siblings, however, had no time to celebrate. They called a griffin and ordered him to take Caspian to Lucy. Susan ran to her brothers hugging them tightly.

"Thank Aslan you are alright!"

"Not all of us…" Edmund's voice trailed off as he watched some narnians putting Caspian in the griffin's back and then watching them flying away.

Susan was silent. Her brothers didn't need to ask what was wrong. They took her in a comforting hug and she cried freely on their shoulders.

"It's all my fault! If I had stayed with him while he fought I would be able to protect him!"

"No, Su. It's not your fault." Peter rubbed her back.

"Yes it is! And if I hadn't spoken to him like that before he wouldn't be distracted!"

The brothers kept comforting their sister all the way back to the camp.

* * *

The narnians reached the camp early the morning. They all looked exhausted and worn out. They were literally dragging their feet and weapons. Regardless of their exhaustion, you could still spot traces of pride and happiness in their faces.

The siblings headed directly in their tents, wishing for some rest. Susan threw herself on the bed still wearing her armor. Even though she wanted to learn how Caspian was, her body was screaming for sleep and she drifted in almost the moment her head touched the soft pillows. She didn't even notice Lucy and Sofia sitting on the little Queen's bed chatting vividly.

Lucy immediately ran to her sister worried. She was about to wake her up to see if she was in need of medical treatment but Sofia stopped her with one arm and showed her that Susan was fine and she just needed to sleep.

Lucy stayed alone and watched for a while her sister sleeping. She was so peaceful. Her chest was rising up and down quietly. She was probably dreaming for she had a gentle smile on her face. Even though she was dirty and her hair was messed up she still looked beautiful as always. No wonder why so many boys were attracted to her.

Lucy never thought her sister deserved any of these boys. She was young, yes, but she knew a few things about love too. She loved reading books too, especially romances. She thought that she could write a book too. She had free time after all! And she knew exactly whom she'd write about. She giggled at the thought and exited the tent afraid she would wake her sister up with her uncontrollable laughter.

She entered the boys' tent but they were asleep as well. She noticed that Caspian's bed was empty.

'He must have fully recovered.' She realized but she was still annoyed he had disobeyed her orders. He should have remained in bed for one day, at least.

She exited the tent and saw someone sneaking in her tent.

"So here's my patient!" she muttered and followed him.

* * *

Caspian was grateful to Lucy for saving his life. Without her cordial he would be dead by now. The thought made him shiver. He had heard the Pevensie boys returning in the tent a few hours ago. They were really exhausted. He had just woken up, fully healed by Lucy's potion, and decided to take a walk. He had to know what happened in the battle as well. He thought he heard cheers in his sleep. Yes, even though his eyes were closed, he was half-conscious. He heard everything happening around him. Especially her, his Queen. Remembering Susan, he decided to take a look in her tent and check if she was alright.

He asked in a low voice if any of the girls was awake and when he received no answer he opened the curtains. He popped his head in the tent, looking around. He only saw a sleeping Susan in her bed, still her armor on.

He approached her and sat in the chair next to her, the one Lucy was sitting in, just moments ago. He smiled as he watched her. He reached in and brushed away from her rosy cheeks strands of her brown hair. At his touch, she scrunched her small nose, purring and she dug her fingers into her pillow and Caspian's heart melt.

"She really can't get any cuter!" a playful whisper sounded behind his back.

Caspian jumped up, startled.

"Queen Lucy. You gave me quite a fright!"

"Sorry. But you disobeyed my instructions. I think I was pretty clear when I asked you to-."

"Stay in bed for one more day and then act like a love-sick prince again." He quoted mimicking her voice."Yes, I know. As you can see I've memorized the line just by listening to it for what? Twenty times maybe?"

Lucy laughed at his mimicking but she couldn't resist smacking him on the shoulder for teasing her.

"So I guess you couldn't resist the siren's call did you?" she motioned to her sister's sleeping form.

Caspian rolled his eyes.

"You are indeed Edmund's sister. Aren't you?"

"Shut it!"

They walked out of the tent only to see the two Kings of Narnia exiting theirs as well. Peter was holding his head and had tried to avoid looking towards the morning sun. Edmund was actually stretching and laughing at his brother.

"God, this light is killing me!" Peter complained and tried to balance himself but failed as he tripped on a rock and fell.

"Good morning, Your Majesties. Sleep well?" Caspian joked.

"Cas, my friend you're okay!" Edmund exclaimed and hugged him.

"I was on the verge of giving up when I thought I couldn't leave you doing stupid things alone. And after all, there must be someone around to beat you at chess."

"I see you have recovered not only physically but spiritually as well." Peter said trying to stand on his feet. Caspian caught him by his arms and supported him, leading him to a rock nearby where Peter could sit.

"Thank you! And we're under a shadow too! You're a diamond, mate!"

"It took you quite some time to figure it out!" the prince joked.

Peter was about to answer him when another voice was heard behind them.

"Greetings, Your Majesties."

"Aslan!" Lucy chirped happily and hugged the Great Lion.

"It's good to see you too, dear one!" he laughed lightly.

"Good morning, Aslan. It's been a while, huh?" Edmund said.

"Yes, indeed, Son of Adam. But I was not needed."

"Well, actually..."Edmund started but a death glare by his brother silenced him.

"What brought you here, Aslan?" Peter requested.

"I have come to talk to the future King of Telmar."

Everyone's eyes were on Caspian. They had never seen him with such an uncertain look on his face.

"I do not think I'm ready."

"It is for that very reason-."

"-I know you are" the Pevensies completed his words giggling. They had heard the exact same words during their coronation day.

Aslan laughed with them as well."Exactly. Now come."

They walked away from the children in search of a private place.

"Tell me Prince Caspian the Tenth, are you still willing to fulfill your father's wish?"

"Yes, I am." he answered firmly, not a hint of doubt in his accented voice.

"Good. Listen Son of Adam, I am aware of your affections towards the Kings and Queens of Narnia, especially towards one of them. I want you to do something for me. Listen to what your heart says."

"I am, Aslan. The whole time I spent in Narnia that's what I do. That's what you learned me to do." The boy smiled gratefully at the Lion.

"I know. And what does it say?"

The Prince looked away sorrowfully.

"It says to complete my father's wish but also to stay in Narnia."

"And why can't you do both, my son?"

"Because in order to complete his wish, I must be King of Telmar therefore leave Narnia."

"I disagree to your way of thinking. Last night, you blamed Queen Susan for thinking logically but that is what you're doing right now. You're listening to your logic and not to your heart."

"Does this mean there is a way for me to be King of Telmar and live in Narnia?" he narrowed his eyes puzzled.

"Of course there is. You said yourself that your dream is to unite Telmar and Narnia. Once these two countries are united, they will be bound together by the Deep Magic as one. Telmar would be part of Narnia. So you, as the King of Telmar, you will also be a King of Narnia." The Lion explained to the boy.

"You mean that I could.."

"Live in Narnia forever and as one of its rulers. You would be of course under the command of High King Peter and High Queen Susan, but you'd be a Narnian King nonetheless. Telmar and Narnia would be governed by the five Kings and Queens from the great castle of Cair Paravel."

"This is wonderful news! I'll go tell the others right away!" Caspian turned to run and then remembered that it was Aslan the one talking with him.

"If I may be excused of course.." he looked at his feet humbly.

"Go on, dear one." He smiled at the prince who thanked him and ran away.

* * *

"You're joking right?" Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No I'm not! I'll be staying with you at Cair Paravel! Isn't that exciting?" the dark-haired prince couldn't hold his happy mood.

"It is! Oh, Cas I'm so, so, so, so happy you'll stay with us!" Lucy jumped up and down clapping her small hands.

"Me too! Welcome to the family, brother!" Edmund threw a friendly arm around his shoulders.

"But still you haven't told me what went on last night."

"That's because your news were quite exciting and we forgot we wanted to tell you last night's events!" Lucy tried to sound apologetic.

"So tell me, what happened last night while I was-?"

"Out of service?" Edmund joked and received two slaps on the head by Caspian and Lucy.

"Well, actually Miraz is…. Dead." Peter's statement hit the boy like a thunder.

"He's what? What happened?"

"Well, our dear Peter here, got pretty angry when Miraz shot you-"

"Miraz shot me?" his eyes widened.

"Ed, I think it's the first thing you should have told him."Lucy suggested.

"Sorry, but yes he did. Anyway, Pete got furious so he went into his room fought with him and.. Voila!"

"What does 'voila' mean?" Caspian asked but the boys looked to have a conversation of their own.

"Actually it was you who killed him Ed. If it wasn't for you I would have taken his place!"

"Yes. But if you hadn't fought him, I wouldn't-."

The boys started arguing vividly on the subject. Caspian and Lucy were looking at them amused.

"Please make them stop." Caspian faked a crying voice and the girl laughed even more.

"Stop it! You both did it and I owe to you my life." He finally said.

"Actually, you owe your life to me. Twice!" a voice stated.

"Su! Are you alright?" Peter embraced his sister tightly.

"Yes, Pete. Now let go! You're suffocating me!"

"Yes, Pete do let her go! She's already turned red from the lack of oxygen! After all, I'm sure you're not the only who wants to hug her!" Edmund looked wickedly at Caspian.

"Well, I would punch you right in your nose but I would not want you to have a broken nose during my coronation day!" the future king of Telmar tried to sound calm. He then turned his attention to Susan.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he raised his eyebrows amused.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." She said nonchalantly, trying to hide her feelings.

"Is that all?"

"Yes…"

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"I know you do!"

"Fine. I do care!" she snapped at him and hugged him tightly not willing to let go.

"I swear if you had died I would have brought you back to life just to shoot you myself!" she said grabbing his shirt with her palms and crying tears of happiness on it.

"You know this is the second shirt of mine you're soaking!" he joked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-." she started apologizing.

"Oh come on! He was just joking for heaven's sake!" Edmund slapped his forehead causing them to laugh.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, all that matters is that you stayed alive."

"Yes I did. For you." He whispered in her hair not wanting the others to listen to him.

Susan looked up at him alarmed. He had heard her? Every word she said?

"I *was* listening to you, just so you know." He said as if reading her mind.

"Oh, that's nice…" she looked down.

"We need to talk, Susan. Please you cannot refuse me this time." He whispered with pleading eyes.

"Okay."

"I'll be waiting for you whenever you're ready. I heard we will be staying here for two more days."

"Okay. I'll come to you." She promised lifting her gaze, looking straight into his beautiful, dark eyes.

"Susan! Peter! Edmund! Here you are! Are you alright?" Sofia ran towards them hugging them one by one. She didn't expect it when Susan was the one that hugged her first.

"We're alright! Didn't Glenstorm tell you?" the Queen asked kindly.

"Oh, yes he did, I just wanted a confirmation that's all. Caspian congratulations! You're the King of Telmar now!" she squealed and hugged Caspian.

The Prince tensed at her gesture, thinking Susan would take it the wrong way. Sofia sensed his tense muscles and saw who he was looking at.

"Oh, god, Susan please don't take it the wrong way! I just-."

"No, no, Sofia. Do not apologize. It should be me the one making amends for being so foolish and blind to the truth. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive Suzy!" she smiled widely and hugged her again.

Peter was looking at the trio confused.

"What has happened to those three?"he whispered to Lucy.

"Long story. Another time." She shook her hand dismissively and headed to them and listened to Edmund as he described vividly how they destroyed Miraz.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I am not too content by this chapter but never mind my opinion! I'll try to upload chp.20 until Friday. Comments please?  
Love, Kate :D  
**_


	20. Dreams and Love

_**Sorry about this crappy chapter. School is such and inspiration killer...I also have to say that writing the part with Aslan(both in this and the previous chap.) is a pain in the butt!  
In this chapter there is a little bit more Susan/Caspian fluff. Sorry, couldn't help myself! They're just so cute together! xD**

* * *

Chapter 20_

_After having lunch, Susan thought that she still needed some rest. She took a book and sat under a tree, supporting her back on it. A few moments passed and she was asleep again. She woke up only to find herself in an enormous room. It was actually a library. Around her the shelves were so tall, they were actually touching the ceiling. They were all filled with books of any size or color. She was amazed._

She wandered around looking curiously the books that seemed more interesting to her. She tilted back her head a bit and saw a book sticking out of the rest. She climbed the ladder and reached to push it in. However, its title intrigued her and decided to read some of it. She took it in her free hand and found a table in the middle of the room. On the table there were pencils and pens, empty pages, in case someone needed to write down something important they read and ink.  
_  
She sat in the chair and blew the dust off the book away. On the top, it was written with capital, gold letters: Stories of Old Narnia. In the book, there were stories of Narnia's first King and Queen, Frank and Helen, of the White Witch and the old city of Charn and of important persons or talking animals that contributed in Narnia's safety and development such as artists, people of royal status and knights. Susan remembered a conversation they had with Aslan._  
_  
"I wonder if they wrote anything about them.." Susan muttered going through the pages faster and faster searching for two particular names.__"Here it is!" she exclaimed contently._  
_  
Lord Basil, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table and Duke of Lantern Waste and his wife Lady Suzanna._  
_  
"They should have given some more credit to our mum." The Queen of Narnia whispered annoyed._  
_  
She read about their life before and after the two met and got married. They were also some entries of her father's private journal._

_May 16th_

_We have finally won the battle against the rebellious narnians. It took us a while to locate His Majesty King Frank but thanks to a dwarf who saw that it was best to side with us we found them hiding in an underground cave in the Shuddering Woods. They were unprepared for our attack so we managed to save the King and also destroy their hiding place, killing most of the treacherous dwarfs. Even though I dislike killing and murdering I must say it was necessary for these dwarfs were not willing to give up the battle and they could only cause more damage to Narnia in the future._  
_Now we are riding back to our homes safely. We have stopped at the river Beruna to camp for the night. I believe that we'll be home by tomorrow noon. I have missed so much my dear wife and son! I bet he's a two year-old boy by now. I can't wait to see him all grown up, a brave, strong young man._

_Susan stopped reading. She was very happy that she could actually read her father's thoughts. She felt she was getting to know him better and that she was somehow connecting with him. She turned a few more pages._

_May 19th,_

_This evening, King Frank held a ball to honor me and my men for saving his life and Narnia. He even gave me Rhindon the sword Aslan himself offered him. He said it was the Lion's wish to happen this way. With that same sword he named me the Duke of Lantern Waste in front of the whole kingdom. Suzanna couldn't hold her tears. She was so proud and happy for me, as always. I love and owe her so much. I am glad she managed to come to the ball tonight. She begged her sister, Annika, to watch over Peter for this evening and Thank Aslan she accepted._

_She stopped reading and searched for anything more interesting. And she found it._

_July 10th,_

_The Summer Festival is finally over. I would say that I am excited for being Champion of the Tournament since it's been three years since a narnian Knight won the title but there is something much more interesting to say that I can't hold in._

_Susan could read the intensity and enthusiasm of the writer from his hasty handwriting._  
_  
"Stop reading, Daughter of Eve."_  
_  
Susan jumped startled._  
_  
"Aslan, what are you doing here?" she said trying to calm her heart._  
_  
"This is my library, Queen of Narnia. That makes you the intruder not I." he said kindly._  
_  
"I beg your pardon?" the girl was surprised._  
_  
"Don't worry, Susan. I was the one who brought you here. You are in with my permission."_  
_  
"Wait. I still don't remember how I got here. Is this maybe…a…dream?"_  
_  
"It is if you want it to be. Sometimes dreams are part of our reality. That's why they have a very important role in our life."_  
_  
"I don't understand.."_  
_  
"You will one day, dear one."_  
_  
"Why am I here anyway?"_  
_  
"I wanted you to know a few things about your parents. I wanted you to discover them yourself."_  
_  
"And why can't you let me read this entry too? It has sparked my interest and you know how curious people can get!" Susan was almost sounding like a stubborn little girl._  
_  
"There are some things, dear one, you're not supposed to learn now. This is why I can't let you read any more of the book."_  
_  
"What? Oh, come on! Just one peak!" she pleaded and leaned above the book reading as fast as she could the entry._  
_  
"I said no, Daughter of Eve, and that is final." He sounded a bit angry right now and the girl got a little scared. At his words, the book closed on its own and then flew back in its place among the other books._  
_  
"I'm sorry Aslan, I don't know what got over me." She looked down ashamed._  
_  
"You are forgiven, child. But you must learn not to give into curiosity easily. In that particular entry, your father wrote something of great importance. Something that is meant to change your life. It will be your blessing and your curse. But you mustn't worry about it now. That's why I prevented you from reading it."_  
_  
"But when shall I learn this so important thing you're saying?"_  
_  
"Soon."_  
_  
"Please Aslan, what do you call soon?"_  
_  
"I call all times soon." He laughed a little and walked away, disappearing in the light that came in the room from its huge entrance.

* * *

_

_Susan snapped her eyes open. She was still under the same tree and her book was open resting on her lap. It seemed it was early afternoon._  
_  
"So I *was* dreaming.." she muttered and got up._

She decided to join the others wherever they were. She found them at a table near the boys' tent. Edmund and Caspian were playing chess. The girls were watching them excited and it looked like Sofia was on Ed's side while Lucy supported Caspian. 'Now this is strange..' she thought amused. Lucy would usually side with her brother whenever he played chess.  
_  
"Hi, everyone!" she greeted them and sat in the only free chair next to Lucy. Peter was probably sitting there before and then left._  
_  
"A good morning to you too!" Sofia teased. She was still sleepy and it showed._  
_  
"Shut it you! Where's Peter?"_  
_  
"He's off practicing with Reepicheep. He thinks he's not as fit as a King should be." Caspian laughed at the High King's stupid thoughts._  
_  
"Whatever, I have to tell you something. Aslan visited me in my dreams."_  
_  
That distracted even Edmund from the game._  
_  
"What? Why? What did he say?"_  
_  
Susan told them what happened in her dream. They all seemed confused. What could possibly be Susan's fate that even her siblings were not related to it?_  
_  
"I honestly don't know. He said that it will be my blessing and my curse.. However, even though he said that to him all times are soon, I have a feeling that in few months time, at most, this great secret will be revealed. Don't ask how, I just know it.."_  
_  
They all looked at her puzzled. Not being able to been looked at as if she was a lunatic or something, she decided to change subject._

_"So what you lot have been up to?"_  
_  
Of course, Lucy once again started bubbling._  
_  
"Oh, after you left, me and Sof went in the tent and..talked. And the boys got in their tent to get some sleep but they were excited about winning the battle and all and they couldn't stop talking about it so they got up and came here to play chess. And then we came out too and watched them playing. Peter as you already know left after a while to practice with Reep. And just before you came, Sof said that she was certain that Edmund will win the game-."_  
_  
"Which I will!"_  
_  
"Yeah whatever, and I said that no Caspian will-."_  
_  
"And that's true because I'll be the winner."_  
_  
"Exactly, and Sofia got excited and challenged me on a bet. And of course I accepted."_  
_  
Susan expected to hear some more and she looked at her sister impatiently._  
_  
"And?"_  
_  
"She's finished, Your Highness!" Caspian laughed at her reaction._  
_  
"Oh, okay. So what's the bet?"_  
_  
"She'll teach me how to draw if I win." Sofia laughed proudly."Which I will!" she quoted Edmund._  
_  
"But if I win, you will con-uhm." Lucy almost choked when Sofia shut her mouth with her hand without warning. Susan looked at them intrigued. Something went on between the two of them and she would investigate to find out what._  
_  
"Don't worry, Su. They won't tell us either what Sofia'll do if she loses the bet." Edmund shrugged taking his eyes off the chessboard, for the first time.__"Check!" he smiled proudly._  
_  
"Oi, that was stupid!" Caspian teased him._

Edmund had practically invited him to take his Queen when he moved her next to his centaur. The dark-haired prince knocked the Queen down with the centaur and smiled maliciously.  
_  
"Checkmate!"_  
_  
"Ed, your eyes will pop out of your brainless head if you widen them some more!" Lucy laughed at him._  
_  
"Looks like I win, bro!" Caspian stretched his legs and yawned."Really it's tiring when you win twice in one day…"_  
_  
Edmund looked at him through bloodshot eyes._  
_  
"If looks could kill.." Susan muttered and the four laughed._  
_  
"Well, just wait and see what will happen to you when you come and ask my permission to court my sister!" said Edmund trying to sound truthful._  
_  
"Well, it is Peter the one I will ask if you must know!" he replied showing him that his threat didn't work._  
_  
"Excuse me but I'm here! I can hear you!" the Gentle Queen waved her hand to get their attention._  
_  
"How rude of you boys, to ignore a lady's presence!" Sofia and Lucy were laughing hysterically._  
_  
"Very funny.." said Susan annoyed._

She didn't think it was pleasant to hear them talk about her and her personal issues. She stood up from her chair and left them, still laughing. Only Caspian was the one to see her annoyance and he ran after her.  
_  
"Wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have encouraged them to talk about us like that."_  
_  
"Us? There is no us, Caspian! It is just you and me alone!"_  
_  
"What are you talking about?"_  
_  
"Open up your eyes, Caspian! You'll be crowned King of Telmar and I'll return to Narnia. We have no future together! Deal with it!"_  
_  
"Hasn't anybody told you the news?" the Prince raised his eyebrows in question._  
_  
"What news?"

* * *

_  
_"So, you're staying."_  
_  
"Yes."_  
_  
"In Narnia."_  
_  
"Yes."_  
_  
"As a King?"_  
_  
"Yes"_  
_  
"With us."_  
_  
"Yes."_  
_  
"Forever?"_  
_  
"For the hundredth time, Susan, yes!" he shook his hands in the air exasperated. Having the same talk for what seemed like an hour had really started tiring him._  
_  
"That's.. nice…"_  
_  
"Is that all? That's what you think?" his face turned serious._  
_  
"Uh, yes.." she looked away._  
_  
"I don't believe you."_  
_  
"I know." She said truthfully._  
_  
"Don't you wanna know why?"_  
_  
"Yes I do."_  
_  
"I know you're happy." He replied simply._  
_  
"That is your great excuse for not believing me?"_  
_  
"Yes, because you love me."_  
_  
"What?"_  
_  
"As I've already told you, I was listening to every word you said."_  
_  
"Oh, okay. I guess there's nothing left to say then." She turned to leave but he grabbed her by the elbow._  
_  
"No, there is so much more to say. First of all, let me apologize to you..-."_  
_  
"For what? For comforting a girl when she really needed someone to show her she was not alone? No, I should apologize for being such a fool and blind and because I charged you with so many accusations. Caspian I'm sorry."_  
_  
"I know. Apology accepted." He smiled warmly at her._  
_  
"Thanks. However, I want you to know that I was already stressed about that whole battle thing and then you told me how you felt and it was all too much for me. And that day at the ball room, I was actually preparing myself to let you know of my feelings for you and then I saw you and Sofia like that…"_  
_  
"I know and I'm sorry. Wait you wanted to tell me…?"_  
_  
"Yes. Yes, I did. Because someone once told me to always listen to my heart and from that day I decided to put that plan in action, starting by you." She let a tear fall from her crystal blue eyes at the thought of her mother._  
_  
"I'm so sorry for destroying this beautiful plan of yours. But you can still give it one more try now!" he suggested._  
_  
"You think?" she snorted._  
_  
"Most certainly, yes."_  
_  
"Alright then."She took a deep breath and distanced herself from him looking away._  
_  
" Well, what I wanted to tell you is that the answer you were so longingly waiting for is 'I love you too'. I've loved you since the day we met in Aslan's camp. At first, I was amazed by your sincerity and love towards your family. By the way you wanted to honor him by realizing his dream. Then spending some more time with you made me see how truly wonderful you are both on the inside and on the outside," she laughed a little thinking she was acting like a school girl.  
"And then I saw you fighting against the Witch's army and protecting my brother and that made me appreciate you even more. When I realized you actually returned my feelings (or at least some of them.) I couldn't get any happier. My siblings were even mocking me, telling me I was shining! Anyway, there is so much more I mean to tell you but I think I'll bore you… and those hiding behind the bushes!" she whispered laughingly and they both looked at the bushes behind them and they were indeed moving._  
_  
"So Caspian the Tenth of Telmar, future King of Narnia and Telmar, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, I love you." she finished simply._  
_  
He looked at her stunned. Susan never really was good at speeches but right now he didn't care._  
_  
"I love you too." Was all he could say._  
_  
"Oh, kiss her already! We don't have all bloody day!" Edmund's annoyed but playful voice came from the bushes Susan showed to Caspian moments ago._  
_  
The couple laughed at that. They kept looking in each other's eyes till Caspian leaned in, closing his eyes, and touched softly her full lips with his and drawing her in a passionate kiss. Susan was lost in their kiss. She drove her hand at the back of his head playing with his tangled hair. He pulled her closer to him, letting his love and passion take over him. They pulled away, but still in each other's arms and the prince kissed lightly her nose and rested his forehead on hers._  
_  
"You know, what you said about taking permission from my brother to court me was not a joke. Maybe to Edmund it was but Peter.."_  
_  
"Hush, my Queen. Don't worry. Peter will be hard on me, on both of us actually, but eventually he will deal with the fact that he won't be able anymore to be the one protecting his little sister."_  
_  
"So I have to add to your list of qualifications that you're a psychologist too, right?" Edmund appeared next to them and the couple startled distanced themselves from one another._  
_  
"You got to stop doing that, Ed!" Susan drove her hand on her chest._  
_  
"Doing what?" the boy smiled innocently._  
_  
"Appearing out of nowhere! It really starts to bug me!"_  
_  
"Sorry, sis! Congratulations, Cas! You finally got her!"_  
_  
"Thanks but what's a psyco… psyco.." he scratched his head as he tried to remember the word._  
_  
"Psycologist, Caspian."Susan smiled gently. "A psychologist is like a doctor. He-."_  
_  
"Oh, come on you'll explain to him later. And you really were shining, sis! Now let's go back. Whoa!" he turned his heels to head back to the tent when something or actually someone got in his way._  
_  
"Ouch! Ed, watch where you're going!" Lucy complained as she rubbed her feet." You stepped on my feet with your boots' heels, you imbecile!"_  
_  
"Sorry! Hey, where's Sofia?" he looked around scanning the area for the girl._  
_  
"She insisted that we should leave the two alone so she left hoping we would follow her example!" she said and let a childish giggle escape her lips._  
_  
"Yeah, right! Even if I wanted to, you wouldn't let me!" he laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders as they headed back, followed by the young pair._  
_  
Susan looked at Caspian and rolled her eyes at her siblings comments.

* * *

_

_At night, all six of them gathered around a bonfire laughing and chattering. They looked so happy together._  
_  
"Hey shut up! It's not funny!" said Susan holding back her laughter._  
_  
"Yeah, right! I know you! In a few seconds you'll start laughing like a possessed for hours!" Peter teased her and he was right because at his comment Susan was on her back laughing hysterically, holding her belly._  
_  
"And it was funny!...Phyllis!" Edmund added._  
_  
"Shut..up!.. The poor.. boy just.. wanted some…company!" she managed to say among her laughs and then fell on the ground again._  
_  
"Please stop! I'm out of breath!" Lucy said breathlessly. Her stomach was hurting her from laughing so hard but she was so happy that she didn't pay too much attention._  
_  
"Yes, guys. I've got something important to say anyway." Peter announced seriously._  
_  
Once Susan stopped laughing, Peter went in his tent and returned holding a piece of paper._  
_  
"What is this?"Came Caspian's accented voice._  
_  
"I found it in Miraz's library.. It's a letter… " They all stared at him waiting for him to finish his sentence._  
_  
"From Jadis.." he stated. Everyone was speechless._  
_  
"You've got to be joking. How's this possible?" Caspian requested._  
_  
"Well, in this letter she agrees not to harm the Telmarines unless Miraz and his people stayed away from the war between her and the narnians. It looks like the Witch had shown interest in expanding Narnia's borders and Telmar was number one on her list with the countries she would more easily conquer. So Miraz agreed not to help the narnians if she didn't hurt the Telmarines."__he finished and looked at their faces only to see shock and surprise in them._  
_  
"Wow, that really is..something…" Edmund muttered not really knowing what to say._  
_  
They stayed like this for a few minutes before Lucy decided to go to sleep._  
_  
"Good idea. I'm going to bed too. Goodnight, everyone." Edmund said and left with Lucy._  
_  
"Maybe we should go too." Susan suggested to Caspian who nodded his head in agreement._  
_  
"Whoa! You will go nowhere together!" Peter pointed at the couple. "Just because I agreed to you courting her, it doesn't mean-!"_  
_  
"Relax, Your Majesty! I'll just escort her in her tent and then go to ours. Are you alright with that?" the Prince rolled his eyes._  
_  
"Oh, okay. Good night then…"_  
_  
They walked together holding hands. Susan couldn't be happier. Everything was going so well. Her siblings were perfectly fine, she had met a wonderful girl whom she could call her most trusted friend and she had found the Prince of her dreams. Not to mention she was a Queen! She laughed when she remembered that a few weeks ago she was just Susan Pevensie from Finchley. And now she was High Queen Susan the Gentle._  
_  
"Why are you smiling?" he asked with a small grin on his face._  
_  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just so happy that everything is going so well. This is more than I ever dreamed of!" she confessed._  
_  
She stopped walking and looked him in the eyes._  
_  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked._  
_  
"You are so beautiful, so radiant. It's hard not to look. And I think Edmund was right."_  
_  
She knitted her eyebrows in question._  
_  
"You're shining…!"_  
_  
The Queen rolled her eyes._  
_  
"Would you people stop saying that? It is just silly!"_  
_  
"No, it's true! You're glowing! The whole night you were!"_  
_  
"Look let's forget about this for now and go to sleep." She suggested._

He decided to let it go for now. But even though, he was joking about it, it still intrigued him the fact that she was actually sort of shining.  
_  
"As my Queen wishes. But I have a better idea!" he said and without warning he slid his hand in hers and ran to the dark fields away from the camp._

The moonlight was shining above their heads and the stars seemed brighter as if sharing their love and bliss.  
_  
"Dance with me." He suggested simply offering his hand to her._  
_  
"Here? We have no music!"_  
_  
"Yes we do. Just listen."_  
_  
"To what?"_  
_  
"Shut up and listen, my Queen."_  
_  
She let him wrap his strong arms around her waist and she rested her head on his chest as she listened to the sounds around her. He was right. She could listen to the wind blowing through the leaves on the trees. She could listen a small brook flowing somewhere in the distance. She could listen the birds singing midnight songs._  
_  
"Can you hear it now?" he whispered in her hair._  
_  
"The sounds of nature. How beautiful." She whispered back._  
_  
"And the beats of our hearts." He added and Susan melted at his sweet words._

He was everything she needed. A strong, brave prince and her romantic knight in armor. They started dancing slowly until they were really exhausted. Caspian laid his back against a tree and with Susan on his lap they fell asleep.

* * *

_The next day, they started their journey back to their homes. This time everyone was cheerful and they were talking vividly to one another._  
_  
"Where the hell have you two been?" Peter's angry voice said._

The young couple had overslept and missed lunch making Peter anxious about them. The three boys mounted on the horses leading the way back. The girls were behind them talking vividly about shopping and dresses and all sorts of girly stuff.  
_  
"Sorry for worrying you, Peter. We fell asleep under a tree and overslept." Caspian tried to reason with him but he knew it was a lost cause anyway._  
_  
"You what? I thought you'd escort her in her tent! I swear if you have hurt my little sister or dishonored her, you won't get to see yourself King!" he threatened him and Edmund could swear his brother's face was pure red._  
_  
"I swear to my father's honor I would never do anything to hurt or dishonor Susan!"_  
_  
"Come on Peter. Do you honestly believe your own words? Caspian is honorable and you know it!" Edmund defended his friend._  
_  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What are the girls talking about so excited?" he changed the subject looking behind his shoulder at his sisters and Sofia._  
_  
"About the gowns they'll wear at Caspian's coronation." Edmund shrugged his shoulders._  
_  
"I don't understand women." The High King muttered._  
_  
"Neither do I but they understand us…Maybe not you…" Caspian replied teasing him._  
_  
And this is pretty much how the six of them spent their journey, enjoying the beauty of the nature and teasing each other. Somewhere in the distance, a Lion watched over his children, with a smile on his face. Lucy looked on the top of a cliff and saw the Lion's figure walking away and disappearing in the light. She smiled and she knew He could see it. He was always there, watching over them. Just like he promised...

* * *

__**How did you like it? The next one will be Caspian's coronation, yay! :P  
Comments please? **__** Always love my readers!  
Kisses, Kate! (=**_


	21. The New King

_**HEre's chp. 2! Sorry for the delay but i was busy. School and all that... Anyway, i hope you forgave me for the previous, horrible chapter. I expect this one's better. Maybe you have already realized that this story turns into a PeterxOC story as well, right? In this chp. Sofia and Peter come a little closer! Hope you enjoy it! Love, Kate! :D**_

* * *

Chapter 21

"Hey, this one's perfect!"

"Not for me!"

"Oh, come on, Sof! Try it on!"

"I said no! Which part of the word you don't understand? The 'N' or the 'O'?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's…too much for me!"

"What are you talking about? This is the simplest one I found!"

"Still, I need something more simple!"

Lucy sighed in defeat and threw the dress on Sofia's bed.

"You know you would have looked very pretty in it. Peter would be drooling…"

Sofia looked at her warningly.

"Ouch!" Lucy rubbed her side where her friend had just pinched her.

"Hey, girls what are you up to? I thought I heard you fighting.." Susan entered hurriedly the room, concerned.

"Sofia refused to wear that dress I bought her in the coronation." Lucy crossed her arms and sat stubbornly on the bed.

Susan lifted the dress in the air towards the sunlight to get a better look at it.

"Oh, my god, this is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Indeed it was beautiful. It was Susan's favourite color: blood-red combined with golden ribbons. It was indeed simple but very lovely. She held it up on her and ran to the mirror. She twirled around still holding it one her chest and smiled delighted.

"It is lovely! Why don't you wear it?"

"Because red is not my color. And besides it looks amazingly good on you. You keep it!"

"Are you sure?" she wanted badly to have the dress but she wanted to make sure Sofia didn't mind.

"Are you joking? You're in love with the dress!" she insisted.

Susan squealed excited, kissed both of the girls and ran off to her chambers to start preparing herself for the coronation.

Back in Lucy's chambers, Caspian walked out of her wardrobe with a content smile on his face.

"I told you it would work!" Caspian grinned proudly at the young Queen.

"I never doubted you!"

"But I'm still amazed! How did you managed to think *and* put in action such a plan?" Sofia asked intrigued.

"It was pretty easy. When we came back to the Telmarine castle, two days ago, I immediately ran off and found an old nurse of mine who happened to be a great tailor. I begged her to make a dress with Susan's favourite colors and she had it ready in the next day. And today I knew she would return to her room to read her book –as usual-. So I made sure to come here five minutes earlier than her today and tell you to start fighting about the dress. She would hear the argument and get in to check if everything's alright. And then you'd show her the dress and…volaa!" Caspian explained simply to the girls.

He had arrived a little later than he had estimated so he had no time to explain his plan to the girls before.

"It's voila, Caspian!" Lucy corrected him cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah.. now I must be going. In a few hours, I'll be crowned King and I'm still wearing the clothes I put on when I go to the practicing fields." He bowed to the girls and left.

"He is such a chivalrous young man! He's the perfect match for Susan!"Sofia said kindly.

"He is, isn't he? I'm so glad my sister found someone like him…"

"And what he did is soooo romantic…!" Sofia threw herself on the bed, thinking of her knight in shining armor.

"Thinking about Pete, are we?" Lucy climbed on the bed next to her and looked at her with a wicked grin on her face.

"You are one little devil!" the girl pretended to be annoyed and before Lucy could respond she started tickling and pinching her, making the Valiant Queen laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was prepared for the big event. Most of the Narnians and Telmarines had willingly volunteered in the castle's decoration. Flowers and red and gold ribbons could be seen everywhere. The ball room and the throne room were carpeted with blood-red velvet carpets. The Kings and Queens were all getting dressed up. All? Well, actually the two narnian Kings had a little problem..

"No!"

"Come on, Cas! You know we're right!" Edmund got quite annoyed by Caspian's behavior.

"But what if I'm not good enough? What if they don't like me or trust me or-?" he paced up and down the room.

"By the Lion's Mane, Caspian! The people already like you and you have already proven what a capable leader you can be!" Peter threw his arms in the air exasperated.

"He's right! Are you even questioning Aslan?" the younger King tried to reason with him.

"No, well, I … you know.. Oh, whatever. After all, this is my father's dream." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Your dream too, Cas."

The prince smiled at Peter thankfully. "Yes, Peter. My dream too."

"Alright, now if we leave you alone, you won't run off, will ya?" Edmund eyed him cautiously.

"No, I would never run away!" he stated sort of insulted.

"We know. We'll be waiting for you in the throne room. Be there in ten minutes time, okay? "

The prince nodded and sat on his bed when they left. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. He was confused. He had no idea what to do. He wanted so badly to ran away. He could not think of a reason that could hold him here. Well, he could think of one..

"Stop pulling me, Lu. You'll cut my dress!" he heard Susan's laughter from the other side of the door. He got up from the bed quickly and placed his ear on the door.

"Sorry, Su, but we'll be late for the coronation!" the little girl kept dragging her by the arm and from what Caspian could listen from the other side of the door, his Queen was resisting quite successfully.

"No, we won't. After all, I bet that Caspian isn't even ready." She remarked.

"You're probably right.. He must be freaking out! Do you remember how you reacted five minutes before we met Aslan?"

"How could I forget? It was the most traumatic experience of my entire life! And I swear if it wasn't for Edmund, maybe right now I would be in Archenland or even Calormene, serving customers in a tavern!"

"I remember when I saw you, jumping out of your window. I swear I thought you wanted to kill yourself!" Lucy giggled as the memories flooded her.

"It wasn't funny!" Susan smacked softly her sister on the shoulder.

"Yes, it was! Especially when I saw you trying to sit on the saddle but falling flat on the ground!"

"Stop it! My butt is still hurting!" she complained joking.

"Sorry!"

"Never mind. However, I did learn my lesson. I realized how stupid I was for feeling like that and for wanting to run away from it. Now I know I made the right choice and I wouldn't give it away for the world. Having all these people love me, knowing that I can give them a happy life and sharing all these beautiful things with my loved ones make me feel so.. so.. Well, I just can't seem to find the right word to describe it!" she laughed at herself and took her sister by the hand.

"Now let's get to that throne room. There are people waiting!" she joked and her sister rolled her eyes.

"Finally!"

Caspian heard the two giggling girls leaving. He walked out of the room and supported his back on the door. This girl was so amazing. She managed to help him without even knowing it! He laughed a little at this thought and made his way to the throne room as well.

* * *

"His Highness, Prince Caspian the X!"

Everyone stood up from the chairs they were previously sitting in and bowed at him as he passed them by. Next to the left of his throne were Edmund and Lucy, both wearing their crowns. Edmund held in his hands a small velvet pillow with the Telmarine crown on it. The Just King looked at his friend and winked at him playfully and Caspian returned his wink with a small grin of his. Lucy looked older in her delicate dress and with a little make up on. In her small hands she had a bouquet of jasmines. The Telmarine prince could almost smell them from across the room.  
To the right, were Peter and Susan. Peter looked more magnificent than ever. He even had Rhindon on his belt, a symbol of power and royalty. Susan was of course what captured his attention. With the dress he bought for her, she looked more stunning than ever. She, just like her sister, had a bouquet of pink and white orchids. The two elder siblings also wore their crowns.

The four monarchs smiled approvingly to him and the Valiant Queen motioned him to sit in the throne.

"Prince Caspian, we have just been informed that there is a special guest to your coronation."

"Who may that guest be?" he asked her kindly.

Then the doors of the huge room opened and through a blinding light Aslan's figure came into view. Everyone in the room bowed as he slowly made his way to the Kings and Queens. The four siblings and Caspian knelt when He finally reached them. The future King couldn't feel but honored to have the Great Lion in his coronation.

"Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia."

"How wonderful you'll crown Caspian King, Aslan!" Lucy exclaimed excited.

"It is my honor, Your Majesty." Caspian bowed again.

"Thank you. Now I think we've kept the people waiting long enough!" the Lion joked and everyone took their previous positions.

"It has been quite a long time since Telmar's last capable King ruled, Caspian the Third, a good-hearted, brave king who could define right from wrong. Since his death many greedy tyrants have taken over the throne, almost leading this country to its destruction. Now after all these years, a King worth as his ancestor, Caspian the Third, is willing to take the throne and lead this country to its previous glory." The Lion spoke to the people standing before him. He then turned to Caspian.

"Caspian the Tenth, kneel." The boy immediately did as he was ordered. His heart was beating faster than ever. Even though Susan's words took all his fears away, he still had some doubts about him as a King. He took a deep breath focusing on Aslan's words.

"With your hand at your heart, do you swear to protect this country and its people even if it costs you your life? Do you swear to live up to your people's expectations?"

"I do." He said simply looking right into the Lion's eyes.

Once Caspian completed his oath, Peter took the Telmarine crown in his hands and placed it gently on Caspian's head.

"Rise, Caspian the Tenth, King of Telmar." The Lion's majestic voice filled the room and making Caspian forget his fears. The boy stood up, letting the crowd cheer. He then headed to his throne and sat, smiling proudly, showing to everyone the true King he was.

* * *

"Wow! They're amazing!" Lucy was looking at the fireworks above the Telmarine castle enchanted."I did not know they had fireworks in Narnia as well!|

"We're actually in Telmar, sweetie." Sofia corrected her, not taking her eyes off the amazing sight as well.

"You two look like two little children who have never seen something like it before" Peter's amused voice came.

"Well, I *am* a child!" Lucy corrected him.

"Yes, and for your information I've *not* seen anything like it before." Sofia stated.

The two girls' statements made Peter blush for almost being told-off by two girls but fortunately for him the two girls had their backs still on him. He approached the girls and supported his weight on his hands on the ceilings of the balcony as well, admiring the sight.

"So what do you think?" Sofia asked him, turning her attention to him.

"Beautiful." He looked her in the eyes and she wasn't sure if they were talking about the same thing.

"I think I'll go and have and drink!" Lucy excused herself.

"Yes, you do that." Peter said still in the girls eyes."Wait. Drink! Hold on young lady-!"He made his way to his young sister but a hand stopped him causing him to stop his foot in midair.

"Let the girl have some fun. After all, I'm sure she did not mean the kind of drink you're imagining." Sofia reasoned.

"I guess you're right. So tell me, are you content with the turn of events?" he asked her as his tense muscles relaxed.

"Very! I never thought I would be the Kings and Queens of Narnia and Telmar closest friend! You're so good.." she responded gently, gaining his full attention. "All of you, I mean, you're..good…"

"Thank you for your kind words, Sofi. You don't mind me calling you 'Sofi', do you?"

"No, of course not! But I have one question." Peter looked at her interested, eager to answer her every question.

"Whatever happened to 'Lady' Natia?" she pronounced the name mockingly, as if it was an insult. She could see that at the mention of her former mistress the High King's soft features turned his face cold and hard.

"She was sent back to the place where she grew up. We promised her not to harm her or her mother unless they both returned to Natia's old house. Of course, Prunaprismia's son followed them as well." He replied avoiding to meet her in the eyes. He didn't want her to see his emotions to their previous trusted friend.

"Oh, good." The girl simply answered before an awkward silence filled the air.

"You look lovely tonight." He tried to compliment her but felt like an imbecile at her confused face.

"I mean you always look lovely! Tonight you just look lovelier." He hurried to rephrase his thoughts and earned an amused smile and he could make out a blush on her cheeks' tanned skin.

He felt quite satisfied with himself. He had learned from his sister, Susan, that when a girl blushes at compliments it's always a good sign.

"Thanks. You look good yourself."

"The others had told me that as well, but I didn't believe them. However, I have to admit that hearing it from your lips it sounded more true than ever." He half-joked but looked in her eyes intently and now the girl giggled not being able to hide her blush even though her hard efforts.

******

"Oh, god! Another lovesick couple added in our collection." Edmund rolled his eyes as he and Susan caught glimpse of the High King and Sofia on the balcony. Susan smacked his head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Firstly, for implying something about Caspian and I. Secondly, for your remark against Peter and Sofia. Aren't you just happy that Peter finally is in love with a worthy girl?"

The three younger siblings have seen their brother flirting from time to time with girls but none of them was of their liking. They usually were snobbish, 'touch-me-not' type of girls. It was a pleasure to finally see him with a girl like Sofia.

"Yes, I am! I'm happy for both of you! Caspian and Sofia are two amazing persons and I really like them. I just like teasing you guys! You know, old habits and all that.." he explained causing Susan to giggle.

"Really how come you're not with your pretty boy?" he asked receiving again a deathly glare.

"He's busy." She muttered frowning.

Edmund looked behind her shoulder and saw Caspian being greeted by every single unmarried girl in Telmar.

"That's why!" he muttered enlightened."Well, why don't you go and show those girls who's Caspian courting?"

"What?" she looked at him perplexed. "You really think I should do it?"

"I'm the one who suggested it, am I not?"he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you're right. Yes! I'll go right away!" she said determined and spun her heels hastily.

She walked hurriedly but graciously as a Queen should walk, towards her love's direction. She tried to move past the girls that had now surrounded him but one of them stopped her abruptly, looking at her infuriated.

"Where do you think you're going, little girl?" she eyed her disapprovingly.

"As you can see, I wish to speak to King Caspian. "She replied calmly.

"You actually think he'll fancy you? Please! You're just a little girl!" she laughed at the young Queen, saying the last part loudly.

She looked to be around Caspian's age. 'That's what makes her feel so superior but the one who'll laugh best is the one who'll laugh last.' She thought realizing that this young woman had not recognized her as the Queen of Narnia.

"What is going on here?" they heard a male, accented voice from behind them.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry if we disturbed you by the loud volume of our words." The woman bowed to Caspian.

"It is not the loudness of your words that had bothered me but the words you spoke, my Lady." He looked not just annoyed but slightly angry too.

"I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean, Majesty."

"The 'little girl' to whom you've been referring to, is Queen Susan the Gentle, the Archer Queen of Narnia." He spoke as calmly as he could but Susan knew that whenever Caspian talked in this manner he was surely holding back his anger.

The young woman gasped and looked to Susan again, shock written all over her face.

"Oh dear god. I feel so ashamed my Queen. How come I did not recognize you? Can you ever forgive me?" she lowered her head ashamed.

"I can forgive your ignorance. But I certainly cannot forgive the way you must be treating girls of lower rank than me." She replied gently but coldly.

"Your Majesties-."

"Do not apologize, my Lady. Enjoy the rest of your night here." Caspian cut her off and the girl immediately got the message of her being unwanted.

"But before you go there is something I wish to announce to all of you." He said his voice echoing across the hall.

"I have already asked permission from High King Peter for his sister's hand so with her permission as well, I wish to officially court her." He announced looking expectantly at Susan  
extending his hand towards her.

"So what do you say my Queen?"

Susan was caught off guard. At first she was at loss of words making Caspian more nervous than before. She stared at his open palm wide-eyed. After a few moments of thinking she recovered.

Her rosy lips formed the sweetest smile the young King had ever seen, making his pulse increase.

"Well, since you have asked so kindly…" he voice trailed off playfully.

She grabbed his hand and threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. Caspian did not expect her to be so expressive before the whole kingdom but he was more than happy with her reaction. He caught her by the waist and twirled her in the air before kissing her passionately, losing himself in all these feelings of love and passion that were filling his mind and heart. Everyone in the room gasped in surprise and then let out a delighted 'awww'. Well, everyone apart from all these girls who expected to be the future Queen of Telmar's handsome young King.

"Your Majesties, why don't you dance?" Trufflehunter, the good-hearted badger suggested and all the narnians cheered in agreement before shouting "Dance, Dance!" clapping rhythmically their hands.

Tho two royalties looked each other happily and headed to the dancefloor, surrounded by all the people in the castle.

* * *

From behind the curtains, Peter and Sofia were still looking to the sky that was now filled by gleaming stars. They hadn't left the balcony since Lucy gave them the opportunity to spend some time together and most importantly alone.

"I'm so happy about my sister. I always thought that no one is good enough for her but obviously Caspian proved me wrong!"

"He's a fine young man, isn't he?" Peter looked at Sofia in agreement but the girl could spot a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Could it be…?

"Of course you and your brother are great as well. I like you very much.." Peter thought she would add that she liked him and his brother equally but she only looked at him smiling lightly.

"Thank you, Sofia. I like you too."

"You do? You know before revealing Natia's true identity, I thought that you and her had a mutual, uh…, liking." She tried to keep her voice normal.

"What? No! I mean, alright, I was intrigued by her for a little while but when I met you I found that she was not what I expected or thought she would be." He confessed.

"When you met me? Why?"

"Because every day I realized how mysterious you are and that I actually like it. And I still feel I want to find out more about you…" the High King had never felt more awkward in his entire life. For a moment he feared that maybe she did not feel the way he felt. But when she suddenly started closing the distance between them those fears slowly faded away.

"Well, then… find out.." she replied simply and he felt that she was almost inviting him to kiss her. And that was exactly what he was about to do when…

"Peter! Sof! Come and see! Su and Caspian are going to dance!" Edmund appeared at the door of the balcony. The couple immediately distanced themselves from one another, trying to act casually.

"And that is what a train is." Peter said and mentally smacked himself 'That's the best you can come up with?'

"Oh, hi Ed! What happened?" he turned his attention to his brother, avoiding Sofia's puzzled look.

"I said Cas and Su are about to dance! If they haven't started already.." he added listening to the music.

The three of them made their way among the crowd finally being able to see the dancing couple. Susan was as usually radiant and she had a smile that never left her face. Caspian was looking at her with more love and passion than Peter had ever seen. The three felt somewhat embarrassed for looking at the young couple, feeling as if they were intruding a private moment of theirs.

Caspian was the one who chose the song they would be dancing to. It was a fast but passionate dance that reminded Susan of tango. He had his hands on her waist, lower than it was appropriate for an unmarried couple. There was body contact everywhere as their bodies were colliding whenever the beat was growing faster. Some were looking at them in awe and some they were ashamed. But none of the two cared. All that they could see at the moment was each other. He twirled her around the room graciously and to end the dance he dipped her down, their faces only inches apart from each others. Susan led her hand through his tangled hair to his cheek and even though it was one simple move everyone could see the desire behind it.

As they stood up they both panted heavily. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands but they were still looking in each other's eyes, holding hands. They were lost in their own world. Lucy was the one to take them back to reality.

"Oh, Susan that was breathtaking!" she chirped excitedly and hugged her sister by the waist. The Gentle Queen was unprepared but she recovered quickly and caressed her sister's soft hair.

"Thanks, Lu. Glad you liked it!" She shrugged her shoulders incomprehensibly to Caspian who grinned at the two sisters.

* * *

As the previous ball, the Pevensie siblings attended to, this one ended the same way. Three Kings were drunk and two Queens and a Lady were taking them to their room. Then the three girls gathered in Susan's bedroom. Even though it was almost the crack of the dawn they couldn't sleep.

"So tell us, Sof! You like him, don't you?"Susan urged the girl who nodded shyly causing the two sisters to scream excited and jump on the bed in a very un-ladylike manner.

"I knew it!"

"Me too!"

"We both knew it!"

"Yeees, we did!"

They fell on the bed on their backs laughing like possessed, tears streaming down their faces.

"And I thought that the boys were the drunk ones!" Sofia teased them and lied beside them.

"Well, I admit it, I'm drunk!" Susan raised her hand.

"You are?" Lucy looked at her puzzled.

"Yes! I'm drunk from his love and passion and happiness and-ohh so many other things!" she exclaimed, hugging her pillow, thinking of her prince- uh, sorry, king.

The three girls laughed and talked like that for a few minutes before starting yawning uncontrollably and finally falling asleep. They drifted off in Susan's bed, Susan hugging a pillow and resting her head on top of Sofia's head, Lucy sleeping on that pillow and Sofia on Susan's shoulder.

* * *

"They are cute aren't they?" Caspian was startled by Peter's voice. He had come to wake Susan up but when he opened the door he saw the three girls sleeping on each other. He had stayed there watching them for a while. They were indeed the cutest sight his eyes had seen.

"Yes they are."

"How long have you been standing here?"

"A while. Please tell me I'm not the only one who wants to hit his head on the wall expecting the headache to go away!" he suddenly changed the subject.

"No you're not."

"Good. I was thinking of talking to the people about the union of our countries today but it seems quite impossible… I'll postpone it for tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, please do that!" Edmund appeared at the door of his chambers.

"Good morning, Ed. You look awful!" Caspian stated.

"So are you!"

"I know."

"Where is that badger when you need him?" Edmund grabbed his head with both arms."I feel like hitting my head on the wall!"

The two elder monarchs looked at each other and grinned.

"Come, Ed. This way." Caspian gestured to his friend leading him to Trufflehunter's kitchen.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I sort of like this chapter. I hope the next one will be up before Wednesday! Comments please?**_


	22. Union

_**Hey, guys! Here's a new chapter! I want to thank you for your reviews, they really made my day! :D I really need your opinion on how i should continue this story. Would you like me to write the VotDT as well, and reveal Susan's identity during the trip or not? and if not, i would appreciate some ideas. Hope you like this chapter! With love always, Kaye :)**_

* * *

Chapter 22

"Good morning, star shine! The earth says 'hello'!" Edmund opened widely the Susan's bedroom door.

It was nearly afternoon and someone had to wake the girls up. At the sound of his voice, the girls jumped up startle and through sleepy eyes they tried to locate who woke them.

"Gosh, Edmund! This is utterly cruel!" Susan complained and buried her head under her pillow.

"Cas, I need some back-up over here!" he shouted looking to his right. Instantly, the figure of a tall young man appeared next to Edmund.

"What's wrong, Edmund? You can't get three girls to wake up?" he teased him.

"Of course, I can! I can't get these three particular girls to wake up." The younger King pointed out.

"Watch me."

Caspian moved to the windows and snapped the curtains open, letting the sunrays fill the room. That, of course, caused an annoyed 'noooo!' from the sleeping girls.

"This is barbaric! Whoever you are you are so going to pay for this!" Susan screamed under her pillow.

"Good morning my not-so-Gentle-at-the-moment Queen!" the Telmarine crouched next to the bedside, taking the pillow off her hands.

"You… you.. you… Telmarine!" she searched her brain for an insult but realized she could find none against him.

"I love you too, you know that!" he gave her a crooked smile.

"Oh, shut up…"

"Well, girls, I think it's time to accept that we have to get up…" Sofia said in a murmur.

Lucy purred in agreement as she stretched her hands.

"Good job, Your Majesty!" Edmund joked and bowed at Caspian.

* * *

The two boys led the three girls to the kitchen so that they had some breakfast too. Edmund noticed that Sofia was looking anxiously around her as if waiting for something to happen.

"My brother is at the library." He announced and looked at her meaningfully.

"Oh, really? That's nice. But why are you looking at me?" she faked indifferent.

"You know. Everybody knows actually!"

"Ed, stop teasing the girl!" Lucy scolded him.

"Fine. By the way, why are you still in your gowns you wore last night?"

"Well, Sof and myself were too bored to go to our rooms to put on something else and Susan, well, I think she really loves the dress Caspian boug-." The Telmarine King covered the little girl's mouth with his hand and looked innocently at a wide-eyed Susan.

"What? Is there something you'd like to tell me, King Caspian?"

Caspian scratched his chin, trying to look pensive."Uh.. no. I don't think so." He shrugged his shoulders but knew that the Queen was not convinced. He mentally prepared himself for the millions of questions he would receive later.

"Whatever… How come you two are not having any headaches or something?" she changed her subject but saving her questions for later.

"Trufflehunter." The boys said in unison.

* * *

"Come in!" Peter said in a loud voice without taking his eyes off the book he was currently reading.

"Uh, good morning, Sofia!" he exclaimed in a delighted surprise when he caught her figure with the corner of his eyes.

"Well, I think people do not call 5 o'clock in the afternoon 'morning' but never mind!" she threw her hands in the air jokingly.

"You're right. So did you have a good sleep?"

"The best I had in ages! I haven't slept so heavily for a long time!" she sat on a chair next to him looking at what he was reading.

"Too much wine, huh?" he joked raising his brows.

"What? No! Fine, yes, but only a little!"

"Narnian history."

"I beg your pardon?"she looked at him puzzled.

"That's what I'm reading, Narnian history. I noticed you were trying to figure out what I was studying." He explained.

"Oh, right. How come?"

"Well, a few days ago Aslan suggested that it would be better if the Kings and Queens of Narnia weren't completely ignorant about the country's past, so here I am!"

"Hmm… It's good. A good leader must always consult those before him. You have heard that history repeats itself right?"

"Right. And it's actually really interesting. I never really was fond of books like my sisters, especially Su, but I find myself enjoying this one very much."

"I know what you mean. I have one thing in common with Caspian, you know."

"What's that?" he said looking a bit uncomfortable at the Telmarine King's name.

"We've both been always fascinated with Narnian History." She informed him.

"Oh, right. Well, why don't you stay and read with me?"he suggested and she eagerly accepted, moving her chair closer to him.

* * *

Caspian descended hurriedly the steps that led to the courtyard. He wanted badly to take a walk outside of the castle. He pushed open the door and he immediately felt the cool, soft breeze touch lightly his face and tangle his usually unruly hair. His very first day being a King and he still couldn't believe it. Memories since the day he found Aslan and stayed at his camp flooded him. All had happened so quickly. Even though it had been weeks since that day, he felt as if it had been just a day ago.

He found himself walking among all kinds of flowers; lilies, roses, cornflowers, snowdrops and orchids. Orchid was his favorite flower. He remembered Susan holding a bouquet of them during his coronation. Did she know? He wondered and caressed one of the white orchid's petals with his index finger. White just like her skin. And soft just like her hair. He smiled at her thought. She was everything he ever asked for.

"Thinking of me again?" the girl's teasing voice came from across the garden."Well, you'd better be or else the next time my brother knocks on your door to invite you to play chess, he will find you with an arrow through you!"

"Of whom else could I be thinking of, my Queen?" he joked back and let his eyes linger on her gentle form.

She was standing under a pavilion, supporting herself with her hand on one of its wooden columns. In her free hand, she held a book, 'How typical of her!' he amused but then again that's why he loved her so much. Because she wasn't just a beautiful Queen. She was also smart and brave and…!

"I don't know.. Someone else…" her voice trailed off playfully.

He approached her slowly. She looked into his dark, chocolate eyes and she saw them burning with desire and passion. Her heart started beating faster and faster, driving her crazy. She didn't want him to know he had such an effect on her. He placed his palms on her small waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"There is no one else. Just you." He rested his forehead on hers before brushing his lips on her rosy ones, making her heart melt. She rested her one hand on his chest while she dug her fingers in his chestnut hair as he deepened the kiss.

*****

An hour passed and they were still together. They spent their afternoon walking around the gardens, laughing, talking, kissing…

"You were the one who bought the dress weren't you?" she asked suddenly.

"What dress?"

"The one I wore at your coronation! Come on, Caspian, you know how curious and persistent I get!"

The King rolled his eyes in surrender and told her the whole story. With his every word, her face brightened even more till she was once more glowing. Caspian was dazzled by her radiant beauty but he still did not comprehend if she really was shining or it was just his lovesick mind playing tricks on him.

"This is the sweetest think anyone's ever done for me!" she exclaimed, sounding more like an excited Lucy."Thank you." Her voice returned to normal and she looked at him with love and appreciation.

"Anything for my Queen. But now you must answer me one question of mine."

"Of course."

"Who's idea was to hold a bouquet of flowers during the coronation? You and your sister I mean."

"Oh, it was Lucy's idea. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no particular reason. I just couldn't help but notice the ones you were holding."

"The orchids? Oh, they're my favorites!"

"Really? Why?" he raised his brows intrigued.

"Well, it is one of the most delicate, exotic and graceful flowers. It represents not just beauty but also love and strength." She replied simply and took one white orchid in her hand examining it, and showing to Caspian, in a way, how true her words were.

"I can see you're right. Where did you learn all that?"

"Oh, come on! You know I'm a bookworm! Anyway, there's more about this magnificent flower. Did you know that in Greece it was believed that when the father of an unborn child ate the orchid's large tubers, the baby would be a boy? On the other side, if the mother ate small one the baby would be a girl." She looked like a kind teacher, teaching her pupils.

"Well, that is something… weird! I would never count on a flower for my child's sex."

"Nor would I! But that is something they did in the ancient times. Nobody believes it now." She reasoned.

"I have one question though."

"What?"

"What's Greece?"

* * *

Caspian had a troubled sleep. All night long he was tossing and turning in his bed and just a little before dawn did he manage to get some sleep. Now, it was almost ten o'clock in the morning and he still couldn't find the proper way to present his father's idea in front of the Narnians and Telmarines. Would they accept it? Would the Telmarines be angry with him? Would they rebel against him?

"Stop thinking like that. If Aslan approved it, then they will too." He murmured scratching his chin.

In addition to his troubled thoughts, from his lack of sleep he had a terrible headache. A knock on his door pierced through his head making the pain even more insufferable.

"Enter."

A badger's head popped in timidly.

"Your Majesty, I brought you something that may make you feel better." Trufflehunter approached him, holding a disc with a cup on it.

"Thank you, my good friend. Are Their Majesties awake?"

"Apart from King Edmund, the rest are taking their breakfast."

"Good. Can you please let them know that I will not be able to join them today?" he requested and took the cup in his hands.

"At once, My King." He made a slight bow and left.

*****

"Where are Ed and Caspian?" Lucy's worried voice echoed in the dining room.

"They must be still asleep. You know they're heavy sleepers, don't you?" Susan replied taking a bite of her toast.

"Riiiiight." The little girl said before turning her head to the door, where a small knock was heard from.

"Good day, Your Majesties. His Highness King Caspian will not be able to join you for breakfast."

Susan's head shot up alarmed.

"Whyever not?"

"I'm afraid His Majesty has a terrible headache." He informed them sadly.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Trufflehunter." She smiled slightly to the kind badger and turned her attention to her siblings.

"I'll go check if he's alright." She stated and stood up.

"Wait, he may not want to see anyone right now." Peter suggested.

"I am not anyone." She replied and exited hastily the room.

* * *

"Come in!" Caspian's angry voice came from the room. He made it clear to the maids he does not need their services at the moment. What could they possible want?

"Good morning! I heard you have a headache." Susan entered with a disc full of delicious stuff. The King was relieved and happy to see her.

"Oh, it's you, Thank Aslan. What's all this?" he motioned to the disc on his desk.

"Your breakfast, of course!" she said as a matter-of-factly.

"How kind of you, my Queen. But I don't feel-."

"Nonsense. You must eat something. It will help your headache cure as well." She sat on the arm of his chair.

"Yes, mum!"

"You should stop hanging out with Ed so much. You sound just like him!" she made an attempt to joke but when she saw his faint smile she got more worried.

"Please, Caspian. Just one bite. I hate to see you hurting."

"Well, if it makes you feel better.." he shrugged his shoulders and moved to stand up but Susan put her palms on his chest stopping him.

"Stay here. I'll bring the tray to you."

"You are amazing, my love. I love you." He almost exclaimed. He loved how she took care of him, with so much love and affection.

She stopped halfway looking at him with a pleasant surprise.

"What did you call me?"

"My love." He answered, not understanding what was wrong with that. "If it bothers you then I'll never say it again."

"What? Hell no!" she squealed. Caspian looked at her amused. He had never seen her react this way.

"What I mean is, no it does not bother me! Please say it again." She whispered in a pleading voice while placing the tray on his feet and taking her previous position next to him.

"My love." She smiled at the words and the way he said it. She couldn't resist kissing him, forgetting about his headache.

"Oh, God, Cas, I'm sorry. I forgot you were in pain!"

"Do not worry my Queen. I forgot my pain as well!" he gave her a mischievous grin.

"So I guess your head is alright now?"

"A little. I couldn't sleep all night." He confessed.

"Why? What troubled you, my sweet?" she cupped his cheek with her hand, looking at him concerned. He could only smile at this gesture and her words.

"You know, about the speech today. What if they don't want it? You know, the union." He explained.

"Of course they do! Some of the Telmarines have lived among narnians for a while and the loved it. Remember?"

"I guess you're right.." he admitted. What was it with this girl- woman!- that made him change his mind with just one word?

"Is His Highness better now?"

"Since the moment you walked in the room. You make my day brighter every time I see you, you know that?" he placed her on his lap and kissed her cheek and forehead lovingly.

"You too… my love.." she replied smiling as he planted small kisses on her face.

* * *

"And this makes me the winner!" Edmund bragged. "Tell me Pete, is this the second or the third time I win?" he put a finger on his lips pretending looking for the answer.

"The second, the second!" Peter insisted.

"Liar!" Sofia protested and laughed wickedly at the boy. "It is the third!"

"Traitor!" the High King mouthed to her and that only made her laugh harder.

"You tried to cheat! Looks like you need a new name. How about High King Peter the Cheater?" Edmund joked and broke into a laughter that caused him tears.

"Shut it!" he wanted to sound serious but he had to admit for the first time in his life he wasn't mad of his stupid comments. He actually found them funny too! 'Maybe because Sofia is around..' he thought.

"Why? It even rhythms!" he stated and this time he fell off his chair. This was Peter's turn to laugh.

With his right hand he held his aching from the laughter stomach and with the other one he pointed Edmund who looked up at him still laughing.

"Having a good time, Your Majesties?" everyone went silent when they saw Aslan walking in the room.

"Oh, such a good time!" Sofia exclaimed not controlling her happy mood.

"I'm glad. Peter, it is time for Caspian's speech."

"I shall inform him immediately Aslan." He bowed and made his way to the door.

"Gather everyone at the courtyard." He heard Aslan's majestic voice before he exited the room.

On his way to Caspian's chambers, he met Trumpkin the Dwarf and Glenstorm and Orieus. He requested them to tell everyone to assemble in the courtyard for Caspian's speech and then headed once again to his friend's chambers.

"Where the heck is he?" he muttered when he found no one there.

He walked around the castle, asking whoever he met if they had seen the King. But as he passed by the Professor's door, he heard girlish giggles that resembled much to his little sister's.

He entered the room, after knocking lightly on the door, and found the two Narnian Queens, Caspian and Dr. Cornelius laughing loudly.

"I'm terribly to destroy such a fine mood but Aslan said it's time for your speech."

"Yes, of course. We're all coming." He replied, his grin still lingering on his tanned face.

* * *

A soft murmur came from the crowd below Caspian. They were all wondering what this great announcement might be. The Telmarine King looked at each one's face, searching the faces for emotions.

"You need to calm yourself down, Your Majesty." Aslan advised. He was standing right beside him but opposed to the young King he was certain the people would take this decision well.

"But-?"

"No 'buts', my King." The Lion cut him off before he started wondering again."You must learn to trust yourself, Caspian. Your father knew what he wanted and what was right for his country.  
He might not have been as good-hearted as you but he was a good man and cared for his people."

"He just had no way to show it.." Caspian whispered.

"Exactly. But this is not of your concern. You shouldn't look at the past, Caspian and certainly you must not look for answers there."  
the boy nodded his head and finally turned to the crown who immediately went silent.

"People of Narnia and Telmar. You must be all wondering why you are gathered here today. Some of you may have already heard of my father's, Caspian the Ninth, last wish. His wish was to unite Narnia and Telmar into one strong and powerful country. Well, I intend to grant his wish."

Again many voices started murmuring, whispering to each other their surprise.

"Today I shall give to Aslan my vow to keep these lands together as one and to rule them beside the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Any of you who are against it can speak freely."  
He waited silent for them to declare their protest. But nothing happened. They all stared back at him waiting for him to complete his speech.

"Good. Aslan I'm ready."

The Lion looked behind his back at the Pevensies. The four monarchs knew instantly what he meant. They took their places next to Caspian and waited for Aslan's words.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, come." The five Kings and Queens looked each other curiously.

The beavers climbed the few steps and stood before Aslan. They carried a huge book in their hands.

"This is the Great Book. The book are all the laws on which Narnia were built upon. It is based upon the Deep Magic. On this book you, Your Majesties, will give your vows. Are you ready?"

They all hesitated for a moment but they all stepped forward putting their right hands on the book.

"King Caspian the Tenth of Telmar, do you still wish to have your country united with Narnia?"

"I do."

They all felt something strong and magic growing around them. The people were looking wide-eyed.

"Do you Kings and Queens of Narnia swear to rule the two countries by King Caspian's side with justice and wisdom?"

"We do." The four said in unison, now feeling the magic growing every passing second.

"Do you swear that you and your descendants shall keep these two countries together until the end of this world, Kings and Queens?" he finished looking at the five monarchs.

"We do." They said united, their voices more strong and certain than before.

Next, no one really knows what happened. All of the people and the five monarchs seemed dazzled. They realized they had fallen unconscious. Rubbing their hands, they stood on their feet,  
looking around and wondering what had really happened. They were still in the courtyard only this time they were not surrounded by the mountains. Instead, the castle was now located on top of a cliff. They all ran on the walls to gaze the view and saw the waves of the glistering sea splashing on the cliffs beneath them. From the eastern side on the castle, they could see the great castle of Cair Paravel not far away. Between the Telmarine castle and Cair Paravel, a huge city led before them.

"The Deep Magic brought the two kingdoms together for a reason that even I do not know." Aslan appeared out of nowhere.

"Now you may rule from Cair Paravel this country for this is no longer a castle."

They all looked around puzzled. What did he mean? They were still in the courtyard, surrounded by the castle's walls. Or maybe not?

Susan looked around her. They were all wrong. This was no longer a castle. They were still in the courtyard, yes, but that was just it. A court yard…

"This will be the place where you shall make your decisions known to your people." Aslan said to the five monarchs who were still a bit shocked by the change. Caspian stepped forward and looked again at his people.

"Narnians and Telmarines we are now united. We are one!" was all he could say but that was enough to make the people cheer and applaud him.

The young King looked back at the Pevensies who smiled proudly at him. At last, his dream came true..

* * *

_**Hmm... this chapter was not exactly what i expected. And about the part with the 'orchids' what i wrote is actually a fact. I found it this information online and thought of adding to the story. xD Comments please?**_


	23. Remembering a long forgotten life

**_So sorry for the delay but i've been a little busy. I had a couple of parties to go to and some school exercises to finish. But here's chp.23! I'm terribly sorry if the previous chp. was incomprehensible. It was quite hard for me to write. For those that didn't understand, Cair Paravel is their home now. The Telmarine castle has vanished. The Narnian and Telmarine towns are now united as one. Hope I made things clearer now! Enjoy! Love, Katee:)_**

* * *

Chapter 23

"So is it clear enough for you now?"

"Yes." Caspian looked more certain now.

"Ed, don't be so hard on him! He's never played hide'n seek before!" Susan said annoyed.

"Neither has Sofia but she immediately got it!"

"Actually she did not. She asked me to explain the game in a more comprehensible way!" Peter stated.

Edmund looked peculiarly Peter and Sofia before answering.

"As I said she got it immediately!" That got him a slap on the head by Peter and a small grin from Su and Caspian. Sofia had turned red and avoided eye contact with any of the siblings.

"Can we please play now?" Lucy pleaded grabbing Peter from his sleeve.

"Yes we can. Now, those who want to be the ones hiding raise your hands now."

As the last word left Peter's mouth, six hands flew in the air. They all looked each other before breaking into laughter.

"Since there is six of us, four will be hiding and two searching. One of the girls and one of us." He said looking the two kings. "I vote for throwing a coin, heads and tails. Okay?" he suggested, while searching his pockets for a coin.

"I'm game." Lucy said shrugging her shoulders. She would go for anything so that they would finally start playing.

"I'm game too."

"Me too."

After an hour, Caspian and Sofia were searching for the rest around the gardens or the rooms next to it. The gardens of Cair Paravel were larger than the one's in the castle were the two Telmarines had grew up in, so it was more difficult for them to find the siblings.

"I think we should split up." Caspian said after a few minutes.

"Good idea. I'll check the rooms and the gardens near them and you go that way." She motioned to the opposite direction.

"Deal! Good luck, Sof."

"You too."

Caspian hid among the bushes and trees hoping to find them and wishing the Pevensies would not see him coming. It was actually pretty sure that one or maybe both sisters would be here and he actually hoped to find Susan. He found the idea of getting a little … distracted with her among the flowers and the bushes most appealing! He smiled slyly to the idea but a light movement to his right snapped him out of his thoughts. He crouched and walked slowly to the bush that had just shaken. He approached the plant slowly, just like a tiger waiting the right moment to attack its pray, and with a sudden move he jumped behind the bush waiting to find someone there. Actually, it was a foot that whenever it made contact with the leaves of the plant, the whole bush would shake lightly. Caspian sighed annoyed and looked up only to see Edmund sleeping on a huge brunch of the tree, using his hands as a pillow. The Telmarine rolled his eyes, deciding to just let him be and move on.

This time he followed a path, still crouching slightly, that led him to a fountain. In the middle of the fountain was a small statue of a faun who held a wine jug. From the jug, water poured in the fountain. Caspian had to stop for a split second to admire the statue. Whoever made it was a true artist.

He walked further in the gardens still following the same path until he spotted yet again movement behind a tree.

"Let's hope it's not Peter sleeping on a tree as well." He muttered as he headed silently behind the tree.

He placed his back on it, trying to spot another movement. But this time he could hear someone's breath on the other side of the tree. He was certain that this time no one was sleeping since this person's breath was surely increasing every passing second and he could also spot the efforts this person made to make it more even. Caspian stayed like that for a while waiting for the Pevensie behind him to think he was gone and his plan actually worked. Now the person's breathing was relaxed and steady.

'Now's the moment!' he thought and quickly moved his hand grabbing the person's wrist and turning him or her before him.

"Got you!" he said triumphantly.

Susan had her free hand on her chest and was panting heavily.

"You imbecile you scared me half to death!"

"Still I got you." He smiled wickedly letting go of her hand. He immediately regretted his action.

"Not!" she exclaimed and ran away from him, pushing her way among the brunches and leaves.

"You know I'm faster than you!" Caspian shouted.

"And still you can't reach me!" she shouted back as breathless giggles escaped her mouth. He chased her until they reached a fountain. Susan was opposite to him. She looked at him and laughed at his angry but amused expression.

"You're so cute when you're angry!"

"Oh, really? Well, I'm about to get adorable!" he made it sound as a threat which only made the girl laugh harder.

He took advantage of her laughter. He knew she was already breathless and she couldn't run for too long. He chased her around the fountain until he was close enough to catch her hand again. She resisted quite effectively but he still had his hand around her small wrist. In order to stop her from resisting anymore, he secured his arms around her and held her back against his chest.

"You won't be running away from me this time!" he whispered in her ear, trying successfully to sound seductive but she still kicked and punched the air.

"We'll see about that!" she replied playfully.

Somehow, she managed to turn around to face him and trying to escape him again they both ended up in the not-so-deep fountain. They spat the clear, cool water out of their throats before looking in each other's eyes and after a small silence laughing like possessed. The King stood up first and as a true gentleman, helped his Queen up. They got out of the fountain and for the first time they noticed the statue above them.

It was a huge statue of a woman. Around her three young children were clanging on her, grabbing her dress and she held a baby in her arms in a protective way. She had the most beautiful and serene face Susan had ever seen. For some unknown reason, she felt calmer than ever. She was exactly the way she had pictured her mother. It definitely matched her sweet, soft voice.

Caspian approached the statue, lowering his head at her feet. For a moment it looked as if he was bowing to her but he was actually trying to read the inscription under her.

"LADY SUZANNA HELPER OF NARNIA AND HER CHILDREN, KINGS AND QUEENS OF NARNIA" he read slowly.

So she was right, it really was her. She felt so glad and happy she could see how her mother actually looked like. She had no memories of her, except her voice giving her the same advice. How she wished she could meet her. But she knew she would. The young Queen was certain that her mother was in the country the Lion had told them so much about. His country. Aslan's country. The true Narnia. A single tear strolled down her rosy cheek. She never met her and yet for some reason, she was so attached to her.

"Do not cry, my love. You shall meet her some day, you know that." The King took her in a loving embrace, giving voice to her thoughts. He placed a soft kiss in her hair wishing to take her sorrow away.

"I know. Now let's go back. I'm sure my siblings would want to see her too." She said hugging him back and they headed back to the castle.

* * *

"Seriously, Peter, sleeping on a sideboard?" Caspian couldn't believe how similar the two brothers' habits were.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!" the sandy-haired king protested while yawning."After all, this is a girls game!"

"Hey, I played it too!" Caspian exclaimed sort of insulted.

"As I said, it's a girls game." Peter said casually, looking the rest of the group.

"Hey-!"The Telmarine started walking towards Peter when Susan's delicate arm stopped him.

"Don't pay any attention to him. When little children get jealous, they just do about everything to feel superior."

That caused a long 'awwww' from the two youngest Pevensies and Sofia. The girls covered their mouth with a hand trying not to laugh. Edmund looked more than amused and Caspian had a wicked satisfied smile on his dark features.

"And that came from your own sister!" he said with a mocking tone that made Peter pull a long face and sit defeated in his chair with arms crossed.

"You're wet!"he said trying to make it sound as an insult.

"And you got told-off by a girl."Caspian replied confidently.

"Would please remind me why we are here?"

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. We found something that you may want to see." Susan looked her three siblings and motioned with her gaze to the gardens.

Curious, they followed her in the gardens. The sun was now colliding with the sea, leaving a small golden path on her crystal waters. The six of them would usually spend this time of the day on Susan's balcony, watching this beautiful small wonder of nature. Susan's had the most wonderful view at the sea of them all. But this time, they were standing under the statue she and Caspian had discovered before. The Telmarines decided to leave the siblings alone for a while.

"I never thought she could be so beautiful!" Lucy murmured awestruck.

"She does look glorious, doesn't she?" Susan put her hands around her sister's shoulders.

"She looks more than glorious. There are so many things I could say to describe her." Edmund replied looking marveled at his mother's statue.

"Ed, I've never seen you so emotional." Susan smiled kindly. But the boy did not reply this time.

"I wish I could remember her." Peter muttered troubled.

"But you do, King Peter." Aslan walked around the fountain."You all do."

"How could I ever have any memoirs of her? I was just a baby when we left!" Lucy's once joyful chirp was now sorrowful and sort of frustrated.

"They all have her voice in their heads! She is always advising them whenever things get tough! And what do I have? Nothing!" her voice raised every passing second until tears of anger made their way on her pink cheeks. Her siblings tried to reach for her. They all wanted so badly to hold her in their arms and comfort her. She was their youngest sister after all and they all felt protective over her. She was the joy of their family, the one that always brought them together after a fight. Always with a beautiful, vibrant smile on her childish features. But now they saw a different Lucy. Her eyes were similar to the eyes of an adult whose mind is filled with worries and troubles.

She pushed away their hands and ran off deeper in the gardens.

"Lucy!" the two older siblings cried, attempting to follow her but the Great Lion stopped them.

"Your sister needs some time alone. You must remember that your sister will not remain a thirteen-year-old girl forever. She has started growing-up. Certainly, you must know how it feels from your own experience."

"Yes, Aslan, we do. But I don't think she reacted like that just because she's growing up. Why doesn't she have any memories from our mother too?" Peter required concerned.

"As she already said she was too young when you left this world."

"But didn't you say moments ago that we all have memories of our mother?" Edmund knitted his brows puzzled.

"I did and I meant it. You all have memories of Suzanna but the time you spent in Narnia is not yet enough to bring them back. In time, those memories will come back."

"Maybe we could do something to… help them?" Edmund said with an uncertain voice.

"How would you do that, dear one?"

"If we visited places that would bring back memories, for example the house we lived in."

"I see no reason why you couldn't, my son."

"Great. Please Aslan, tell us, where did we use to live?" Susan said hopefully.

"It is not too far from here. I shall create a map for you. A narnian shall bring it to you tonight a little before midnight."

"This is marvelous! Thank you Aslan!"

They watched him disappearing in the woods and then looked each other hopefully. Susan would take Sofia and together they'd look for Lucy while the boys with Caspian would pack their stuff and prepare for their trip.

"Tomorrow at dawn, we shall meet under this same fountain." They all agreed and left on their tasks.

* * *

"Lucy! Lu! Where are you?"

"Lu! There is something that will definitely cheer you up!"

It was now dark outside so the girls had to bring torches with them. Susan had also her horn with her in case of emergency. She said 'One can never be too careful."

"Where is she? We've been looking for her for hours!" Sofia threw her hands in the air exasperated.

"Sof, we've been here hardly for an hour! I think you need to work on your stamina." Susan laughed lightly.

"No, I need to get some food! I'm starving!"

"Me too, actually but we have to find Lucy. I hope she'll like our surprise."

"Surprise? What surprise?"

"The trip, Sofi! Wake up!"

"Oh, right. Wait, slow down. I think I see something moving over there. Looks like an enormous orange!" Sofia narrowed her eyes as she tried to focus her blurry sight.

"No, you silly! It must be Lucy. She wore a vivid red cape today."

"Oh, you're right. I can hear she's still crying. Poor girl.."

"Wait here, Sof. Let me talk to her alone, if that's alright with you."

"Go on!" Sofia scolded her jokingly.

"Lu? Lucy?"

"Leave me alone!" she said stubbornly.

"I think you don't want me to."

"Yes, I do!"she turned her back on her older sister, not willing to look at her. To tell the truth, she was ashamed of her behavior and she couldn't bear to look at her sister's compassionate  
and loving face.

"I don't care. I'll stay here. After all, I have come to tell you something that shall make you feel better." Susan sat on the rock next to her, placing her palm on her sister's shoulder.

"Why do I find it so hard to believe it?"

"Will you just hear me out?"

"'kay.." she whispered. She listened to what her sister had to say. She thought about her suggestion for a moment and then looked up, expecting to see Cair Paravel's great clock.

Unfortunately, it was hidden by the leaves and brunches of the trees.

"The anticipation in your eyes tells me that you like the idea and you're looking forward to it." Susan half-guessed.

"Oh, it's so frustrating!" Lucy folded her arms again."You know me to well!" she admitted before laughing widely to her puzzled sister.

"Wanna go back?"

"Yes, it's freezing out here. Is that Sofia behind that bush?"Lucy narrowed her eyes as she tried to make out the owner of the figure.

"Oh, dammit! I forgot Sofia! She's gonna skin me alive! Come on!" she took her hand in hers and together they joined Sofia and returned to the castle.

* * *

The sun had not risen yet, but there was already a faint light coming from the horizon.

"Why did we choose to start our trip at this hour again?" Edmund said yawning. He still couldn't get his eyes open and he almost blindly. He had tussled her and sleep sand in his eyes. He and the two other Kings held their packs and the girls' as well.

"Because we don't want to be seen by anyone and cause a false alarm. Plus, the sooner we solve this, the better." Peter explained. He looked sleepy too. He had spent half his night with  
Caspian studying the map, looking for shortcuts and safe passages.

"Your Majesties, you need to wake up! We have a long way to go and we need to be focused and careful. We never know what could happen to us in the forest." Caspian spoke in a loud voice that hurt their ears on purpose.

"Yes, we'll be leading the way and looking around for dangers while the girls will enjoy a nice sleep on their horses!" Edmund exclaimed annoyed.

"The back of a horse is not what I call comfortable and neither does it inspire me to sleep on it. What about you girls?" Susan's voice came from across the whole followed by the united 'I agree' of the two girls behind her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Edmund dismissed them and kept walking towards the stables.

"Good morning, my Ladies." Caspian bowed to the girls.

"You really need to stop doing that!" Peter said to Caspian. The dark-haired King looked at him questioningly.

"It's actually nice to have a chivalrous young man treat you like a respectful lady once in a while!"Susan defended Caspian and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good morning, my love. Sleep well?" he kissed her forehead and stroke her face.

"Quite well, thank you." She smiled sweetly."Ready for the trip?"

"Of course. I was the fastest at packing." He said expecting to hear the annoyed chuckles of Susan's brothers which he did.

She loved the way he looked like a child sometimes and couldn't help but think it was more than adorable.

"Congratulations are in order then!" she replied ignoring her brothers.

"Won't the King receive a reward from the Queen for his accomplishments?" he requested smiling playfully.

"Well, since you asked so nicely.." she tiptoed and reached to kiss him on the cheek but she was taken aback when he grabbed gently her face in his hands and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Satisfied?" she asked breathlessly as they broke apart.

"You have no idea.." he gave her a mischievous smile.

* * *

"I hope you know where we're going!"Sofia shouted to the boys from behind. She had never visited this place before. They had taken a shortcut in the forest but the trees and bushes were not as charming as the ones near their castle.

"Aslan himself made the map! I'm sure he wouldn't lead us into dangerous places!" Edmund replied.

"What's most important is to actually know to read it!" she said again in a loud voice.

"Maybe you'd like to come here and lead the way!"

"I wouldn't mind but I do not want to find our destination faster than you boys would! You would feel awfully humiliated!" she said holding back her laughter.

"Oh, shut it!" Edmund did not sound annoyed or angry. He was actually more than glad to be at last able to talk with her the way he talked with the rest of the group.

"At least, she proved she is one of us now, didn't she?" Peter stated.

"Oh you must be really enjoying this brother!"

"Oh, shut it!"

"And this is how you know they're truly brothers!" Caspian said amused causing the girls to giggle.

Two hours passed and they finally reached their destination. Susan was entranced. This place was exactly how she had pictured her dream house back in England. It was a cottage of mediocre size but still large enough to host a family of six members. It stood alone on top of a cliff above the sea. To their right, they could spot far away in the distance the castle.

"It's beautiful!" Lucy squealed and ran towards it, her hair and cape waving behind her. The girls looked significantly each other before mimicking the younger girl and running behind her.

Peter glanced quickly at Caspian and Edmund before pushing them aside and running childishly towards the house as well.

"Last one's rotten egg!" he yelled and the two Kings ran behind him attempting to outrun one another.

"Boys you act like little children!" Sofia laughed once they reached the entrance of the house.

"So what? It makes you girls like us more!" Peter replied smiling flirtatiously at her.

"Oh, please!" Edmund rolled his eyes and dragged Caspian by the sleeve and together they searched his sisters.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your brother you know!" Caspian advised him.

"I know but I just adore teasing him. It's my hobby!"

"What's a hobby?"

"Something that you do to spend your free time, such as reading, playing cards or something, etc. You got it, right?"

"Right."

"Good."

"Boys, you may want to see this!" Susan's voice came from the balcony upstairs.

They climbed hurriedly the stairs and found the two girls watching delighted the view. Under their feet, they could see the waves splashing against the massive rocks and they could almost feel the spray of the salty water on their faces. The sun was now shining above their heads and its reflection on the cool water blinded them.

"Amazing."Caspian agreed looking Susan in the eyes.

"Su! Ed! Come here!" Lucy made them break the eye contact.

They walked in one of the rooms and found Lucy looking above a wooden crib.

"This must have been our room, Su." She reasoned as she looked around the room. The shelves on the wooden walls were filled with children's books and dolls and under the shelves was a bed small enough to fit for a six-year-old girl. Near the window, there was a huge dollhouse. The colors on its wooden walls were tacky but the toys in it seemed unspoiled and untouched.

Susan approached it slowly, extending her open palm and touching its roof. Soon memories flooded her. Caspian noticed that she was feeling a little dizzy so he instantly was by her side supporting her.

"Dad had made me this. For my fifth birthday. I remember the day clearly. Only he knew about it and wanted it to be a surprise. They brought me a cake and two maybe three other girls to celebrate my birthday and late at night, when mum and Peter were asleep, he came to my room, took me by the hand and led me to his private room where he had built it."

"You remember how dad looked like?" Lucy requested.

"No, but I remember the feelings he showed on his face." she whispered."Anyway, let's move on. Do you find anything that brings back memories Lu?"

"Only this crib. Oh my god… I remember! I remember mum singing a lullaby to me as she put me to sleep." She realized excited and after a small pause she started humming the song with her eyes shut.

_"My love is higher than the sky_  
_  
Deeper than the ocean_  
_  
Warmer than the sun_  
_  
Shining down on me_  
_  
Quiet as a prayer_  
_  
All my love_  
_  
I will sing_  
_  
Of joy and glory_  
_  
I will sing the look in your eyes_  
_  
I will sing_  
_  
Till all the world knows your story_  
_  
I will sing_  
_  
For the rest of my life_  
_  
I will sing for the rest of my life"_

Susan sang the lyrics as she started recalling the song herself. She took Lucy's hands in hers and together they kept singing as tears of joy and nostalgia streamed down their faces.

Edmund remembered the song as well but he preferred not to spoil the bittersweet mood with his singing.

Peter and Sofia walked in the room, having heard the two singing girls. Peter instantly recalled the lullaby their mother sang to them not only to get them to sleep but also to comfort them whenever they were afraid or felt lonely. He approached his sisters and took them in a loving embrace, Edmund followed him and together the four siblings sang in a clear, loud voice the song as the memories of their childhood in Narnia filled the room and washed over them.

* * *

_**What do you think? I worked hard on this chapter and i actually like it! :P Suzanna's lullaby is actually the song "I Will Sing" from The Little Mermaid. Ariel's Beginning. Comments please?**_


	24. Overcoming Difficulties

_**I'm terribly sorry for the delay! But i have a very tight schedule. I hope this chapter is not a disappointment! Last night, i saw The "Dawn Treader"'s new trailer and i'm soooo excited! Looks like it's gonna be amazing! and it's going to be released on my birthday! best gift ever xD anyway, i thought of adding the seven swords story in mine as well, but i'm not sure yet. Hope you like the chp.! Love, Kate :)

* * *

  
**_  
Chapter 24

"Boys, put those down!" Susan commanded as she tried not to break into laughter.

Her brothers found a few wooden swords and shields in what seemed to be their room and along with Caspian they picked them up and started swinging them, playing like three little boys.

"But we are having so much fun!"Edmund said as he duck to avoid one of Caspian's swords.

"I noticed that myself! But we have to look for anything more interesting than a bunch of wooden weapons!"

"Plus we must get back to Cair Paravel before night falls. The people will worry!" Sofia added.

But the Kings kept playing with their swords not paying any attention to them so defeated, the girls moved on to the next room. It looked to be a drawing room. Pictures were hanging from the walls, all of them true works of art. They had all a small signature 'Suzanna' at the bottom, written with small, artistic letters. In the middle of the room, Lucy was looking at them with pure, vibrant joy.

"Now we know who you took after!" Susan pointed out.

Lucy just nodded her head without looking at her sister. She approached the canvas next to her. Next to it, there was a small table where the Lady placed her colors and brushes. Some of them were still untouched, brand new.

"They're still in perfect condition! Can I take them to the castle?" Lucy pleaded her sister.

She already knew she would agree but she asked anyway.

"I think you should take them, yes!"

"Yaaaaay!" the little Queen clapped her hands.

"Wait, Lu, before you go get a bag -yes I know you so well that I'm now able to guess your actions!- look at this drawing." Susan pointed to a small picture on the wall.

The three girls approached it and narrowed their eyes, scanning the picture. It was a picture of man and a woman holding hands and around them four kids playing with a ball.

"Well, it is pretty obvious that it was made by a kid…" Sofia noticed.

"Lucy, look! This is your name! I can't believe you could draw at such a young age!" Susan said wide-eyed.

Lucy took the picture in her hands and noticed that in the back of the paper was something written. She read it to the girls.

_"Hi, mum and dad! This is Susan! Lucy drew this picture for your anniversary and I think even though she's just a baby girl it is pretty good. But since she can't write a dedication, I offered to write it! So we both hope you like it!_  
_Love, Suzy and Lucy!(it rhythms!)_

_P.S. Edmund and Peter have a present of their own so please don't be mad at them for not taking part to this!"_

"This is so cute!" Sofia murmured.

"Yes it is!" Susan agreed."Oh, well .. Let's go check on the boys. Maybe the stopped acting silly and found something interesting."

* * *

The boys had indeed stopped playing with the swords and were now voting which room to visit next.

* * *

"I think we should go to the one down the hall."Peter said.

"I think we should go to the one to our left." Edmund motioned to the door next to him.

"I'm the High King so we go wherever I say." The golden-haired king said calmly and turn to the room.

"And I'm the Just King so it is wiser to follow me!"

"Hey, stop it! This won't help! Why don't we find the girls and ask them their opinion?" Caspian reasoned."

"No need for that. We're here!" Lucy announced their presence. "So what's wrong?"

"We can't choose which room to go to."

"Oh, alright. What do you girls say?"Lucy asked the two girls behind her.

"I vote for the one at the end of the hall."Susan raised her hand.

"I vote for the other one." Sofia raised hers as well.

"I'm with Susan."Lucy said.

"Suck it up!" Peter smiled wickedly to Edmund.

"Doesn't it bother you that your girl voted for my choice?"

Peter only rolled his eyes and moved to the room's door. It was a quite big room and had a large bed in its middle. Opposite to the bed was a mirror and under it a locker with several drawers. The drawers were filled with a few jewelry, books and accessories that apparently belonged to their mother. Lucy opened the last one and in it found only one piece of paper, and envelope.

"To my beloved children." The girl read aloud what was written on the envelope. Peter took it out of her hands and pulled the letter out of it.

_"Hello my dears. When you read this I'll be long gone. But just gone. Not dead. I do hope that I will always remain in your mind and heart. That I will always be a part of you. I'm writing this letter so that you always have something of me, to remind you of me and the promises you made to me when you left this world. Aslan promised me that he will always watch over you and I know he will. When I and your father raised you, giving you all our love, we never thought that you would one day be rulers of Narnia, that you were born for greatness. I wish I were there to see you. I'm sure you will all be worthy of the great duty you must fulfill. After all, Aslan chose you for a reason._  
_Now my children I must end this letter. The White Witch's army is here. I love you all so much. We shall meet again in Aslan's Country."_

They all remained silent for a moment. Peter was still looking at the letter in his hands.

"We should go back. I think it's quite enough for now…" Susan said giving in to her logical side again.

But to her surprise they all agreed to her proposal. Soon the six royalties were riding their way back, leaving behind the cottage. Depression and melancholy written all over their faces. The two Telmarines shared the siblings' feelings. Even though, they never really belonged in a loving family like theirs, they fully understood their grief and sorrow and as a matter of fact shared these emotions.

Caspian studied their faces one by one. Peter next to him looked to be making hard efforts to hold his feelings in him. The wrinkles on his forehead and the hard expression on his handsome face could not hide the angry but sad tears that were threatening to make their way on his cheeks. Caspian fully understood why the High King acted this way. He knew he had to be strong for his siblings. He also comprehended his fear of losing the trust of his people by showing his weaknesses. The dark-haired King made a mental note to have a talk with Peter on the subject.

Behind him and Peter, were Edmund and Sofia. Edmund starred at his horse's back with a very-hard-to-read face. He looked so similar to his brother. Same knitted eyes and tightly pursed lips. But Edmund looked also skeptical. Caspian could imagine the gears working unstoppable in his head. However, he could not think of what troubled the Just King in such a high level.

The Telmarine King then turned his attention to a worried and uneasy Sofia. They exchanged glances for a while, both understanding what was in each other's head. Then Sofia motioned him with her head behind her shoulder.

It was the first time he saw Lucy looking so depressed. Well, he had seen her sorrow when Edmund was almost dying so this was practically his second time but it was still too queer for the youngest Queen to have lost every single trace of joy and excitement. But who could blame her? Visiting a place where she hadn't been since she was –what? One, two years old?- must be quite hard. After all, she was the only one who had no memories of their parents, so going to that place awakened more memories than the young girl could have possibly imagined.

But what surprised the King the most was the fact that the two sisters did not ride side by side as usually.

Behind Lucy, the Gentle Queen was riding, looking at the nature around her as if it was the first time she led eyes on Narnia's magical trees. She was the hardest of the siblings to read. Her eyes did not glitter as they used to. Her once crystal-blue eyes were now almost gray as the clouds in a stormy day. She then looked down and following her gaze, he noticed that she was holding something in her hands. It was a doll, one of the dolls from the girls' room. It looked as if she was cuddling her like cuddling a baby. She looked at her with sorrowful adoration as she caressed her face with the tip of her pointer finder.

'Let's have a closer look.' The Telmarine thought and slowed his horse's pace in order to ride next to Susan.

Susan felt someone's eyes on her and she shot her head up alarmed only to see a worried Caspian riding next to her. She remembered him riding next to her brother but she was not curious enough to ask him. So she turned her gaze to the nature that surrounded them once again. She noticed a little bird singing happily its song. The tune was sweet and merry making her lips form a faint smile. As she watched him flying into the sky, tilting her head back, a tiny drop of cool water landed on her cheek. She looked at the sky and saw soft, gray clouds gathering above their heads.

"Looks like it's about to rain." came Lucy's small voice.

"Amazing." Susan murmured.

"What is?" the King riding next to her required.

"How Narnia's weather changes depending on our mood." Susan looked at Caspian's puzzled face and could not help but laugh a little.

"When we're happy the sun dazzles me. When we're not happy but not sad as well, a few clouds hide the sun a little, but not enough to not let some sunrays beat down on Cair Paravel. But when we're sad it always rains."

"But it depends on when you share each other's emotions the four of you." Caspian stated more than asked.

"Precisely." The Queen replied and turned her attention to her doll once again.

"Asha." Her voice just above a whisper.

"Sorry?"

"Asha. Her name was Asha." She explained to a very confused Caspian.

"You're referring to the doll, right?"

"Yes. Dad wanted me to name her after his mother, because this doll actually belonged to her."

"Well, that's a pretty name."

"It is. But I want to change it. I want to call her Callia." She announced proudly.

"Why?"the boy's eyes widened.

"I just want to change the name, no particular reason. It will be like buying a new doll, after all."

"And why did you choose this particular name?"

"Because it was your mother's name." she replied simply, looking in his eyes for the first time after they left the house.

"How did you know?" he asked looking away.

"Dr. Cornelious told me. He said that your mother was a very good person." She said looking at him compassionately. "How did she die?"

The King seemed uneasy. He looked around, not at anything in particular.

"She didn't actually. She..- she left us." He whispered, starring at space as angry tears were forming in his sorrowful face.

He didn't want the others to hear him and he made it clear he wasn't ready to have this conversation with anyone yet.

"What? Oh, my… I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable. If you don't want to talk about it now then I fully understand." She apologized forgetting her own sorrow and focusing on his.

"It's alright. I appreciate your understanding." He gave her a small grateful smile."And thank you for not being angry with me."

"Angry with you? Why would I be angry with you?"She raised one eyebrow confused.

"For not telling you before. Surely you must think me a liar." He said with a hint of question in his voice.

"What are you talking about? I could never be mad at you for something like that. And I certainly will never think of you as a liar!" she exclaimed surprised. How could he possibly think of something like that?

"Thank you, my darling." He smiled appreciatively and reached out for her hand.

"We're almost there." Peter announced.

"'Almost' is another word for 'we'll keep riding at least one more hour.'!" Edmund half-joked but Caspian sensed a tone of annoyance in his words.

"So what? You have anything so special to do back in the castle that cannot wait one more hour?" Peter requested.

"No, but Cas does! And I promised to help him!" he replied and pointed at the Telmarine King behind them.

Caspian's head shot up at the sound of his name.

"What? What did I do?"

"You have to check on that ship, the.. the… the… what was her name again?" Edmund scratched his chin as he tried to remember the name.

"Oh, you mean the Dawn Treader." Caspian replied. "Yes, in fact I do. I think it's almost done."

"Ship? What ship? My fellow Kings," Peter addressed them ironically, "is there anything I should know?" he requested tapping his fingers on his thigh impatiently.

"You did not tell him?" the two boys asked each other at the same time.

That caused the three girls giggle after quite some time and the Kings felt a little better.

"Well, I thought that Edmund had told you. Anyhow, as you may know most of the Telmarines used to be afraid of the sea. Well, my father was actually quite fond of it and with a few other Telmarines, who shared his passion for the sea, used to sail once a while. Their main destination were the Lone Islands, in case you're wondering where they were heading. They only had one ship, which was smaller than any narnian ship I have seen in the port of Cair Paravel but large enough for 30 men. The night of my coronation, Aslan visited me in my dream and requested that I repair the Dawn Treader's parts that had been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Susan knitted her brows.

"Yes, well, since my father's death, no one dared to take any more trips to the Lone Islands and at sea generally. Miraz had actually ordered that no one would go anywhere near the sea. So the remaining lords that participated in these voyages decided to hide the ship at shore. During all these years, the Dawn Treader spent days under the burning sunrays and through horrible storms. It is only logical that most of its parts are destroyed."

"Is it?" Susan said slyly.

The boy only looked at her surprised at her sudden change of mood and winked at her mischievously.

"So what did Aslan say?" Edmund said rolling his eyes at the couple.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. Well, he said that these lords –they were seven- could not bear with Miraz's politics and ways of ruling the country. They also knew his crime against his brother. One day, one of them overheard a conversation between Miraz and his general. He heard that Miraz was aware that the lords knew his secret and ordered the general to execute them. So they left instantly to Archenland and from there they embarked on a journey to the Lone Islands or even further away. Aslan wants me to find these lords and if they're dead, avenge them."his last speech caused a long, united 'ahhhh' from the rest of the company as they realized what he meant.

"Why are you shouting?" Sofia requested.

"So that Peter, who's ahead of us, can listen to me." He explained.

Caspian looked at his friends again examining their behavior. They all seemed more at ease now, as if they had forgotten their previous sadness. But what drew his attention was the fact that Lucy was silent during their conversation and her mood was unchanged. Caspian pursed his lips feeling sorry for the young Valiant Queen. If only Aslan was here…

"Look, it's raining."

Susan was looking up at the sky blissfully. She closed her eyes as small raindrops fell all over her face.

"I think we should stop and wait for the storm pass." Edmund suggested and the others agreed.

They found a small cave that could protect them from the storm and keep them dry. They stayed close to one another in order to warm themselves with each other's body heat.

"Where is Susan?" asked Caspian worried and everyone exchanged glances.

In a few seconds, the boy stood up and ran out of the cave looking for the missing Queen.

"Susan? Where are you?" he yelled as he ran among the trees in a desperate need to find her safe.

"I'm over here." A melodious voice came from his right.

He followed the voice only to find his Queen in a clearing dancing graciously with her palms in the air and her head fully tilted back facing the sky and the rain. Her skirt was covered in mud and she was all wet. But she did not care. She seemed to be enjoying herself so much that she was once again shining. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever led eyes on.

"Come on, Cas! It's fun!" she invited him.

"What is?" he asked as he approached her.

"This! Come on, dance with me!"

"Here, in the rain?"

"Yes!"  
"You are the craziest girl I ever met!" he laughed as he took her palms in his and twirled her around.

As they danced, Caspian accidentally stepped on her skirt making her lose balance and fall down dragging him next to her. Susan looked at their state, sat up and broke into laughter as Caspian was starring at her in awe.

"You amaze me every single day. Every other girl in your position would have freaked out. She would scream and cry over her destroyed dress, her muddy hair and her possibly broken nails."

"Yes, but I'm not like every other girl, am i?" she asked seriously.

"Most certainly not and I adore you for that." He replied as he brushed away from her face a strand of wet hair that were glued on her cheek and kissed her passionately.

"I see you found her." Edmund's voice interrupted them. "Come on, lovebirds. Let's go back. Peter is freaking out. He's ready to sniff his way to find you." He joked and pointed to a red-hot Susan.

* * *

  
They returned late at night to the castle. Everyone was wondering where their Kings and Queens were so the six friends found every corridor of Cair Paravel filled with lit torches and guards pacing up and down.

"It's alright! We're back! We just went out for a ride but the rain slowed us down." Peter explained to everyone he met, exasperated.

"How many are they?" he hissed when they climbed the stairs to their chambers.

"I don't know." Caspian replied in a laughing voice.

"Whatever. You didn't tell me about this ship of yours. Is she repaired?" he changed the subject.

"Oh, yes, she's almost done. Hopefully, we'll be able to start our journey in a month."

"Whoa, whoa, hold it!" Peter stopped dead in his tracks."We?"

"Yes, won't you be joining me?" Caspian requested suspiciously.

"Well, I don't know about the others but I'm definitely not!" he replied laughing.

Caspian was confused of his reactions.

"Why ever not?"

"Because someone has to rule this kingdom don't you think?"

"Right, never thought of that.." Caspian murmured pensively."Then who wants to come?"

"I prefer to stay here.." Sofia said quickly.

She was taught from a very young age to be afraid of the sea and she still hadn't got ever this fear.

"I do!"Edmund replied instantly. He always loved traveling.

"Me too." Susan stood next to her brother. Traveling and exploring new worlds was one of her passions.

"I think I want to come as well."Lucy said.

"So you do have a voice!" Edmund joked.

"Not the right time, Edmund.." Lucy answered angrily and pushed him away as she climbed hurriedly the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Edmund asked his older sister.

"She hasn't been exactly upset since we visited that house, has she?" she answered him, sounding much like him.

"Poor Lu. I wish I knew how to make her feel better." Sofia said regretfully.

"Don't you bother yourself, dear. I'll go talk to her." Susan shook her hand dismissively and followed her younger sister.

"Hey, Su!" the girl stopped and looked at her younger brother smiling wickedly at her."You should really get a bath!"

"Shut up." She smiled and continued climbing the stairs.

* * *

  
Lucy sat on her bed and starred off the window pondering on that day's events. She placed her bag on her lap and thought if she should empty it or leave it for the next day. A soft knock on the door intruded her thoughts.

"Come in." she said exasperated.

"There she is!" Susan's face popped in, smiling widely at her.

"I'm not a baby, Susan so stop treating me like one. Just get in and say it."

"Say what?" the Gentle Queen asked, closing the door behind her.

"That I was rude to Edmund before and to you right now and that I should apologize for my behavior." She answered and folded her hands stubbornly.

"Well, you *were* a little rude but we all understand completely what you're going through so-."

"You really have no idea!" Lucy's angry voice cut her off. "You weren't the one who had no memory of her real parents! You weren't the one who couldn't be part of your siblings' conversation  
when they talked about them! You weren't the one who felt like a total moron during these conversations! And you weren't the one who had no advice from her mother when times got rough!" she yelled bursting into tears.

Susan run to her side and took her in her arms, comforting her.

"Hush, darling, hush. I'm sorry that you feel this way. I'm sure it must have been hard but you know everyone goes through their own different difficulties. And through these difficulties we grow strong and able to face things that make us weak. Edmund, for example, was the one who was tested more than any of us. But being able to survive through his captivity by the Witch gave him strength and also wisdom."

"Ed? Wise?" Lucy raised her brows.

"Yes, love, you cannot see it now, but as time goes by you will see how Ed has changed. And of course, I went through my logical crisis remember?"

"But you had mum advising you so you got over it." Lucy said sniffing and brushing her tears.

"And you have us and Aslan. And do you want to know what I think?" she talked to her little sister as if talking to a baby girl but Lucy did not seem annoyed by it.

"I think that she helped us overcome our difficulties so that we can help you overcome yours. Now that I think about it, she did all these for you… Now I feel hurt!" she faked crying, causing a giggle out of her sister.

"That's right, dearie. Smile a little! You're so beautiful when you laugh!" she looked affectionately at her.

"I'm not half as beautiful as you!"

"Yes you are! Do you know how many times I wished that God blessed me with your fine hair instead of this… mess?" Susan took a strand of her muddy hair in her fingers.

"Your hair is lovely! What are talking about?"

"Yeah, sure. Since I wash it every day before breakfast and brush it over 100 times!" Susan exclaimed.

"No lie!" Lucy muttered.

"No lie! And anyway you should not compare yourself to me. You are beautiful in your own way. Peter is already freaking out whenever a boy dares to even look at you!"

"Yeah I noticed!" Lucy help her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Now we should stop acting silly and let's see what you've got in your bag!" Susan suggested and pulled her bag towards her.

Lucy sat on the other side of the bed as her sister emptied her bag.

"Let's see.. Painting tools, one, two, three books, a doll and a hairbrush." Susan announced each item she took out of her sister's bag.

"Look, Lu! I've got one too!" she exclaimed revealing her own doll from her bag.

"Oh, now we can play the way we did back in England!" Lucy chirped clapping her hands.

Susan couldn't be more happy to see her sister fully recovered.

"Yes, we can! We should have brought the doll house as well though..!"

"We shall go back again right?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Sure we will! With even larger bags! No, we shall take a carriage to fit all the things we want to bring here!"

"Yay! Now, let's play!" Lucy said in delightful joy and took her doll in her small palm and moved her legs as if the doll was walking.

"Hi there! My name is Estelle! What's yours?"

Susan did the same thing with hers."My name is Callia! So nice meeting you!"

And the two started playing like two little girls for hours, forgetting that day's sorrow and sadness.

* * *

**_Did you like it? I know I don't..! Just so you know Asha is an Indian name and means hope or wish and Callia is a greek name and means beautiful. Comments please?_**


	25. Consequenses

**_Hello, guys! How you doin? I want to apologize for the previous crappy chapter but i ran out of inspiration. I hope I'll make it up to you with this one! Actually i like this chapter but forgive me for making Susan a little bitchy. I just had to make this story a little more spicy that's all!_**

P.S. I thank my two faithful reviewers bluemermaid180592 and alcatluvr13! Honestly guys, right now you're my two favortie people on earth :D

  
**_I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love, Kate (:_**

* * *

Chapter 25

"Good morning!"

"A good morning to you too, Lu! I see you recovered!"

Peter opened his arms to his sister who was running towards him like a five-year-old. He lifted her and twirled her in the air, causing Lucy giggle joyfully, and then he sat comfortably in his chair with her on his lap.

"It feels so good to have you back! You have no idea how worried you got me yesterday."

"Actually I do! And I'm sorry. It's just… all these memories filled my head.. it was just too much for me to handle. And then you read the letter and even though I don't know her, I felt as if a part of me was missing…" her sweet, childish face turned serious as she remembered those painful feelings she experienced the day before.

"Me too, little one. But it is no use being sad.. I thought of it on our way here. Mum said we'll meet in Aslan's Country and we both know she's right. And after all, we must be happy for her! She's in a better place!" the High King encouraged his little sister whose smile grew bigger and bigger at his every word.

"Oh, my… Fresh air *is* good for you! We should go for rides more often!" she teased him.

"Oh, sure.. and since you are fully yourself we could..huh.. you know…" his voice was serious but Lucy knew him better than that.

She slowly stood on her feet, walking backwards cautiously waiting for her brother's next move.

"You know, Lu… " his voice trailed off and gave the girl a wicked look before jumping off his chair and chasing the little Queen.

Lucy cried an excited scream and ran to the door. He chased her all around the castle until they reached the upper floor where their Royal Chambers were. He almost caught her several times but Lucy as the youngest and slender of the family, she was quicker and was able to escape him. Each time he extended his arm towards her, she screamed in genuine happiness. This actually caused…

"What the hell is going on?" Edmund's annoyed voice roared through his bedroom door.

Lucy startled stopped dead on her tracks, which made Peter ran into her causing them both to fall flat on their faces. Their amused laughs showed they weren't hurt at all. In fact, once Peter managed to calm down a bit, he grabbed Lucy in his strong arms and started pinching and tickling her.

"This is for making me look like a total moron before my subjects!"

"Pete, you'll never learn will you?" Edmund appeared in his door with tussled hair and red, puffy cheeks and eyes.

"Learn what, Sleeping Beauty?" he asked teasingly still having Lucy in his arms.

"You don't look like a moron. You *are* a moron!"

Peter looked threateningly at his brother who laughed deviously at him. He let go of his sister, who let a relieved sigh before rubbing her stomach, and stood up without breaking eye contact with Edmund.

"Are we having a starring contest this morning?" Susan's voice came their left.

"Good morning, Su." The boys chanted in unison still looking at each other.

"Seriously, boys. Break it up! You're scaring me!" she laughed and took her sister in a hug.

Peter only let a battle cry before faking charging on his brother with an imaginary sword. Edmund faked a terrified face and ran back into his room. The two girls, of course, followed them, laughing heartedly at their brothers' silly games. Edmund jumped up and down on the bed as Peter "swished" his blade under his feet. Then, the dark-haired King threw a pillow on his brother and "unsheathed" his own sword.

"On guard!" he yelled and jumped before him. The two started dueling like maniacs with their imaginary weapons.

"Have your brothers completely lost it?" Caspian's sleepy voice startled the girls.

They looked behind them only to see him in his Royal pajamas (which were nothing but a pair of pants and a very old shirt with no buttons.) messing with his hair, looking at them with half-closed, puzzled eyes. To Susan was quite an interesting sight but Lucy could not help the unladylike giggle that escaped her lips as she tried not to laugh at the Telmarine.

"Aww! He got me. Aww! He hurt me! Help, help!" Edmund cried in hypothetical agony as Peter pretended holding his sword in his throat.

"Well, let's put an end to this… game!" Susan mumbled amused and walked towards her brothers.

"Milady, what are you doing here? This is not a safe place for women!" Peter said in a serious, polite manner.

"Well, actually I'm here to solve your.. Misunderstanding!" the girl smiled kindly.

"How?" the brothers knitted their brows.

"With this!" said Susan and pretended taking a bow and an arrow from her invisible quiver.

"Oh, Susan is playing along! The world must be coming to an end! Quick, everyone under the bed! It'll protect us!" Edmund exclaimed amused.

"Choose your last words carefully, little King!" the girl pointed her arrow to her younger brother.

"I knew you'd side me!" Peter bragged.

"The same goes to you, blondie!" she said pointing both boys with her invisible arrow.

"Parlay?" Edmund smiled innocently.

The girl looked at them maliciously and was about to "fire" her arrow when someone interrupted her.

"And the brave, stunningly beautiful Queen shoots the two hateful brothers who fought for the throne and takes their place and then she finds a dashing knight and made him her King. Fin!"

Lucy finished the story by dragging Caspian next to Susan and throwing herself on the bed.

"You know damn well how to destroy someone's mood!" Peter stated and rested his hands on his thighs.

"Anyway, I'm going to get a little snack. Can I get anything for any of you?" the elder brother offered as he made his way to the door.

"Get me some chocolate, pleaseeee!" Lucy put on her puppy eyes face.

"Bring me some bread and butter, will you?" Edmund requested trying to look worn out.

"Some apples and pears.."

"Oh, and a glass of milk.."

"Don't forget my strawberries!"

"Tea or water.."

"Knock it off, won't you? I'm not food carrier! Go help yourselves!" Peter looked at them menacingly and exited the room, followed by murmurs of complain and boredom and yawns.

"Hold on, King Edmund the Just and King Caspian the X!" Susan ordered and the boys turned around and faced her through sleepy eyes.

"You're not going to the kitchen dressed up like this are you?"

The boys looked each other up and down before shrugging nonchalantly their shoulders.

"Yeah, so?" her brother asked.

"So? You're in your night clothes! You'll be quite a sight! Two Kings in half-buttoned shirts and well-worn pants!"

"Hey, don't judge us!" Edmund exclaimed pointing his finger to her.

The girl only rolled her eyes."Whatever am I going to do with you two?"

"Well, I don't know about Edmund but I have some pretty good ideas about me…" the Telmarine gave her a crooked smile that made Susan's cheeks burn.

"Feeling a little uncomfortable over here, lovebirds…" Peter said in a loud, clear voice.

"Ahem.. yes of course. I'm sorry, Peter." The former prince apologized, clearing his throat and the five royalties headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Come on Peter please!"

"No."

"Please, please, please!"

"Lucy I said no and that is final!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Oh, come on! It's been three weeks since our first visit to the house! You promised me we'd go back!"

"I know and we will but this is not the right time! We have so many things to do here." The boy tried to sound as gentle as possible but his little sister had been bugging him for hours on the matter. He started wondering how long his patience would last..

"Like what?" she had no intention to give it up so easily.

"Like completing the ship's repairing and finding someone to be her captain. And there are of course my kingly duties…" he said as he checked off on his fingers, suddenly realizing that he actually had not much to do. But he chose not to let Lucy know about it.

"What are you talking about? She's already done!" she protested tapping impatiently her foot.

"Yes, but we must test her on the water. And I think you have forgotten that-"

"When will he return? I'm getting worried more and more each day!" Susan stormed in the room, shutting violently the door behind her and then throwing herself on Peter's bed.

The boy slapped his forehead rolling his eyes.

"Really girls, didn't mother tell you of respecting one's privacy?" he complained.

"Yeah so?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders and hopped to her sister.

"Don't worry, Su. He'll be back in two days." She hugged her sister.

"And actually he only left the day before yesterday!" Peter rolled his eyes again.

He couldn't believe that his little sister was so madly in love with that Telmarine boy. He actually never thought he'd see his sister so in love. He'd even thought that he would be the first to find his match and Susan after him but she had proven him wrong… again…

"Why didn't you go?" Susan gave him and accusing look."Or let Ed go with him? He must be feeling so alone… and if anything should happen to him – God forbid- *you* will be responsible!" she pointed him with her finger accusingly.

"Relax, won't you? Aslan said that Archenland is a… civilized city with barely any criminals. And why would anyone want to hurt Caspian?"

"Because he is a King!" she said pointing out the obvious.

"Anyhow, he'll be alright and hopefully he'll find that.. Drinian fellow soon so that, as Lucy stated, he returns in two days."

"Why did he go over there again?"Lucy narrowed her eyes in question.

"Because Archenlanders are more experienced in ships and sea-voyages than the narnians and, of course, the Telmarines."

"I still don't think it was a good idea sending him there accompanied just by Reepicheep and Trumpkin."

"It matters not now since he's already there!" Peter chanted nonchalantly, infuriating Susan even more.

"You are… despicable!"she said each angered word calmly sounding much like Caspian.

Peter only gave her an innocent look and mouthed her 'I love you too' teasingly knowing that would make her leave his room and thankfully leave him alone since Lucy would chase after her to comfort her. The violent slam of the door and Lucy's accusing words confirmed his suspicions and a content smile found its way on his lips as he settled himself in his armchair, with his favorite book in his hands.

"Finally some privacy!" he murmured satisfied.

"Hey, Pete! Are you up for a chess game?" Edmund's head popped out of the window behind him.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

"Lu, stop shouting! You'll wake the whole of Narnia!" Caspian laughed as he lifted a screaming, overexcited Lucy in a big, brotherly hug.

"Well, waking Susan is my main goal…!" she remarked and gave him a toothy smile as he pinched her lightly on her shoulder.

"I missed you, little one!" he only laughed.

"I missed you too! Thank Aslan, you're home. Su has started really bugging me.." she said rolling her eyes teasingly as he placed her on the ground.

"How so?" he narrowed his eyes quizzically.

"Well, she kept worrying over you and annoying us with her concern!"

"Did she now?" he mumbled intrigued making Lucy giggle.

"Yeah, you could never believe how worried she was! So I decided that I should distract her, somehow… So I made her read me a story tonight."

"I thought that she read you stories at nights anyway." he said perplexed.

"Well, she did but I decide a few days ago that what kind of a Queen am I if my older sister keeps reading me fairytales?" she said sounding quite like a grown-up.

"Whatever. How come you're not asleep in this hour? It's past midnight!" he looked at her seriously. Lucy and the guards were the only ones awake.

"Oh, well, I woke up feeling a little thirsty, so I decided to go to the kitchens and have a glass of water and maybe a little snack." She explained doing her best to look as innocent as possible.

"Oh, alright. I think I'm gonna go get a little shower and then a good night's sleep. I'm so worn-out!" he mocked laughing, making the girl laugh along.

"Ok, goodnight, Cas!" she chirped in a whisper and continued her way to the kitchens.

"Oh, Caspian!" she suddenly exclaimed remembering something."Will you please do me the favor and close my bedroom door. I think I left it open."

"Sure, but why?"

"Just do it, okay?" she asked again impatiently.

"Okay. Good night, sweetie." he replied yawning, feeling to bored and tired to bother asking again.

He climbed hurriedly the stairs that led to the first floor so when he reached the ones that led to the Royal Chambers he was completely exhausted and out of breath. And the bag he carried on one shoulder was a little too heavy for a man who traveled all day long from Archenland on horseback and then had to climbed three flights of stairs.

He supported himself on the wall for a second, just to find his breath, and then headed to his chambers. It was actually a good thing Lucy's room was next to his otherwise he wouldn't have remember what she had asked him.

"Oops, I almost forgot." He murmured.

He dragged himself to the door and reached for the doorknob. As he was about to shut the door, he heard a sound coming from inside the room, a moan. He instantly snapped the door open silently, thinking of the worst. But as he scanned the room with his dark eyes, he noticed someone sleeping in a chair beside Lucy's bed.

Susan!

He sighed relieved and walked a little closer. She was breathtaking. She wore her night gown and he knew he should feel ashamed since seeing a girl in her night clothes was inappropriate. But he just couldn't take his eyes off her. She had an open book on her lap and her hands were resting on top of it. Her chest was rising slowly and steadily with each breath she took and she looked like she had a quite pleasant dream. She had a small smile on her rosy lips and her eyes were so gently closed that looked as if they would snap open.

He reached and removed a strand of hair of her face. She apparently sensed his fingers against the soft skin of her cheek since she purred and slightly scrunched her small nose. It was the sweetest thing he had ever led eyes on. And his heart melt when he heard her whispering his name in her sleep. Her voice was so soft that resembled to Lucy's. Lucy? Oh, right. This is her room.

"I forgot. Well, I'd better be off before she finds me here." He muttered and gave a small kiss on Susan's cheek before leaving.

An hour later, after relaxing in his bathtub, he put on a pair of pants and slipped in his warm, soft bed, feeling his fatigue and sleepiness taking instantly over his body. But as he moved to the center of the king-sized bed he felt something warm and harder than any pillow or even his mattress. He touched it gently, trying to figure out what it was he was touching.

'Wait, this is not a' what'. This is a 'who'!' he thought realizing he was actually sensing human flesh. He supported his weight on his elbows trying to recognize the person next to him. But the moment he lifted his head above the person's, the person rolled over and he found himself lying with Susan's slipping form almost on top of him. What on earth was she doing here?

He remembered hearing voices while he was in his bathroom. It must have been Lucy, sending her sister to her room. 'She must have accidentally walked in my room instead of hers and was too sleepy to notice.' He reasoned.

For a moment he battled inside him on whether he should take her to her room or wake her up. But as she purred in her sleep, burying her face in his warm chest he just couldn't bring himself to do neither. Smiling lovingly, he wrapped his left arm around her and with his right one he caressed her face and hair. He had a feeling that this would be the greatest sleep he ever had. But he had forgotten one very important thing…

The consequences...

* * *

That morning, Susan woke up on something warm and soft. She could swear she was touching human skin. She squinted her eyes to protect them of the bright morning sun that filled the room with its light. She lifted slightly her head only to see that she *was* touching human skin, Caspian's to be more accurate. He, too, was waking up and the moment his eyes got used to the light, he noticed her.

"Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, Caspian. How did you-?" Wait, something's not right. Caspian? She thought and looked at him again perplexed. Her eyes got wider in shock as realization hit her.

"Caspian! You-! You are-!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, love, I'm back!" he grinned crookedly at her.

"No! You are half-naked in my bed!"

Oopsy.. he did not see that one coming…

"For one thing, sweetie, you are in *my* bed." He corrected her pointing his finger to her.

Looking where his finger was pointing, she looked down at her only to find herself wearing nothing but her light, short night gown. She quickly led her hands on her chest covering herself.

"Honey, what are you doing? What's wrong with you?" the King seemed puzzled.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with *you*! You took advantage of me! And after all, don't you have no sense of what's appropriate and what's not? We are both half-naked in your bed!" she yelled in panicked shock as she got off the bed and desperately searching her shoes.

"What the hell are you talking about? Took advantage of you?" he stood up as well, not actually wanting to believe she had said that.

"Yes!" she confirmed as she put on her shoes.

"You know I would never do anything like that! How could you even think of something so vile like that?" his face turned serious.

"Does the fact that you had me on top of you, with your arms around my waist sound like a good reason to you?" she hissed.

"No, it doesn't! By Aslan, I was such a fool. Thinking you'd be happy to see me!" he walked towards her.

"That's what I thought too!" she said sarcastically looking away.

"What do you mean? You're not happy to see me?" his voice was just above a whisper now. His previously hard face, was now hurt and pained.

"I'm not sure." She replied, her eyes avoiding his, without thinking what she was saying and left the room.

* * *

"Su! Su, where are you?"

Lucy had looked every room and corridor of the castle. She had even begged the maids inform her if they knew where her sister was. But it's been an hour and there was still no sign of the Gentle Queen. The girl got more and more concerned. Where could she be? She had to find her since Peter asked his siblings and Caspian to assemble in the throne room. He said something about an important matter. But Lucy was now more anxious to find Susan just because she was not only worried but curious as well.

"There you are.." she mumbled under her breath as she looked down a window of the upper floor's corridor.

Susan sat on a stone bench in the gardens, there among the roses and orchids. She had never felt lonelier in her entire life. She took a white rose in her hands and examined it, not really looking at it but anything to distract her mind was more than welcome.

"Susan…" her sister's gentle voice reached her ears. 'Here's my distraction.'

"Su. What are you doing here?" the girl sat next to her, looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Lu!" she tried to sound funny but failed to do so. 'Great now even my voice betrays me!' she rolled her eyes.

"I think I know you well enough to know when something's wrong. So please take off this everything's-alright mask and tell me what happened."

Susan couldn't believe how mature she looked that moment her little sister. She decided to take her advice and her faked smile disappeared instantly from her lips.

"Alright." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders in surrender.

She explained everything that had happened almost an hour ago between her and Caspian.

"What are you frowning for?" she asked her puzzled once she finished her story.

"I'm frowning because you're stupid!"

"I beg your pardon?" Susan's eyes widened in disbelief.

"How could you treat poor Caspian so? Now I understand why he walks around the castle like a ghost with no trace of his usual happiness!"

"What do you mean?"

"This I'll tell you only and hopefully you'll understand. He refused a chess game with Ed and he has made no mean comments against Peter!" she stood up from the bench explaining passionately what she meant.

"Oh, my… He must be so sad… But he shouldn't have taken advantage of me being asleep!"

"Wake up, Su!" Lucy flicked her sister on the shoulder. "He didn't wake you up or take you to your bed because he loves you hence he wants to spend one simple night by his love's side!"

"Well, yeah… i.. you know…" she searched her brain for the right argument didn't find any.

"Exactly!"

"Still, do you have any idea what would have happened if Edmund or even worse Peter had walked in the room?"

"But they didn't! You should not live your life on what could or would have happened, Su. We could never know what would have happened but what will happen it's an entirely different matter and it's up to you!"

"Alright, alright. You convinced me. And what do you suggest I do?"

"Apologize to him."

"I like it. Simple and true. I'll do it! But what should I say? Oh, God, I don't know what to say!"

"Listen to your heart." Lucy looked her in the eyes significantly and left.

"Yes, mum!" Susan yelled teasingly after her.

* * *

An hour later, the five royalties and two unknown men were in the throne room.

"So what is this so important announcement of yours, Peter?" Edmund asked.

"I want to introduce to you Lord Drinian of Archenland, Captain of the Dawn Treader and his first mate, Lord Rynelf of Archenland." He announced them and the two lords bowed deeply to the royalties.

"It is an honor, my Lords." Susan walked first towards them and offered her sweet, polite smile.

"Ah, Queen Susan the Gentle. The rumors said of your beauty, but they hardly do you any justice!" Lord Drinian complimented her, kissing her hand.

"Ahem, my Lords these are Queen Lucy the Valiant and King Edmund the Just." Caspian interrupted.

Susan gave him a questioning look but he only turned his back on her, focusing his attention on their guests.

* * *

"So when do we start our voyage?" Rynelf asked.

They had moved now in the castle's balcony, with the enchanting view to the sea and the horizon.

"In three days time." Edmund informed them all.

"So soon? I haven't even packed yet." Lucy murmured and the company laughed.

"I really like you, Queen Lucy. You are most entertaining!" Drinian commented making it sound like a compliment.

"Thanks."Lucy forced a smile not liking very much his comment.

"However, I am sorry that me and Rynelf must leave. We have to get familiar with the ship and all. We shall see you in five days. Enjoy the rest of your day, Your Majesties!" they bowed and kissed the girls' hands and let Trumpkin lead them to the door.

"Good choice, Caspian. They are both excellent. I think Drinian will make a fine captain." Edmund congratulated him.

"So do I, Ed. I'm glad you liked them I was afraid I made the wrong choice."

"You certainly did not. All four of us like them." Susan gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad. Now if you'll excuse me…" he replied coldly and left.

"What the heck just happened?" Edmund asked, pointing to Caspian's direction.

"Nothing happened! Have you noticed anything peculiar, Lu?" Susan answered instantly.

"Me? No! Of course not!" the Valiant Queen agreed hurriedly.

Edmund looked at them perplexed and then back to his friend's direction and just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I think I'll ask again. What is going on here?" Edmund said exasperated placing soundly his fork and knife on his plate.

"I must agree with Ed. You have been acting very oddly today." Peter observed.

"Boys, what are you talking about? Everything's alright!" Susan replied looking at them and then to Caspian who was staring at her blankly.

"Yes, everything is just fine. Why do you say that?" Caspian agreed.

"I don't know, I sense some tense in the atmosphere." Edmund eyed them suspiciously.

"Then you must go to a doctor and check on your senses because I agree with Su and Cas!" Lucy said with her mouth full.

"Oh, I think-." He started saying his arguments but was cut off by Susan.

"Nothing's wrong, Edmund so why don't you just drop it?" it was Susan's turn to hit her fork on her plate exasperated.

"Alright, alright! Don't shoot me!" he rolled his eyes and turned his attention on his plate.

When they finished their dinner, Susan walked discreetly next to Caspian and asked him to have a private talk later that night.

"I regret I have to say no to your proposal, Susan, I'm tired and I think I'll be going to get some sleep in a few minutes. In my bed, Susan!" he hissed in a whisper, trying not to be heard by her brothers.

"Cas, please…" she said in a pleading voice.

"Really, Susan. I don't want to talk right now. Good night." He gave her a hard look and made his way to his room.

Susan that night tossed and turned like the sea. She had to admit, sleeping next to Caspian was the best night of her life. Oh, how she missed his smell, his warmth, his love… Being in his arms felt so right. She realized that's what she wanted, even if it seemed completely inappropriate. Now she regretted every word she had said that morning. She couldn't actually believe those venomous words had come out of her mouth. Remembering Caspian's pained expression was what hurt her most. How she wanted to take his sorrow and have him smile at her again. This gorgeous smile that made her day brighter every time she looked at him. She wished she had thought better before saying this awful things to him.

She wished she had thought of the consequences….

* * *

_**Comments please? :)**_


	26. Through A Queen's Eyes

_**Hey, guys! What's up? I want to thank you for all your reviews! They did make my day! I decided to write this chapter differently, i hope you like it!  
Lover of Reid, I think you're right about Susan and Superman :P but i actually wrote Susan's arrival to earth based on STARDUST!**_

Anyway, i hope you like the chapter! Let the Voyage begin! ;)  
Love, Katherine! :)  


* * *

Chapter 34

_20th of July,_

_These last three days came and passed faster than I had imagined. I just finished packing my stuff (it's kind of embarrassing since I started packing two days ago!). Tomorrow morning,(9 hours starting from now!) we'll be on board the Dawn Treader embarking on a journey and none of us knows what to expect! Oh, I just imagine the wonderful adventures we'll have! _

_You could never believe how excited I am! And Edmund too! I wish I could say the same thing for Su and Caspian… I know they would be if they hadn't had that awful fight… If only they made up! It's up to Su, really. And it would be unjust of me not to say how hard she tries to solve this. But every time she's anywhere near Caspian he makes an excuse up and leaves the room! I was mad at Susan at first, but now they have both made me really furious! My hopes are that aboard the ship they will be together again. I have a good feeling about it. I know this voyage will be in favor of their relationship, I just know it!_

_Do you remember that story I said about a few days ago? Well, I decided to make a story with my notes in this journal! Isn't it a marvelous idea?** A Queen's Diaries**! Brilliant! Susan and Sofia think it's a good idea too but Susan describes the title as 'common'. But it matters not! It will be great! And I'm sure Aslan will love it too!_

_I hate the fact that Peter and Sofia will stay behind! It would be so much funnier if Edmund and Caspian had someone to tease! But hopefully, my dearest brother will overcome his doubts and ask Sofia's permission to court her, while we are away! _

_Aslan said that this voyage will last for a year and a day. A year at sea? Thrilling! I must admit I will miss Cair and Peter and Sofia, but taking part in such a grant adventure is like I dream coming true!_

_Mr. Tumnus, Reepicheep and Trufflehunter will be joining us, as well! Reep says that he's got his own purpose but he says to no one what this purpose is. And God, I'm so curious to learn! But looks like I'll have to wait! Susan always says, after all, that curiosity killed the cat! But everyone knows that satisfaction brought back!_

_Anyway, I must end this entry now! I'll write a new one tomorrow evening, aboard the Dawn Treader! Edmund says that tonight, the cook made everyone's favorite meal as a goodbye gift! How sweet! I've always liked that bear!_

_21st of July,_

_Hi, it's me! This is my very first entry on board the Dawn Treader! _

_The ship is fantastic! She has only one mast and one large, square sail colored purpled (one of Caspian's favorite colors.)Her sides are green (a color that actually Caspian thinks awful but Edmund wanted it on). But what is most exciting is that the prow is gilded and shaped like the head of a dragon with a wide-open mouth and the sides of the ship are actually the dragon's wings! _

_I've seen many ships before, back in England, and all of them in pictures and cart-postals. Well, I had actually traveled once to France on a ship called 'ADELAIS' but I was only four years old so my memories of it are a little limited. But I do not remember liking it. The ships back in that world ( I don't call it 'my' world anymore cause it's not) were made of metal and had no sails or masts, only two maybe three chimneys and the metal the ships were made of was usually rusty. But this one is made of wood. Oh, she's so beautiful! _  
_Susan thinks she's beautiful too! Caspian is so proud of the ship. Peter made him the leader of the voyage instead of Ed and Ed has been quite upset about it but he got over it. _

_Su and Caspian are still not talking. Susan made an effort or two to reason with him but it's our first day on the ship, hence Caspian's duties are quite a few. Su has spent almost all day in our cabin ( we share the cabin since there's only three of them, one for us girls, one for Cas and Ed and one for the Captain and his first mate, Drinian and Rynelf)shooting her arrows on a target she made by some woods and mops. She said she needs some more practice but every single one of the arrows she shot hit exactly the bull's eye. And she's even trying to do her worst by not looking at the target. I mean the girl can't help it! _

_I think I'll go and talk with Caspian right now. Maybe I can help things a little bit…_

_I'm back! I did find Caspian in his cabin, studying some maps and drinking something that didn't smell like water(if water smells) or juice. I think it smelled like alcohol… now that I think about it. He did have a bottle of rum on his table but I thought it wasn't his since I never really thought he would drink something like it. I did notice that something was wrong with him but I never imagined that whatever it is bringing him down (probably Su) would lead him to drinking… He must really love her… _

_He seemed more relaxed and happy when I was with him. But he told me something Su forgot to mention and this something is the most important detail of all. He said that Su told him she wasn't sure if she was happy to see him when he returned from Archenland! Can you believe it? I know she didn't actually mean it but still…. Now I see why Cas behaves like this… _

_Poor Caspian… he's hurting so much, but he said that he can't talk to Susan yet. He said that he remembers so vividly that day that it makes him avoid her. I still know that they will make up. I know Susan will make him listen, even against his will and surely he will break and accept her back and then they will live happily ever after! Okay, too fluffy and cliché but they WILL make up, one way or another._

_25th of July,_

_I'm terribly sorry for not writing an entry sooner, but nothing really happened during the last four days… But you would never believe what happened! I'll write exactly how it happened._

_So, I was with the Captain and he showed me how he handled the wheel of the ship. Su was helping with the cleaning of deck since she has nothing else to do (she has finally given up on worsening her archery skills!). Edmund was playing chess with himself and Caspian with Rynelf were discussing over the maps.. again! _

_Anyway, as everyone was doing their jobs we heard a boy scream and choking._

_"What is this? It's not coming from the ship!" Susan yelled as the wind made it hard for us to hear her words._

_"I agree. Maybe there's someone overboard!" Edmund suggested and moved on the gunwale._

_Everyone mimicked his action and all of us were looking down the sea, searching._

_"There he is! Someone is over there!" Susan yelled from the other side of the ship and everyone gathered around her, trying to figure out where she was pointing at. _

_Caspian was the first one to notice, thanks to his sharp sight. He immediately started undressing. He gave to Mr. Tumnus his sword and dagger and took off his jacket and boots. He steadied himself on the ropes on the gunwale and readied to jump off._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Susan yelled horrified as he undressed._

_"What does it look like?" he replied without looking at her._

_"It looks like you ready to do something extremely stupid!" she shouted even louder. I swear her eyes were red of her anger._

_"There is someone in the water, probably drowning! What does Her Majesty suggest we do?" he said sarcastically._

_"The water is too cold for you to jump in and besides look at the waves! Are you suicidal?" she approached him and I was afraid she would hit him._

_"I'm not sure!" he answered sharply, i'm pretty sure he was quoting her._

_He pushed her aside and climbed on the gunwale and she kept shouting at him not to do it. I know he didn't do just to save the person's life but also to get on Su's nerves._

_As he kept swimming, fighting with the waves, Susan was going crazy. She kept looking at him, praying to Aslan for him. Finally, he managed to save that person and bring him safely on board._

_"You! And you! And… him!" Eustace pointed me, Su and Ed in surprise. _

_Yes, that's right. The drowning person was Eustace Clarence Scrubb, our annoying, hideous cousin! None of the four of us ever liked him and I'm sure our feelings are returned!_

_I think that the narnians and Telmarines got pretty upset by the way he spoke to us._

_"What the heck are *you* doing here!" Susan had instantly forgotten her anger (much to Caspian's surprise and I have to say he got annoyed by it) when she laid eyes on Eustace._

_"I was so bloody happy I wouldn't have to see you again!" Edmund exclaimed._

_"You three know this boy?" Caspian asked puzzled._

_"Yes, he's our annoying cousin, Eustace." I informed him._

_"Where on earth am I?" Eustace said as he looked around panicked._

_"You're on the Dawn Treader!" a minotaur, called Tavros, came forward, somewhat annoyed by Scrubb's stupid behavior._

_It was so funny to see Eustace passing out when he saw Tavros and everyone broke into laughter._

_"Alright, alright, stop it everyone. He may be annoying and perfectly horrid but he's still our cousin and he's new in Narnia. So we shouldn't be too hard on him. Don't you two remember our first time here? I'm perfectly sure we all looked like a bunch of foolish children." Susan spoke calmly to the crew and the three of us and everyone fell silent; for we all knew she was right._

_"See, that's what I hate!" Caspian hissed in a whisper, only for me to hear._

_"What?"_

_"This. She's just so.. perfect! Just look at her! She's so gentle and kind even with someone she clearly dislikes! God, I wish I didn't love her so much.." he mumbled sadly and helped Edmund with carrying Eustace in their cabin. _

_Poor Caspian, he loves her so much. I wish he'd stop being so stubborn and just let Su apologize._

_All day long, Eustace had been crying and complaining about the weather, asking "When will this awful storm get less?". He was nauseous so I had to put one drop of my cordial in his soup and he immediately felt a lot better even though he wouldn't admit it._

_This is what pretty much happened today and it really is something. At least, now Ed and Caspian will have someone to tease and mock which means entertainment for Susan and me!_

_26th of July,_

_Nothing special about today either. After Eustace's arrival, everything went back to normal. The only event of the day was Eustace and Reep. This hideous cousin of ours dislikes Reep because he's a mouse and according to him 'he hates mice and he could never stand performing animals because they're silly, vulgar and sentimental!' _  
_What a perfect idiot! Calling Reep a 'performing animal'! As you understand, the valiant mouse was confused and angered by his behavior and he even asked me if Eustace is under my protection! You could never imagine his disappointment when I answered positively! _

_I know exactly what he wanted (and still wants) to do to Eustace and I must say if our cousin keeps acting like that, I'll order Reep to duel him!_

_Mr. Tumnus gives me flute lessons! He's such a good teacher! And I'm catching up really fast! I can play mum's lullaby with his flute! Amazing, isn't it? I performed to Su and Ed and they said that it was beautiful and that mum would be proud of me! I think I believe them!_

_31st of July,_

_Oh, my! What an adventure! I'll write my story with every little detail I recall. _

_Four days ago, early in the morning, the Captain announced that we had finally reached the Lone Islands. We could actually make out a spot in the distance if we narrowed our eyes._

_"At last, I'll get off this boat!" Eustace said again and again. The crew decided to pay no attention to him and I, Ed, Su and Cas were too busy discussing what to do._

_"I shouldn't think it would be much good landing on Felimath. It looks abandoned and uninhabited." Edmund informed once we were near enough to see through a telescope the situation on the island._

_"Then we'll have to double that cape, I suppose" suggested Drinian who was there as well "and land on Door, next to Felimath. That'll mean rowing."_

_I suggested landing on Felimath since lonely didn't necessarily mean dangerous (and I was proven wrong later.) and after lots of arguments we finally concluded on a plan. I, Caspian, Edmund, Susan and Eustace, accompanied by Reepicheep went ashore in a longboat (which returned to the ship) and the Dawn Treader would pick us up on the other side of the island which was near Doorn._

_The island was warm, peaceful and so beautiful. The sea was so clear and blue and the sand gave me and Su the urge of kicking off our shoes and walking barefoot which we did and it felt so pleasant to have the warm sand under our feet._

_Su and Cas still not talking to each other, of course. We walked a while around the island and when we reached the other side of it (where the others were supposed to pick us up) we met a group of six or seven rough-looking men sitting by a tree. _  
_Caspian apparently had a bad feeling about them and he told us not to reveal our true identity since it was possible they didn't know of our over-lordship so it would be safer for us not be known as Kings and Queens of Narnia and the Lone Islands. _

_All in all, these men turned out to be slave merchants and captured us (even Reep) to trade us in the market the next day._

_There was a lot of struggling and kicking and shouting coming from the boys, especially Caspian, since he tried to defend Susan and me so they had to knock him out which made Susan cry out in agony and start cursing and calling them names._

_They took us to the market and hid us in a small room, which stunk like a dead rat and was covered in fungus and mildew. They tied me and Su together and the boys around a column to our right. Reep was all tied up on his own, in the middle of the room and looked utterly humiliated._

_"If only I had taken my quiver or my horn with me…" Susan kept mumbling and apologizing to us._

_"Stop apologizing! You couldn't have imagined this would happen." Edmund tried to comfort her._

_"Stop it, Pevensie! She's right! She should have taken her quiver! She could have saved us but now I'm stuck in this stinking place, tied up with you lot, praying for my dear life! It's her fault we're here!" Eustace scolded them, infuriating the two Kings more and more._

_"Edmund, please inform this merry mate of yours that if my hands were free right now, he would be begging ME to spare his dear life!" he hissed through gritted teeth._

_"Why would you ask of him to tell me since I can actually hear you? Honestly, you people are the weirdest bunch I've ever met." Eustace mumbled and Caspian moved his hands to hit him but unfortunately he couldn't do much with them tied behind his least, Susan felt a little better seeing that Caspian still cared for her and defended her._

_Next morning, Pug and his friends returned and took us to the market. We screamed and protested as usual but none good came of it._

_"Now, youngsters, let's have no fuss and then you'll have nothing to cry about. All aboard." Pug said and motioned us to join the other slaves._

_"Move, lass." One of the men pushed Susan, who looked more fierce than ever._

_"When this is over, you are so going to pay for this." She hissed at him._

_"Shut up, wench and do as your told!" another one ordered and pushed her so hard she fell on the ground._

_Caspian, who was right behind them, looked more menacing than ever. I mean I would have been scared if he gave me that look. He moved to attack them but a man behind him grabbed him by the elbows._

_"We'll have none of that, whelp!"_

_"If he dares to touch her or hurt her again-." He started threatening them but was cut off by the man, who pushed Susan, who roared in laughter._

_"You'll what, boy?" he asked him and helped Susan stand at her feet._

_"What if I do this?" he asked challengingly as he placed his hands to Su's waist and moved them slowly upwards. (There I had to look away and hide my face in Ed's chest since I couldn't stand the sight. Still this memory scares me.)_

_I heard Susan gasp in agony. "Don't touch me, you wretch!"_

_And then I heard Caspian's angered shout. "Take you hands off her!"_

_"Or what? There is nothing you can do! I can have her right here, right now, and you still won't be able to do anything to save your lass!"_

_"I've had enough! Curt, take your hands off the girl!" Pug intruded, separating Susan from Curt._

_(there I looked at the scene again.)_

_After Pug finished scolding Curt for touching Su (since according to him, he shouldn't give his slaves spoiled to the customers)he moved us to a place that looked like a stage where everyone could see us. After a while, a good man bought Caspian. I and Su cried when we saw him leave._

_"Sir, please, you can't separate us. You don't know!" Susan begged the lord._

_"I'm sorry but I cannot afford all of you." He apologized to her. _

_They had tied our hands in our fronts now so I was able to cry in Su's chest and have her arms around me (okay this is embarrassing but I promised to write only the truth)_

_Caspian looked back at Susan comforting her and then disappeared in the crowd._

_Two days later, a bubbling, fat lady bought me for the price of 150 cresents and all the time she kept on saying how cute I was and that I would make a fine little maid. I wish I knew how to fight with a sword! _

_Anyway, Susan refused stubbornly to be sold to anyone, saying that Caspian would come to our rescue. She tried to look her worse, puffy cheeks, red, blood-shot eyes, torn clothes, messed hair, she really wasn't at her best._

_But she was right about Caspian. He arrived on a horse, dressed in full armor, the moment a lord tried to take her with him._

_"I bought you! You are mine! Stop protesting or I'll have to hit you!" he warned but she only spat on his face which made him slap her hard across the face, making her lose balance._

_"On your knees every man of you, to the King of Narnia!" someone said at that moment(whol i recognised him to be the man who bought Caspian) and Caspian rode proud fully towards Pug. He instantly noticed Susan on her knees, touching her red cheek._

_"You dared to lay hand on the High Queen of Narnia!" he took out his sword and drove it to the man's throat, still on his horse._

_"Majesty, forgive me, I had no idea-."_

_"Well, maybe that'll help you remember!" he hissed and raised his sword._

_"No, Caspian, don't! He didn't know!" Susan stopped him._

_"Very well. Remember, if it wasn't for her, you'd be dead by now." He said to the man who bowed and ran off._

_Caspian then turned his attention to Pug._

_"You life is forfeit, Pug, for laying hands on our royal person. But your ignorance is pardoned. The slave trade was forbidden in all our dominations quarter of an hour ago. I declare every slave in this market free."_

_I don't want to jabber (which I do, a lot!). This is how Caspian saved us, just like Susan said. Caspian hasn't told us yet what happened to him since we were too tired to pay much attention to his words. But he promised to inform us tomorrow. The only thing he told us is that the man who bought him (and that had come with us) was one the seven lords we were seeking, Lord Bern. So tomorrow night, I'll fill you in with extra info!_

_I did notice, however, that even after all these, Caspian still behaved Susan coldly, only this time he was more at ease with her. I accidentally overheard one little talk they shared once we returned on the Dawn Treader._

_"Thank you, Caspian." She approached him and touched his shoulder gently, but he pushed her hand away._

_"For what?"_

_"For defending me and saving me, what else?" she exclaimed trying to sound funny but when receiving a blank look her smile fell._

_"Your welcome. Why aren't you in your cabin, with Lucy, sleeping? You must be tired." He suggested avoiding her gaze._

_"I just wanted to thank you." She replied simply._

_"You did. Now go." He answered but not sharply or something like that. I could actually spot care in his words._

_"Caspian, will you please listen to me? I've been trying so hard to tell you-."_

_"I just don't feel ready yet, Susan. Do you have any idea what your words are still doing to me?" he cut her off and i'm sure he was about to cry. I heard boots against the ship's wooden floor._

_"Caspian, my sweet Caspian… If you could just let me…" I heard her say in a begging voice but I think that he had already left hence he didn't listen to her words._

_By the Lion's Mane! Do I have to do everything myself? They are both so stubborn it makes me sick! Well, I prefer this that having to spend my time with Eustace but it's still annoying! Maybe Ed can help… I'll have to tell him tomorrow… Su is going to kill me!_

* * *

_**So what do you think? Next chapter, Caspian will finally forgive Susan, I promise!**_


	27. Fighting

**_That was quick! I wrote it in one day! (new record, yay!) thanks for all your reviews! i really take into account what you guys think! This story will soon come to an end and i'm already thinking of a new story but my ideas are a bit limited at the moment... anyhow, i hope you like my new chapter and Caspian/Susan's reunion! :)_**

Love, Kate :D  


* * *

Chapter 27

"So, we are aaaall ears!" Edmund sat on Caspian's desk, right in front on him.

"If you don't get your butt off my desk, tomorrow you won't have any!" the Telmarine growled.

The boy was sitting on his maps and all his important paperwork, messing them.

"Sorry." The boy mumbled and sat on a chair near the cabin's window.

"Hey! Get up! This is my seat!" Lucy exclaimed annoyed.

"But you weren't sitting in it."

"I got up for a second to lace my boots and this happens!" the girl murmured annoyed, making sure Edmund could hear her.

Susan rolled her eyes exasperated. "Please, stop! Ed you can have my seat!" she said, standing up and taking her place next to the door that led to the small balcony of the cabin. (The only balcony of the ship actually)

"Nice." Edmund smiled.

"Can I start now?" Caspian asked.

"Yeap!" Edmund said and sat comfortably in Susan's chair.

"Finally. So, when that Lord bought me, he kept talking on how I resembled to King Caspian, my father. So I decided to risk everything and tell him the truth. Thankfully, he turned out to be Lord Bern, one of the seven missing lords and he gladly agreed to help me free you. The next day, we went to the, former now, Governor of the Lone Islands, Gumpas. Bern let me now of Gumpas' dishonesty. He also informed me that if we appeared in his office unarmed and just the two of us, our lives would have been in danger. So he advised me to work by a show of more power than I already have."

"What do you mean? Economically?" Lucy interrupted his speech.

"No, no. Well, all in all we made Gumpas believe I had a whole fleet at Bernstead (which is out of sight from Narrowhaven). So when we visited him in his office, he showed he's nothing but a coward. It was easy for me to enforce the narnian laws on him. I relieved him of his office and I named Bern, Duke of the Lone Islands. I forbid slavery and I made Gumpas pay the debt the Islands owned to Narnia out of his private purse."

"What debt?" Lucy asked again.

"Taxes, Lu!" Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. So-"

"I hope you did all this in my brother's name, right?" Edmund eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, of course, Edmund! So, the next day I came and rescued you from that vile men and, well, the rest you know." he finished, taking a sip of his cup of water.

"Oi, you've been quite busy…" Edmund muttered jokingly.

"Yes, I have. Even though, your adorable little cousin won't admit it!" Caspian stated and a faked smile of appreciation formed on his lips, making Lucy and Susan smile.

"Yeah, we have noticed. Please don't mind him. He's just so immature." Lucy said, shaking dismissively her hand.

"Have you told anyone else this?" Susan asked, referring to Caspian's adventure.

"Just you and the captain know about it. And of course, his first mate." He replied.

He opened his mouth to say something when they heard someone knocking loudly on the door.

"Open the stupid door!"

"Eustace..." They all said at the same time, looking each other and then broke into laughter.

"As if it wasn't enough you abandoned us and had a great time while we were treated like slaves, now you laugh as well!" Eustace yelled from the other side of the door. Caspian's laugh was immediately replaced by a dark, angered look in his brown eyes.

Susan stood up and opened the door infuriated. "What the heck do you want, bug?"

The boy ignored her and pushed her aside, walking nervously towards Caspian.

"That idiot you call your Captain informed me that we are heading towards a hurricane! Is it true?" the boy tapped impatiently his foot on the wooden ground.

"A hurricane? But just an hour ago, the weather was splendid!" the Valiant Queen stood up.

"Well, I guess it won't last for too long!" Eustace said sarcastically.

"Why are you starring at me? You surely cannot blame the bad weather on me too!" Caspian asked the boy exaggerated.

"Well, if you had chosen a better captain, he could have avoided the hurricane! So yes, this is your fault!"

"Why, you little-!"

"Caspian, don't bother yourself with that moron. He's an HC!" Lucy placed herself between them because Caspian looked to be trying hard not to hit Eustace.

"HC?"

"Hopeless Case." Susan said smiling, before concentrating her eyes on the horizon."What on earth is that?" she asked when a thunder interrupted her thoughts.

"Looks like HC was right after all." Caspian murmured and stormed off the room, heading to Drinian.

The three Pevensies ran after him, followed by a complaining Eustace.

"Stop calling me HC, you imbeciles!"

"We have more important things to care about than you, Eustace!" Edmund yelled back at him, as they climbed the few steps that led to the ship's helm.  
They found Drinian and Caspian observing the gray rack of clouds building itself up with amazing speed.

"It doesn't look too bad. I think it will only last for a day maybe a little more." Drinian informed them. Everyone's hair was whipping around their faces and a few drops of rain landed on their faces as they looked up to the sky.

"Can someone please explain to me what that is?" Susan asked in a loud voice and pointed at something so small that looked like a spot in the horizon that grew bigger and bigger every passing second and seemed to be following them. Caspian stood beside her and squinted his eyes, trying hard to figure out what the spot was.

"I think you may need this." Edmund told him, holding a telescope out for him.

"Thanks." The Telmarine replied without looking at him and looked through the telescope.

"Oh no.." he said in a low voice.

"What is it?" Susan requested in the same voice, looking concerned.

Caspian looked at her more alarm than ever. "Please tell me that when a ship flies no colors, means nothing important.." he whispered to her in a pleading voice.

But when he saw her widen eyes and her lips that formed the shape of an O, he knew the answer.

"Pirates…" he said, searching her eyes for confirmation. She only nodded lightly.

"Captain, we have a problem." He announced.

"What's wrong, my King?"

Caspian only pointed to the ship, that could be clearly now seen, that was following them. Everyone gasped in shock.

"What happened now?" Eustace exclaimed throwing his hands in the air frustrated.

"Men, to arms! We'll be attacked by pirates any time soon!" Drinian shouted to the crew. All men, narnians and Telmarines, started running up and down the deck, arming themselves, hanging out all the shields.

"Where do they come from?" Edmund asked.

"They are usually Calormene. They pillage and destroy every ship that comes on their path and some of them work with people like Pug. They capture the crew's finest men and take them to Calormen or the Lone Islands and sell them to slavers." Rynelf answered.

Everyone exchanged glances before Edmund ran to his cabin, dragging Eustace behind him.

"Captain I'll take five of the best archers to the fighting top with me."

"As you wish, Queen Susan."

"Susan, what do you think you're doing?" Caspian caught her by the elbow and spun her around, making her face him.

"What does it look like?" she hissed, reminding him his very same answer when she tried to stop him from jumping in the water.

"Well, it looks like you ready to do something extremely stupid!" he answered quoting her.

"How very funny, Caspian! Now, if you'll excuse me, a ship is about to attack us so I must get ready for the battle!" she replied and released her arm of his  
strong grip.

"I don't think I can let you do that." He said and got in her way.

"Get off my way!" she yelled as she tried to pass.

"No, I can't let you do it! Battles are not a place for a woman! Why don't you follow your sister's example and stay in your cabin?"

"Because I don't want to just sit and stay behind while everyone else is out there fighting! I just can't sit in a cabin, knowing that people that I love are fighting or probably getting hurt! Don't you remember what happened during the raid? I could have prevented you being hurt if I was close to you!" she yelled furiously as tears of anger formed in her sea-blue eyes.

"So don't you dare tell me to stay in a cabin just to be safe! Got it, Your Highness?" she said still screaming, taping him on the chest with her pointer finger.

He stared at her surprised. He saw determination written all over her face and a red, untamable fire in her eyes. She looked fierce and unstoppable. Reluctantly, he took a step to his right, letting her descend the steps and head to her quarters.

The storm was getting wilder and wilder. The wind was now whipping their hair furiously and the rain was making it a little hard to see properly. Everyone had now put their armor on, sheathed a sword and maybe a dagger and held a spear in their hand. The pirate ship was only a mile away from them now and Rynelf could see through the telescope that they were all prepared for battle, ready to take over the Dawn Treader. With a nod of his head, he let the captain know that the battle was about to begin.

"Stop, just think about this for a minute!" Lucy pleaded her sister.

"I don't have minute, Lucy! I am needed out there and you know it!" Susan replied as she hastily put on her armor. "Lace me up, will you?" she asked Lucy and turned so that her little sister could lace up the armor's laces. Lucy reluctantly did as she was told.

"Why don't you just listen to Caspian? He's right! A battle is not a place for women!" she insisted as she knotted the laces. "And besides have you forgotten what Father Christmas told us? Battles are ugly affairs!"

"I really do not understand why you are being so persistent! You didn't react like this when I was preparing myself for the castle raid!" Susan remarked, letting an impatient sigh.

"Because I knew that you were important back then. But now they can deal with this without you! Su, it's already hard enough for me to know that Ed and Caspian will be out there! And I cannot hide that I have a bad feeling about this.. I fear something bad will happen to them.." the little girl confessed timidly.

'Oh, no. this can't be good.. Every bad feeling Lu ever had came true…'Susan thought terrified. What if something happened to her brother? Or to Caspian? What if one of them (Caspian or Susan) got hurt or even worse… killed and she never got the chance to make things right with Caspian? What if he never knew how she felt about this whole situation? These thoughts filled Susan's head with fear and desperation. She decided she would talk to him at that very moment, before it was too late. She would make him listen even if he didn't want to.

"Su, are you okay? You look very pale.." Lucy was standing right in front of her now. She had finished lacing her corset-like armor and the Archer Queen was so deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She instantly recovered and ran to the other side of the room and grabbed her quiver."Wish me luck, Lu. I love you." She gave a quick kiss on Lucy's cheek and stormed out of the room, settling the quiver on her back as she climbed hurriedly the stairs.

She found Caspian and Edmund on deck doing a quick practice with their swords. They both held two swords and their armor was light and didn't protect few parts of their body. But Susan knew that was not a problem.

"Caspian, I need to talk to you." She shouted as she approached them.

"I'm a little busy, Susan!" he shouted back as the clangs of the swords of the crew were making it hard to hear one another.

"But there is something I must tell you!" she insisted.

"I'm sorry, but this is not the right moment!"

"Your Majesties, they're-!" a dagger swished in the air, landing on the Telmarine's throat.

"Strike your colors, ya blooming cockroaches!" a rough, dirty voice was heard as they all stared in silence at the dead man.

Instantly, they all turned their head's to their right and saw the pirate ship right next to the Dawn Treader.

"Drinian was right. They are from Calormen." Edmund whispered to the couple.

"Indeed, they are. Susan, weren't you supposed to take five men up to the fighting top?" Caspian turned his attention to her again.

"I was but not until you listen!" she followed him as he took his position next to the helm and Drinian.

"This is not the right moment! " he repeated slowly.

She looked at him coldly and then turned her heels facing the crew below her. She called out the names of two fauns and three Telmarines and ordered them to go to the fighting top. The moment she returned next to the Telmarine King the battle begun.

"Lads, all aboard!" the same voice ordered and a dozen of Calormene landed on the Dawn Treader's deck, fighting everyone that stood in their path.

"Go up there Susan! Now!" Caspian yelled again and launched to three of the pirates who were running towards them. He blocked one with his left-hand sword and fought off another one with his right one. He twirled around knocking the sword out of the first one's hand and with his second blade he dug it in his chest.  
'One down, two to go' he thought but as he engaged himself in a swordfight with one of the two he didn't notice the other one raising his sword, ready to stab the King in the back. He heard a battle cry which turned into a cry of pain. He killed the second one and when he turned around he saw the Calormene that was attacking him, freezed like a statue with a red-feathered arrow right on his heart, falling slowly backwards.

"I think I'll stick with you! The battle hasn't even started and someone almost killed you!" Susan's voice came from behind him.

"And someone almost killed you!" he said after hitting with a dagger a pirate that was attacking Susan from behind.

"Will you please stop being so annoying and hear me out?" Susan said she shot a man who was landing on the ship.

"What is so important that cannot wait one more day?" he asked standing right I front of her.

"Us!"

"Behind you!" they both screamed warningly.

They fought off two of the pirates that were charging on them, colliding on each other's back.

"What do you mean 'us'?" he asked, his back still on hers, waiting to cut down every enemy that charged on them.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for acting so-" she ducked avoiding a pirate's blade and stabbing him with an arrow of hers in the stomach. "so stupid! Because ever since that day, I was-" she shot a pirate that was threatening an unarmed minotaur "I was thinking that I was wrong and that I hurt us both with my behavior!"

"Susan, I think this is not the time not the place for this talk!" Caspian tried to reason with her.

" Yes it is! Because I don't want to leave things unsaid! If one of us gets hurt-!"

"Nobody is going to get hurt! Trust me!" he said, having trouble taking her face in his palms because of his swords, but he still tried to.

"I trust you!" she whispered. "But I must also speak my mind!"

"Susan, watch out!" Edmund's voice made her turn around and notice in time a man armed with axes, running towards them. Caspian stood before her and blocked the man's axes with his swords. As Caspian kept blocking him, Susan took an arrow out of her ivory quiver and threw it on the Calormene. She then stabbed it out of his throat, secured in her bow and shot another one that was coming on unaware Edmund.

"I do not think this is the best time!" Caspian insisted.

Susan exaggerated took him by his arms and led him under the stairs that led to the helm.

"Shut up and listen! Every night, I tossed and turned in my bed thinking how awful I treated you! I even compared myself with Eustace and I was the winner!" she joked bringing a small smile on his face. "I kept thinking that sleeping next to you was the best night of my life and that I wanted to have it this way forever! You really do not know how much I've missed you all these days! They say that the worst kind of pain is being right next to the one you love but not being able to have them! And they were so damn right! I love you, Caspian and I have one question for you."she said and looked with her watery eyes in his impatient brown ones.

"What Susan? Say it!"

"Caspian w-?" unfortunately a pirate interrupted the most important part of their conversation by dragging Caspian all the way to the poop, holding a dagger in his throat.

"A fine lass you got there, mate! My friends and I will enjoy ourselves once we win the battle!" he whispered maliciously to him. His hot, smelly breath made Caspian sick.

"Say goodbye!" he told to the King and held his head above the wild sea.

"Goodbye!" Susan's voice cut through the air before her arrow found its way on the pirate's forehead.

"You owe me four times your life!" she laughed at Caspian.

"Three! I saved you once before!" he protested smiling at her lightly. "Oh, and apology accepted."

He moved to embrace her when another pirate jumped between them and then fell on the ground. They both looked down at him and saw that he was actually dead. They turned their gazes to the opposite side and saw Edmund smiling at them apologetically.

"Sorry for the interruption!" he shouted and moved on to his next victim.

"Anyway. You wanted to tell me something." Caspian turned his attention to Susan again.

"I wanted to know would you-?"

"I swear, I will kill this cousin of yours!" Caspian cut her off and ran towards a group of pirates who carried Eustace. The boy was kicking and struggling to free himself but unsuccessfully.

"Put me down, you morons! How dare you touch me with your filthy hands! It'll take me a dozen bars of soap to clean myself of your muck!"

"Let the boy go free!" Caspian pointed one of his swords to them.

"You think you alone can beat us? All of your crew is –uh- busy!" they laughed at him.

"He's not alone!" Susan aimed an arrow at them and stood next to Caspian.

"Oh my god! Lads, run for your lives! It's a—girl!" one of them mocked and they all roared in laughter.

"Oi, that was stupid..." Eustace mumbled as he looked at his cousin's fierce look.

Susan exchanged a significant glance with Caspian before releasing her arrow to one of the men and then letting Caspian go and free Eustace while she backed them up.

"Go in Lucy's cabin and do not move from there!" Caspian ordered him when he placed him next to the stairs that led to the quarters below deck.

"Why-?"

"Just do it, you stubborn boy!" he yelled scaring a little Eustace who without another word went below.

"Looks like we're winning!" Edmund told him from behind.

"Good. Just a little more and they'll be defeated in less than half an hour!" Caspian patted the boy on the shoulder and took his place next to Susan once again who was fighting off a couple of Calormene.

"You wanted to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I love you and I want to know if you would like to-?"

"Ahh!" a man stood between them. "So you are Caspian. I knew your uncle, Miraz. He was a good friend of mine. I heard you killed him."

"Damn it, man! Can't you see we are a little busy at the moment?" Susan yelled at him but he ignored her and just raised his sword to Caspian's chest.

"Send my greetings to your uncle, boy!" he smiled a toothless wicked smile.

"Blast, out of my way, gramps!" Susan pushed him aside with all her force, knocking him to the ground.

"You dared to hurt our captain?" a man yelled in a deep, rough voice and every Calormene aboard the Dawn Treader looked at her.

"Gramps is your captain?" she asked them in disbelief. They all stared at her before they let a united battle cry out of their lips.

"Protect Queen Susan!" Mr. Tumnus screamed and the battle started again.

"I think you shouldn't have insulted their captain, Susan!" Caspian advised her as they fought off the pirates charging on her.

"LIttle too late now!"

"Can you please tell me what you've been meaning to, all this time?"

"I said I love you and I want to spent my night with you the way I did that night! So will-?"she twirled and threw and arrow on someone's leg and then took it out and stabbed it in his chest.

"Will you-?" she pushed someone overboard.

"Damn it! Marry me!" she yelled as loud as she could, but still even Caspian heard her with difficulty.

"Sorry, Susan. But I thought you told me to marry you." He replied smiling oddly.

"I did. I want to marry you." She said confused.

"You do?"

"Yes!"  
"I want too!"

"So you accept my hand in marriage?" she asked again impatiently.

"I do!" he said and took her in his arms.

"Either kiss her or return to the battle!" Drinian shouted at them.

They grinned at him and then looked in each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Yeah, me too." He replied and pulled her in a slow kiss that every second turned passionate and demanding, both showing to each other how much they missed this and their relationship.

It was long and sweet and they both lost contact with the real world. The cheers and clapping of their crew brought them back to reality.

* * *

"I'm so glad you two made up. Seriously, it was really annoying having to talk separately to you two for the same subject." Edmund stretched his legs as he enjoyed lying under the sun on the gunwale of the Dawn 180592

"Uh, hallo? These two are together?" Eustace interrupted.

He was passing by them when Susan was sitting on Caspian's lap and was enjoying kissing her future husband.

"Jesus! This is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" the boy exclaimed and left as fast as he could.

"By the Lion's Mane, you should do that more often! It makes Eustace go away!" Edmund said amused.

"I'll gladly do it again and again. Of course, it's just to send Eustace away…" Caspian smiled wickedly and kissed her again.

"Oh, good god…" Edmund rolled his eyes and looked at the sea.

It's been three days since the couple had made up and they were acting more like lovesick birds than ever before. It wasn't that Edmund didn't feel happy for them but he still thought it was a little gross.

'Thank Aslan, he thought, the pirate's attack didn't cause much damage to the Dawn Treader. But we really must find land to get more supplies.'

"What's got you thinking, Pevensie?" Eustace appeared again.

"Weren't you busy annoying Reepicheep or something?" Edmund asked him annoyed.

"It's not half as funny as annoying you! And after all, that little brute is so ready to kill me! Didn't you see what happened the other day?"

"Yes, Scrubb, we did. And I'm still cursing myself for not letting Reep cut your tongue out!" Susan replied this time instead of Edmund.

"That's my sissy!" Edmund said and the siblings did a high five.

"Imbeciles…" Eustace mumbled and left defeated.

"One, two, three." Edmund counted in a low voice before him and Susan screamed at Eustace."Hopeless Case!" And the three of them broke into laughter.

"What has you in such a fine mood?" Lucy joined them, sitting between Edmund and the couple.

"Nothing, really. Just enjoying teasing Eustace. You were right, you know. He's the best substitute for Peter! And you know what? Eustace actually gets insulted!" Edmund remarked and started laughing like a possessed.

"Land in sight!" Rynelf's voice broke through the air.

At the starboard side of the ship, they could all make out a small island (which in fact wasn't so small in reality).

* * *

"Land at last! Let's hope there are people on this island more civilized than you!" Eustace spoke but no one actually paid any attention to him –much to his displeasure-.

"Since its growing dark, we'd better not wander off for now. Let's wait for until tomorrow to get supplies and repair any damages the Dawn Treader has. Then we can continue our course." Caspian announced after having a small conversation with the Pevensies on the matter.

The crew scampered off in the forest and gathered woods to light bonfires. They gathered around the bonfires warming themselves, relaxing and having a good time after days of tiredness and sleepless nights.

The Pevensies and Caspian had of course their own fire.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Susan whispered in Caspian's ear.

"Not yet. Let's complete this 'mission' and find the seven lords. I don't think it's the time to burden them with a marriage. After all, I should ask permission of Peter first, don't you think?"

"No, I don't!" Susan laughed a little. "Okay, we can wait a little while before we tell them. But you are not expected to ask my brother's permission to marry me! I want you to be my husband and I do not care if my brother permits it or not! (Which he will but anyway)!"

"I love you!" he said and kissed her for the hundredth time that day

"I love you."

"Enough with you lovebirds!" Edmund interrupted them.

"What are you? Eustace's substitute?" Susan joked.

"Come to think of it… where is Eustace?" Lucy asked them and as the royalties looked around them, they realized that Scrubb was not with hem or any other part of the crew.

Edmund cursed and stabbed his dagger in the ground. "I'm gonna kill him!"

* * *

**_Next chapter, dragon Eustace!  
_**

_**bluemermaid180592: i honestly could never hate you! i really value your opinion! i just wanted to try something different on the story. maybe i' ll write susan's diary in the future!  
**_  
**_comments please?_**


	28. Eustace's Adventure

_**Phew... took me a while but here it is! Chapter 28!**_

dukysuspian and LadyRin98790 I'm so, so happy you like my story :D

bluemermaid180592 I do have an idea of how to reveal Su's identity! But you'll have to wait a little bit more :)

I hope you will like reading this chapter as much as I writing it :D

Love, Kate 3

* * *

Chapter 28

"Yes, let's do that! Let's all listen to King Caspian's orders! We shouldn't rest or have some fun exploring, tomorrow morning! We can all just repair that blasted ship or get lost in the forest searching for supplies!" Eustace mumbled in a high-pitched voice annoyed, as he walked aimlessly among the bushes and branches. He had a small branch in one hand and he hit everything that got in his way with it, not knowing what else to do.

"I'll just explore the island myself!" he shouted at the direction he came from, not expecting to be heard by anyone.

He kept walking further and further in the forest, not really caring where he was heading and forgetting to mark his way back. He really hated having to pass his time with his silly siblings of his and their friends. They always made fun of him and never accepted him in their company. And on top of that, they kept calling him impolite, annoying and of course that bloody awful name 'Hopeless Case'! Now they were all gathered around a fire, having fun, chattering like idiots with these weird creatures that instead of human legs they had goat's legs and fur! And of course with that little brute, Reepicheep, who had threatened his life countless times!

"What have you done to poor Reep that angered him so?" the boy mimicked Lucy's voice remembering the previous day.

"If the monster can't take a joke I won't trouble my head about him!" he said in a loud voice throwing his hands in the air frustrated.

He kept walking and his steps brought him out of the woods to a large valley. As he was wandering about in the valley, his eyes spotted something that looked like an underground cave. He squinted his eyes and saw something glittering from inside the cave.

"Must be the moonlight." He mumbled and walked to the cave, his eyes stuck on the faint but quite visible glittering as if he was bewitched by it.

He was amazed and thrilled when he discover that the cave was filled with jewelry and valuable items, all of them made of gold and decorated with all sorts of gemstones such as rubies and emeralds. He blinked at first, not believing he was actually in a treasure cave. But after a moment of thinking, his face formed a great, toothy smile. With a sound of excitement, he ran into the cave and filled his pockets with every jewel he got and put bracelets around his wrists.

"I'm the luckiest boy in the world! Alberta and Harold would never believe it!" he shouted excited, referring to his parents.

He spent an hour in that cave, not wanting to leave; afraid he wouldn't find his way back. But it was almost past midnight and he felt sleepy and tired. Forgetting all about the others, he found a tree near the cave and lied under it, letting his fatigue take over him and finally drifting into a deep, filled with dreams, sleep.

* * *

"Where could he be?" Susan sighed restlessly and sat on a huge rock, placing her chin between her palms and kept her eyes on the ground.

"That stupid, stupid boy! I swear I'll kill him with my bare hands if he's not already dead!" Edmund growled.

They had been searching for Eustace in the woods for more than an hour but still found no clue of where he was. Some of the narnians volunteered in their quest but most gave up quickly since they felt no true compassion towards the boy. So the Pevensies, Caspian, Mr. Tumnus and Reepicheep were the ones left to find him.

"Your Majesties do not worry. We will find him." The good-hearted faun said assuring.

"I'm not sure if I really want to…" Lucy muttered trying to lighten the mood.

"I *am* sure I don't want to have him and his annoying comments back!" Edmund agreed seriously.

"Come on. Don't be so hard on him. I bet he'll change once his meets Aslan. Just like you, Ed." Susan commented.

"You're not actually comparing me to that….freak, are you?"

"I'm merely saying that before you met Aslan, you were a pain in the butt sometimes. Sorry if it hurts you but it's true and you know it." She answered truthfully, looking her brother in the eyes.

"Ouch, sis! That hurt!" the boy replied with a joke.

"Truth hurts!" Susan replied in a singing voice, forgetting for a moment her lost cousin.

"Uh, hello! We got a major HC problem here!" Lucy moved her hands in front of them to get their attention.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Lu." Susan apologized and took her pensive position again.

"You can't seriously be worried about him, can you?" Edmund asked her.

"Of course, I am! Imagine being completely alone and lost in an unknown land –belay that! World!- trying to find your way out!"

"Ok, I guess it must be hard… But he's.. he's Eustace! He can survive! Apart from the fact that he can drive anyone crazy –even the slavers in Narrowhaven!- he has read so many books about exploring and stuff that he will surely find his way back!"

"Still, that doesn't give us the right to just abandon him! So pick up your feet and at least, pretend you're looking for him!" she exclaimed, jumping off the rock, taking violently Edmund's torch in her hands and started wandering about the forest.

"What's wrong with Susan tonight?" Caspian whispered to Lucy.

"She's upset about Eustace. She's not that fond of him but doesn't hate him either. She is, after all, the Gentle Queen. I think her title has started having its effect on her." She answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah… maybe… Well, I'm glad!" Caspian said in a low voice.

"Me too. And I must say, I recognize something else in her.." the girl's voice trailed off, as she gave a second thought on the matter.

"What else?"

"Well, it has been there the whole time, I just was too absentminded to notice it. She treats us, all of us, just like a mother would… So loving, and caring and so many things that only a mother does…. She's going to make herself a wonderful mother once she has children of her own!"

Caspian looked amazed at Susan. Lucy was right. She has always been there for her family and himself, always showed them her love, always scolded them when they did something wrong just because she cares for their well-being and she doesn't want them to make the same mistake twice.

"Are you two coming?" Susan shouted at him and her sister without turning her back to face them.

"What are you? A witch or something? Or maybe you've got eyeballs on the back of your head?" Edmund exclaimed.

"I..watch..you!" Susan said dramatically, highlighting each word.

They kept looking for one more hour but eventually got exhausted, so they returned to the beach, finding everyone else asleep. Everyone had a troubled sleep, even Edmund. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was a little worried about his cousin and felt guilty he was now missing. He was annoying, sure. They didn't like each other very much, sure. He always made annoyed remarks against him and his siblings, sure. But he somehow understood his behavior. He was an only child and spent very little time with his parents. Being the brute of a boy he was, he had no friends. Slowly he was turned in a manner less boy who hid himself in the books. Maybe all he needed was a good friend, someone to rely on. Edmund, himself, had not been a better person before meeting Aslan. Maybe Susan was right. Maybe a conversation with Aslan would make his cousin a better person. There was one problem though… Aslan was missing. Actually, he was near them, everyone could sense His presence, but he was not in touch with them, he was sort of… invisible. So how could Eustace have a conversation with Him? 'Little bit too late for that kind of thought….' The Just King said to himself and slowly sleep took over him.

* * *

Eustace woke up feeling a little dizzy and very thirsty and famished. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a little. He tried to support himself on his hands but a sharp pain in his left arm made him fall flat on his back yet again. As his body made contact with the soft ground, he felt the earth shaking slightly under him.  
'This place is so falling apart. Now earthquakes even started…' he supported his weight on his right arm. His left hand was still in pain and he was wondering what could be causing it.

'I took off my arms every bracelet I had on… or not?' he pondered and lifted his pained arm in front of him, in order to examine it. He tried hard not to scream in terror when a hideous shape moved in front of him. He was certain it was a dragon's claw. He stayed as still as possible hoping it would go away. But the claw was not moving as well. He decided to slowly make his way out of the cave and maybe he'd go unnoticed by that devilish creature. He ran as fast as he could, bolted out of the cave and didn't stop running until he was now in the forest, standing right in front of a lake. Well, at least now he could give an end to his thirst. He bended over and extended his hands towards the water.

'It has followed me! What am I going to do?' he thought terrified when he saw the dragon's hands right in front of him once again. But as he looked at his reflection in the water, he noticed something very peculiar. The dragon moved his hands the way he did. Actually, he mimicked his every movement! But staring in the lake a little longer he came to realize that what he was seeing was actually his very own reflection.

'Oh, my God! I'm a dragon! How did this happen?' he thought horrified. 'And why is that bloody arm hurting me so much?'  
He lifted his hand only to see a bracelet on it. It fitted no more his, now, dragon hands so it had sunk in his flesh. He tried a couple of ways to take it off but he just couldn't. He sat up in a way only a dragon can and lowered his head sorrowfully.  
'What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' he thought and stayed like that until the break of dawn.

* * *

"Susan, Lucy wake up…" Edmund shook them lightly.

"What do you-?" Lucy said in a loud, complaining voice.

"Shhhh! Don't make any noise! Just… follow me!" he hissed in a whisper and motioned them to follow him in the forest.

"What is going on?" Susan asked when they had joined the rest of crew under the trees.

"Do not panic but a dragon has just flown over the tree-tops and, we believe, spotted us."

"A dragon? Why don't you find it and kill it?" Lucy asked petrified.

"Not so loud, Lu. And the answer to your question is 'because it's dangerous'." Caspian appeared behind the little Queen.

"I somehow agree to her idea." Edmund sounded uncertain.

"You certainly must be joking! You cannot kill it! After all, we're not sure if it wants to attack us or something!" Susan exclaimed.

"What if it does?" Edmund suggested.

"Please, Ed, you can't kill it! It's utterly cruel. If it hasn't showed any intention to attack us, we shouldn't harm it!" the Gentle Queen insisted passionately.

"Alright, alright. But if that thing shows any intention to hurt us, we *will* do something." Caspian said not really wanting the two siblings to have a fight over it.

Edmund only groaned and headed back to the beach frustrated.

It was almost midday and the searching party had still no evidence of where Eustace could have gone. They were now walking across the island's beach, hoping they would find any tracks the boy had left, had he headed that direction. Everyone, except Lucy, had their weapons with them, in case the dragon showed up again.

"We've been walking for hours! Why don't we rest a little while?" Lucy complained. She was literally dragging her feet and she was famished. She really wasn't capable of keep walking under the radiant sunrays.

"Alright. We can stop for a few minutes. But we'd better find Eustace soon. The sooner we find him, the sooner we'll leave this island and continue with our journey." Caspian said and motioned them to sit under a tree just a few feet ahead of them.

Lucy couldn't be happier. She rushed to sit under the cool shade of the tree and laid her back against it. She let a sigh of relief out of her lips and closed peacefully her eyes but Susan's frightened gasp made her snap them open.

"What happened?"

She turned her gaze to where her sister mouthed her to look and fought back the urge to scream out loud. The dragon had landed before them and was looking at them expectantly.

It moved its left arm towards them, making everyone jump a step back and take out their weapons.

"Susan, shoot it!" Edmund urged her.

Against her will, Susan took an arrow out of her quiver and aimed it at the dragon. For some reason, it was shaking its head violently and opened and closed its mouth as if trying to speak.

"What's it doing?" Susan mumbled.

"I don't give a witch's teat! Shoot it!"

Susan forced herself and released her arrow, trying not to wound the creature badly. The arrow landed on his left arm, making the dragon moan loudly in pain and Lucy could swear she saw a single tear falling.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Susan said guiltily.

The dragon flew up, circled above their heads and with amazing speed grabbed Edmund's shirt with his leg's claws and lifted him in the boy didn't stop screaming and cursing. He knew they should have killed it from the beginning. Why did he listen to his sister? And why did Caspian have to always please her? Now, he is going to die and it will be their fault! And he had even dropped his sword as the dragon lifted him in the air. He was completely defenseless.

He expected the dragon to fly to his cave or nest or whatever it was these things lived and feed him to its babies or something. But they kept flying above the beach. The creature lowered him a little so the boy had to look down, awaiting his fate. But what he saw surprised him so much that he was left speechless. On the fresh sand of the beach, it was written with big, capital letters "I AM EUSTACE". Edmund couldn't take his eyes off of it. Once, the dragon-Eustace made sure he had seen it, he took him back to the others who stared at them in surprise. This time Susan willingly aimed an arrow to the creature.

"How dare you take my brother away!"

"No, Susan, don't!" Edmund rushed towards.

"Ed, what happened? Are you okay?" the girl threw her bow to the side and locked him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Let go. I have to tell you something important!"

"What?"

"No! Drop your weapons! It's harmless! It's Eustace!" the Just King ran towards a group of fauns who aimed their arrows to the dragon.

"Excuse me?" Caspian stared at him in disbelief.

"He took me above the beach. He had written "I'm Eustace" on the sand and he wanted us to see it somehow. So he showed it to me."

Lucy approached her dragon-cousin cautiously."Are you really Eustace?"

The dragon nodded violently its head. She approached him closely and looked his face and eyes.

"It's him! He's got the same green eyes!"

"Oh, my.. Eustace, I'm terribly sorry for wounding you!" Susan ran to him and took the arrow out of his arm, making him wince in pain."Sorry I had to…"

They all headed back to the ship and searched for a way to turn the boy back to human. He showed them the bracelet that was responsible for what had happened to him and they concluded it belonged to one of the seven lords, Lord Octesian.

A week passed and Eustace was still in his dragon form. Meanwhile, the crew had repaired the damages the ship had after confronting the pirates. Everyone consoled the poor boy for his luck and kept him company and Reepicheep as well. Actually, much to Eustace surprise, the valiant mouse was his most faithful and constant comforter.

One day, Edmund woke up earlier than usually. He had heard a sound among the trees so he raised himself on one elbow and looked towards the trees. He thought he saw a dark figure moving but then thought it was just his imagination. Hearing the sound a second time, he placed his sword on his side and crept behind a tree, thinking he might meet with a native of the island. He saw the figure again so he drew his sword and moved to him.

"Edmund, is that you?"

"Yes. Who are you?" said Edmund suspiciously.

"It's me, Eustace!" the figure came closer, revealing his face in the faint sunlight.

"By the Lion's Mane, so it is! I see you're back. Susan was getting worried sick every day!"

"She was, wasn't she? I'm terribly sorry." The boy muttered ashamed.

"For what?"

"For everything. Every trouble I caused you."

"Eustace, you caused us no trouble." But after the long, meaningful glance his cousin gave him he added "At least, not as a dragon!"

"Yeah, I know I've been quite a beast but now I changed. He changed me!" he said truthfully.

"He, Eustace?" Edmund asked, knowing the answer he would receive.

Once everyone was awake, the boy told them his story. He told them that a lion, Aslan, changed him back to a human. Everyone could see how the boy had changed and they couldn't be happier about it. Well, he still had some traces of his old self but he had changed significantly already and his transformation had started slowly but steadily. Lucy gave him some of her cordial to heal his wounds. The bracelet Eustace wore, was now in Caspian's possession, hidden among his personnal belongins.

Two days after finding Eustace, they left the island. Caspian carved on a rock:

**_DRAGON ISLAND_**  
**_DISCOVERED BY CASPIAN THE X_**  
**_EDMUND THE JUST_**  
**_SUSAN THE GENTLE_**  
**_LUCY THE VALIANT_**  
**_KINGS AND QUEENS OF NARNIA_**  
**_IN THE FIRST YEAR OF THEIR REIGN_**  
**_HERE LORD OCTESIAN HAD HIS DEATH.

* * *

_**

They traveled for a week until they anchored near an island that was so small that everyone could walk around its beach in one hour. The four royalties went ashore just to check if any of the lords was there, dead or alive. They walked further in the forest of palm trees only to find one small but quite deep lake. The lake's water was so clear that they could see every detail on its bottom.

"Look. What's that?" Caspian pointed something in the lake that glittered in the sunlight.

"Why, it's a statue. It looks like its solid gold!" Edmund said entranced.

"It's the most beautiful statue I have ever seen! This and our mother's, of course…!" Lucy stated.

"Well, that was worth coming to see! Can we get it out?" Caspian wondered.

"If we dive for it, it would be too heavy for us to bring it up, if it's solid gold. But I have an idea!" Edmund said and tied a hunting spear with a rope.

"We can see what the depth is like." He suggested and put the spear in the water, lowering the rope little by little.

"What happened?" Susan asked her brother, when he suddenly let go of the rope.

"It was too heavy for me to hold it!" he exclaimed shocked.

"There it is, next to the statue. Wait, they have the exact same color…" Lucy said.

Lucy moved a little closer to the water but Edmund pulled her away instantly.

"Get back! All of you!"

"What? Why?" they all stared at him.

"Look at the toes of my boots! They made contact with the water and turned gold, solid gold!"

"By Aslan, you don't mean to say-?" said Caspian.

"Yes, I do! The water turns things into gold. That's what happened to my spear and that statue at the bottom.. well, I'm not sure it's a statue after all…"

"A human! Oh, stop it!" Lucy exclaimed disgusted.

Caspian tested the water again by throwing a leaf on it. The leaf instantly turned gold. It was the perfect model of heather made of pure gold.

"The King who owned this island would soon be the richest of all the kings in the world. I claim land for ever as a narnian possession. It shall be called Goldwater Island. I bind all of you to secrecy. No one must know of this." The Telmarine spoke. The girls looked at him puzzled.

"Who are you talking to? I am no subject of yours! If anything it's the other way round. You are under allegiance to the High King, my brother!" Edmund said looking at him menacingly.

Susan was now more and more aware what was about to happen. What happened to them? What caused them to turn against each other?

"Have you forgotten your brother made me the leader of this voyage? That means that you are under me!"

"So has it come to this King Caspian?" the boys drew their swords at the same time and pointed them to each other.

"Stop it! Both of you! What do you think you're doing? You are acting like to greedy kings!"Susan got between them and looked at them fiercely.

"She's right! That's the worst of doing anything with boys! You're all such bullying idiot- ohh!" Lucy's voice died away in a gasp.

They all looked across the lake only to see the hugest lion that human eyes had ever seen. Of course, all four of them knew it was Aslan.

"Look at yourselves!" Susan said again once the Lion disappeared.

The boys did exchange glances before sheathing their swords and mumbling their sorrys to each other.

"Have I been making an ass of myself?" Caspian said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself…" Susan muttered but anyone could see the joke behind it.

"This is a curse place. We should get back to the ship. And as far as the name is concerned, I vote for Deathwater." Edmund suggested.

They all headed back to the Dawn Treader silently, causing everyone to look at them puzzled and whisper to each other their opinion on the matter.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Susan approached the Telmarine King.

"I guess…" he replied. "I feel so, so ashamed of my behavior. Please forgive me." He looked miserable and Susan felt sorry for him.

"There's nothing to forgive, my love. You did what every other king would have done, if he were you." He rubbed his back comforting him.

"But I'm not like every other king.."

"Of course you're not! But even Edmund acted greedy. It wasn't your fault. The island was bewitched, I'm sure! Oh, and by the way you're the one who needs to forgive yourself."

"I can't.. I still remember my words and… by Aslan… I just want to-" his voice died away.

"Forget about it! After all, no one knows what happened but the four of us."

"Exactly! I did not wish for you –or Lucy- to see me like this!" he said through gritted teeth as he got angry at himself.

"What? Are you nuts? If anything, I have looked like an ass before you more times than you have before me!" she laughed at the truth of her words.

"Darling, you haven't-."

"Yes, I have!"

"No, you haven't!"

"We can keep this conversation going forever! I will still insist that I have and eventually you will see it too!"

"Fine, whatever. I still feel like a moron…"

"You are a moron and I love you for that!" she smiled teasingly and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You wanna play, huh?" he replaced his guilty look with a playful one. "Let's play, Gentle Queen!"

He chased her all around the ship until they reached his cabin. Susan stormed in the room giggling.

"Whoa! What the hell-? Get out both of you!" a sleepy Eustace ordered them.

"Oopsy! Sorry, cousin!" Susan apologized and kissed her cousin on the cheek before climbing on Caspian's bed and running out of the room.

They eventually got in Susan's room and Caspian thanked Aslan Lucy was not there. He was free to tickle her to death! He threw her on her bed and with his hands on her belly he pinched her lightly, making her laugh like a possessed.

"No! Stop! Spare me!"

"Do you surrender?" he asked and stopped the tickling.

"Never!" she exclaimed dramatically, making the boy tickle her again.

"Noo! Stop! I surrender!"

"You surrender to me?"

"I surrender to you." She replied and love and passion was written all over their faces.

At her words, he leaned in and kissed her and the girl was lost in his kiss. She loved him so much, she just couldn't describe it. His hands traveling up and down her body, brushing her carves gently were making her go crazy. It had never felt more right to Susan to have him kissing her with so much desire and hugging her body like that. She wanted to be his forever.

"Susan, have you seen my note-…book?" Lucy stormed in the room but stopped dead on her tracks at the sight.

They hurried to part from each other but somehow they remained stuck on the bed and Caspian having Susan in his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I see you're.. uhm… busy!" Lucy said awkwardly and closed the door hurriedly behind her.

"Perfect… Juuust perfect…" Susan stood up and started pacing up and down the cabin.

"Take it easy. I'm sure she'll keep her mouth shut." Caspian reasoned.

"She will, but still…."

"Now, now, come here. I'm sorry, it's my fault. I should have controlled my feelings."

"It's my fault too, Caspian. I didn't stop you. I practically invited you to… you know…"

"Yes, yes I know. Well, I promise to you, I will never put you in a position like this one. Not until we're married." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Sweet dreams, Su."

"Wait, wait. Not even a kiss?" she closed the distance between them.

"Maybe one. Just one!"

"It's good enough for me." She whispered and tiptoed in order to kiss him.

"I'm still out here!" Lucy's voice make them broke apart.

"Yes, ok. Goodnight, my love." He rested his forehead on his.

"Sweet dreams."

"They definitely will be. They'll be about you." He replied, making the girl melt at his sweet words.

"Goodnight, Lu." He said as he walked out of the room.

"You're so damn lucky it was me and not Ed or someone else." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"I know. I'm sorry, Lu, I just couldn't resist him!" she said throwing herself on her bed.

"I'm sure you couldn't."

"I'll just have to wait my wedding, right?"

"Actually, your wedding night" Lucy emphasized and received a pillow on her face.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

**_Like it? Hate it? You know I love your reviews, guys!_**


	29. Into the Darkness

_**So this is chapter 29 (well duh.. :P) I worked hard on this one. I added a few ideas of mine so I really want to know your opinion... I do not know how to end this story... on the Dawn Treader or in Cair Paravel? I'm not sure if I should add Su/Cas marriage too... any suggestions? :S**_

* * *

Chapter 29

"Land at last! I can't believe we have finally found land!" Eustace stretched his legs and arms as he slowly walked on the soft sand of the beach.

"Yes, we got it! It's like the umpteenth time you say it!" Edmund rolled his eyes. "But I can't blame you though… Cas, how long have we been sailing since we left Deathwater?"

"A month and a half, approximately…" Caspian looked up as he tried to remember.

"I must agree with Master Eustace." Drinian said. He kept calling the boy 'master' for no particular reason, irritating Eustace more and more."It is so hard to believe we're walking on land after so long."

"How many times must I ask you to not call me 'master'?" the boy requested rolling his eyes.

"At least once more, Master Eustace, as always." The captain smiled in a wicked but polite manner to the boy who groaned and ran to her cousins.

"Is it so wrong of me not to like this captain of yours?"

"Oh, do not bother yourself. I never really liked him too. He keeps saying 'oh, how funny you are Queen Lucy!' or 'the valiant queen is such an entertaining little girl!'." Lucy replied, folding angrily her arms.

"I think you have misjudged him. I find Captain Drinian a very good man." Susan stated.

"Do you now?"

Caspian wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned her back on his chest. He was being playful at the moment but actually DRinian could cause him a few troubles if he wanted to. He was just 24 years old and good-looking enough to attract the yound ladies' stares. But he bothered not himself with his captain knowing he would do nothing against his King.

"Yes, I do. You're not… jealous, are you?" she replied in his playful manner.

"Do you want me to be?"

"Well, if you ask my opinion, I would say it would be most entertaining to watch Caspian and Drinian fight over Susan and it would be even more amusing to watch Caspian killing Drinian. But that's just my opinion.." Eustace interrupted.

"Well, Eustace, I don't think anyone actually asked your opinion but thank you for sharing it with us. Now we can all feel more relaxed." Caspian said in a menacing, mocking tone.

"You know, Cas, it would actually be amusing to see you jealous!" Susan ignored her cousin.

"You really mean that?" he knitted his brows.

"Yep! But I would never make you or want to make you jealous."

"Seriously now, you wouldn't like it if I ever got jealous (which I won't), would you?"

"Of course not, Cas! Why would I want to make you jealous of me?" she asked perplexed.

"I don't know, maybe not being sure that I really love you or something (which I do, please don't take this the wrong way!)" he pleaded.

"No, love. I know very well you love me and besides even if I did not I would still not want to hurt you by making you jealous of me!" she explained casually.

"Good, you started worrying me you know."

"Do you two mind keeping up with us? We can't stop and wait for you every five minutes!" Edmund's angry voice brought them to reality.

"Yes, sorry!" Susan yelled and they started walking further in the forest.

"Where is Lucy?" Susan asked concerned after a while.

"Oh, she must be with Reep and Mr. Tumnus." Caspian gestured behind his back with his thumb.

Susan, not convinced, stopped walking and waited for her sister to pass her by. But she never did.

"Lucy? Lu, where are you?" she shouted and walked to the way they came.

She kept calling out her name when suddenly a hand covered her mouth and dragged her on the ground.

"Let g-!" she tried to fight back.

"Shut it! It's me! Lucy!"

"Oh, Lu, it's you. What are you doing? Why are we whispering?"

"Just shut up and listen, will you?" the little girl hissed in her whisper."Can you hear it?"

"Yes, yes, I can. What is that?" Susan whispered troubled.

"I don't know. It sounds like an army passing us by!"

"Yes, it does sound like footsteps but I see nothing! What if they-uh-!" Susan gasped at the sound of a not-so-deep but heavy voice.

"Mates, now's our chance!"

"Hear him, hear him. Now's our chance he said. Well done Chief you never said any truer word!" a chorus of voices replied.

"What I say is we get down to the shore between them and the ship." The Chief said.

The girls noticed something getting drawn on the sandy ground, looking like a boat and people around it.

"Whoever he is, he has pitiful drawing skills!" Lucy whispered to her sister's ear and the elder Queen put a hand on her mouth, covering her giggles.

"That's right, Chief! You never made a better plan!" the voices started saying again.

"Lively, then mates! Off we go!" the Chief Voice yelled, making the other voices cheer and after a few seconds, the girls heard a thumping, like the one before, which grew fainter and fainter. As soon as the thumping died away, the girls ran after the others.

* * *

  
While this happened, the others had found a house, only two storeys high, made of yellow stone and many-windowed. At first, they assumed it was abandoned but Caspian noticed smoke rising from one chimney. They approached it and looked through a window.

"There's some magic working here!" Caspian said, not very surprised.

"Machinery! We've come to a civilized country at last!" Eustace exclaimed.

"How can you think that a pump handle that moves up and down by itself, filling the bucket with water, is some sort of machinery?" Edmund requested annoyed and puzzled at the same time.

Eustace never got the chance to give a reply since two breathless Queens arrived, looking extremely alarmed.

"Invisible enemies? And cutting us off from the Dawn Treader?" Caspian muttered as he proceeded the information they gave them.

"You've no idea what sort of creatures they are?" Edmund asked the girls.

"How could we, Ed, when we could not see them? And, knowing your next question, no, they didn't sound like human feet, only voices and that awful thudding and thumping, like a mallet." Susan explained.

"At least, we now know that the pump handle is not moving by itself…" Eustace murmured.

"What do we do?" Lucy asked.

There were a lot of arguments and suggestions but they only concluded that fighting off these creatures was their only option. So they came back where they came from and just before they reached the shore, the Voice Lucy and Susan had heard, spoke again.

"No further, masters, no further now. We've got to talk with you first. There's fifty of us with weapons in our hands and just fifteen of you."

"Hear him, hear him, he's our Chief. He's telling you the truth." Came the chorus.

"I don't see these fifty warriors you're talking about." Reepicheep observed.

"That's right, you don't see us. And you know why, know why? Because we're invisible." the Voice replied followed by the usual chorus again.

"Keep it up, Chief, keep it up!"

"They really start to irritate me!" Susan hissed, making Lucy and Eustace laugh and Caspian and her brother nod in agreement.

"What do you want with us?" Caspian spoke in a deep, kinglike voice.

"We want one of the two little girls to do something for us!" the Voice announced, again followed by the chorus.

"Little girls! The ladies are the Queens of Narnia!" Reepicheep said offended, reaching for his sword.

"We know nothing about queens. We just want one of them to do something for us."

"No more we do, no more we do." Chimed the others.

"What that might be?" Caspian asked suspiciously.

"Well, it's bit of a long story so you might want to sit down."

"Here, here."

The narnians remained standing but heard loud thumbs, so they supposed his followers had warmly approved his proposal.

The Chief explained their story for an hour and even more, much to the company's anger and impatience. The chorus of voices that was heard every time he completed a phrase, was prolonging the story and some of the narnians tapped their foot impatiently on the ground, sighing restlessly. All in all, the creatures were invisible because they used to be terribly ugly. And there was a magician's house on the island, and so the creatures sneaked into his house and found a magic book. There they found a spell that made them invisible and they were quite happy for a while, but later they started hating their state, longing to be visible again, even if they would be ugly once more. A girl was needed to recite the 'visibility' spell, and so the creatures wanted to take Susan and Lucy with them.

"No way!" Caspian yelled when the Chief completed the story. "You said yourself that this magician of yours is dangerous! I shall not let either of them go in that house!"

"Then we will kill you!" the Chief threatened.

"That we will, that we will!"

"Enough with you! Stop repeating his every word! Get a life!" Edmund yelled at them furiously.

"Boys, chill down. It's our only option. We do what they say, we leave the island." Susan tried to cool them down.

"So you'll do what we tell you to?"

"Will you, will you?"

"Arrrgh!" Edmund covered his ears, outraged.

"I'll go." Susan offered.

"No, we want her. The little one. You're too old! It has to be a little girl, like my daughter."

"Then why don't you send your daughter?" Caspian requested.

"I dursen't, I dursen't! None of us will ever go upstairs again!"

"In other words, you're asking this lady to face some danger which you daren't ask your own daughters or sisters to face!" Caspian stated frustrated.

"That's right, that's right! You couldn't have said it better! You have some education. Anyone can see that!" the voices cheered.

"Oh, dear." Caspian rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'll do it, just because I want to leave this place as soon as possible." Lucy announced and got up.

"Good, good. Follow us, follow us." The chorus chimed.

"Are you serious?" Edmund stared at- where- the- creatures- were- supposed- to- be- sitting, standing or whatever, in disbelief."Follow you! You are invisible, for goodness sake! I can't take this madness anymore! Please, shoot me! Shoot me now! Suuusaaan!" he cried and ran after his older sister, looking for support.

So Lucy went in this house alone. She found the stairs that were supposed to lead on the tower where the book was and started climbing slowly the steps. With her every step, she got more and more afraid of what might happen to her if she met that magician. She heard lots of horrible stories from the voices on her way there.

She finally reached the book. It was placed on a reading-desk so it was easy for her to recognize it among the millions of books the magician had in that room. She opened it carefully and went through the pages one by one, studying each one of them carefully, looking for the right spell.

She came to a page so ornamented and full of pictures, she could hardly make out the title. But she did read it and the words were, _AN INFALLIBLE SPELL TO MAKE BEAUTIFUL HER THAT UTTERETH IT BEYOND THE LOT OF MORTALS_. She read the title out loud and suddenly the page went black.

Lucy lowered her head and looked at the blank page puzzled. She was surprised to see the shape of a young girl starting to form on the page. Then, the form turned out to be Lucy herself. The girl widened her eyes. The Lucy in the book looked older and older, every passing second and more beautiful.

Lucy saw herself as the most beautiful Queen the world had ever led eyes on. Kings and Princes and Dukes fought because of her beauty. Slowly the tournaments became real wars. She saw Susan looking at her enviously. Susan had always been the beauty of the family but now she was nothing compared to the stunning Lucy. And no one cared anything about the elder sister.

"I'll say the spell! I will!" Lucy muttered as if bewitched.

But when she looked at the page where the spell was written, she saw the face of a lion, of The Lion, Aslan himself staring right into her eyes with a fierce expression. Afraid, she instantly turned to the next page and after a few moments tried to turn back but she found out that it was impossible.

Finally, she found the right spell and said it out loud. She was surprised and afraid when the form of an old man became visible in front of her. But before she had the chance to react, he reassured her that he meant no harm and everything the Duffers (the invisible creatures) had told her were lies.

"Will you make them as they were before?" Lucy asked Coriakin the magician as they walked around the house.

"That's a rather delicate question. You see, it's only they who think they were so nice to look at before. They say they've been uglified but my change was for the better."

"I have noticed the Chief is terribly conceited." Lucy stated.

"As are the rest of them. But anyway, come, there are your Duffers." He said as they exited the house.

"They look like… mushrooms!" Lucy laughed.

"Yes and as you can see they are Monopods. I made them this way!" Coriakiin was laughing too.

They were all jumping up and down, around the house shouting "We're visible!"

That night, the Duffers held a celebration dedicated to their Chief that was capable of everything and to 'the little girl that saved them'. The next day, the narnians renewed their supplies, said their goodbyes to Coriakin and sailed off.

* * *

  
They sailed on south for twelve days. The weather was as good as a sailor could ask for. On the thirteenth day, Rynelf noticed what looked like a dark mountain, from the fighting top. They sailed for two maybe three hours towards it and suddenly it was so close to them, that they saw it was no mountain after all, but a great, dark mist. Even the water was dark and unfriendly. Calm in a dangerous manner.

"Do we go through this?" Caspian asked.

"I do not think it's a good idea…" Susan mumbled.

"I agree with the lady." Drinian agreed.

"Thank you, Captain." Caspian said not sounding very polite.

"Why not?" Reepicheep exclaimed sort of irritated."If I were addressing peasants or slaves I might suppose that this suggestion proceeded from cowardice. But I hope it will never be told in Narnia that a company of noble and royal persons in the flower of their age turned tail because they were afraid of the dark!"

The mouse continued speaking zealously of adventures and honour like he usually did, making most sailors curse under their breath for taking the mouse with them but Caspian disagreed.

"If you put it that way, I suppose we shall have to go on. Unless one of the Queens would rather not?"

Both girls wanted badly to scream that they really wanted to turn back but afraid they would call them cowards they agreed.

They sailed deep in the Darkness. Caspian and Edmund ordered a part of the crew to be ready for any attack and they armed themselves as well. Susan had her quiver strapped on her back and her bow in her hand but even though she looked fierce and fearless, she was slightly frightened and as the weather grew colder and colder, she started trembling and her heart sped up a beat.

"Love, are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"You are shuddering." Caspian said gently.

"Oh, am I?" she murmured.

"Come here." He said and trapped her in his arms, warming her with his body heat that never seemed to get just a bit cooler. She accepted eagerly his embrace and buried her face in his shirt.

"Can you hear this?" Eustace's voice sounded from somewhere on the ship. (no one could spot him because of the fog)

"I can hear it!" Lucy spoke.

They all realized they heard a man shouting and begging for help.

"Mercy! Take me on board even if you kill me! Just don't leave me in this horrible land!"

Caspian let go of Susan and ran to the starboard side of the ship, trying to find the owner of the voice but of course, saw no one.

"Where are you? Come aboard and welcome." He shouted.

The Minotaur, Tavros, helped the stranger climb aboard the Dawn Treader. He looked awful. He was shivering and trembling uncontrollably. His face was thin and drawn, he was wearing a few wet rags and his hair was untidy and silver. He stared at them in agony and fear.

"Fly! Fly away! About with your ship and fly!"

"That is completely stupid! Has nobody ever told you that ships do not fly?" Eustace said again. "Ouch, who did that?" he yelled after receiving a slap on the head.

Somewhere on the ship Edmund whistled and said "Do not look at me!"

"Calm down and explain to us, what are we running from?" Caspian ignored the boys and turned his attention to the man.

"You don't understand! This is the island where your dreams come true!"

"That's the island I've been looking for this long time!" a sailor said delighted. Some of the crew agreed, explaining their wishes and dreams.

"Fools! That's exactly what brought me here but I was wrong! Do you hear what I say? Dreams, nightmares come true! Not daydreams!"

There was a minutes silence aboard the Dawn Treader before a great clatter of armor filled the air as the whole crew ran up and down the deck and took their paces at the oars and started rowing as fast as they could.

Only Reepicheep remained unmoved.

"Your Majesty, are you going to tolerate this mutiny? This is panic!"

"Row, row, pull for all our lives. You can say what you like Reep but there are some things no man can face."

"But, Your Majesty-."

"No, Reepicheep. We came in this beastly place because of you. I will not put Their Highnesses, especially the Queens, in such danger because of your.. knighthood!" Caspian said in a loud voice, getting annoyed by the mouse's behavior.

He shouldn't have listened to him. He knew from the beginning this wasn't a good idea, and so did Susan. Wait, where is Susan? He thought perplexed and walked around the deck looking out for her.

Susan stood at the head of the ship, trying to look through the mist but not succeeding. She knew they shouldn't have listened to Reepicheep, why didn't she say so? They were now all in danger and the possibility of not going back and out of this horrible Darkness was growing every second.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around and looking at the crew that rowed. But the sight she saw was most horrible.

Narnians and Telmarines running around like lunatics, trying to protect themselves from, from what? She spotted Lucy's teary face. Her little sister was looking at her and pointing to something above their heads. Susan looked up and saw the menacing, yellow eyes of a terrible Sea Serpent focusing on her beloved Caspian.

She tried to move her feet but she felt as if they were glued on the ground. She opened her mouth but she could not speak. So she did the only thing she was certain she could do. She placed an arrow on her bow's string and aimed it at the beast but somehow she missed.

Caspian saw something red fly above his head and he instantly knew it was Susan's arrow. He looked at the direction the arrow came from and spotted her.

Susan saw Caspian running towards her but she also saw the Serpent turning its attention on Edmund this time. She put another arrow on her bow and shot the Serpent's claw as it moved it towards her brother.

"Susan, what have you done?" Caspian shouted.

His voice sounded as if from far away as if he was standing a few feet away from her, while he was right next to her. Caspian grabbed her elbows and shook her violently.

"Susan! Susan, what is wrong? Why did you do that?"

She felt as if waking up from a horrible nightmare.

"Did what? I just saved my brother! What are you talking about?"

"Saved your brother? From whom?"

"From the Ser..pent…" her voice died away when she saw everyone calm, gathered around Edmund.

"Serpent? What Serpent?" he looked at her perplexed.

"But it was there! I saw it! It came to you so I shot it but missed! And then it attacked Ed so I shot it and hit its claw!"she said her eyes moving back and forth as she remembered the whole thing.

"Su, there is no Serpent! You shot Lucy!"

"What? Lucy…shot… I… the Serpent… Lucy…" before even realizing what was happening, the world seemed darker than it already was. The faint light of torches was dying away as well as the agonized voice of Caspian.

* * *

  
"Su! Su, wake up!"

Susan blinked. She saw a few heads circled around her. They all bore a confused and very worried look on their faces. She was in her cabin. How did she get here?

"She's awake!" Edmund said again.

"Thank Aslan…" Caspian muttered and hugged his Queen relieved."Are you okay?"

"I'm.. fine…"she said as she sat up."What happened? Wait.. Lucy…" she mumbled and immediately jumped up and ran next to her sister's bed.

"Lucy? Lu! Wake up! Please Luce, wake up!" She shook her sister violently as tears streamed down her face.

"Su? What is it?" Lucy asked sleepily.

"Oh, you're alright! Thank Aslan!" she exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I… I…" she stammered not wanting to even think about it.

"Oh, you mean that shooting me situation? That's alright! I had my cordial with me so.."

"Lu, please forgive me!"

"There's nothing to forgive. You didn't do it on purpose after all. Now please let me sleep some more…" she said yawning.

"'kay.." she kissed her forehead and exited the cabin followed by the rest of the party.

"Can someone please explain to me what happened?" she requested exasperated once they were on deck.

"That would be me, Your Highness." The stranger suggested.

"Alright. But I need to know your name, I can't call you a verb!" she said trying to joke.

"Yes, of course, I'm Lord Rhoop." He bowed.

"Oh, he's one of the-." She whispered to Caspian.

"Yes he is."

"Anyway, as I said before your dreams come true in this place and this is what happened to you, milady. One of your darkest nightmares came true." He said simply.

"I see. Drinian, do we have any hope to get out of this blasted mist?" she called out.

"Hard to tell.." his voice died away but Susan got the message.

"What is that?" she mumbled when she saw something bright gold fly above their heads.

"Courage, dear heart, this is not a dream." Aslan's voice spoke in her head, making her feel better, warming her inside.

"Captain what is-?" Caspian was cut off by Susan.

"It's sent by Aslan. It's here to save us! Drinian, follow it!" she said excited. "Trust me! It's harmless." She added when she saw his wary look.

"Come on lads! You heard the lady! Row after it!" he shouted to the crew.

After an hour of rowing, they finally got out of the mist. The crew cheered and sang joyful songs. It felt so good to have the warm sunrays on their flesh again. They noticed that they had actually spent a whole day in that hideous mist. They had no idea how long they had been rowing purposely trying to find their way out so they presumed they had been rowing all night long.

Caspian walked to Susan and embraced her tightly. She was enjoying the sunrise more than ever before and a gentle smile of satisfaction and relief rested on her face.

"You have no idea how worried you got me." He whispered only for her to hear.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble and sorrow, my love."

"Shut up, my Queen." He laughed in her hair.

"You know, watching that thing having its horrible eyes on you, ready to attack you, was one of the most petrifying experiences of my life." she confessed.

"It was just a nightmare.."

"But it just seemed so real at the moment! I felt that if I reached out to touch its flesh I would feel its sticky snakeskin!" she said disgusted.

"Anyway, forget it. Everything is fine now. Want to hear something strange?" he offered to change the subject.

"Sure."

"Reepicheep told me his purpose, the reason he followed us on the voyage."

"Did he now? Oh, do tell!" she exclaimed in genuine happiness.

"He wants to go to the very end of the world! He expects to find Aslan's country there. He said a dryad told him a verse."

"What kind of verse?"

"Let me remember... oh, right, _where sky and water meet, where the waves grow sweet,..._uhh.. what was it?... oh, yeah, _doubt not Reepicheep, to find all you seek there is the utter east!"_ he finished happy he remembered it right.

"Oh. Well, that is a fine purpose I must say!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Reepicheep jumped right before them.

"Oh, Reep, here you are. Well, I must congratulate you for this fine purpose of yours. Do you really think we will reach the world's end?"

"I am absolutely certain of it." he replied confident.

"Good for you! I think.. Eustace's looking for you." the girl narrowed her eyes at the sight. Since when Eustace and Reep had become so close friends?

"Oh, right. I promised him a chess game." he bowed and left them alone again.

"Actually, I'm pretty convinced we'll reach the world's end myself." Caspian stated.

"Really?" the girl narrowed her eyes in puzzlement.

"Yes. Every day we sail further and further to the east."

"Oh, I suppose it will be something worth seeing, if Aslan allows us to visit His country..."

"Why so rushed to see it? We will go to His country, that's unquestionable, but I'm not in such a hurry to go there.." the King spoke uncertainly.

"I guess you're right. I just want to see my parents again.."

"You will, sweetie. You will.." he kissed her on her forehead and they enjoyed the sunrise silently, in each other's arms until Mr. Tumnus announced it was breakfast time.

* * *

_**Yeah, I know, I copied some parts of the book! Next chapter will be Ramandu's Island! (the part I have been waiting to write! jejeje)  
**_  
**_Comments are dearly appreciated!_**


	30. Ramandu's Island

_**tada! chapter 30! I had two days off school so I was able to write this chapter in one day! I worked really, really hard on it! thanks everyone for your suggestions! I hope you like this chapter since I'm trying to please everyone..**_

Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to bluemermaid180592** since she had been waiting for it for so long :D**

Lots of love, Kate (:  


* * *

Chapter 30

"Isn't just exciting?" Lucy clapped her small hands as she had glued her eyes on the clear, dark sky.

"I must say, it is." Susan was looking at the stars like bewitched.

They had been sailing three months towards east. They stopped at every single island they spotted to get supplies and rest and the next day they continued their journey. Each night, the two Queens and the two Kings climbed on the mast and gazed at the stars. And every night there rose in the east new constellations no one had ever seen in Narnia and perhaps, as the two sisters thought no living eye at all.  
Susan felt so warm and for some reason happy when she gazed at them. These new stars were bigger and brighter and made the nights warm. She just had this cozy, loving feeling she got whenever she was with her family or in Caspian's arms.

She pulled Caspian's arms around her even more tightly as they both leaned back against the mast. She felt his nose and lips against her soft hair and she purred playful.

"Enjoying yourself, my Queen?"

"Very." She replied smiling and closing her eyes.

The Telmarine King had never had so many beautiful and loving moments as he did with the Pevensies. They had all embraced him lovingly as if he were a part of their family, especially Susan of course. He felt so glad he had finally a real family and someone to love and love him in return. Just like a fairytale. And there was nothing more enjoyable for Caspian than these little moments he shared with her.

"Your Majesties, I must beg you once more to get down. It is way too dangerous for you to sit like that on the mast!"

Drinian...

Why did he always have to ruin his perfect moments with Susan? He was actually starting to agree with Eustace and Lucy. The Captain was most annoying and irritating.

"Captain, are we royalties?" Edmund asked him, causing everyone glance at him perplexed.

"I beg your pardon?" the uncertain voice of the young Captain came from below.

"You heard my question. You think we're royalties, yes or no?"

"Uhh..yes, my King.."

"Then stop bossing us around!" Edmund shouted, sounding irritated this time.

"Oh, yes. As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Thank you for that!" Caspian sighed pleased."I swear one day I *will* hit him!"

"Boys don't be so harsh on him. He's just worried for our well-being! There's nothing wrong with that." Susan said.

"Can we please just enjoy the rest of the night and not talk about him?" Caspian suggested slightly disturbed.

Susan agreed and took his palm in hers, caressing his soft, warm skin making Caspian forget the event. He closed his eyes delighted and started daydreaming his future with his beloved Gentle Queen. Certainly, the moment they returned to Cair Paravel, he would ask Peter's permission to have her hand in marriage. He couldn't care less what their marriage would be like. He didn't care if it was one of the biggest ceremonies Narnia ever saw or if it was just him and her in an old, shabby house and of course the priest that would marry them.  
He just wanted to marry her and make her his Queen forever. He just hoped he would be able to give her all she wanted and to make her happy they way she makes him. He was also certain she would make the finest mother in the whole kingdom. He could hear the giggles of young princes and princesses running around the castle, with Susan and himself on their tail. Yes, he would give all his love to his chldren, the love he never got in his childhood. His children would not go through what he had.

"Sleepy, are we?" he teased her as she yawned soundly in a very unladylike manner.

"Only a little." She murmured as she cuddled in his arms.

"I think it's high time the Queens went to their beds." He said sitting her up."And the little King as well." he added in genuine happiness as Edmund stretched and yawned.

"Shut up, lover boy." The Just King replied but descended the rope ladder, followed by Lucy, Susan and lastly Caspian.

* * *

  
"Did you get your beauty sleepy, Edmund?" Caspian said amused when Edmund appeared in the kitchen.

His eyes were half open, full of sand sleep and his hair completely tussled.

"I'm ignoring you!" the boy groaned and sat in a chair next to the Telmarine King.

"Your Majesties, we spotted land." A faun entered the room and announced happily."Should we command the Captain to double the speed?"

"No need, my friend. There is no need to hurry. Keep the speed steady."

"As you wish, sir." The faun bowed and left.

The Queens joined them soon and Eustace as well, who the moment he sat in his chair his head slumped on his plate and he was asleep again.

"I'll never understand this boy. Some days he wakes up at the crack of dawn not feeling a bit sleepy and other days he acts as if he didn't sleep at all during the night." Edmund muttered, making the others smile.

"What are you smiling about? No one said a joke or something!" he looked insulted but that only made them laugh more.

He sighed frustrated and concentrated on his toast and eggs.

* * *

  
Late at night, they finally reached the island. They sailed all around it, looking for the right place to harbour. The Pevensies, Caspian, Eustace, Drinian and Reepicheep went ashore through a longboat and Mr. Tumnus and Tavros were left to guard the boat. The group camped in the forest, but near the beach, at night and the morning when everyone was ready and awake they started exploring the island.

Caspian led them inland hoping to find one of the lords he was looking for.

"What is that?" Edmund narrowed his eyes when he spotted something big and tall in the distance.

"Are they great trees?" Lucy guessed.

"I think they're giants." Eustace said in a low voice.

"Towers, I say. It seems more logical.." Drinian shrugged.

"Logical?" Susan asked exchanging a knowing look with Caspian. "Who can tell what's logical and what's not anymore?"

"I think it's a ruin." She added.

Her guess was the best so far since once they reached it, they saw a wide oblong space flagged with smooth stones and surrounded by gray pillars but unroofed. And from end to end of it ran a long table laid with a rich crimson cloth. On the table there was set such a banquet as one had never seen before.

"I say, this really is something!" Edmund said hungrily.

"But there are no guests.." Eustace observed.

"We can provide that, cous.." Edmund mumbled, licking his lips.

"Look!" Caspian said sharply.

At the head of the table there were three… what were they?

"They are… human.." Eustace said uncertain when they reached them. They were covered in hair, all over their bodies.

"Are they dead?" Susan asked.

Reepicheep approached them and after observing them he concluded that they were just sleeping.

"Maybe they're under a spell or something." Lucy suggested."Maybe the food or wine is enchanted."

"Do you think we're here to break it?" Susan guessed.

"We can try." Caspian shrugged his shoulders and began shaking the first one.

At first, they all thought he was successful for the man muttered "I'll go eastward no more. Out the oars for Narnia." But his head lowered again, sinking into a yet deeper sleep.

The second one said something "Weren't born to live like animals. Get to the east while you've a chance, lands behind the sun." and the third just said "Mustard, please."

"Out the oars for Narnia, eh?" Drinian repeated thoughtfully and looked at Caspian."You think that-?"

"That's exactly what I think. Maybe our quest has come to an end. Let's look at their rings."

Drinian did as he was asked to do.

"Yes, Majesty, these are Lords Revilian, Argoz and Mavramor."

"But we can't break their enchantment. And we certainly must not touch this food." Susan concluded.

"What are we to do then?" Lucy asked, making everyone silent and pensive.

"I propose we stay here for a few hours and see what happens. When night falls we can head back to the ship." Caspian suggested and everyone agreed.

They all took their positions around the table, but after a while one by one stood up and explored the place, hoping to find any clue as to what was going on there.

Lucy wandered off in a different direction and away from the table. In the distance, she noticed something like a cottage.

"Susan!"

"What is it, Lu?"

"You may want to see this!" she dragged her older sister by her arm.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Hold up there you two!" Drinian appeared suddenly before them."I do not wish to seem rude or something but where do you think you're going, my Ladies?"

"Drinian, damn! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Susan drove her free hand on her panting chest.

"We were just going for a walk but since you don't want to leave us alone we'll just stick here.." Lucy said slightly irritated.

"Good. Please return to your seats around the table. It will make me feel more relaxed to know your whereabouts."

The girls took their previous positions on the table. Their only company was the valiant Mouse. The boys were still exploring the area for clues.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Susan whispered to her sister.

"Well, I found this cottage on that hill, over there. Do you see it?" she whispered back pointing to the hill behind them.

"Yes, it looks like a dot from where we are. You think we could find anything there?"

"Maybe. But I wanted to go there with you and no one else!" she crossed stubbornly her arms.

"Why?" the elder sister knitted her brows.

"Because.. Because I wanted to talk to you about the.. Event.."

"Oh… what about it?" Susan looked away.

Whenever they talked about it, she always felt uncomfortable so she returned to her cabin. She didn't want to remember that she had almost killed her little sister, the one she had promised to her mother to always protect. It had been a month since they had last brought up this painful memory and Susan was more than certain and happy they had forgotten it. But she was wrong..

"I never got to tell you how I felt that moment… And I really want you to know."

"Why?"

"It was just something new, something I have never experienced before. I mean I've never felt so close to dying! Obviously! It is just so odd.."

"What is? Tell me.." the Gentle Queen bore now a look of comprehension and compassion.

"At first, when the arrow hit me in my stomach, the pain was just…indescribable. I mean, I really wanted to die just so that I wouldn't feel the pain anymore..  
And then Edmund rushed next to me and took me on his lap and stabbed the arrow out, Gosh!" her voice died away as she recalled the feelings of that dreadful day.

"But when they took the arrow out of me, I felt more at ease. I was… I saw Aslan. I felt so warm as I usually do when he's around. He said nothing. He was just looking at me. The moment I was close to… you know.. I saw it!"

"Saw what? Lu, what did you see?" Susan was more intrigued than ever.

"Aslan's Country.." the girl said in a low whisper , staring off at space, an enchanted look on her face.

"What? What was it like?"

"Beautiful. So calm and peaceful. Even better than Narnia. But what is more important is that I saw them… Mum and dad."

"Oh my god.." Susan covered her mouth with her hands."What are they like?"

"Well, you have the same eyes with mum! She has blue eyes and golden hair, just like Peter's! She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! Dad had brown hair and dark, brown eyes, like Edmund! They approached me, they hugged and kissed me and told me that it was not my time, that I will live many, many years with the four of you by my side. They said they love us more than anything and they are waiting for us. Oh, and mum thanked us for her statue!"

Now, both girls were crying and sobbing. But they were not sorrowful tears, but tears of happiness.

"Oh, I forgot, mum said that there is something about your past, something that will affect the rest of your life but in a good way. But she said that you should be strong because when you find it, it will be a little difficult for you to handle but you will make it through."

Susan was about to ask her what this secret was, if she knew anything more but the boys returned from their exploration and finding the two girls crying was most upsetting.

"Susan? Lucy? Why are you crying?" Edmund approached them and sat on the table before them.

He never really was good when it came down to emotions and comforting and stuff but he hated to see his sisters crying.

"Nothing, we just remembered mum and dad, that's all." Lucy hurried to explain. She had promised to only tell Susan about it.

"Su, are you okay?" Caspian took her in his arms, like a baby.

"I'm fine! Just… memories! You know, remembering the past and stuff."

"I hate to see you cry. Look! This is a shirt you haven't soaked yet!" he joked to lighten the mood, but of course only Susan got the joke and laughed.

"Did you find anything special?"

"Nope, unfortunately. Not a clue!" Eustace answered disappointed.

"I really think we should be going. The sun is setting and we have spent almost a whole day in this place!" Drinian suggested.

"I must oppose to this proposal, Captain." Reepicheep objected."We've been here only for a few hours. I am certain that in a little while something great and magical will happen. I can sense the magic in this land is more powerful than we think."

"Fine, we'll stay here through the night as well and tomorrow morning we shall return to the Dawn Treader." Caspian said.

The night had fallen and still no sign of anything magical happening. Caspian was playing with his dagger, hitting it on the table, Edmund and Reepicheep were discussing wars and battle strategy, Drinian was sitting in his chair not really doing anything, exchanging glances with Eustace and the girls were still discussing Lucy's experience.

"Cas, please stop playing with this thing! You will put someone's eye out!" Susan pleaded but when she received no answer she got up and sat on the chair next to him.

"Love, what is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing. I'm just bored.." he answered truthfully. "I really wish we hadn't taken Reepicheep with us! If it wasn't for him we would now be aboard the ship continuing our trip."

"Why so anxious to continue the trip? Cheer up! It's an adventure!"

"I'm anxious to return to Cair, actually. Can't wait to call you my wife!" he replied mischievously.

"Oh, so that is all about! Well, if it makes you feel better, I want to be your wife too!"

"It makes me feel better but the situation here remains the same. I mean, what are we waiting for? A star to fall down to earth?"

"Ah, Your Majesties, I think a star is falling down.." Drinian announced uncertain.

"What?" Caspian jumped up, wide-eyed. "Have you been listening to what I was saying to Su…san?"

"Of course not, Your Majesty. Look up."

They all glanced up to see a ball covered in silver fire falling with great speed off the sky. It landed behind the hill where Susan and Lucy had been meaning to go. They all expected a great explosion or at least a fire at the place where it fell but they nothing happened. They didn't even feel the earth shaking beneath their feet when the star collided with the ground.

The girls exchanged meaningful glances and immediately rushed to the house. Edmund and Caspian rushed behind them, shouting them to slow down while Eustace, Reep and Drinian didn't quite understood what had happened so they waited for them at the table.

"Will you just wait for us?" Edmund yelled annoyed once the girls had reached the house.

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Susan hissed and they all crept behind the window's curtains.

They saw a faint candlelight, probably on the table in the middle of the room, they couldn't see clearly because of the curtain. The house seemed to be empty. But the moment Edmund was about to climb on the window, the door opened and a shining figure walked in the room.

"It is a shining old man?" Caspian whispered uncertain.

"So it would seem." Edmund replied. "At least now, Su knows she's not the only one."

Susan smacked him a little too hard than she meant on the head causing an 'ouch' escape her brother's lips. The noise attracted the man's attention to the window.

"Who's there?" he approached slowly and was about to look out of the window when another form walked in the room. A young woman no older than twenty years old and she was shining as well.

"What happened father?"

"Nothing, nothing. Where have you been?" he had a gentle, warm voice.

"At the usual cliff. Father, I-"

"I think I told you to give up. Maybe Aslan was wrong…"

"Aslan is never wrong!" she snapped at him."How can you say that? And why have you stopped hoping?"

"I am over than 200 years old, my child. 1oo years ago I had two beautiful daughters and now I only have you. I thank Aslan for having you, my sweet Lilliandil, for you never leave my side. But I had been hoping for all these years that I would see again my beloved missing daughter. But my heart can't take it anymore. So I have stopped hoping and waiting and I decided to leave the rest of my life in peace."

"No father! Do not give up! Aslan said that one day you will see her again! And that I would find... never mind. Aslan said they will come here soon and Aslan is always right and you know it!"

"And you think that standing on a cliff waiting for a ship is the right way? If a ship harbours in our waters I am sure I will know it."

"But you didn't!"

"Excuse me, child?"

"A ship! A ship has arrived!"

The four Kings and Queens looked each other puzzled. What was the meaning of all this? They mouthed to one another to leave silently the house and return to the table. They didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. They ran as fast as they could back to the table.

"Your Majesties, what happened?"

"Shining…man…lady…waiting….us…can't…breath…." Edmund panted and drove his hands on his chest and throat.

"Calm down, Ed. Take a breath. Then talk." A breathless Susan advised.

But they had no time to explain since two shining forms appeared on the top of the hill and were heading towards them. The royalties could now see what they looked like. The old man had long silver hair and beard that came down to his feet and heels. His daughter had long golden hair and eyes very similar to Susan's. She wore a long garment of clear blue. She was one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen.

"Who are these two? And why are they shining?" Eustace whispered to Lucy.

"Travelers from Narnia, you are most welcome on my island." The old man greeted them politely. "I am Ramandu and this is my daughter Lilliandil."

"We are-."

"We know very well who you are. You must be King Caspian." Ramandu spoke calmly.

"Yes, my lord. This is King Edmund," he said introducing them one by one "Queen Lucy"

"I am so happy to meet you both!" the Valiant Queen smiled widely.

"And this is Queen Susan."

Susan walked forward and bowed greeting them.

"Lion's Mane…" Ramandu looked at her mesmerized."These eyes…" he raised his arm and reached to touch her face but stopped himself since eight pairs of eyes were observing him puzzled. Susan was staring at him surprised. What was so special about her eyes that made him so...so what? He was looking at her with recognition; as if she was something he had lost and found again.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I am...great! I just.. I never thought I would see these eyes again.. Lilliandil, don't you agree?"

The girl approached them and examined Susan.

"Yes, papa. I would almost think that… never mind." She shook her head obviously rejecting the thought she had.

"Excuse me, sir, but we would very much love to know what has happened to the three men over there and if there is a way for us to undo the enchantment." Caspian interrupted.

"Well, King Caspian, let me explain to you their story." Lilliandil seemed too eager to talk to Caspian, much to Susan's irritation.

"Seven years ago they came here with a ship whose sails were rags. There were sailors with them as well. Once they reached the table, they started quarreling. The first one wanted to stay here for the rest of his life and rest. The second one wanted to return to Narnia, hoping that someone called Miraz would be dead. And the third one wanted to continue the voyage to the east. So, one of them touched the Knife of Stone" she motioned them a little table with a dark knife no one had noticed before "ready to hurt his comrades. But as soon as his hands closed upon the hilt, all three of them fell in deep sleep, for this is a knife unlike any other."

"I think I've seen this knife before…" Lucy approached it carefully.

"You have. It is the one Jadis killed Aslan." Lilliandil replied."It is here to be protected from any source of evil."

"How do we undo the enchantment?" Caspian asked again.

"To break the enchantment you must sail to the ends of the world and come back having left one of your company behind." This time Ramadu spoke.

"Not to seem rude, but who exactly are you?" Susan asked.

"I am Ramandu a long retired star. But I suppose you have not heard of me since the days I was a star have long ceased and all the constellations have changed."

"Won't you eat or drink?" the lady asked.

"We feared the food had cast our friends to sleep, milady." Caspian replied.

"Well, I knew from the beginning that we were free to dig in!" Edmund said and sat in a chair preparing himself to eat.

"You are such a pig!" Lucy laughed and joined him.

Soon all of them were around the table eating and chattering. Susan was still wondering about Ramandu's behavior towards her. She still caught him staring at her in surprise and wonder.

"What is wrong, Susan?" Caspian touched her hand worried.

"I do not understand, why is he staring at me like that? And why do I feel like this place hides more secrets than we think?"

"Firstly, you're just more beautiful than his daughter, that's why he's staring at you and secondly I agree there is so much more to learn about this place."

"You really think I'm prettier?"

"Well, obviously! You don't believe me?"

"Look at them…" Susan pointed her brother, cousin and Drinian."They are drooling over her! And not to mention she pays more attention to you than them." She stated somewhat dryly.

"Wait, what was that? My Queen….is…jealous?" he said teasingly and then smiled with pride and satisfaction.

"Jealous? Me? Did you drink too much wine?"

"Oh, come on! Admit it! You're jealous!" he whispered and gave her a crooked smile, which usually made her break.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Idiot!"

"Jealous!"

"Stupid!"

"Jealous!"

"Telmarine!"

"That hurt!" he pretended.

"I..hate you!" she jumped off her chair but he grabbed her by the waist and placed her on his lap.

"You know I love you even more when you act like that. As you, also, know there is no need to be jealous of me. For me there is only you. Actually you are my world. " he whispered in her ear and she could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin, ticking the base of her neck. He was teasing her on purpose and she knew it.

"I know..."was all she could say before he captivated her full lips with his in a passionate kiss.

"This is not the time nor place for you to act like that.." a voice spoiled their perfect moment…again!

"Eustace shut the hell up and bugger off or I swear you won't live to return to England!"

"What's England?" Caspian asked.

"The place we came from." Susan explained simply.

"Ohh!" Caspian exclaimed in genuine happiness.

"Ramandu, could we stay in your house for the night?" Edmund requested.

"Of course, my King." The old man smiled kindly.

Once they had finished dinner, they all went to Ramandu's house, apart from Drinian and Eustace who returned to the ship, exhausted from the whole adventure.

"Let me show you to your rooms. I have one room for the Queens and one for you my Lords. And of course, the Valiant Mouse will stay with you." He explained as he led them to the upstairs room.

* * *

  
Later that night, everyone was asleep except the Gentle Queen. She was just restless and even though she had spent almost a whole day with no sleep she just wasn't sleepy. She was tossing and turning in the bed she shared with Lucy. Something was just not right in that place; she couldn't exactly put her finger on it but she was certain there was more to it.

"Su, stop shaking the bed.." Lucy's sleepy and annoyed voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, Lu.." she mumbled and decided it would be best to go drink a milk or something to help her relax a bit.

She descended lightly and silently the stairs.

"Which room did he say it is?" she placed a finger on her lips trying to remember the tour Ramandu gave them around his house.

She randomly chose one door but didn't enter when she heard voices coming from it.

"We cannot be sure. Maybe we should ask Aslan first.." Lilliandil spoke uncertain.

"I am perfectly sure! Did you not see them? Exactly the same as yours! And acts the same!"

"I didn't notice…" she said frowning.

"How could you since you had focused on that King Caspian?" the star said sarcastically.

"Father! After all, Aslan said-!"

"Aslan only said and I quote 'King Caspian will marry Ramandu's daughter'!"

Susan did her best not to scream or collapse. Caspian's fate was to marry Lilliandil? No, this couldn't be true. But he loved her and she loved him, they were the perfect match for each other! Aslan could not do that to them! It was just cruel and mean and-! She couldn't hold her tears anymore. She ran hurriedly along the corridor and found an isolated room. She quickly got in and with her back against the door she sobbed and cried violently.

She tried to distract herself so she looked around the room. There was nothing in it except a couch and a small table with a wooden box on it. Susan curiously walked towards it and slowly and carefully opened the box. She usually wasn't the kind of person who goes through people's personal things but she needed a really good distraction and this one was just perfect.

Inside the box, covered under useless pieces of paper and ribbons, there was a medallion. It was shaped as a star. Its chain was pure silver but the star looked as if made of glass. If she wasn't so amazed by the mystery of the necklace she would have listened the door behind her cricking and slowly opening.

"What do you thi-?" Lilliandil rushed towards the Queen but her father's hand stopped her.

"Wait. Look."

Susan slowly reached out of the necklace, afraid she might break it for it looked delicate and fragile.

"No, don't touch that!" Lilliandil yelled but the Gentle Queen did not seem to hear her.

She gently took it in her palm and lowered her head a bit to examine it. She had never been as attracted to an object as that moment. But moments after she had the medallion in her palm, the small crystal-made star, shined and in a few seconds it was no longer looking glass made. A bright, silver color, like the retired star's, filled the interior of the small medallion.

"Papa, you were right…" Lilliandil relaxed and looked at the Queen with a kind smile on her beautiful features.

They both approached a very puzzled Susan. The girl was even more confused when she saw them smiling like that to her.

"What just happened? Why does it suddenly glow?" she asked, afraid she had done something wrong.

"Susan, this is a very special medallion." Lilliandil started her explanation.

"As everything else on this island.." Susan muttered.

"Exactly." The girl laughed."This medallion had been given to us from the moon, mother of all stars. It is used when we want to identify a star. Whenever a star touches it, it instantly shines like a star does, and it shines forever."

"When the moon gave me this medallion, almost 100 years ago, she said it would help me recognize my long lost daughter." The retired star continued.

"Well, Susan… you.."

* * *

**_jesus! what a horrible cliffhanger! jejeje! hope you liked this chapter, I certainly do love it! let me know what you think please!_**


	31. Susan's Point of View

_**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but the chapter was too long anyway and I just couldn't keep writing more... just a bit tiring you know... Next chapter will be all about siblings being back in Cair Paravel and I plan on writing the marriage in the second to last chapter!**_

Till then, enjoy Susan's Point of View**!**

Lots of love as always, Kate :)  


* * *

Chapter 31

"Well, Susan…you.."

Three words. Three simple words. How could three words have such an effect on me? How could three words make my head spin? How could three words hit me like a slap round the face? How could three words make me want to collapse?

What did this man just say? Did he actually mean I am a daughter of his? That I am a star? No, that's just not possible. Not probable. Even though I have stopped being logical and stopped trusting with my brain, this was just too much to believe! Too hard to trust! Too impossible to accept! I am no star! I have accepted Narnia, I have accepted I am a Queen of Narnia, I have accepted so many things but this…?

They kept staring at me with eyes full of hope and satisfaction. They both smiled at me gently and kindly. I knew from the beginning something was off about this place… But I never thought these people would be so crazy to believe I am one of them! Yes, that's it! They're just lunatics! They do not know what they're saying! I know it… don't I? Or am I just trying to convince myself? What if Edmund and the others were right? About that shining thing. Was this the big secret Aslan and my parents spoke of? The one that would change my life forever? My curse and blessing?

I felt dizzy. I took a step back and supported myself on the small table.

"Susan, are you alright?" Lilliandil approached me looking concerned. I pushed her away.

"Stay away from me." I spoke slowly but a bit harshly. This was not me. I've never spoken to anyone in such a manner before. What was wrong with me?

"You're lying. I know it!"

I was practically yelling at them now. Why was I being so harsh on them? They just made an honest mistake; there was no reason for me to act like that. So why was I behaving so badly?

"Susan, you need to understand that what we just told you is the truth. If you calm down and think about it, you'll see we are right." Ramandu spoke slowly in a gentle but wary voice.

"No! I don't want to think about it and I won't calm down! You are crazy!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I could feel fresh, hot tears running down my redden cheeks but I paid no attention to them.

"Susan, we aren't crazy. If you think so, then you are calling Aslan crazy as well.." Lilliandil still bore a concerned but kind look on her face. Just like her father… I hate that!

"I don't care! I know I am not your daughter and certainly I am not a star!"

The moment I was falling apart, the door snapped opened and Edmund and Caspian appeared, both holding their swords in their hands and behind them a very scared Lucy. Great…

"What happened? We heard voices and thought that there was some kind of a fight going on. Su?" Caspian spoke first before turning his attention to me.

The moment our eyes met, his hard look melted away and was replaced by concern and puzzlement.

"Su why are you crying? What is going on here? What have you done to her?" he instantly pointed his sword to the old star, ready to defend me.

"We have done nothing to her. She is doing this to herself." Ramandu said.

"Stop! I can't believe you still insist on me being a-a.." I just couldn't bring myself to say it again. For some reason, I just couldn't deny it for a second time.

"My child, you know deep inside we told you the truth. And surely this magical medallion does not lie as well."

I looked at my hand. I still held firmly the silver, star-shaped medallion. Its light was more bright and shining than before. It glittered like the stars on the dark sky. I dropped it, I don't really know if I did it on purpose or if it was accidental. I just know it didn't break when it made contact with the wooden floor. It kept glittering. Like me..

"As hard as you try, it won't break now it has found its owner." Lilliandil informed kindly.

"Can someone please explain to us what is happening?" Caspian practically yelled this time, still his sword raised towards the old man.

"No! Because nothing is true! It's all just a lie! A mean, cruel lie!" I shouted and ran out of the room, pushing everyone out of my way, pushing those that I love away..

I ran out of the house as fast as I could and didn't stop running until I was completely out of breath. I found myself in the forest. I was glad I was there. The huge, tall trees would protect me from everything and everyone I was running away from. I was still in my nightdress the star's daughter had given me. It was light and a little short so I was feeling the cold running up and down my body and my spine shivered every now and then. But I was numb.  
I sank in the hard, grassy ground. I sat up and buried my head in my hands and kept on crying. The old man was right. Even though I was trying harder and harder not to admit it, deep down inside me I knew that he was telling the truth. But god, it's just so hard to believe! I can't just embrace the idea of me once being a huge rock of flaming gas, as Edmund had explained to Lilliandil what stars are in England.

Edmund.

Guess his teasing and mockery about me being a star was actually proven right. Oh, how pleased he'll be to find out! Plus, he'll have some more reasons to mock me.

Was I actually shining whenever I was happy? Whenever I was with Caspian? Did he look at me with such awe because I was glowing? No, no. I can't have such thoughts. It will be like accepting I'm a star and I'm not!

"Why so sad, Daughter of Eve?" Aslan appeared out of nowhere, as usual. And I was starting to wonder who was missing from this party!

"Don't you play it ignorant to me! And I do not understand why you keep calling me 'daughter of Eve'? Daughter of Ramandu is far better! How about Daughter of a star?" I spoke sarcastically.

"I see you found out."

"Yeah, as if you didn't already know I would!"

"You are not doing well, my child. Why are you behaving like that?" he approached me slowly and stood before me.

"How should I act? Like I am happy and grateful that I finally learned the truth? Or as if it's no big deal and act normally?"

"Like Ramandu said you must relax, clear your head and think about it. You will, eventually, come to terms with it and accept who you really are."

"Look, all I want and need right now is to be left alone!"

"Very well, my child."

"And I am not a child anymore! All these things I've been through, all these new experiences have definitely turned me into a more mature person than a child is! So stopping treating me like one!"

"You are in rage, dear one, so I understand and forgive the anger in your words. I will leave you be, but know that I'll always be around. I am always guiding, helping and protecting you."

I regretted my words the moment they left my lips but my pride was too wounded to take them back. I lifted my head to look at the Lion but I only saw a fog to where he was previously standing.

How like him..

After moments had passed, I decided to return to the house. After all, they would be really worried for me and as mad as I was, I couldn't keep them worrying over me. Not to mention, I didn't wish for them to wander off in my search and get lost or hurt or something.

I got up and walked slowly my way back. I remembered the path well. The grass was soft and soothing under my feet but the cold and hard stones pained my soles and heels but I didn't stop nor complained. I just kept walking. I was certain I heard dry leafs and pieces of wood cracking behind me so I turned around alarmed. I called out my siblings and Caspian's name but I got no reply. Thinking it was just my imagination, I continued my path to the house.

I wish I hadn't..

I woke up with my back and neck very sore and my arms and legs numb. Slowly I realized I couldn't move. Not one single move. I struggled a couple of times before finding out I was tied _and_ gagged like I was some kind of a criminal or slave. I 'hhmed' and mooed' and shook violently. I was in a tent, Aslan knows where! After a while, I stop trying to free myself since I realized it was useless. I could hear people walking outside of the tent but they never spoke or made any noise. They just walked around the tent and carried…stuff…

After what it seemed like a century, someone walked in the room. A woman. Her white hair showed that she was once blonde and her eyes were bluish but washed-out, probably because of the years. I felt as if she could look right into my soul with those piercing, merciless eyes of hers.  
Her dress was literally a rag. But it seemed she was comfortable in it. She seemed to be very old but not helpless or weak nonetheless. Quite the opposite actually. She seemed as strong as myself. She carried some sort of a sword. She opened the tent slightly to check up on me and seeing me awake, she came in and approached me with a vicious look.

"So you are a star too, huh? I knew it the moment you and your friends set foot on my island." Her voice was menacing. It surely gave me chills.

"Your island? I thought it is Ramandu's..." I observed perplexed.

"That old man? Yes, he keeps saying that but it's not true. That old goat keeps hiding his whereabouts and especially his other daughter too carefully.. Every time I find them, they just…disappear!" she said angrily and I swear her eyes almost turned red!

What is happening on this island? Is there anybody normal or something?

"Who are you?"

"I am Brogan, my girl. Do you mind telling me your name?" she spoke in a calm but evil kind of manner. I didn't like her. At all.

"Firstly, do _you_ mind telling me why the hell am I tied up like an animal?"

That moment, a man walked in the tent and stood next to Brogan. He had the same piercing eyes with her but his hair was dark and unruly. He had a scar on his left cheek. He seemed muscular and very bad-tempered…

"A little fight in her… She definitely has a spirit of her own… I like that!"he said to his companion but his eyes were glued on me. He looked at me as if I was a prize, with satisfaction but his cold stare showed something I wished I hadn't seen; lust, but in a cold, hard way. Not the way Caspian looked at me.

Caspian.

Oh, how I long to see him. He's the only one that can save me, the ONLY one. I'd give anything to have run into his arms instead of running out of the house. Anything! Even the thought of him makes me calmer, more relaxed. I can focus much more easily on these two persons.

"Do you see that Brogan?" he whispered to her thinking I couldn't hear him. What a perfect arse!

"I do, Dougan, I do… You must be thinking of someone you love very much, don't you lass?" the woman turned to me.

How on earth did she know it? I must have a very puzzled face that she understood that I was thinking of…Caspian…

"Here it is again! The shining… My, my… you must really love him!" she said wickedly.

"Brogan, stop teasing the poor girl! You're distracting her! She must be thinking of her… prince!" he joked and they both burst out laughing.

I could feel my face burning. How dared they! When Caspian finds me, they are so going to pay for this!

"No, Dougan, I think it would more fit if we called him her Knight in shining armor!" she joked back and laughed even harder.

"He is a King, if you must know!" the words were out of my mouth without even realizing it. Uh oh…. Should have kept your mouth shut, Your Highness!

"A King? The signs were right, Brogan… Luck is on our side again! After so many years of misfortune… A star and a king… Would that make you a queen then, little girl?" he roared in laughter irritating me more and more.

"Actually you haven't told us your name yet, lass!"

"I am High Queen Susan the Gentle!" I behaved like an arrogant snob I admit it.

"I'm sorry? Are you the queen of Narnia?" he stared at me in disbelief but pure, evil contentment.

"The Archer Queen of Narnia?" the woman asked.

"I am and you are so lucky I have not my quiver with me!"

"Susan -was it? - look at yourself! Even if you did have your quiver, I am not exactly sure if you could actually…use it!" Dougan mocked again.

"What the hell do you want with me? " I stared at him with hatred and fierceness and I hoped he would get the message.

"Oh, you will see…" he smiled maliciously."Brogan, let's get it over with. Before they find us."

"They?" the witch asked. She seemed like a witch to me anyway!

"The King and his troops… and I suppose one of your brothers, if not both, is with him, huh?"he eyed me suspiciously.

"How do you know the King isn't one of her brothers?" Brogan suggested.

"Fool! She wouldn't be in love with a brother of hers, now, would she?"

"Oh, right.." she mumbled and with no other words, they both grabbed me, untied me, but still dragged me outside.

"I can walk you know!"

They dragged me on a wooden table. I am still wondering how that table didn't collapse or something when they placed me on it. It was so shabby and shaky I was afraid it would break down with me on it.

"Excuse me but you untied me only to tie me on the table? What the heck?"

"How are we supposed to cut out your heart if you are not bound on something?"

What? Cut my..? Why would they…? The shock paralyzed me. I didn't know what to do. Shout hoping someone would hear me and come to my rescue? Fight them off as they bound me?

"What? Why would you want to do that?" I asked trembling.

"Don't you know that the heart of a star brings youth and beauty to whomever eats it?" Brogan said and had a wishful look on her face, probably thinking her own self being beautiful again.

"It's a piece of information I could live without knowing…" I muttered making them laugh, not exactly my goal.

"Point is…you won't live..at all!" the man smiled wickedly.

The witch took out her sword and raised it above me. I started praying to Aslan to let it be painless and quick. I begged Him to watch after my family when I would be gone. And I literally saw my whole life passing right before my eyes! I held my eyes shut tightly and held my breath waiting for the pain to come.

Peter, how I want to see you one last time!  
Edmund, my beloved younger brother I am so glad you became such an amazing person!  
Both you and Peter will make fine Kings of Narnia!  
Lucy, Lucy, joy of my life, how miserable you'll be without me…. I'm sorry I broke my promise to always be there to protect and guide you….  
Caspian…my love…I wish we had more time together. There is so much more to do, to say… Do you know how much I love you? That you are the first and only boy I've ever loved, apart from my brothers?

I was still waiting to feel the cold metal of the blade cut through my chest. But I only heard a swish cutting through the air and the witch's agonized gasp. I opened my eyes only to see her supporting herself on the table, with a dagger through her chest. Her wound wasn't mortal but still it weakened her. Her blood stained my white night gown and flowed on my arms.

I heard a battle cry and turned to my left to see to whom it belonged. Caspian. And Edmund!

My heart skipped a beat when I saw them launching towards my capturers. Caspian ordered Ed to call some help and said he could handle them. My smile grew bigger and bigger. And apparently I was glowing again.. Brogan raised her sword again, despite her pain. Thank Aslan, my Caspian carries more than one daggers on him.  
He engaged himself on a duel with Dougan. As they fought, Brogan's dead body fell almost on me. I tried hard and reached one of the daggers in her chest. With difficulty I pulled it out and cut my ropes. The moment I stood on my feet again –it felt really good by the way!- I saw Dougan on his knees before Caspian and Caspian aimed his sword and ,apparently, Drougan's sword to the man's neck. I had never seen him so raged and his eyes showed no mercy to the man.

"You dared to hurt my Queen…" he stated, looking at him with disdain and hatred. I mean he looked at him like he really, really hated that man. Like he looked at Miraz. But the difference is he didn't even know Drougan…

"Ah, so you are the King that has stolen fair lady's heart! She has been anxiously waiting for you to rescue her." 

I can't believe it! His life is threatened and he mocks the one who's threatening it! What a hideous man!

I went and stood next to Caspian, touching his shoulder lightly. He passed me his own sword and with his free hand he grabbed me by the waist in a protective and possessive way and kept glaring at Dougan.

"I have one request for you. Before you die you must apologize to the Queen." Caspian ordered."Say you're sorry!" he insisted more angered now, pressuring his blade on the man's throat.

"I m sorry… for not killing you earlier!" he didn't have time to laugh since Caspian stabbed his sword in his throat.

I had to bury my head in his shirt as he did that. Evil or not, this person had a life of his own… And I was named the Gentle Queen for a reason…

"My love, are you alright? Did those…animals hurt you?" Caspian dropped his sword and cupped my face gently with his warm palms.

"They didn't… And yes I'm fine. Now that you're here…" I did my best to smile even though my back and legs still were a little sore and ached.

"Caspian, am I shining?" I whispered as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Whenever you're with me…" he smiled obviously finally realizing what my glowing meant.

"Caspian, I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For the way I reacted before… I lost control of my emotions…" I gazed at my feet ashamed.

"Love, it's only normal!" he laughed.

"But still… what would they think of me?"

"Only the best, trust me."

"Caspian, can I ask you something?"

"No, just shut up and let me kiss you!"

I smiled at his words and let myself forget everything and get lost in his kiss, in his love and sweetness. He kissed me gently and carefully, merely brushing my lips with his as if it was our very first kiss. And slowly the kiss became more passionate and lustful. With every kiss, our desire for each other grew bigger and bigger. I still don't understand how he could control himself. He drew me closer and closer, pressing me against his torso. I had to tiptoe as always since he is way taller than me. I wish we could stay like that forever. We broke away and he placed small kisses on my cheeks and forehead and slowly lower and lower, jaw, neck… This was so new to me. So new but pleasurable. I wanted him to keep going forever. But of course, the beautiful moment was destroyed as usual.. I'm starting to wondering if they're doing it on purpose…

"Su? Caspian? Is everything alright?" Lucy's terrified face popped out of a bush nearby before running towards us and holding me tightly."Are you okay?"

"Yes, Lu I'm fine."I smiled and stroke her soft, velvet hair.

"Promise me you won't ever again run away like that!" She shouted and slapped me on the arm.

"I promise! Relax!" she buried her face in my dress and cried.

"Susan! You're alright thank Aslan!" Edmund exclaimed once Lucy let me go. "Jeez, you're covered in blood!" he jumped back frightened causing me, Lu and Caspian laugh.

"It's not my blood, Ed!"

"Oh good." He said and after a long time, he hugged me. It felt so good to be in my brother's arms. Edmund does not feel comfortable with such gestures or with expressing his true feelings so whenever he does I treasure the moment.

"I see she's alright. Well done, my Kings." Ramandu appeared followed by Lilliandil.

I had to look down. I couldn't bear to meet their kind gazes. They were just too good. And I had treated them so badly. Oh, how guilty I felt.

"Look at me, child. Do not feel guilty or sorry. I know it must have been very hard for you to accept it and I'm sure it still is. But I do know you will come to terms with it. You are forgiven if that's what you want to hear." He smiled generously at me, like a father would and I couldn't help but smile back.

Lilliandil approached me and locked me in an embrace. That was a surprise for me I must say but I'm glad I had found a new friend as kind and gentle as her.

"So what happened?"she asked me.

* * *

  
A week later, we returned to the ship and sailed on to the east again. Lord Rhoop stayed behind since he needed a rest of his adventures in the sea. We promised to come back and Lilliandil said that she'd maybe go to Narnia with us. Oh, and Ramandu gave me the medallion that I'm now wearing around my neck.

As far as our journey is concerned, we all felt we approached the world's end, the eastern we went the more intense the feeling. There was much more light than usual. The sun looked twice its usual size. The water was clearer, like pure crystal.  
Another thing is we found something like a submarine kingdom. They were actual Sea People though they didn't seem friendly, not one bit. Only Lucy got friends with a Sea Girl of her age. It's her gift, being always cheerful and making friends!

We've been sailing towards east Aslan knows for how long. One day Reep fell over board and told us of the sweetness of the water. We all tasted it and it was the sweetest and most fresh water I have ever tasted. Delicious! We all felt instantly less hungry or tired or thirsty. And according to Reep we came closer and closer to Aslan's Country.

We finally reached the end of the world. We didn't get to see much since only Reepicheep could go on a longboat accompanied by Eustace. We just stayed aboard the ship and didn't see much since His Country was hidden behind a mist.

We said our goodbyes to both our friends. We were very sorry that we wouldn't see Reepicheep again but only in Aslan's Country. Lucy and I did what we wanted to all along; we hugged him and kissed his head and stroke his fur. He was embarrassed but said nothing.  
We will miss Eustace too. He has changed a lot during this voyage and he has turned into a very likeable and kind person. We know he'll be back so we didn't say goodbye to him. We just told him to pass our regards to his parents and he said he wished he had seen Peter.

"How do you feel now that we're going home?" Caspian wrapped his arms around my waist, embracing me from behind and whispered to me, his breath hot against the soft skin of my exposed neck.

"Happy. But I must say, this voyage was most enjoyable. I always enjoy a good adventure." I whispered back as he kissed my neck and buried his head in my hair.

"How are you coping with the… you know…?"

"Just fine. I can't live my life denying who I really am, denying the truth! It would be like trying to deny that I love you and that you are my life, my world, my everything…" I closed my eyes taking in his scent.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Your Majesty?"

How I love these little games. They just make a relationship…spicy!

"If you look at our position, I think you're the one trying to seduce me." I replied kind of wickedly.

He had still his arm around my waist a little lower than he should and he was still tracing butterfly kisses across the skin of my neck playfully and passionately at the same time.

"Really? I have no idea what you're talking about…" I felt him smile and I couldn't help but grin as well.

Yes, my life is definitely improving since the moment we got in Narnia. I have three beautiful, amazing siblings, a best friend and a husband-to-be. Yes, I wouldn't trade my life for anything in the world. Even if I wasn't a Queen, or Princess or whatever. I have I need everything right here. In my heart…

* * *

_**What do you think? I know it resembles **Stardust** but I wanted to make it a little different and interesting... I hope I succeeded in doing so..  
**_


	32. A picnic and what came of it

_**Hey, everyone! So terribly sorry for the delay but I was busy... I hate, hate, HATE school! Fortunately, Christmas are coming bringing my two weeks off! Anyway, I have a little surprise for you in this chapter! :D Am I the only one who thinks that Caspian is the perfect guy for every girl? I know he is for me! :P**_

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Love, Kate!  


* * *

Chapter 32

"What is the first thing you'll do once we get to Cair Paravel?"Susan broke the silence as the siblings were admiring the sea, yet again.

They had spent almost a year watching this beauty of nature, pondering on whether there is anything more enchanting and peaceful but restless and dangerous at the same time. But every time the answer was negative. They loved the musical and delicate sound of the sea as the waves splashed against the Dawn Treader and they never got bored of it. In a few days they would be back to their home and even though this thought made them immensely happy and content for fulfilling their journey, they knew they would miss this.

"Sleep." Edmund replied instantly.

Truth is, sleeping on a ship wasn't very easy and comfortable. Especially during those horrific hurricanes they had been through.

The girls laughed at his comment.

"Oh and eat, of course." He added shrugging his shoulders stating the obvious.

"I think Ed's suggestions are quite close to mine!" Lucy chirped happily. "But I want to spent a little while with Peter and Sofia first."

"Oh, me too! Jeez, I missed them!" Susan agreed.

"Do you think she'll fit in?" Edmund motioned behind his shoulder with his head.

"Lilliandil? I think she already did!" Lucy observed the star girl chatting vividly with Drinian.

"So it would seem!" Susan said."She looks to be getting along quite well with the Captain…" she added amused.

"Oh, yes she does! Since the day he saved her from falling overboard, during that frightful storm –remember?- she seems to like him…too much!" Edmund  
said grinning devilishly before heading towards the chatting pair.

"What is he doing?" Lucy asked confused but amused in the same time.

"Talking…I guess…" Susan guessed."Let's take a closer look!"

They walked indifferently towards them and stood a little close as so they could listen to thei conversation.

"So what I wanted to ask the two of you…" Edmund said."Please invite me to your marriage!"

At first, the couple looked at him confused but as they started rethinking the Just King's words emotions of embarrassment and irritation replaced their puzzled ones.

"Edmund!" the two sisters exclaimed.

"What? I haven't seen Peter for so long! And Eustace is gone too! Who am I supposed to tease?"

"Hey, what are you up to?" Caspian said descending the stairs behind them.

"Victim found!" Edmund mumbled causing a giggle out of his younger sister but a death glare from Susan.

"Nothing in particular. Just Edmund enjoys teasing innocent people." Susan said and hugged his waist.

"Oh, the usual." Caspian said before placing a small kiss on her temple.

"Shut up lovebirds! And please go get a room!" he said as the couple kissed."No, wait, I mean a cabin! Go get a cabin!" he corrected himself with a smile of satisfaction but the three other royals only laughed.

* * *

"We're here! We're here! Wake up, boys! Uppie, uppie, up!" Lucy stormed in the King's cabin and jumped on their beds.

"Lucy…" the eldest King only said and covered his head under his soft pillow. But after being forced by the little girl he got out of his bed groaning.

Edmund, however, made no complains until Caspian stood silently next to his still sleeping form, lowered his head above his and screamed at the top of his lungs."Wake up Sleeping Beauty! I'm going to kiss you if that's what it takes to take you out of bed!"

Of course, the Just King shot his head up immediately and sat up on his bed looking at Caspian with wide eyes.

"I knew it would work…!" Caspian grinned mischievously.

"You'd seriously do it?" Edmund asked I disbelief.

"Have you lost your mind King Edmund?" it was Caspian's turn to ask in disbelief.

"Then why did you wake me? And in such horrible manner?"

"If I'm going down, you going down with me!" he replied glancing meaningfully to a very amused Lucy.

"Jerk…" Edmund muttered and got out of his bed in a very un-kinglike manner causing Caspian to grin and Lucy laugh harder than she already did.

"So what's the big deal that got me out of my bed and interrupted my wonderful dreams so early?"

"We're here! Only five hours left to reach Cair Paravel!"' Lucy clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Really? That's great, Lu! Did you tell Susan?" Caspian said.

"No, I didn't wish to wake her up…"

At that, Edmund looked at her through bloodshot, murdering eyes, his lips on a firm line and his fists clenched as he tried to contain himself.

"You…didn't…wish…to wake…her! To the contrary, you woke…me!"

"Ed, you need to relax! I can make out fumes coming out of your head and ears…!" Caspian joked but regretted it as soon as the youngest King turned his piercing gaze on him too.

"Please don't kill me!" Caspian said in a fake, pleading voice.

Susan had a peaceful sleep, filled with many, many beautiful dreams of her and her beloved family. However, her perfect dreams were interrupted as a terrified Caspian stormed in her cabin followed by a very angry Edmund who cursed and shouted at him. She sat up and tried to figure out what was happening. She was still sleepy and it took her a few seconds to realize that Edmund was after her husband-to-be. Caspian ran towards her and put her in front of him as a shield, stealing glances at Edmund behind her shoulder once in a while.

"Please don't let him hurt me!"

"Hurt you?" Susan said and paused as she yawned."Why would he want to hurt you?"

"Because that buffoon of yours helped Lucy wake me up!" Edmund yelled and ran towards them but Susan pushed him away. She may be sleepy but she still had her reflexes, something that Caspian was glad to see since that meant she could be prepared for any sort of danger and protect herself.

"Ed, come on! Big deal! You need to chill out. Gather your wits!" Susan suggested but couldn't help but notice she was actually teasing him a bit.

Edmund was ready to throw himself on them when Lucy walked in the room, carrying a tray filled with delicious dishes and drinks.

"Hey, I brought you breakfast. Please, Eddie, forgive me!"

"I will consider your proposal, but I'm not making any promises!" he eased a little.

"Please, please, please?" she pushed out her lower lip trying to look cute. Or actually cuter.

"Oh, okay, you're forgiven!" Edmund exclaimed, grabbing the tray of her hands and exiting the room hastily.

"Hey, come back! There are some of us who are hungry as well!" Susan yelled at the open door.

"Do not worry, love. I'm going right away to make you a breakfast for the Queen you are!" Caspian gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and made his way to the door.

"Caspian, you don't have to." She said mincingly but not really meaning it.

"Yes, I have. I must make it up to you for waking you up like this and not even saying good morning!" he insisted with a smile on his handsome features and left the room.

Susan threw herself on her soft pillows bearing a loving, daydreaming look.

"Thinking of Caspian, are we?" Lucy climbed on the bed next to her.

"Does it show?"

"Sister, you are glowing! Again!" the little girl grinned.

The Gentle Queen threw one of her pillows on her. "Oh, shut up!"

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Lucy's happy scream cut through the air as she ran with top speed towards her older brother among the crowd in the docks. Peter lifted her up and twirled her, laughing with joy at his youngest sister.

"Lu! I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" she said and hugged him by the neck.

"Hey, you've grown!" he observed noticing how his sister didn't need to tiptoe anymore to reach his neck.

"What did you expect, Pete? To have a sister at the size of a mushroom forever?" Edmund approached smiling.

"Ed, you idiot! Come here." The boys hugged each other.

"Weird as it may sound, I missed you and your annoying comments!"

"And I missed having someone to address my annoying comments to!"

They laughed and hugged again and a few moments later, Caspian and Susan arrived, holding hands, smiling gloriously to the High King. Susan, as expected, ran joyously towards her brother with her arms open.

"Hope you didn't do anything stupid while I was away, Your High Majesty!" she joked.

"Of course not! I was anxiously waiting you to return so that we can do something stupid together!"

They laughed merrily and broke away so that Caspian could greet him too.

"Caspian! How are you my friend?" they hugged and patted each other on the shoulder.

"Never been better! And you?"

"I'm great! I have so many things to tell you!"

"Well, we've got a couple of things to say too…" Caspian informed with a grin on his face, while he wrapped an arm around Susan's waist.

They found Sofia waiting for them in the throne room, Trumpkin and Glenstorm waiting for them as well. She had a sweet, gentle smile on her face. Her brown hair was pinned on a delicate bun and two or three strands were falling freely on her shoulders and her green eyes were sparkling with happiness.  
The two sisters hugged her lovingly followed by Edmund and Caspian. All six of them were delighted to be together again. Their family complete and loving.  
They decided to go to the library and discuss their news.

* * *

  
"Eustace? Our annoying little cousin Eustace?" Peter stared at them in disbelief."What was he doing here?"

"Apparently, he was sent here so that he'd stop being such a brute and become a more… likable person. And he did!" Susan pointed out.

"That's a little hard to believe… How could he…?"

"Ed, why don't you say what happened?"

Edmund told Eustace's story with every little detail intriguing Peter and Sofia's interest more and more especially when he told them Eustace's transformation into a dragon.

"Wow, that is…. Something…." Peter was speechless as he processed everything he heard.

"There is something else as well that captured my interest." Sofia said."You said something about slaves?"

All in all, they told them all their adventures except Susan's. She wanted to tell them herself.

"Su, everything all right?" Peter requested with concern.

"Yes! Why do you think that something's wrong?"

"I don't know, you look…different! But not in a bad way.."

"Well, there is something I should tell you… Well, uumm, here it goes…" she was still trying to find the right way to say it and not give a heart attack to her brother."Remember all these times you and Ed said how I glow when I'm happy?"

"Yes…" he knitted his eyebrows.

"Good. Remember that big secret about me that Aslan said it would be both my blessing and curse?"

"Yes…? You found out what it is then!" he said hopefully.

"Yes, yes she did. But please sit back down. You'll need it so that you can jump up when she tells you what it is!" Edmund teased but Peter did sit in his chair waiting impatiently his sister to finish.

"Well, in Ramandu's Island…"

"The star you talked about?"

"Yes. There I found out that I am his daughter." She said simply and hoped he would get the message.

"That's impossible. Firstly, we have the exact same parents hence we are siblings. Secondly, that would make you a star!" he said and started laughing.

The looks he received from the four royalties made him realize that he had just spoken the words Susan could not.

"Are you actually serious?"

"Yes, Peter… I am a star…" she said gently.

Peter sat still for a moment, staring off at space. He looked at his sister again, searching her eyes for a confirmation.

"You are a WHAT?" he shouted, jumping off his chair.

Sofia remained in hers looking the girl in bewilderment. She knew nothing was impossible in Narnia but she never would have thought of something like that. It was just too weird, too improbable! And yet true…

"Told ya…" Edmund said but Peter ignored him.

"But how…?"

"I will explain to you another time, once you have recovered from your shock! Now, I think all four of us are quite famished!" Susan said looking at the rest of them expectantly.

"Oh, I think the cook has made a delicious meal for us! Let us head for the dining hall." Sofia suggested and all of them stood up.

"I have a better idea.." Susan said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

  
"Well, a picnic! What a splendid idea!" Lucy said for the twentieth time.

They had all mounted their horses and were now heading towards the river Rush. The place there was just magical, so beautiful and pure as if it was made by a god's hand. Beams of sunlight were coming through the brunches of the tall trees, shining on the small rocks and dry leaves. They were almost there. They decided not to be too close to the river since they didn't know what dangers could be hidden there so they set their tablecloth and dishes at a clearing close to it. It was the perfect spot. They could hear the water flowing endlessly with its melodious song and that song made them feel more relaxed. The Gentle Queen's idea was definitely a splendid idea.

"Yes, Lu. We know. You haven't stopped repeating it since the moment Susan suggested it!" Edmund said groaning a little but not being angry, just annoyed as they dismounted their horses.

"Lu, Sofia, give me a hand here. Boys, would you care bringing some water since someone consumed every drop we had in the flasks?" Susan requested looking accusingly at the three Kings of Narnia.

"Hey, don't give us that look! Men get easily thirstier than women!" Peter protested.

"Do they really think their men?" Lucy whispered causing a giggle out of the elder girls.

"Do you really think you're women?" Edmund asked with a dark look.

"No but we _know_ that we are smarter than any man." Susan replied."Or boy…"

Groaning the two brothers grabbed the flasks, tossed two in Caspian's hands, who looked utterly amused, and the three of them headed to the river, leaving three giggling girls behind.

"So, tell us, has Peter overcome his shyness?" Susan addressed her Telmarine friend.

"What do you mean?" the girl raised a brow.

"Has he asked to court you yet?"

"Oh, well, you know… I wanted to- I mean, _we_ wanted to tell you once we were all together but since you have asked me I cannot-." Sofia started babbling.

Susan raised a hand to shush her. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"I suppose something similar happened between you and Caspian, huh? Because I remember you started the journey not talking to one another and now you are even happier than before!" Sofia observed and the blush and timid smile on Susan's face confirmed her statement.

"Su, do you want to tell me whether you are hiding something? And if yes, I want to know what that is!" Lucy almost ordered.

"Well, the day we fought those Calormene pirates I kind of…asked him to… m-a-r-r-y me…"

The two girls screamed as loud as they could and hugged Susan congratulating her.

"But I see no ring!" Sofia sounded a little disappointed, taking the Queen's palm in her own.

"Well, I believe that now we have returned, sooner or later…" she trailed off meaningfully earning another scream from the girls.

"Oh, how wonderful! Now all we need is to find Ed a girl too!" Lucy squealed in glee.

"Not just yet little sister!" Edmund's voice sounded a bit distant but they saw his figure walking towards them amongst the trees and bushes. "I want to enjoy my freedom while I'm still young! Love is not in my list of goals."

"For the moment, brother. Because one day someone will catch your eye and then you'll have to watch your tongue!" Susan replied.

"Whatever! Why were you screaming like that before, anyway?" he changed the subject.

"Nothing, just… girls' stuff…" Lucy smirked and winked to the girls behind her.

"I'm glad I was not around to hear any of it!" he said once he had finally reached them and placed the flasks on the tablecloth as well.

"We're glad you weren't around to hear it too!" Sofia replied smiling.

Edmund only rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the older Kings who were arriving as well.

"What took you so long?" he yelled at them, hoping to get their attention since they seemed too focused on a conversation of their own.

"It's none of your business, Ed!" Peter answered with an angelic smile.

Both the High King and the Telmarine seemed very pleased and their smiles and eyes were full of pure satisfaction and agreement as they looked each other. Susan looked at them curiously. Caspian caught her gaze and winked playfully at her and the Queen, though still puzzled, smiled lovingly at him. Unlike Edmund, Caspian gave the two flasks he carried to Susan and Lucy and Peter kept one for him and passed the other one to Sofia.

"What has gotten you in such fine mood, Your Highnesses?" Susan finally asked.

"Let's just say, everything is going according to the plan!" Caspian replied merrily as he sat down and patted the spot beside him.

Susan let the matter drop and sat next to Caspian but they both knew she would ask again and again until he told her what it is. She kissed him on the cheek and the six adolescents started their meal chattering and laughing merrily.

"So tell us about this Lilliandil," Sofia suggested "what is she like?"

"Nothing much." Caspian shrugged his shoulders."Wha?" he exclaimed with his mouth full as Edmund looked at him dumbfounded.

"Are you nuts? The girl is the most gorgeous, breathtaking, beautiful-." He started enumerating adjectives to describe the star girl.

"We got it, we got it. But to me she's not the most gorgeous, breathtaking and whatever girl in the world!"

"And who is?" Edmund asked, forgetting for a moment Susan.

"Well, she's standing right beside me and is actually leaning her head on my shoulder." The King replied, looking at Edmund sullenly.

Susan's delighted 'awww' and sweet kiss on the cheek replaced his dark look with a bright, filled with love one. He wrapped his arm around her and whispered something to her ear. Susan smiled and nodded her head in agreement before continuing finishing the pie Mrs. Beaver had made especially for them. The rest of the group looked at them curiously and Edmund with some disgust as they exchanged sweet words and kisses. Once they had finished feeding each other, they stood up.

"If you'll excuse us…" Caspian said and Susan could swear she saw her older brother wink at him.

"You are excused. But don't be late. It starts getting darker and we have to return to Cair early." Peter said smiling.

They both nodded and left holding hands. He led her amongst the trees to another clearing, next to the river where they could clearly see the sun setting behind the mountains. It was quite enchanting for Susan since she always enjoyed little miracles like that one. She kept wondering what he wanted to tell her that could not wait. He ran a nervous hand through his always unruly hair, one of the many things Susan loved about him, and took a few glances anywhere but her most of the time.

"Cas, what is it? You seem disturbed." She grabbed his hand in hers and looked him in the eyes concerned.

"Disturbed? No love, I am anything but disturbed!"

"Then why do you look so… uncomfortable?"

"Well, I'm neither disturbed nor uncomfortable. I'm just uneasy. Unsure is actually a better term."

He put a finger on his lips pensively and raised his head, looking to the sky, obviously avoiding her gaze. But she cupped his cheek with her small hand and made him look in her eyes again.

"Whatever it is you feel unsure about, you'd better say it. You know how curious and persistent I am!"

"Yes, doll, you have mentioned it quite a few times!" he laughed lightly to lighten the mood.

"So spit it out!"

"You got to close your eyes, first." He said after a moment of thinking. He looked slightly more confident than before but still uncomfortable.

"Okay!" she did as she was told grinning widely excited. "But make it quick! It has gotten dark already! Peter will worry!"

She heard him move his hands, patting his body and she knitted her brows not understanding what he was doing. She heard the dry leafs that covered the soft, grassy ground crack and she guessed he had moved one or two steps backwards. She couldn't stop smiling. She was amused by his unusual behavior and intrigued by what was causing it. They were still holding hands and she sensed his pulse fastening bit by bit and his hand got sweaty. Whatever it was that made him feel so unsure and nervous was probably something really, really good but he was silly enough to think she wouldn't like it. That was just stupid because everything he had done for her always made her smile.

"Can I open them now?" she asked impatiently.

"Not yet. I am still… thinking…"

He could now feel the drops of his cold sweat run down his back and that only made him more nervous. He closed his eyes and lowered his head trying to remember what he wanted to say, what Peter told him to say. Yes, he remembered everything perfectly. He thanked Peter who had helped him so much. But he couldn't understand why he was so uneasy. It was clear she wanted to do this. She had asked him to in the first place! It was just absurd! Still…some part of him could not accept the fact that a girl -no, woman!- that a woman like her loved him. Why did she, anyway?_It's not the right time for such thoughts. Just be a man and ask her! _he thought. He took a deep breath.

"Love, seriously, you're starting to worry me!" she broke the silence after a moment.

"Yes, yes. I am sorry. Count to twenty and then open your eyes." He said and swept the sweat on his forehead.

With his free hand, he took out of his pocket a small box. He heard her counting slowly and he tried to replay his 'speech' in his mind, hoping not to mess up. _This is what you could say but in my opinion it is better to speak from the heart. _Peter's wise words echoed in his mind.

"Eighteen,"

Stop being such an idiot and relax.

"Nineteen,"

It is time. Open the box.

"Twenty!" she finished triumphantly."Can I open them now?" she asked again.

"Yes…"

She opened her eyelids and blinked a little. The moon had, now, taken its place on the sky. It wasn't too high but it was high enough to give a silver glow to the river's clear water. Something sparkling caught her attention. She lowered her head a little and gasped at the sight.

"Oh, Caspian… what…?" she stammered not really knowing what to say.

He held up to her a small, open box with a sparkling ring in it. It was exactly the type of ring she liked. Simple and beautiful. It only had a small jewel on it. She took it eagerly and slipped it in her finger. It was just the right size.

"It is sapphire, so that it can match your beautiful eyes, the eyes that have captured and bewitched me, body and soul."he confessed. _Yes, speaking from the heart was so much better!_

She still didn't know what to say. Her eyes went back and forth as she glanced at him and the ring simultaneously. He was looking at her expectantly. She knew what she had to say but she wanted to hear the question first.

"Will you be my wife?"

She covered her mouth her hands and gasped. It's not like she wasn't expecting this. Well, actually she wasn't expecting him to give her a ring in this way since she had already asked him to marry her. Tears started forming in her wide, crystal-blue eyes.

"What do you think!"

His perfect lips formed a wide smile as he stood up and hugged her lifting her up and twirling her around. Once he placed her on the ground again, he locked his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. It was official. She would be his forever and he hers. They had Peter's consent but apparently she had already guessed. She placed her white, cold palms on his warm neck and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. How stupid he had been to have any doubts of her rejecting him. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't understand why he had them in the first place. He decided to push those thoughts away and concentrate on their perfect moment. When they both got breathless, they broke away and looked deeply in each other's eyes.

"Love, you know that right now you are glowing brighter than the moon itself, don't you?"

"I thought I would. Any woman, star or not, would be shining like I am if she knew she would marry someone like you."

She gave him one of those gentle smiles of hers that always made his heart melt. He smiled back and pressed his forehead on hers, kissing her nose before kissing her lips again. He felt her pulling away but reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" he knitted his brows afraid he did something stupid.

"Nothing's wrong except the fact that we must go back before Peter gets all paranoid! After all, we do have to return to Cair Paravel."

"Alright. I have an idea…" he said putting on his mischievous but so gorgeous grimace she loved so much."Race you there?"

He started jogging off before she had even time to react. She raised her hands in a questioning manner and looked at him confused before starting running as well, trying to catch up with him.

* * *

  
"What is taking them so long?" Edmund asked for the third time, tapping his fingers on the ground.

"Well, this kind of things take their time…" Peter's voice trailed off and three pairs of puzzled but suspicious eyes focused on him.

"Do you know something that we don't?" Sofia looked him deep in the eyes.

"I might know something…"

"Oh, don't play with us! Say what they're doing!" Lucy and Sofia were now on top of him with the youngest sitting on his chest while the eldest grabbing his shirt."Say it!"

"Alright, alright! He's proposing to her!" he confessed as his little sister threatened to start pinching and tickling him.

"WHAT?" all three of them exclaimed in unison, looking Peter with wide eyes.

"And you're not upset about it? Like…at all?" Edmund asked.

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know. You are always so protective, especially of Su and Lu… I know you have always believed no man is good enough for either…" the Just King explained while the youngest Queen nodded her head violently in agreement.

"That's right. You have!" she said.

"Lu, stop it! You're reminding me of the Duffers!" Edmund looked at her menacingly.

"Sorry…" the girl looked down.

"Anyway, no, I decided that Caspian is worthy. I mean I know he loves her more than we can imagine and I know he'll give her everything she needs. I want her to be happy and I know she'd never be away from him. Anyway, I trust Caspian and I trust Susan with him. I am certain that nothing will ever happen to her under his protection." He said sincerely.

"Thank you, brother." Susan's voice came from behind and every head looked to the couple's direction.

They both looked happier than ever and bore a look of gratitude on their faces when they looked at the High King. Susan freed herself from Caspian's embrace and run to her, now standing, brother. They hugged lovingly and whispered to each other their love and gratitude. A few more tears escaped Susan's gentle face and Peter only tightened his embrace around her. Once, the siblings broke away, Susan sat beside her younger siblings and Sofia and received their congratulations and hugs. Caspian hugged Peter and whispered him his 'thanks' and Peter made him promise to always look out for his younger sister, something he already did but Peter just needed to hear it.

"Now we must really go back. Everyone will worry." Sofia suggested

So they all returned to the castle happy and pleased with each other's happiness. They kept talking about the night's most exciting event and the girls drove Susan mad talking unstoppably about her wedding dress and invitations and cake and… But she didn't care one bit. She actually enjoyed it. But she decided she wanted to be actually a part of that particular conversation and not just an outsider so the only way to stop their talking was…

"So how's it going between you and my brother?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Your brother? Well,..uhm.. you know…" the girl blushed violently hence started stammering.

"Yes, indeed, I know! Why don't you let Ed and Caspian know too?"

"You know?" Peter exclaimed surprised.

"Oh, yes!" she said seeming to enjoy putting her brother in an uncomfortable situation.

He only sighed and shook a dismissive hand."I'm not surprised… You seem like you know just about everything…"

"And this is a proof to what I said before." She said triumphantly."I know that as a young woman I am smarter than any man!"

The boys only sighed irritated but didn't say a word while the girls gave high fives to one another smiling wickedly.

"Women…" Edmund muttered causing everybody to laugh.

"You know I missed this." Susan observed. "Being with all of you and having so much fun. You know I love you all very much, don't you?"

"Oh, to tell the truth I missed this too. And we love you too, Su." Peter looked behind his shoulder and smiled at her.

Of course his words were followed by everyone else saying to each other that they love them until they all ended up racing with their horses.

"Ha! I win!" Edmund exclaimed victoriously when he reached the castle's gate.

"Think again little brother." Caspian smiled wickedly at him and cracked when he saw Edmund's grimace. He had beat him for just two steps and Edmund started cursing and shouting.

"Your Highness, not to seem rude but I feel a little uncomfortable." His horse spoke timidly.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, Phillip." He patted his horse's mane apologetically before sticking his tongue out to a grinning Caspian.

* * *

_**So tell me did you like it? I Love it! Comments, please?**_


	33. The Royal Marriage

_**And here it is, The Royal Marriage! So much work and time on this chapter! It is a little more fluffy just because I was in a good mood! I hope everyone will like it! Thank you for your reviews! Please keep it up!**_

Kisses and Hugs, Kate :)  


* * *

Chapter 33

"So tell me how did it go?"

Sofia stared at her Queen and best friend with big eyes, filled with bliss and joy. The Gentle Queen had just entered her bedchamber and apparently she couldn't contain her enthusiasm. She took her by the hand and sat her on her bed looking anxiously at the Telmarine girl waiting for an answer with her hands on her hips. She really was excited about her and her brother wasn't she? Well, if she had an older brother she would be acting like this if he proposed to her best friend. Sofia squealed in a girlish, merry manner, covering her mouth with her hands and looked at Susan through squinted eyes. Susan stared back at her thrilled and impatient to hear the, obviously, good news.

"He asked my hand in marriage!" she exclaimed after a moment.

"Well, yes, we already know that! I'm actually asking you, how he did it!" Susan stated.

"Well, it was nothing special but to me it was perfect!" she said and had a daydreaming look on her face.  
**  
**_Sofia was in the dayroom where the six of them usually passed their free time together. She was all alone since it was late afternoon and everyone else was busy. She was curled up on the couch. She had one of her favourite books in her hands and was rereading it with pure excitement as if it was the very first time she read it. She usually enjoyed very much rereading stories and fairytales. All the magic that poured into her, out of these books, made her feel more carefree and relaxed. She liked to believe that all stories have a happy ending and she was more than happy to see that hers was one of them. Being in Narnia, FREE, the royal family were her most trusted friends and the High King of Narnia was courting her and actually in love with her. What a perfect life! She took a sip from her hot cup of tea and feeling the pleasurable burning of the liquid run through her body, she let a content sigh._  
_  
"What's making you smile so beautifully?" Peter's voice snapped her out of her thoughts._  
_  
She blushed at his comment and patted the spot beside her. He walked eagerly towards her, smiling one of his handsome, crooked smiles of his and sat beside her before kissing her sweetly._  
_  
"Nothing special. Just thinking of how perfect my life is." She said and purred as she cuddled in his arms. The book fell off her hands on the cold floor with a small thumb but she didn't bother picking it up. She was much too comfortable in his arms._  
_  
"No, no, leave it." She whispered putting a hand on his as he moved to grab it._  
_  
"You know, sweetie, I hate to destroy this for you but I want to show you something." He said his voice just above a whisper. He feared that talking in a louder voice would destroy the perfection of the serenity and tranquility of the moment. He loved those moments when words couldn't express what they felt for each other but silence was the best and only way. He didn't regret it one bit he took the courage and asked her permission to court her. His sisters were right after all._  
_  
"Can it not wait a while?" she complained playfully._  
_  
"I wish it could."_  
_  
"Alright. Show me!" she said and stood up._  
_  
He only smiled at her reaction and took her hand asking her to not question him where he was taking her no matter how curious she got. Her playful grunt was the reply he got which made him smile even brighter and led her before some door hidden behind a red, thick curtain. With a small key, he unlocked the door while she waited patiently as he did so. Millions of questions were crossing her mind but she didn't say a word as she had promised. She giggled as he started speeding up his pace once they entered what looked like a secret passage. Not much time had passed before they reached a narrow flight of stairs. They started climbing the stairs still holding hands._  
_  
"Are we there yet?" she asked breathlessly not being able to hold her questions any longer._  
_  
He only shushed her and kept climbing. After what seemed like an hour for the girl the stairs came to an end before a small wooden door, like the one Peter had unlocked moments ago. He unlocked it with the same key and opened it as he smiled gloriously down to her._  
_  
"Welcome my lady to the Tower of Light." He announced pushing the door open behind him._  
_  
Tower of Light he said and he was absolutely right. The golden light of the sun was brighter than ever before. She had spent lots of afternoons watching the sunset but never before had she looked upon a bigger and brighter afternoon sun. Before them, laid the whole city of Cair Paravel as well as the magnificent castle itself.

* * *

_**  
****"**Whoa, whoa, hold it. That is 'nothing special'?" Susan stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Yes, I mean, it's not as beautiful as the place Caspian asked you to marry him-."

"What are you talking about? It's even better!" the Queen cut her off still in disbelief.

"Well, you know better you've seen both places any way!"

"No! I haven't! Sof he took you to a place none of us but him, and now you, knew! And by your description it's just beautiful!"

"Really? How wonderful!" Sofia mumbled in glee."Now may I continue with my story?"

"You may." The Queen replied earning a playful glare.  
**

* * *

**_Sofia stared at the sight with pure, pleasurable disbelief. Peter found adorable the way her lips had slightly parted from the shock and her eyes had grown a little bigger. He embraced her from behind, resting his head on her bare shoulders and listened to the steady beating of her heart. She sighed deeply._  
_  
"Peter it's just… beautiful. Why did you bring me up here?"_  
_  
"You know it's something I've always wanted to show you but never had the time." He said truthfully but Sofia noticed something else in his voice._  
_  
"Is it me or is there an 'and' in your voice?"_  
_  
He laughed at her comment and turned her slowly to face him.  
__  
"My clever Telmarine Queen-to-be." He said and her eyes widened a bit more."Judging from your expression you must have already guessed what I really mean to tell you."_  
_  
He sighed and with a slightly trembling hand, he took a ring out of his pockets.  
__  
"You know I, unlike Caspian, am not very good with speeches especially when it comes down to being emotional so will you give me the honour of calling you my Queen and wife?"

* * *

_**  
**"Awww! So romantic! My baby brother is growing up!" Susan said in glee.

"I thought Peter was older than you?" Sofia narrowed her eyes.

Susan only smiled."Yes, but he does have behave like a baby most of the time. Just like Ed."

"What about Caspian, Suzy?" Sofia smiled cheekily at her friend biting her tongue at her provocatively.

"Oh, shut up! Fine, I admit it! I am going to marry a baby!" she joked throwing her hands in surrender.

"Su, promise not to tell anybody before Peter and I announce it!"

"I promise, I promise!"she reassured her. "Anyway, what happened next?"

"Well, I cried, he kissed me, he gave me the ring, I accepted, end of story!"

"Well, _that_ was common!" Susan observed teasingly."I am sorry I have to leave you though. I promised Lucy to sleep with her tonight because she missed the old days! I would invite you too but I am sure you have lots of things you want to do right?"

"Oh, you bet! I am going right away to make a list of…." Sofia kept babbling the list and Susan had to chuckle to herself as she watched her friend running up and down the room searching for a pen and a piece of paper and then storming out of it. Well, at least now she wouldn't occupy herself with hers and Caspian's marriage but her own!  
She sat for a moment on the bed of her friend pondering of how their lives had changed for the better before exiting it as well. On her way to her sister's chambers she bumped into Caspian who was exiting Peter's chambers with a content smile.

"My, aren't you in a fine mood today!" she observed delighted.

Smiling even more widely when he saw her, he jogged slightly to her. He scooped her up a little causing a giggle out of her and kissed her passionately, pouring all his love and desire in that kiss. They had no time for each other ever since the day after the return from their voyage. And that day they hadn't even met at breakfast since Caspian and Edmund were needed in town to solve a problem between a family of Telmarines and a family of badgers. They smiled on each other's lips before kissing lovingly again. Susan was more than happy to be in his arms after a stressful day.

"I missed you." He said once they broke apart.

"Well, you should!" she joked but apparently he thought she was serious since his face lost his extremely happy smile and his eyes darkened as he gazed at her hurt."Cas, I'm only joking! Chill!" she exclaimed cupping his face as he sighed relieved.

"Anyway, I never realized that my elder brother is capable of putting you in such a great mood! What did he tell you?" she asked suspiciously, being perfectly confident of knowing Caspian and Peter's chat.

"Oh, nothing special…" he shook his hand dismissively but his genuine, I-know-something-extremely-important smile told her otherwise.

"It seems I will be listening to this quote a lot today. And it will always mean the exact opposite!"

"What do you mean?" the young King knitted his brows.

"Nothing…" Susan said indifferently."It's just that I had a talk with Sofia that's all… Nothing special!"

It was his turn to look at her suspiciously. Did she know? He grabbed her gently by the elbow, stopping her determined and quite fast pace towards her sister's chamber.

"Do you know something?"

"Do _you_ know something?" she asked him back.

"I might…know something…" he replied cautiously.

"I might know something too."

_Whoa! What does she know? She is very fast at her responses. And her manners are most suspicious and weird. If she's trying to trick me into giving away something, it won't work._

"What do you know?" he chose his words carefully.

"Oh, no I can't tell you unless you tell me what you know."

_She's smart. I mean smarter than I thought. I'll have to be very careful with my answers; I don't want to give away anything. I promised Peter it would be a secret._

Little did he know his beloved Queen had the exact same thoughts.

"I can't tell you what I know." He said observing her reaction.

"I can't tell you what I know either."

"Okay, fine!" he said trying to let go of the subject. They stayed in silence for a while looking anything but each other but trying to steal a glance or two to one another trying to figure out what they knew. Susan avoided his gaze and the King only shook his head.

"You don't know!" he exclaimed.

Susan stubbornly crossed her arms on her chest looking at him straight into his eyes with determination and…challenge? She was certain he knew something but he had to tell otherwise she would betray her friend if she told him first. _Well, this only leaves me with one option._

"Fine! I'll go to Pete's bedroom and ask him myself and I'm sure he will tell me that thing that I think that I know!" she said in a loud, threatening voice and spun fiercely on her heals toward Peter's room. Caspian immediately run after her to stop her. So she did know. But still he didn't want Peter to know that someone else knew what he had trusted him with.

"Wait! You know!"

"Yeah! And you know!" she pointed an accusing finger to him.

"Of course I know! I gave him the idea!"

"What? You told him how to prop-! Oh by Aslan!" she exclaimed surprised.

"So she told you. She said Peter she wouldn't tell anyone until the official announcement."

"Well, she couldn't hide it from me since I'm her best friend and she needed to tell somebody."

Caspian knew she was right. No one can hide for long such an amazing event, something so important that will mark their lives forever. He comprehended fully Sofia so he didn't say anything.

"Well, at least I don't have to hide it from you. It would have been very hard if I did." He said relaxing a bit and approaching her slowly staring at the floor.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same too." She agreed rubbing gently his shoulder in understatement."Oh, and for the record, your idea was amazing."

She touched lightly her nose on his and now Caspian was fully relaxed and held her close to him.

"Thank you. I actually wanted to propose to you there but I just couldn't wait for us to return to Cair. So I decided I wanted Peter to take Sofia there. So that they would remember that day as something really, really special. After all, I knew Peter had _no_ idea where to propose to her." He said emphasizing his last words causing a giggle out of Susan.

"Oh, my sweet love that was so kind of you. Peter will be eternally grateful to you for that trust me!"

"I trust you." He whispered and after one last kiss he let her head back to Lucy's room who should have been more than impatient for her sister's arrival.

* * *

"Hey, where are they going? Why are they drugging Caspian?" Susan exclaimed concerned as she watched from her balcony her two brothers drugging Caspian by his elbows towards three already saddled horses. Caspian noticed her and, as he walked backwards, he managed to blow her a kiss and wave her goodnight with an innocent look.

"It is the day before your wedding, Su." Lucy said as if it was obvious.

"Your point?" Susan still watched with a puzzled look the boys who mounted their horses.

"Do you not remember the customary?" the little girl stood beside her, making her sister look at her but she rolled her eyes seeing the still puzzled look on Susan's features."It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!"

"Oh, puh-lease!" she emphasized, rolling her eyes and letting go of the railing she didn't know she hadn't been holding strongly."Old wives' tales for little children and illiterate people! I don't mean to be racist or anything or to sound superior, I really don't, but it's the truth."

"Well, everyone else in this castle thinks otherwise." Lucy informed. "The Professor was the one that put the idea in their heads."

Susan was surprised to hear that. She thought Dr. Cornelius to be a man who believed in facts as well as magic but not in superstitions. Surely he didn't believe that. He was just joking. Of course! She remembered a talk she had with the Professor and Edmund on the matter and he had made it clear that he was very annoyed by Miraz's superstitious and prejudiced manners. Well, it made no difference who had told them but why they had actually to leave the castle. Why couldn't they just lock themselves in a room or stay away from them for the day? If they didn't return in time for the wedding she will surely make them feel sorry for it!

"Looks like the grooms ran away!" Sofia entered the room with a genuine smile.

"So it would seem." Susan said."Why do you look so happy about it?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow! And to Narnia's High King! But what is most important is that I love him and he loves me back! Need I say more?"

Susan smiled gently at her and nodded lightly in agreement. The eyes of the girl that stood before her were so bright and filled with joy and happiness. Susan was happy for her. She must have suffered very much in her past life. She deserved more than anyone to be happy and to have her every wish granted. She hugged the girl.

"No, dear. This is more than enough to make someone as happy as you."

The three girls spent their day together. They took care of each other's hair, makeup and gown. They chatted vividly about how they imagine their weddings and their lives after. Lucy of course kept saying how she wanted to grow up and have the same luck as them but she was patient enough and to tell the truth she wasn't ready to lose her childish innocence and her childhood as well. She liked being free from responsibilities and strong emotions. She only hoped she would be blessed with a man like Caspian or Peter. At night, they stayed in Susan's bedroom. They even had their dinner there. Well, if you can call hot chocolate, biscuits, toasts and fruits a dinner. Around midnight they fell asleep, Lucy on the couch, Sofia and Susan on the bed. All three of them woke up being very anxious, especially Susan.

"Seriously, Su, you need to stop walking up and down the room! You're making me nauseous!" Lucy said as she put Sofia's make up on. She wanted very much to do this to both girls but only Sofia accepted her offer. Susan wanted to do it herself.

"Seriously, Lu, you need to stop hanging out with Edmund! You're taking more and more after him!"

"Shut up." She said in a low voice to her sister. "Close your eyes!" she ordered Sofia.

"Why?"

"To put the eye shadow on!" she stated rolling her eyes."Looks like marriage is making you both a little dumb!"

"Hey do not judge us!" Susan exclaimed being half-serious, half-joking. "And where are they? According to Dr. Cornelius, they were supposed to be here by now!"

"Relax! The wedding is in but three hours! I'm sure they're on their way here."Lucy said being fully concentrated on not spoiling Sofia's makeup.

"I hope you're right! I am going to get dressed!" she said grabbing almost violently her dress.

"Hey, be careful with it! We didn't spend so much money on this dress so that you destroy it a few hours before your marriage!" Lucy took her eyes off Sofia and sent her sister daggers with them.

"Sorry!" she said sarcastically to her sister."But why do we, girls, have to spent so much of our precious time getting beautiful while they only have to take a bath and get dressed in a fancy suit?"

She looked the two girls who blinked and stared at her saying nothing.

"Because we do care of how we look to them, of being always perfect and pretty. Not to mention we think of marriage as an important and serious moment in our lives. On the contrary, they think it's just a ceremony!" Susan yelled, answering her own question while the girls stared at her in bewilderment.

"I'm afraid of her." Sofia said to Lucy, still looking at the elder Queen quizzically.

"You're right to be. Can't you see the way her eyes have darkened? I always knew she's a lunatic and we should send her to the madhouse." The young Queen replied jokingly.

Susan let an annoyed scream and looked at them viciously.

"Oh, no! She's seen us! Run for your life!" Lucy exclaimed and pulled Sofia with her.

They started running around the room with a very irritated Susan after them.

"I see you're enjoying yourselves. I thought you would be freaking out." Edmund appeared at the door with a mischievous smile on his dark features.

"Oh, so I see you boys found your way back!" Susan turned her attention to him.

"Phew, we're safe now!" Lucy joked and both girls broke into laughter.

"Yes we did and Their Majesties are getting dressed right now unlike you. What's taking you so long?"

He soon regretted his words as he received a death glare from his sister who headed menacingly to him. He thought that she looked like a lioness stalking her prey and his hands sweat as he realized the prey was actually him. He, just like his brother, could fight off an army of evil Telmarines or Narnians, he could survive the most crazy adventure but when it came down to angry Susan he surrendered instantly.

"So long, girls!" he said and left hastily the room before Susan had the chance to scream at him.

"You need to chill out and get ready." Sofia said."We all do, actually."

Susan nodded and took her dress, more gently this time, heading to the bath, where she could relax a little in the bathtub first and then get dressed.

* * *

  
"What is taking them so long?" Peter whispered to Caspian as they both waited in the throne room their brides. They both had to smile so that their people would not see how impatient and anxious they were about the marriage. They wore their crowns and were dressed with their finest suits they had ordered from the royal tailor a month ago. He had worked hard on them but it was worth it. Caspian had to keep himself from shedding off the leaves and flowers of his bouquet.

"I don't know. They say that every bride is always a little late at her marriage right?" Caspian seek Peter's eyes for confirmation but he only got a very unsure regard of the High King. He looked to be having a hard time as well as him.

"Yes but what if….?"

"What if what, Peter?" Caspian said trying not to be too loud.

"What if they changed their minds? What if they do not want this?"

"You think?" Caspian saw Peter shaking his head violently in agreement."No, no. that's impossible! They would never-… would they?"

Luckily, the two brides arrived before fear consumed both Kings. Glenstorm announced their arrival with his majestic voice, making everyone in the room silent and stand up from their seats waiting to the door behind them to open. The huge entrance of the throne room opened slowly, letting the morning sunlight in before two female figures appeared, escorted by King Edmund. They both held his hands. He escorted them until they entered the room and then he let them continue walking the aisle alone. Lucy stood beside him and looked about to burst into tears.  
Both brides were beautiful. Susan was of course glowing brighter than ever before. She was wearing a creamy white gown, with long sleeves that left her shoulders bare. The gown had golden ribbons around the waist and chest and around the bottom of her skirts. It matched perfectly with her golden crown that rested gently on her head. She had a little make up on but her gracious smile was what made her look even more beautiful. She had let her hair down in gentle rings of curls. Caspian was awestruck by her beauty yet again. He was pretty confident that his Queen was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Well, both brides were stunning but to the eyes of the Telmarine King Susan was the most breathtaking, amazing woman.

"You'd better close your mouth or something will fly in it." Trumpkin, the Dwarf who happened to have the pillow on which the rings were rested on, advised Caspian in a grumpy but unusually teasing voice. Caspian grumphed but closed his slightly parted lips and kept his eyes on his soon future wife.

Sofia was wearing a white gown ornamented with very small green roses around her waist and the end of her short sleeves. Pale green ribbons decorated her skirts, complimenting her green eyes. She wore her hair curled on a ponytail and a two or three strands were loose. She had a crown as well since she would become a Queen through this marriage. It was made to look like a Telmarine one with emeralds decorating it. Her honey like skin seemed to glitter in the golden light of the sun leaving Peter breathless the moment he set his eyes on her. He had always been convinced that his sisters were the prettiest girls he had ever seen but his mind had changed the day he spent with Sofia after their first awkward meeting. She was different, beautiful in her own special way and Peter was glad to have such a unique bride. With the corner of his eye, he noticed his expression mirrored Caspian's so he decided to try and look less like a lovesick idiot. Of course, he failed once the brides reached them.

They passed the bouquets they held in their hands, their eyes never leaving the faces of the girls. The two girls bowed slightly before accepting graciously the flowers. With a wide smile, they took their soon-to-be-husbands hands and walked towards the Professor who had agreed to marry them since Aslan was not present.

"Come, Your Majesties." The good Professor spoke gently with an inviting smile.

They hadn't heard of Aslan for a very long time. Lucy and Susan looked depressed whenever they brought Him up and mumbled how they wanted to see Him again. Susan wanted him to be there, at her happiest day of her young life. She felt a bit sorry for the way she had spoken to him in the woods in Ramandu's Island and she wished deeply to talk to him and make amends for her unforgivable behavior. Her younger sister always comforted her, saying He knew she didn't mean those words and He had forgiven her already but to the Gentle Queen that wasn't enough. She was overjoyed as she saw the entrance behind them opening again, revealing a golden lion, The Lion who had a majestic and kind smile on his face, in a way only lions can smile. Everyone in the room stood up immediately once more as he walked towards the couples. The six Kings and Queens kneeled before him and the two sisters fought back the urge to squeal and hug him in a very girly way.

"Rise, my children."

"Aslan, you have no idea how immensely happy and honoured we are all with by presence." Susan spoke first stepping forward a little and looking deeply in his lion eyes. She searched for the disappointment and anger she thought He felt towards her but she only found warmth, kindness and love. The love a father holds for his children. She smiled appreciatively to Him and she understood He knew what she meant.

"The honour is all mine, my Queen." He replied gently and took the Professor's place.

Peter and Sofia were firstly named husband and wife since Peter is the High King. The two held hands as Aslan spoke of love and duty to one's family, of how they both needed not only to take but also give, to share everything, good or bad, and how they needed to protect one another in times of danger. Once Aslan ended his speech, the two spoke a few words of love and devotion to one another, Lucy come forward taking two rings in her hands and gave them to the couple.

"With this ring I promise to love and protect you always. To never leave your side, especially in times of danger and to always be there for you when no one else is." Peter said lovingly as he placed the ring on Sofia's delicate finger.

"With this ring I give you all the love that I have; I promise to be yours forever, to never leave your side and to give you all my love and strength in times of trouble."Sofia said placing Peter's ring on his finger and then they both entwined their hands once Aslan allowed them to kiss. Peter scooped her up and kissed her while everyone was laughing merrily and applauding them.

Caspian and Susan were watching them silently and squeezed each other's hands when Aslan asked them to stand before Him. Caspian asked Aslan with his eyes for approval, feeling like he needed to know that Aslan destined them to be together. The Lion nodded his head slightly to the young man and started his speech once more.

"I need not speak of love again. I will only say this. Never in my life have I seen such an endless and unconditional love. Never have I seen a young man and a young woman exchange glances filled with so much love and devotion. Their every action to each other showed me the moment these two met that the Deep Magic had destined them to be partners in life. I have nothing else to do but give you my blessing."

Lucy gave the rings to them like with Peter and Sofia and smiled widely to them. She had known from the first time these two met that they would end up like this. She couldn't be happier for her sister and her new brother. She loved them both endlessly and she hoped they would always be as happy as now.

"Susan, I will not promise to give you all my love for you already have it. I will not promise to always protect you for this is what I do since the moment we first met. I will not promise to never leave your side for I am always beside you. But what I will promise is that I will never stop loving you, I will never be unfaithful to you and I will never hurt you, not even accidentally. I love you." The young King spoke softly and lovingly that Susan thought he was whispering. He took gently her hand and placed the ring on her finger, looking in her deep, sea-blue eyes.

"Caspian, from the day that we met I knew you were the one on whom lied my destiny, that you were my soulmate. I never thought, that I would feel my heart ache in my chest because of the crazy way it beats whenever you're around me, that I could love someone so much that I would want to give them my whole heart. You have given me all your love and devotion and you still do and I only hope that I am able to give you all of mine as well, to give you what you need to be happy. I love you and always will." Susan couldn't hold her tears as she placed the ring on his finger. He took her in his arms immediately and let her dry her tears on his shirt. He rested his head on her, taking in her scent.

"You're spoiling my hair!" she whispered making him chuckle.

Peter was watching them and was giving them his silent blessings. He had never seen his sister this happy and he wished she would always be that way. He saw his feelings mirrored on his younger brother's face and couldn't help but chuckle causing Sofia look at him puzzled but he payed no attention to her puzzled look. He winked to Caspian who returned the wink with a smile and placed his arm around Sofia's waist whispering to her words of love that made her smile.

"You may now kiss your bride." Aslan spoke in his majestic warm voice. The royals kissed with passion and love, letting the crowd murmur and cheer delighted while the rest of the royal family was applauding them. They looked at the four and laughed merrily. They joined them and embraced each other till everyone was hugging everyone.

"Welcome to the family, Queen Sofia." Susan said after a while.

Sofia looked at her incomprehensibly. She seemed to be thinking as her face mirrored her confused emotions. Her eyes widened and her lips formed the shape of an O as she processed Susan's words.

"I…I'm a… I… uh…. I…." she stammered as her eyes went back and forth."I'm a….Queen!"

They all laughed at her reaction.

"Oh, my god! It's big! It's huge! What if I'm not a good Queen? What if I-?"

"I must stop you before you start thinking of something more stupid." Susan cut her off."You will be a fine Queen, trust me."

"My child, Susan is right. Step forward." Aslan spoke softly. She reluctantly did as she was told and took her previous place before Aslan.

"Caspian, stand next to her." He ordered the young King. All six of them had a very confused look on their faces. They all regarded each other searching each other's face but realized that no one understood what Aslan was about to do. They just had to wait.

Caspian stood beside Sofia and waited for Aslan's next action. Instead, Dr. Cornelious and Mr. Tumnus took their crowns in their hands and stood next to the two middle thrones.

"My good people," Aslan was not done with his speeches yet. He moved towards the crowd but didn't descend the few steps."Since we are all gathered here today, I should like to perform another ceremony. Please Your Majesties sit."

They did as they were told but didn't feel very comfortable in the cold, hard golden thrones. They shifted in their sits restlessly, waiting impatiently for Aslan to end the…ceremony.

"Firstly, I should like to give King Caspian a name by which he will be recognized by from now on until the end of this world. So, King Caspian the X I dub thee King Caspian the Seafarer."

Caspian was shocked and thrilled at the same time. He was no longer Caspian the X but Caspian the Seafarer. His name would stand out from now on. He wouldn't be just a Caspian, one of the many Caspians.

He lowered his head a little as his Professor placed it again on it. He smiled encouragingly to him and felt grateful for growing up with him by his side.

"Secondly, I should like to welcome the Lady Sofia to the royal family. Since your arrival, you have done nothing but help this country and its rulers and showed great love to both." he said kindly looking to the new Queen.

"I am honoured to dub thee Queen Sofia the Loyal."

* * *

_**Like it? Hate it? Your opinion is greatly appreciated! Hopefully, the next chapter will be the last chapter! **_


	34. The Ball after the Wedding

Chapter 34

Lilliandil was lost. Again… She just couldn't remember which way to take that would lead her to the throne room. She had been in that castle for two months maybe more and she just didn't seem to remember which corridor led to the throne room. Or the dining room. Or the day room. Generally, High King Peter maybe was right after all. Girls just can't carry a map in their heads! To be honest, _she_ couldn't. His sisters seemed perfectly able to find their way around the castle. It only was normal. They lived there for a year. She had spent only two months of her short life in there. Anyway, what really mattered was that she was lost and that she was late. Great. Lost and late in Their Majesties wedding day. They would surely hate her after that. No, they wouldn't, they were too kind to get angry at her for something like that. Once she explained them what had happened they would understand. Had Drinian not been wandering around town last night, she wouldn't have to stay awake all night long waiting for her betrothed to return safely home. And she wouldn't have slept in such a late hour causing her to oversleep! And on top of that, he left earlier that morning, leaving her a note that said something about an emergency in Archenland. A friend of his had gotten injured during some sort of jousting tournament and he had to go all the way to his birth city to check up on him. Insufferable man! He could have just asked her to take her with him. Surely the Kings and Queen would understand.

"Oh, Trufflehunter! I'm so lucky to find you!" she exclaimed delighted as she saw the good-hearted badger coming out of a room that looked like an infirmary. Meeting her eyes, he smiled kindly and shook his head.

"Lost again, my Lady?"

"I'm afraid so!" she said, feeling her anger and disappointment she felt for herself boiling in her head. "Please, could you show me where the throne room is?"

"I could but do not expect to find anyone there." He informed shaking his head apologetically. "The wedding has ended and hour ago…"

"What?" her voice came out louder and in a more high-pitched tone than she had meant it to be, causing two maids passing them by to look at her with a look full of amusement and puzzlement as well.

"I take it you didn't make it there in time." The badger observed.

"Apparently not." She snapped folding her arms angrily.

"I think you still have a chance to make it up to them. The ball will take place in two hours. Meanwhile Their Majesties are in their chambers preparing themselves for the feast."

"Oh, perfect, thanks." She said relieved placing a hand on her chest. "But still… I wanted so very much to be present in their weddings! Damn… I cannot believe I missed it!"

"You like them very much, don't you?"

"Well, yes. They are like a second family to me! And Queen Susan _is_ a part of my family! They know me for such a short period and yet they have embraced me with so much love and warmth." Lilliandil's features softened as she thought of the royal family and a gentle smile rested on her lips as she remembered the hours she had spent with them and how time would flow away easily whenever she was with them.

"I'm glad you feel this way, Lilly!" the Valiant Queen said as she walked around the corner of the corridor. "We feel you as one of us too."

"Oh, Lucy, please forgive me for not being present in the weddings! I feel so awful for not coming!" If Lilliandil hadn't been able to control her emotions, she would be on her knees before the youngest Queen begging for forgiveness.

"You seriously need to calm down. Relax! It's not like we'll punish you or not talk to you or what-not. I'm sure there is a good reason for you not coming."

Lilliandil couldn't help but notice the maturity hidden behind the girl's innocent and childish face. Lucy surely was only fourteen years old but at times she could behave like a grownup. The star girl was taken aback many times by her behavior. The little Queen would either squeal and giggle and play like a six-year-old or would read books that could hardly be described as fairytales or stories and have long and thoughtful conversations with Professor Cornelius or anyone in general who was able to talk with her about matters that no fourteen-year-old can even think or care about.

"After all, the ball is not but in two hours maybe more." The girl continued, snapping the star girl out of her thoughts. Lucy gave her a toothy smile and the childish side of her took over again. "Maybe Su and Sof can forgive you if you accept to come to Suzy's room and keep us some company."

"And the catch?" Lilliandil returned her smile.

"Well, you'll let us get you dressed and make you pretty (actually prettier since you are already beautiful!) and with no complains!"

"That's it?"

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know but I would love to come to Susan's room and have some fun with you three!"

Lucy smiled even widely and, with Lilliandil's hand in hers, ran towards the Gentle Queen's chambers. They waved goodbye to the kind-hearted badger who laughed at the little Queen's reaction and climbed the stairs.

"Lion's Mane… these stairs…seem…so…endless!" Lilliandil said breathlessly once they reached the floor where the chambers were. With a hand on her chest, she tried to calm her breath. She could feel heat on her cheeks and collarbone and she knew she must have been red as an apple. Too much exercise was just not for her.

"Come on, star girl. Tired already?" Lucy smiled wickedly at her. She was perfectly calm and relaxed no sign of fatigue anywhere on her face.

"I'm not trained for climbing so many stairs so fast! I lived in a place where I didn't have to exercise or anything!" she protested once she could breathe normally.

"Whatever, come on!"

Lilliandil could hear giggles and female squeals coming from Susan's bedchambers. They surely had some great time in there! The two of them must have been very happy and blissful with their marriages. They had married the one they loved and had a very promising future as rulers of Narnia. They were both so lucky. She was lucky too for being so close to them and for having someone to be with as well. They entered the room without knocking making her a little embarrassed for entering without permission. There they were, the two brides, laughing like possessed on the Queen's bed, holding something that looked like…. Cookies? Yep, chocolate cookies. Lilliandil could smell them from miles away. Both Queens had taken off their wedding dresses and wore a very short and light white dress and a light robe on top, white as well. As the door cricked open, the two shot their heads up in their direction, still having girlie smiles on their faces.

"Oh, look who's here!" Sofia said immediately.

"Hello, girls." The young woman said timidly. "Lucy invited me to join you. If you wish for me to leave I-.."

"Uh uh uh!" Susan exclaimed immediately wagging her finger in front of her face in a playful, scolding way. "I will not accept you in my room-."

"I knew it. Oh, Susan, please forgive me. It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to be late!" Lilliandil cut her off and tried desperately to make amends.

Susan stared at her in confusion and astonishment. "All I wanted to say was that I won't accept you in here unless you do not start talking like that!"

Lilliandil breathed a sigh of relief but felt more ridiculous and stupid than ever. Fortunately, none of them seemed to notice the deep red on her cheeks. They were once again absorbed in their conversation and laughter that she thought they could barely breathe. Had she not known Susan was her sister, she would have figured it out by the dazzling glow that came from her body and her radiant smile that lit up her beautiful face. She truly was a star.

"Now are you going to join us or just stand there and stare in outer space?" Susan turned her attention to her once more still smiling delicately. No one would ever feel unwanted by the Queen with such a welcoming smile thought the star girl and sat on the bed beside them.

Lilliandil had the time of her life with the three young Queens. They laughed and talked and played and laughed some more all afternoon. The three Queens had fun dressing her up and giving her different ways of haircuts and putting her on makeup. The cookies they had were gone almost immediately. Mrs. Beaver was definitely a great cook. Now they were in the ball room and she was sitting next to Queen Lucy and chatting vividly with her about animals. Queen Sofia was dancing with her husband; Queen Susan was chatting with some narnians, while King Edmund was chatting with some Telmarine girl, quite pretty, and having a few drinks with her. She wished she had Drinian with her. She felt so lonely even though in the company of the Valiant Queen.

"Lilly, I think someone is looking for you…" Lucy giggled and pointed to the balcony. A figure of a tall, young man could be seen behind the curtains and he had something in his hands but she was not sure what.

"Are you sure he's looking for me?"

"As sure as the sun will rise in the morning!"

Susan didn't get to have one moment alone with Caspian. She was left to speak with the fauns and dryads who were a very good and friendly company but she just wanted to be with her husband. Damn those Archenlanders! Couldn't they talk about their political issues next day? It was her wedding night people! She walked furiously across the ball room, grabbed a glass of wine and took a sip. She noticed Lucy and Lilliandil chatting vividly and couldn't help but feel thankful for finding a new friend for Lucy and herself. Lilly was such an amazing person. They would stay awake some nights and have long talks not on really anything in particular. She noticed her new friend and sister walking uncertainly towards the balcony and knitted her eyes in puzzlement. Lucy had that wicked smile on her face again and Susan had to learn what she was up to.

"Hey there! What are you snickering about, little demon?" she said as she approached her sister.

"Me? Nothing!" Lucy said putting on her angelic face."It's just that Drinian is here!"

"That's impossible, he is in Archenland."

"So Lilly thinks! But it's not true!" Lucy chirped in genuine happiness and took a sip of her strawberry juice, letting a delighted 'mmm' escape her lips. The two sisters watched as the star girl approached her beloved Archenlander uncertain and wrapped her arms around his neck the moment she saw him. They felt a little embarrassed watching this knowing that it was a private moment between the two and they felt as if they were intruding it. They regarded and smiled to one another before Susan dragged a giggling Lucy to the dance floor.

Peter and Caspian were forced in having one of these boring-to-the-death conversations with Archenlanders. He had let Caspian handle the conversation and speak on his behalf since he wasn't as good at negotiating as the Telmarine was. Caspian was born, after all, a prince. He surely had been in a counsel or two and knew far better than him how to convince people to agree with his proposals. The High King had thought of listening to what Caspian was saying and observe what his tactics of convincing people were so that he learned from him. But all he wanted to do was be with his wife. He searched the crowd for Sofia but instead his eyes fell on his sisters. They were dancing. Or sort of dancing… Susan had Lucy's small hands in her palms and they were twirling with great speed, their heads slightly tilted back and they had their eyes closed and their mouths wide open as giggles and playful screams escaped their lips.

Peter's chuckle caught the attention of Caspian who was more than exhausted and bored of talking and talking and talking with the Princes of Archenland. He knew they were almost convinced of accepting his proposal and becoming Narnia's allies, with _his_ terms of course. He left them consider his offer and sighed, rubbing his eyes. At Peter's soft laugh, he followed the younger King's gaze only to see the two younger Queens (since Sofia was eighteen, Peter's age) twirling on the dancefloor and practically making a fool of themselves in front of the entire kingdom. Like they cared! Like _he_ cared… nothing made him more happy and full of love and contentment than seeing his family happy, especially his wife. His wife… Susan was his wife… She was his wife. _His_ wife.

_You can keep saying that forver but the fact that she's married to you will not change! _he thought amused to himself and chuckle escaped his lips.

He kept watching her and Lucy. They had now stopped dancing and they were laughing hysterically, tears almost escaping their eyes. Susan was so beautiful when she laughed. Well, she always was beautiful, just… more beautiful. Her laugh was beautiful. So melodious and harmonious and carefree. He couldn't help but smile whenever he heard his most favourite sound in the world, 'cause that's what her laugh was for him. Well, everything about her were just magical, because of her star origin, so enchanting and mysterious. Her eyes, blue as the sea after a storm, always managed to captivate him. Her lips..

"Your Majesty?"

Caspian was shaken out of his thoughts. Prince Tamir, the eldest son of the Archenlandian King, was looking at him puzzled and with cold worry. Fake worry, Caspian was certain. This man had just intruded his thoughts about what was most important to him on earth. Stupid Prince!

"Your Majesty, are you feeling all right?" he asked again and his two younger brothers bore the same look of worry and puzzlement in their eyes.

"Actually I am not." Caspian said, feeling fed up with their cold behavior and boring conversations. He decided to ignore Peter's face. He knew the golden-haired king was warning him not be abandoned with those three Princes but he just couldn't stay any longer away from his wife. "But I know exactly the one who will make me feel better."

He forced a polite smile and left the four of them after a small bow. He walked confidently among the crowd of dancing narnians and Telmarines, smiling politely to those who greeted him. He got a lot of offers from Telmarine women to dance with them but refused all of them kindly. By Aslan, not even marriage stopped those foolish girls from flirting with him, did it? He rolled his eyes to himself and put on his best smile for the sake of his love. Actually, his smile came naturally whenever he even thought of her. She was still laughing and now tickling and pinching her sister.

He walked behind her and wrapped gently his arms around her waist, kissing softly her neck and caressing it with his nose.

"Oh, I see you still remember me!" she exclaimed half-teasing, half-complaining.

"How could I forget you my Queen?" he replied softly."After all, I decided to save little Lucy of laughing to the death."

"Oh and how exactly do you intend to achieve this noble purpose of yours?"

"Like this." He murmured against the soft skin of her neck and started placing butterfly kisses on it once more, making Susan melt in his arms.

"Interesting." She mumbled.

"You think so? My Queen, I would almost think that it's working." He said and she could feel his wicked smile on her skin. "Is my Queen so easily surrendering herself to me?"

"You flatter yourself, my King."

"I don't but you're just making this even easier for me!"

"Eww, guys! Do you mind taking this somewhere else? Like…I don't know… a room, maybe!" Edmund's teasing voice made them break slightly away, but Susan remained in her King's arms.

They grinned at the Just King's comment and watched him as he finally stood before them.

"You know, night hasn't fallen yet so I believe that it's not the proper time for you to have your wedding night." He continued his comments and fought back a snicker.

"But you think it's the proper place?" Caspian asked.

"Nah! But I thought it was quite self-explanatory so I decided not to mention it. Either way, I bet Su wouldn't feel very confident to-."

"Edmund!" Susan cut him off, not looking eager for him to complete his phrase. She sent him daggers with her eyes and Edmund knew better not to say another word on the matter. Caspian  
could not help smirking at the Just King's reaction.

"Brave King Edmund the Just! So eager to even give his life for those he loves! To fight off any kind of evil! But when coming to infuriating the stunning Queen Susan the Gentle, he looks like some lost puppy!"

Edmund glared at his best friend through narrowed eyes, millions of names that described the Telmarine at that moment crossed his mind but in the end he decided to remain silent. He opened his mouth and raised a finger in front of him but he shut it almost immediately shaking his head and finally leaving them alone.

"Come on, Lu! Let's let these two lovebirds get back down to business!" he said, throwing an arm around her shoulders and hastening his pace as he heard Caspian growl behind him and he could just picture the eldest King glaring at his back with narrowed eyes and clenched fists while his wife was trying to calm him down.

"Sometimes he's _too_ irritating…" Caspian hissed.

"I know but don't you pay any attention to him. Irritating us is his goal and I hate it when he gets just what he wants!" Susan said in a soothing voice, trying to shake Caspian out of his thoughts. "Will you dance with me?"

"Of course. Your wish is my command, Gentle Queen." He bore a seductive look in his dark eyes now, forgetting all about Edmund. He placed a kiss that lingered longer than usual on the back of her hand and led her among the crowd to the dance floor.

* * *

_**So this is the second to last chapter and I only wrote it because I had forgotten to mention Lilliandil and it was only thanks to bluemermaid180592 that I remembered. However, Lil will not be in the next chapter because I honestly had NO idea what to do with her :P Anyway, I don't regret writing it because I've always loved balls :P **_


	35. End of this Story, the Start of another

Chapter 35

Susan woke up by the singing voice of little children. She kept her eyes shut but she could see that it surely was past midday, judging by the bright glow of the sun against her closed eyelids and the heat of the sunrays on her delicate, sensitive skin. She felt the soft, fresh grass under her palms and wondered where she was. She surely was not in a castle. But she just couldn't remember a thing of what had happened the day before.

There were blurred images across her memory but she couldn't quite put them together. Had she hit her head or something?  
_I guess that's what old age brings…_ she thought scornfully, remembering a wicked comment her younger brother had made six years ago at her 81st birthday. At the age of 79 her little brother had not lost his talent annoying his family with stupid comments.

She groaned loudly at the thought and noticed something she hadn't noticed before. She felt more comfortable and relaxed and much stronger than a woman her age would feel. And her groan came out easier and her throat did not hurt anymore. Actually, her whole body was free of any kind of pain she remembered feeling the day before. Confused, she opened her eyes out of reflex and instinct to take a look at her body but was blinded by the bright sunlight. She blinked a couple of times in order to get accustomed to the light and sat up, supporting her weight on her hands. She looked around only to find a group of little children twirling around one another, squealing merrily. They noticed she was awoke and gave her toothless smiles, while waving at her.

"Good morning!" they all shouted enthusiastically but none of them dared to approach her but one little girl. She looked around three or four years old. She had bright blue eyes and chest nut hair, braided. She walked timidly towards her and stared at her not saying anything. Susan felt a little uncomfortable by her intense stare on her but smiled at the little girl nonetheless.

"Hello! What's your name?"

She received no answer only a small shy smile. They kept staring at one another for a moment while all the other kids had started singing an old, narnian song that seemed like a lullaby Mr. Tumnus had written for Lucy.

"You very pretty, miss.." the girl said suddenly in a low, timid voice. For some reason, this little girl looked too familiar to Susan.

"Thank you, sweetheart, you too! But I hardly thing I can be called a 'miss' anymore!" she joked sweetly and reached out to caress the girl's rosy cheek.

"Why so?"

Susan had to chuckle. Children were always so curious about everything. She had experience from her own. Rillian always went through hers and Caspian's stuff when he was a little boy while his younger sister and brother, Sibyl and Ben -both named after the Pevensies parents back in England- who happened to be twins, used to sneak out of the castle in the gardens or the town and observed every little thing that happened out of their royal home. These two little ones almost gave her a heart attack every time they disappeared but she could never be mad at them.

The little girl repeated her question snapping the Queen out of her thoughts.

"Because I am an old lady now, my girl! You don't call an old lady as 'miss', do you?"

The girl looked at her puzzled and had a blank look on her face as she proceeded what Susan had told her. But her eyes and lips gave away the fact that she just couldn't grasp what she had just heard.

"But you are not an old lady…" the girl mumbled incomprehensibly in low voice thinking she might insult Susan. The Queen laughed heartedly at her comment and shook her head.

"My sweetie, thank you for complimenting me. Lots of people say things like that to me to make me feel better for being an old woman but-."

"But I'm telling the truth! I'm not trying to make you feel better." The girl protested and she looked to be more at ease around Susan. The deep blush on her cheeks had now disappeared and the shyness in her childish eyes was replaced with determination and obstinacy. Susan observed her and searched her eyes, aware of the impossibility of the girl lying to her but she had to be sure.

Puzzled she looked down at herself. She was dressed in a beautiful dress, which was pale blue with golden ribbons and a few touches of white here and there. She arched an eyebrow. It looked awfully familiar. It looked exactly like the dress she wore at the ball after her wedding. She raised her arms and wasn't surprised when she saw the long, white sleeves of the elegant dress.

What she was surprised to see were her own hands. They weren't the hands of an old woman but those of a young, very young one. She gasped at the sight. She regarded the girl once more and she saw her nod her head. She didn't get it.

"How could…? That's not possible…" she muttered as her eyes went back and forth, clearly thinking. She touched her face gently and gasped when her fingertips touched the fresh skin of a young woman's face. No wrinkles. Just a perfectly healthy skin.

"Everything is possible here." The girl said after a while, looking at the Queen with big, curious eyes.

"And where might 'here' be?"

The girl giggled at the question and covered her mouth with her small hands before replying."Aslan's Country, of course!"

At first Susan stopped thinking. She just bore a blank look in her eyes and she was staring at the ground beneath her. After a moment, she looked up at the girl, looked her in the eyes and laughed clearly showing she didn't believe her, that she thought it was some kind of a joke. But the little girl was looking at her seriously and quite puzzled and that look was what made Susan stop laughing and think her words again.

"Oh my god… You _are_ serious, aren't you?" she asked and the girl nodded quietly her little head. "Then, I am dead?" it was more of a statement than a question but the girl confirmed her anyway.

"Yes and so am I and those kids there." She said pointing at the laughing children behind her. "Aslan sent me to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes, explain what happened to you and what happens here." She said and Susan realised that she was more than just a little girl. She was her guardian angel. That little face of hers looked so familiar to the Gentle Queen, as if from a dream, or a dream of a dream. The girl extended her small hand and the Queen took it eagerly, as she stood up. They walked together towards a castle. It looked to be far away so Susan couldn't exactly make out what it looked like. The girl explained everything to her as they walked.

"You died last night in your sleep next to Lucy, your daughter's baby girl. Sibyl and her husband found you this morning dead in your rocking chair. The whole kingdom is grieving for losing you."

"Oh… well, I remember now. I was rocking little Lucy to sleep because her parents had to go to the ball for Rilian's birthday. I remember wanting to go too but knowing a ball was no place for a woman like me I stayed behind. I loved taking care of Lucy anyway." Susan said as memories flooded her and her eyes started to water a little. But she rubbed the tears that threatened to fall away and let the girl continued her explanations.

"That's right. Anyway, those who die, and are faithful to Aslan of course, come here."

"So my family are here as well?" Susan's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing them again. It had been three years since her siblings were murdered during a trip of theirs in Archenland. They had gone there for some kind of a festival but she couldn't join them because of her pregnant daughter. Someone had murdered them in their sleep, a Calormene some say. She had been heartbroken by their death but Aslan reassured her every night in her sleep for a year that they were alright in His Country and he even gave her visions of them in said Country.

Caspian, on the other hand, had died a month ago. He had lost his balance and had accidentally fallen of the stairs. Rillian was the one to find him still alive so he had called her immediately. It was the worst moment of her life, standing next to her husband's dying body, holding his wrinkled hand as he told her for the last time how much he loves her and thanked her for loving him back.

_We'll meet again, love._ he had said. _Funny how I'll meet your parents before you do._ He had tried to joke and she'd smiled faintly as her tears streamed down her face uncontrollably.

Now here she was, in Aslan's Country as well, only a few yards separating her from them. Well, more than a few yards but still, she would meet them!

"Are they young too?"

"Yes, those who die old, come to His Country the way they looked the day they became adults. In Narnia of course."

"Oh, so I am 18 now, right?"

"Yes. To the contrary those who die before the age of 18, come here the age they were."

"Oh, I see… so you died at the age of four?"

"Five. A disease or something like it…" the girl said sorrowfully and looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you!" Susan said apologetically. "It's just that I lost a daughter, she was your age. She was allergic to strawberries and the cook didn't know. So at her 5th birthday, he made a strawberry cake and no one noticed…" her voice cracked as she remembered that dreadful day. She had stayed by her daughter's side all week long even though she was already gone. She wept for two months and still couldn't get over it. Caspian was terribly hurt too but didn't show it, not for one moment. He stayed strong for her sake so that he could support her and take her in his arms when she wanted to give up. The death of the little girl was a tragedy no one had ever thought would happen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I understand. Please don't cry, pretty girl!" the girl begged childishly and squeezed her hand. Susan chuckled and wiped the tears away, stroking lovingly the girl's soft hair.

"My name is Susan."

"That's a pretty name! Mine is-."

"Susan! Oh my gosh, you're here!" a woman's voice cut through the air, cutting off the little girl. Susan knew exactly who that voice belonged to and a wide smile spread across her gentle face. She turned to her left only to see her sister running at top speed to her with her arms wide open. She laughed merrily and opened her arms as well to welcome her little sister. Lucy didn't have time to slow down, being overexcited and all, so she knocked them both on the ground, she on top of Susan as she hugged and squeezed her till Susan was suffocating and kissed her cheeks and temple. The little girl laughed uncontrollably at the happy reunion of the sisters but was also very intrigued and thoughtful. If Susan was Lucy's sister then…

"Oh, Suzy, I've missed you so much! Look at you! Eighteen again, huh?"

"I missed you too, Lu! But look at _you_! You're not a grumpy old lady anymore!" Susan exclaimed, once they were standing on their feet again, twirling her around and looking at her up and down.

"Hey! Shut up, Edmund!" Lucy joked and both laughed hard.

"Lucy, this is-"Susan started, introducing the girl to her sister but Lucy interrupted her.

"Callia, yes I know very well who she is! So do you!" Lucy exclaimed in genuine happiness. "Come here baby!" She said to Callia, inviting her to her open arms and the girl smiled and ran to her embrace.

"Auntie Lucy! She is your sister?" Susan was looking at the blankly. Her name was Callia. Her daughter's name was Callia, named after Caspian's mother. Callia had called Lucy, auntie. Lucy was her sister. That made her…

"Callia is my… my…?"

"Yes, Su. I thought you'd have figured it out by now!"

"No… Let me hold her." She said in a pleading voice as tears threatened to fall once again. Callia looked at her puzzled but didn't protest to her holding her. Actually she felt comfortable in her arms. Too comfortable. In a way that she felt only when her mother had held her. She didn't remember what her mother looked like but she remembered how she felt when she was in her arms; love, comfort and safeness. She also remembered her scent, she smelled of jasmine, just like Susan. And Caspian, her father who had found her, always told her that she had her mother's eyes. Susan, then, was her mother…

Susan took Callia in her arms and buried her little face in her shoulder. She was so happy she had finally found her; she was able to hold her in her arms once more. It was one of the few moments she had waited with anticipation to happen. Truth is, she couldn't remember her after so many years and old age wasn't that helpful either. She only remembered her eyes; the eyes that were crystal blue just like her own. But even though the eye colour was the same, her eyes were like her father's full of wit and emotions of love and joy. She felt something wet on her shoulder and realized that her daughter was crying.

"Why are you crying, my love?"

"I have finally found you mummy!" the girl cried and wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's neck, burying her face in her hair. Susan was overjoyed to hear her call her like that again.

"Oh, my little girl, I have found you too. And I swear nothing is ever going to separate us! I love you."

"I love you too mummy."

* * *

  
"Where are the others?" Susan asked her sister as they finally approached the castle, which was actually Cair Paravel even more glorious and magnificent than in Narnia. They had their arms around one another's waist while Callia held Susan's hand tightly.

"Edmund and Caspian are in the practicing fields and are sword- fighting-" Lucy started but was interrupted by Susan's question.

"For what?"

"For…well, I don't know. They're just killing their time! Anyway, Peter is with Sofia right now. But Aslan has requested that the five of us gathered in the throne room. He said he has something important to say which can only be your arrival!"

"Oh, I see. Well, why don't we surprise them? I'd love to see their faces when I show up!" Susan said with a wicked smile and hadn't her hands been otherwise occupied, she would have rubbed them together conspiratorially.

"Ouch Suzy, I see you still got in you, despite your age!" Lucy teased.

"As you can see I am an eighteen year old girl and I am fuller of life than ever, if you must know!" Susan said in a faking superior manner.

"Your Majesty, forgive my rude words! I will never say anything about your old age again. Do you forgive me… granny?" Lucy joked again and broke into a run, screaming to Callia to follow her as Susan chased them.

* * *

  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Callia ran across the practicing fields to her father who was still fighting with Edmund.

"Callie what are you doing here? I've told you it's dangerous to run among those who hold swords and weapons." Caspian threw his sword aside and lifted her in his arms.

Callia blushed a little since she had forgotten what her father always told her."Sorry, but Auntie Lucy is being tortured!"

Caspian laughed a little but got worried by Callia's serious face. "Are you serious? Because if this some kind of joke between you and your aunt again-!"

"No it's not!" the girl said truthfully. "Put me down and follow me!"

"What happened, Cas?" Edmund approached them puzzled.

"No idea. Just follow the tubby!" Caspian said meaning to tease his daughter who punched him lightly on the knee."Ouch, that hurt!"

"Liar! Follow me!"

Caspian followed his daughter among the trees. He was curious to see what she his daughter meant by saying 'tortured'. It was Aslan's Country! How could anyone get tortured there? He was confident that it was one of the jokes Lucy made up to tease him and her brothers and she always used Callia in her silly games. But this time he said nothing and decided to play along.

However, his mind changed when he listened to Lucy's cry. She was begging someone to stop torturing her. Well, maybe this time was no joke after all. He exchanged a meaningful look with Edmund and both raised their swords ready to attack whoever it was that was abusing the Queen. However, his little daughter ruined their plan by grabbing the fingers of his free hand and dragging him to were Lucy was.

"Please! Let me go! Spare me, Maleficent!"

"You dared call me after the witch who killed Sleeping Beauty! Prepare for your doom!" a female voice sounded. It was awfully familiar to the boys but they just couldn't remember its owner.

The other girl was on top of Lucy and was…what was she doing?

"Unhand her!" Caspian roared pointing his sword to the young woman.

Susan felt the cold metal against the skin of her neck and had to struggle not to burst into laughter. Her sweet Caspian, her noble prince ever eager to save his sister-in-law or anyone whom he loved. He was such a sweetheart!

"Not to worry, noble Prince Caspian. I will not hurt her. Even though she deserves it!"

Caspian didn't understand her. What did she mean by that? She looked at Edmund only to see him shrugging too.

"Stand up, woman!" Edmund ordered. "And it's _King_ Caspian! How do you know him anyway?"

Susan stood up with her back still on them and sighed deeply.

"Well, I guess that after decades of marriage, anyone should recognize their husband's voice, don't you agree Eddie?"

She could just picture their puzzled and astonished look and she couldn't hold her laughter anymore. She and Lucy laughed so hard till they cried while Caspian and Edmund were left to stare at them. They were even more confused when little Callia joined them.

"You little devil! I knew it was another joke between you and Lucy!"

"Yes, you lied!" Edmund agreed frustrated and put his hands on his hips making Lucy laugh even harder.

"All men are such babies!" Susan said among her giggles. "And it was no joke between her and Lucy but between her and me! She didn't lie!"

Caspian was growing more and more irritated each passing second and impatient as well."Would you care to show us your face, now, missy?"

"Sure, why not! Please try not to pass out!" she joked and turned nervously around. She wasn't surprised by their stunned face and widened eyes. "So tell me, Caspian, how are my parents?"

Caspian dropped his sword and walked slowly towards, his mouth opening and closing silently as he tried to find the right words to express his thoughts. She opened her arms and hugged him impatiently, let him bury his face in her neck and wrap his arms around her tightly. She felt his tears on her shoulder and had to cry as well. She was in her favourite place in the world again. She was in his arms and this time she had no fear of parting with him, of never seeing him again.

Caspian couldn't believe it was her. He wanted to yell at her for not revealing who she was earlier but the need to feel her against him once more was greater. The millions of thoughts that were crossing his mind that moment left him speechless so all he did was hold her. Hold her like it was the last time he ever saw her again.

"Susan… You're here… At last, I've missed you more than you could ever imagine!" he whispered in her ear softly and kissed it lovingly before kissing her cheek and temple.

"Yes, I can imagine because I missed you too! Your absence made life unbearable back there…" she whispered back gently.

"Well, I must admit you look more beautiful than ever before… and I see you have met with Callia."

"Yes, it feels so good to see her again. To see all of you! I can't wait to see Peter too." She smiled lightly but it was enough to make Caspian's day brighter. How he had missed her glorious smile. The smile that brought light in his world. "Caspian could you do me a favour?"

"I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"I know. Kiss me, Cas…" she could barely be heard now but Caspian knew exactly what she wanted and did as he was asked to. He placed gently his lips on hers and kissed her slowly. The kiss became more demanding and passionate and they both felt content and breathless once they broke apart. They had to chuckle at Callia's look of disgust. It reminded them of Edmund, talking of whom…

"Are you done or do I have to wait a little longer to hug my sister too?"

Lucy smirked at his comment. "You have waited for three years, Ed. What's three more minutes, huh?"

"No, he's right." Susan said and freed herself from Caspian's embrace. "I missed you so much, little brother!"

"I missed you too, sister." He said and trapped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ed, you squeeze the air out of my lungs!" Susan said breathlessly in a voice similar to a person's who was choking. "Now, where is the High King?" she asked once Edmund had freed her and she could breathe normally again. The two Kings exchanged meaningful and sort of wicked glances before heading to wherever Peter was. She was curious and amused at the same time. Back in Narnia, they had made teasing Peter their every-day hobby. As the years passed, Peter had gotten used to it and he was some times playing along their little games even when they were against him.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's kind of weird we're all the same age?" Edmund spoke after a while. He was more than pleased to hear the usual laughter of his family.

"Not all of us are. I am five not eighteen!" Callia's chirping was heard after a long time and the two sisters smirked at her. Susan took her by the hand before lifting her up in a tight embrace.

"Looks like you're no longer the one who squeals all the time, Lu!" Edmund joked.

Caspian walked beside his wife and daughter and smiled widely at them. Susan took his hand in hers and mouthed him 'I've missed you' one more time. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close to him. Callia giggled amused when he kissed Susan's cheek. The Gentle Queen smiled graciously and she knew she was shining after such a long period. Ever since her siblings' death, it was no longer easy for her to shine and after Caspian's she hadn't even smiled for a month. But now she was happy again, and grateful to Aslan for blessing her with reuniting with her family.

* * *

  
They met Peter in the castle. He was with Sofia and Edmund informed his sister that ever since Sofia joined them (meaning two weeks before) they never left one another. Edmund thought it to be ridiculous, even though he had a wife and children as well in Narnia, but Susan thought it was very sweet. Meeting with Peter was more tearful than she had expected and her brother was holding her for five minutes, maybe more.  
Sofia 's greetings were quite tearful as well but not in such high level as Peter's. The family sat in the day room and talked and laughed and shared their news. Well, actually Susan's news about Narnia, since in Aslan's Country nothing really important ever happened and everyone described how they left Narnia and came to His Country. In the afternoon, they decided to give Susan and Caspian some privacy since it had been quite long since they had last been together alone and especially young. They mounted their horses and rode to the beach, their favourite place in Narnia, both the old and new one. Once they mounted off their horses, they never left each other's side and they held on each other's hands as if their life depended on it.

"You know, you look exactly the way you did when I first met you." Susan observed pleasantly.

He gave her a mischievous smile and a wink before pressing her even closer to him and after years, Susan felt like an adolescent once more; heart beating faster, cheeks growing red, knees buckling and butterflies in her stomach, everything she used to feel as a woman every time he was so close to her. "And I suppose you are more than just content about it, huh?"

"Maybe…" her voice trailed off and she heard him chuckle. His hand tightened around her waist and he leaned in to kiss her cheek. She was amazed she felt a shiver run down her spine after all these years. She had forgotten how hot his breath was against her skin and how torturously soft and teasing his lips were. It had been so long since she last saw his eyes burn with passion and love and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. He placed soft kisses on her neck, cheeks and lips and they both felt happy and satisfied they were doing this after so many years.

"I've missed this." He said after a while as he rested his forehead on hers. "I've missed you."

"I too, love. But now we will stay like this forever. Nothing's ever going to tear us apart. Not even death." She whispered closing her eyes. They stayed in silence for a few moments before Susan's voice was heard again."You know what I missed doing with you?"

"What?" he asked with a crooked, charming smile.

"Playing… you know, fooling around!" she exclaimed. She knew it wasn't what he had expected to hear and she was amused he was surprised.

"How do you mean?" he asked perplexed and backed away a little to take a better look at her face.

"Like this!" she squealed and without warning she pushed him backwards and threw him in the water. He gasped for air as his head popped out of the water and he shook the water off his hair. He supported his weight on his hands and he gave Susan one of the most furious but amused looks she had ever seen. "Look at you! You look like some wet puppy!"

"Ohh, you are so going to pay for this!" he almost spat his words and in a fraction of seconds he was standing on his feet and was chasing her along the beach. Susan giggled and panted as she ran at her top speed. However, he was faster than her, he always had been, and it was easy for him to catch up with her and grip her wrist. He turned her around to face him and lifted her up on his shoulder. She screamed and protested as he carried her in the water. When he was as deep enough as he wanted, he counted to three and threw her in the water. She breathed heavily and tried to steady herself since her thick, wet dress was making her lose her balance.

"Who looks like a wet puppy now?" he said and she looked at him behind the curtain of her wet, brown hair. She tried her best to look angry but she just couldn't stop laughing. She jumped at him and they both fell back in the water.

"Having a good time, are we?" Peter's voice interrupted them. "Come, there is someone I want you to meet." He added when they turned their attention to him.

* * *

  
"Not to worry, they'll back in a few minutes." Lucy said to everyone sitting in the living room. And she was right for Peter followed by the couple entered the room. They were both wet and Susan's skirts were covered in mud and dirt. Lucy, Edmund and Sofia suppressed the laughter that was rising in their throats.

"I found them!" Peter announced triumphantly.

"Yes, we have eyes of our own, Pete!" Edmund joked.

Susan saw another couple in the room with them and apparently they all knew them except her. She was surprised and perplexed that they looked to be in their thirties. Callia had told her everyone who entered Aslan's Country and was an adult came to His Country as an 18-year-old. So why were they older? The woman had a gentle, sweet smile on her face. Her eyes so blue and clear just like her own. She had long, blond hair and a wreath was resting on her head. She was beautiful and awfully familiar to the Queen. The man next to her had dark eyes and hair but his skin was white like the woman's. He was looking at her with kind eyes and he was smiling to her as well. Who were those people?

"If you're wondering why they look older than they should it's because they didn't have to die to come here. They traveled all the way from Narnia, like Reepicheep, and found it." Lucy informed her.

Susan nodded to her sister and looked at the couple again. She felt Caspian squeeze her hand and when she turned to him he gave her a small smile that showed encouragement and support.

"Hello, Suzy." The man spoke first. "Don't you recognize me?"

And then it hit her. His voice, his eyes, his smile, the way he called her 'Suzy'; all of them evidence of who he could be. She took a step closer to them and scrutinized them. She knew she was being rude but she couldn't help it and they didn't seem to mind, anyway.

"Give her some time. She just got here." The woman said gently, not taking her eyes off her. Her characteristics were also familiar to Susan and that made her even more suspicious.

"Your voice… I remember… the promise…the lullaby…" Susan mumbled and her eyes went back and forth as memories filled her head. She rubbed her temple gently and the woman walked beside her and placed a hand on her back.

"Take it easy, don't press yourself. It will slowly come to you."

Susan sat on the sofa and looked her in the eyes, searching them making sure she wasn't imagining things. She knew that voice better than she knew her own. The voice that rang in her head every time she was in danger or in trouble.

"Mum?" she whispered uncertain and the woman smiled widely at her.

"Yes, Suzy, it's me. Happy to see me?"

"Ohh…" the girl pulled her down in an embrace and buried her head in her mother's shoulder as tears of happiness strolled down her cheeks. "You have no idea!"

"Me too, my little girl, me too."

"Hey, why is she always getting all the attention?" Lord Basil faked a complaining voice. Susan and her mother chuckled and unlocked themselves from each other's embrace. Susan stood up and ran into her father's arms.

"I'm so happy to be able to finally meet you…" she whispered and the kind hearted man kissed her hair and temple. "You are just what I remembered."

"And you, Susan, are even greater than we thought you'd be." Basil said and looked her in the eyes. "You may not be our child by blood but a child in our hearts and that's even more important. I'd never imagined the heavens would have blessed us with such a treasure. We love you very much."

"I love you too, papa."

The rest of the family smiled and let out a delighted 'awww' at the sight. Lucy ran to the two and hugged them both. Soon everyone mimicked her action and everyone was hugging everyone.

Aslan was watching as always. He smiled, in a way only lions smile and turned to leave. His mission protecting them was over. He now had their children to look after and their cousin and his friend who would soon enter Narnia to win their own battle. Taking one last look at them, he gave them his love and blessings. He was happy they were so loved, so close to each other. The family was together again…

_FIN

* * *

__So this is it! I do hope it wasn't very disappointing. I wanted this to be the final scene of the story since I think a family reunion is a happiest and loveliest sight that's why I left it there. It might seem a little abrupt and I'm sorry but that's how I had pictured it. I wanted to focus on Susan since she is in a way the protagonist of this story. I'm not very good with descriptions and landscapes, anyway_. __

I hate it that this story has come to an end, it was my very first fanfiction so it will always have a dear place in my heart. I want to thank all of you who have supported me, it means a lot to me :) I certainly will write more stories of Narnia and Suspian (well duh! :P) especially now that the Voyage of the Dawn Treader will be released next week (yaaaay 3).

My best wishes and hopes to all of you! I really love you guys! See you around! :D 


End file.
